Zombies: The Strange tales of Seabrook
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Taking the responsibility of being the protector of Seabrook is not exactly easy for Rev, as he now must deal with school life with Zed and the others. As well protect the town from strange like individuals that no one will see coming, which mostly likely that Rev as well some unlikely allies will handle in order to keep Seabrook safe from harm."
1. Getting started on the first day

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"My name is Revenant, but you can call me the world's strongest zombie in all of Seabrook. Now don't get the idea that I'm some kind of hero, that's for humans who look like models as well star in commercials selling some type of product for a sponsor. I'm just a green haired teen who has nothing better to do but keep the peace between human and zombies, because originally this town was against zombies since they were so called 'different'. Though that changed with Zed, a rather optimistic as well friendly zombie that helped me get rather involved with the lives of high school life as well being a ally in getting zombies a chance to have a actual life. Soon enough it got some trouble with cheerleaders, military as well a human who wanted to try and be perfect, but in the sense of using zombie DNA. Hypocrite, but anyway in a rather destructive as well strange battle I was able to stop him and showed the people of Seabrook that zombies are people who are like them, and will fight for their town. Though right now I'm doing that since Zed isn't like me, and I don't blame him. Because after a few weeks as well of things settling down, let's just say things got a bit, strange then usual."_**

* * *

**_Morning_**

It was a normal as wel peaceful day in Seabrook, the sun was shinning over the community as well everything had gotten back to its perfect self. Except with that of humans and zombies getting along as well being friendly to one another, things seemed to be alright as well right with the world. Until suddenly without any warning or alarm, a explosion happened in that of downtown, right on the edge of a block as well out of nowhere was something wrecking havoc as well causing a lot of panic for both humans and zombies. There was smoke and fire as well a figure coming out of the destruction, it appeared to look like a wasp with long legs, four arms as well big wings. It's eyes looking around as well of buzzing, it had a stinger on its back side as well was the size of a school bus.

"Humana, pink skin or grey your land will be the next home for Swarmix!"

Proclaiming this town as his as well his name, several police men arrived onto the scene as well begun to fire at him. Though the bullets as well that of electrical ones they had equipped with them bounced right off as if it meant nothing, the insect creature went upwards as well fired off several stingers at them. It missed them but the stingers hit the ground like if they were boluders making the ground crack as well crushing cars.

Swarmix: "Your weapons are no match for a insectoid like myself!"

He spoke out sounding upright cocky as well thinking he could rule this town, continuing to buzz around he happened to noticed that of a elderly man afraid as well couldn't get up. The wasp like creature went to him as well got his stringer ready to strike him, however before he could the large like insect missed.

Swarmix: "How? His bones were fragile as sticks."

Asking himself to which he looks to the side seeing that of a hooded figure, wearing that of a black hooded jacket as well it being short sleeve. He was protecting the old man as from how he looked it was that of a teenager, turning to the side it was a zombie with grey skin, green hair as well looking rather complexed at the situation as he placed his hands in his pockets. The wasp like creature, turned his head as well scratching the side of his head not knowing what this being was.

Swarmix: "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Well, to your multiple eyes I'm just a zombie with a good sense of style, but you can call me Revenant."

Introducing himself to the rather hostile like creature, removing his hood he had that of his armored glasses as well looked at the large insect not afraid. As well pointing a thumb at himself stating his name as well the one standing up against this strange threat.

Revenant: "Seabrook's protector and strongest zombie."

Giving a full introduction to him as the wasp soon turned his head twitching a bit, however soon enough he begins to buzz a bit as well let out a obnoxious type of laugher. While the bug was being full of himself, Rev turned his attention to that of the elderly human seeing if he was hurt or needed assistance getting up. Swarmix, saw this as insult as well not understanding how he was being so calm in this situation.

Swarmix: "Worlds strongest zombie? Don't make me laugh! Your whole race are nothing more the slow flesh eaters that attract flies! As well considered a joke now because of this stupid bond between them and the humans."

Insulting his people as well of the relationship between the people here, though right now the insults that the bug was continuing to speak at him didn't meant anything to Rev. This merely got the wasp angry to the point where it's four arms begin to grow much bigger as well it's thorax's, it looked rather enraged with the treatment it was getting. The elderly man, was right now looking frightened at how the creature was changing right in front of him while Rev went to see if the human was ok.

Revenant: "You just got some bruises that's all, here's some ointment for it."

Continuing to aid the human while ignoring the monstrous like wasp behind which fully transformed as well looking ready to make the kill, his stinger fully spiked as well his claws out he looked at the two ready to tear them apart.

Swarmix: "If your truly the strongest, then you might be able to survive my stinger from tearing your insides apart! As well me turning your insides out, once I'm done with you. I'll have this town to..."

Before he could finish, Rev merely back fists the bug with a solid fist as well was able to make him shut up. This sent the bug flying backwards into a car as well causing his face to bleed a bit, Swarmix. Surprised by the impact merely screams in pain as well holds his face seeing how he had never been hit like that before.

Revenant: "For the record, that's a stereotype. All flies are attracted to everything that smells sweet or rotten, so get your facts straight."

Talking at the winged insect monster as well cleaning off the strange like substance that was covered in his hand, Swarmix. Got up as well rather looked irritated by that sudden attack as well begun to fly upwards, Rev guiding the old man into a place where he could be safe in. He saw how the bug looked rather angry as well tried to slash at him, moving back as well watching his movement. Rev, was able to get to a spot where he was able to grab the side of his stinger and slam Swarmix into the sidewalk. The wasp was now twitching from the force that the zombie boy used on him, however it was going stop him as he got up but was shaking a bit.

Swarmix: "I must admit, your quite unnatural then most zombies. But your still nothing but a dirt.."

Continuing to talk ill of him as well of his race, he looked up seeing that of Revenant holding a rather large like car. Rev not showing that much of emotions or looked rather angry, he ended the fight with slamming the front of the car right on top of the insect. Rev, checking if he was down he lifted the car upwards as well looked at Swarmix as he looked rather beaten by how he wasn't saying anything.

Revenant: "Bullies, even in a different form they don't know when to stop acting high and mighty."

Looking down on the bug as well shaking his head at how the bug being all that powerful, could fall at a zombie like him. He seats by the side was several cars coming to him it was that of Seabrook Sentinel's, a group made by the mayor as well to help handle any other situations like this. Ever since that day with both Revenant as well the General tearing apart a whole street, the mayor had to make sure a group would be able to clean up the disaster or handle the situation if Revenant wasn't around. Coming out of the cars were men in armored like suits, rushing over to Swarmix they placed on some titanium cuffs that had some electrical batteries that would shock the insect if he tried something.

Revenant: "Well, glad to see you all here to clean up the mess. Thought I'd have to do it."

Speaking almost not excited to see them as the zombie boy mostly did all the heavy lifting as well stopping the bug before it could wreck any more havoc, they merely nodded as well placed Swarmix into a truck where he be taken away from the area. Out of one of the cars was Brittney, a human infiltrator as well yoyo expert who was one of the humans that helped out Rev break out of the Facility as well was also that protected Seabrook.

Brittney: "Nice to see half of the place isn't torn down, your getting better at controlling your strength."

Revenant: "Well, that bug wasn't that much of a powerhouse like Quill. Much more of a talker, as well talking same crap like every bully."

Responding to Brit as she noticed how he was removing his glasses as well cleaning them, taking the chance she seats by him as the two look at how the sentinels were cleaning up the area. As well helping out the people who were injured, pulling out a small pack of juice she handed it to Rev as he takes it being thankful to her.

Brittney: "Still surprised that a wasp did this kind of destruction, let alone could talk about you like if he was the next big bad. I didn't think what Quill was saying was true, that there more monsters out there, no offense."

Apologizing to him quickly as the zombie boy, still drinking the juice she handed him didn't say anything but continued to drink the small pack. Finishing it, he throws it to that of a trashcan as well stretch's a bit not considering himself a monster.

Revenant: "It's fine, after spending a few weeks here as well trying to get used to this place. I thought there be no monsters, guess I was wrong."

Pointing that out as well not sounding a bit disappointed, as if having this kind of activity made him enjoy it. Though she couldn't tell since he looked rather calm, though the moment was ruined by a phone alarm going off. Pulling out his phone, he saw a text message was from someone with the initial with the letter 'E' in capital letter.

_"Hate to ruin your protecting of the town but, your going be late for school!"_

That was written on the phone in big bold letters as this made Rev a bit shocked, slapping his forehead as well almost going panic. He forgot about that although he was going be helping out the town with problems like these, he was still a student at the high school. Brit, chuckled a bit at how he was getting freaked out by this news as she patted his shoulder to calm him down from having a panic attack.

Brittney: "Also, I was going tell you about that. Come on, got your school clothing and bag in my car. We can make it before first class."

Explaining the situation as Rev, couldn't help but looked irritated that she didn't start that off in the beginning as he rushed to the car and quickly get into his usual clothing. One of the men, who looked like a commander in charge of the sentinels walked over to that of Brittney.

"Mam, the insect is in the truck. He'll be transported to the big house."

Brittney: "Ok, tell the boys to be careful with him. Also, please no weird science stuff on him, were trying to not be like Quill."

Informing him as the commander of the unit acknowledge as she headed into the her car with Rev as the two teens headed off to the school. The commander, looked over at the insect being transported to that of a private area to which was made for the holding of criminals. The construction as well blue prints were left by the jones, who left to help the other zombies with strange powers to be a place where they couldn't harm anyone. Half of the men stayed to make sure the street as well the people would be ok, while the others took Swarmix back to where he would be placed in a cell as well be unable to harm anyone else.

* * *

_**At Seabrook high**_

At the former human school, both human and zombie teens were able to attend that of classes as well of clubs. Ever since Zed as well Addison did their part in showing that there races could get along, things seemed to be ok. Outside of that of English class was that of Zed, the football star of Seabrook as well his two closest friends Eliza and Bonzo. Bonzo, who could only speak in zombie tongue scratched his head as well wondering when Rev would be here as he asked both Eliza and Zed.

Zed: I don't know, but so far since he was considered 'protector' of Seabrook. He's been a bit busy with both the town as well zombie town, helping out with installing power poles into our home as well taking care of the heavy lifting."

Explaining that he was running around the place like if he was help for everyone, though he was still a student here. Eliza, merely looked around seeing he might not make it in time. However, hearing of rushing footsteps. Was none other then Z, who was wearing his usual zombie based clothes that he had on when he enrolled here. Breathing in a bit tired as well making it in the nick of time, he was having trouble as well looking at his friends.

Eliza: "You smell like bug blood."

Stating it as Rev merely gave her a look seeing how that couldn't be any obvious, as well Bonzo smelling him. To him it smelled sweet as he hugged him, Zed was curious about that as he pulled out his phone seeing that of the news. It had Rev in the middle of the street handling the giant wasp monster, the four walked into class as well took their seats as the others looked at the small video.

Zed: "Huh, guess your already on the job eh?"

Revenant: "That's not a job, a job is getting paid. This is, a hobby to get away from the massive cheerleading that's here in school.

Making a comment about how cheerleading is somewhat of the most popular subject in this school, which Eliza nodded at the fact since although they as well every zombie got to attend class. They were even closer to the cheerleading talk, but still they also had their own clubs. Eliza with her being the top student in computer class, Bonzo with his unique talent for making music with handmade instruments as well Zed being a football player.

Eliza: "Well at least your doing something that doesn't involve seeing Bucky's face all day. Also, those sentinel guys, there not shady aren't they?"

Asking out of that in most situations when a group of men, who have that of gear as well items that can handle these types of situations. Meant they be hiding something, which was something to taken in notice so that they don't do anything shady behind everyone's back.

Revenant: "That's one of the first things I looked into, the mayor made sure that the Sentinels would handle detaining whoever would come into Seabrook as well try to harm it. The only thing their doing is placing them somewhere they won't harm them, as well would send in reports on their activity. As well if they could try and behave, they could return back home and not to come back."

Explaining the situation with the sentinels, that they weren't like Quill's people, that their main purpose would putting these beings away as well from harming anyone on purpose. Though if they would be given a chance to accept what they had done, they would return back to their home.

Zed: "Well at least that's a fair choice. Though I've never heard bugs being that big, as well ones with anger issues. Wonder if there more of these guys out there in the world."

Thinking about it as Rev, merely groans at the thought not wanting to think about that. A chance of these things being around the area as well of how that if they were strong as him but deadly, was going be a pain in the backside. Soon enough the teacher came inside to start the lesson as well having everyone open their books, Rev was lucky enough to get his out as well begun to write the words that the teacher was saying. Though he was wondering about where Brittney was, so far when he learned about her actually attending here as well being a student. She was a ace, along that of how she was considered the smartest girl in her classes.

_"Where the heck is this lady at?"_

Thinking about where Brittney might be, so far she had no classes for the day so she might be doing something that could involve talking to Swarmix. He could only hope that she didn't get eaten by him, or her breaking one of his legs since she wasn't most of these girls as well would drop someone if they said the wrong thing.

_**In the big house**_

On the other side of town as well from the river, in a building that was designed to that of dangerous beings. This was the big house, walking across one of the rooms was Brittney who was sitting in front of a cell. She was looking at the wasp like beast Swarmix as he was trying to break out of his chains.

Brittney: "You should probably relax there bug guy, not going anywhere except here as well tire your wings out."

Not exactly frightened by him buzzing around the place, as well showing off his razor sharp like claws. Quickly enough, he drops on the ground still tired as well feeling the injuries he had gotten by the zombie Revenant.

Swarmix: "It matters not, my fellow insectoids will avenge me as well this defeat. They'll make you as well this whole town a hive once their done with that Zombie brat."

Looking rather vengeful as well upset, the human girl's attention to went that of 'insectoids'. Plural as it could mean anything, though she began to think of something in what he was saying.

Brittney: "If so then where are they? Didn't exactly see a attack force coming along when you started tearing apart the street."

Swarmix: "That's because I'm more deadlier! And soon enough, when the others come they will show you the true power of.."

He continue to talk but suddenly, his antenna's began to twitch as well soon enough make him scream in pain. Holding the side of his head as well hitting the sides of the wall, the guards came around to check out what was happening to him as he wasn't trying to breakout. Brittney, took one of the keys and went into the cell which made the other sentinel agents panic thinking it was dangerous. Though the girl didn't care as she noticed something on his back, a rather small as well eight legged arachnid that looked venomous. Pulling out her yoyo, she slings it right towards it as well squish it on impact. Swarmix, suddenly stopped moving as his eyes soon dilate to where he was, as well of looking normal.

Swarmix: "Wha, what's happening? Why am I here?"

Asking a bunch of questions as well looking rather confused, he moved back not acting like a full predator as this made the humans confused by this sudden change.

Brittney: "Seriously? You were just talking like if you were a invader, what changed all of a sudden?"

Questioning this sudden change of character, as well looking at the crushed spider on her yoyo seeing it's blood. It was purple, not exactly normal for arachnids let alone one of this miniature size.

Swarmix: "I'm no invader, I'm a builder. I was right now helping out some friends making a small hill, soon enough. All I remember was, that thing on me!"

Pointing at the crushed insect on Brittney's yoyo, from how he was responding to her the wasp was telling the truth. Looking towards the guards, she advise them to help him out. As well possibly get him some food as well get some questions from him, she was going get this looked at as well possibly figure out what exactly was going on, if he was just a possible puppet, then who was the puppeteer?


	2. A zombie dog's best friend

**_Brittney POV:_**

**_"That was quite the sudden change that Swarmix had, one minute he's acting like the next would be Gengish Kahn, then suddenly he changes to acting like he was innocent. And, to a rather surprising sight I had to believe him as well see what his backstory was. From what he told me he as well a friend of his, were helping out with building a home when they were attacked. From what he told me, the person was hard to read out as well looked much bigger then he was. That idea alone of a bug bigger then him as well of one sending this wasp to cause trouble in town is best to be a bit wary of what might come. Though I'm not exactly afraid, I've trained myself for these types of situations such as handling people much bigger than me. As well of using some gadgets as well different types of forms of combat to take on almost anyone, however there's much that I can handle. But I might have to draw a line when it comes to possibly facing some giant sized bug with massive strength, intelligence as well a grudge aganist both of humans and zombies."_**

* * *

_**The big house**_

After several hours of getting Swarmix to explain his backstory, as well that of the strange like spider connected on his back. Brittney could confirm to that of the mayor that he wasn't a threat, but merely a tool that was used by someone who wanted to send him here. She was talking to the mayor via through a computer screen as the woman looked rather concern for this important matter.

Mallory: "A race of sentient as well bugs with increase size and strength, when did that become a thing?"

Asking Brittney as well herself thinking that with these types of beings running around, it wasn't a good sign as well made her sweat a bit. The teen girl could see it since now she was going make sure that the money she would collect would be going into the sentinels as well fixing the town.

Brittney: "Apparently for a while since from what Swarmix told me, his kind as well others like him strayed off from Seabrook. Apparently they wanted to keep their distance, but from what the scientist got from our, squashed friend here. Someone want's to change that."

Explaining the situation as she pulled out a small like glass container that had the squashed arachnid, the boys were able to assemble it to the best of the smashed like bug. There it had that of several broken legs, a body as well some purple blood connected together as the sight made Mallory almost gag a bit at the sight. Brit, can tell she wasn't a fan of this while for herself merely nudged at it seeing that a dead spider in her hand wasn't that scary.

Mallory: "Did Swarmix say anything else? Like another attack that could happen?"

Thinking if he was cooperating with her as well the others in the big house, then it might be possible to get ahead of whatever activity might be coming their way. The girl was going check it out seeing if she could get any more information from him, though treat him like if he was a regular being. Like if he was a zombie, sure he wasn't like them as well appeared very different, but he did have personality like a normal person as well seemed nice. The screen shuts off as Brit went back to the hallway to find out if there would be anything else she could get from Swarmix, the grey suited human arrived back in the room to where Brit saw the wasp drinking that of some tea.

Swarmix: "That you again for the sustenance, quite soothing for my stomachs."

Thanking her for the treatment he was getting as for herself was having a troublesome like feeling with never seeing anything like this before, a giant four arm wasp who leveled a block and right now being nice as well polite like a ladybug. Shaking off from looking at the sight, she walked over as well seats down as well seeing if she could talk to him again.

Brittney: "Well, it's a new Seabrook. Instead of treating other people as monsters who look different, we want to know who they are and see if we could be friends with them. However from how the little spider that was on you, someone is not exactly fond of the idea."

Explaining how things had changed here in town, as well of the fact of someone trying to cause a disruption of the peace. Swarmix, merely nodded at that but had difficulty remembering how it happened. From what he had told her as well the other humans, he was with a friend as well building a house. Soon enough, a large like figure came out of nowhere and attacked them. Quickly enough, he remembers that of him being attacked by a zombie and him here.

Britney: "Well, that was Rev. The resident zombie that is protecting the town, as well the one to be handling whoever did this to you and your friend. Do you happen to know where your friend might be?"

Asking him thinking that if he could remember what happen to that insect friend of his, they could be one step ahead of whatever calamity might come there way. Swarmix, tried to scratch his head doing his best to remember but to no avail as he there was nothing else he could retell her.

Swarmix: "Well, I think the last thing I could remember was. Scrap metal, anything that might bring that up?"

Thinking if it was something she could use, though from what he said made Brit a bit nervous as well surprised seeing how she knew what exactly he was talking about. Thanking him for the information as well going to make sure she find his friend and make sure he or she wouldn't get hurt, the human girl rushed out of the room as well begun to call one of her zombie friends seeing how they were affiliated with that of scrap metal.

Brittney: "Come on, you all get new phones and bother not to answer?! Where is everyone!"

Shouting out loud as well wondering what was happening with the zombies as well where they were at, if possible these bugs wouldn't be heading to some popular street as well causing unknown havoc. But they would be coming right at the one place with tons of metal as well items that were recycled and be used again, Zombie town.

_**In Zombie town**_

Ever since the wall as well humans begun to accept the everyday zombies people they had begun to live with, they had been given many things so that they could live just like the other humans in Seabrook. They just fixed up the electricity, structures of their homes as well made sure they would have functional refrigerators since some of them didn't work that well. Right now, at Zed's place was much more changed since of the new 'guest' they had in the backyard. Right outside as well looking around the place was the football player's little sister Zoey. She was right now waiting patiently as well holding her stuff animal dog, coming outside to check on her was that of Zed.

Zed: "Zoey? What's going on?"

Zoey: "I'm waiting for puppy, I threw a stick at him and he went off chasing after it."

Answering her older brother as it sounded normal to her sense, while for Zed it was a bit unnatural since Puppy. Wasn't exactly normal like the other dogs since 'Puppy', was a zombie based dog with the strength of a tank as well was one of the experiments in the Facility. When Rev broke him out, he needed to find a place to live as well promised Zoey he would get her a dog. Except Zed didn't expect it to be one very, strong one.

Zoey: "Wait, here he comes now."

Sounding excited to which Zed could feel something coming right at them, feeling the weight of the ground as well a thumping like sound. He looked over their fence to see something coming right towards them, it was Puppy. Who had deep in his teeth was that of a tree, with leaf's attached to the top as well some apples. Jumping over the fence it made both Zed and Zoey wobble as the dog soon sat on all four waging it's tail excited like.

Zoey: "Good boy Puppy!"

She said to her dog as the little girl walked over to her dog and pets his head, Zed wasn't exactly going to get used to having this dog as the house pet. But Puppy still had his usages such as moving heavy objects when their dad wouldn't be around, as well protecting them as well his friends if someone wants to try and come after them. Walking over to the side of the house was Rev, who had just came from school as he looked rather tired as well saw the dog with the giant tree in it's teeth.

Revenant: "Well that's not going to be normal now will it?"

Asking Zed to which he slowly nodded seeing this was going to take used to, Rev walked over to see if he could get the tree from out of Puppy's mouth. Though the zombie dog merely growled at Rev not letting it go, so far it was chewing on the wood.

Zoey: "Puppy, let go."

She asked nicely as well giving her dog a rather friendly expression, Pup merely accepted it as he let's go as Rex was able to catch it. Holding the tree in his hand he made sure to hold it upwards, walking over to the side he places the tree onto the ground. The two zombie's looked at the tree as it looked quite impressive, as well the branches dropping down several apples for them to catch.

Revenant: "When I promise I'd get her a dog, I keep them."

Smiling at how he was able to get Zoey a dog like puppy, Zoey got one of the apples as well hands one to her brother. Pup, was eating several of them on the ground enjoying them all. Zed, happened to look at Rev who he had now gotten curious about how that whole bug fight when down.

Zed: "So tell me Rev, do you expect for us to get anymore visitors into town?"

Asking him right away as the zombie himself couldn't exactly think that Swarmix would be the only one of his kind, that there could be others like him. Though the chance they might not exactly be friendly, as well hostile and possibly incredibly strong just like Revenant.

Revenant: "Well, Brittney should be on that as well contacting me if she tries to call me back. But let me see if she sent me any..."

He goes for his phone to see if he had gotten any texts from her, however as he pulled out his phone. It looked broken, Zed could see from the side that he tried to turn it on from the side but he somehow crushed it by accident. Rev, whistled a bit trying to not act like it was his fault but possibly from the fight he had with the giant wasp monster. Though Zed could tell he didn't exactly have a good grasp in trying to not break fragile things.

Zed: "I think you should get a stronger phone, like titanium. Or something that isn't as fragile as glass."

Speaking out the obvious until his phone started to go off, Zed quickly took it out as well answers it to see what was happening as he answers it. He was curious to know what was happening to which he got quite the mouth load from that of Brittney, who could have been heard from the others as she was right now speaking loud enough for them to hear.

Zed: "We were a bit busy at school, but.."

He tried to speak up at her but he was interrupted by how she continued to keep going, soon enough Brittney on the other line began to understand what she was saying. He began to nod at each sentence she was saying to him as well of how it sounded important, to which he soon enough nods more as well confirms he will reply this to Rev.

Revenant: "Ok, what's wrong?"

Asking him seeing whatever she was telling him sounded rather important, hanging up the phone he took a breath of air as well looked around seeing if the close was clear.

Zed: "Well I got my answer from her, that apparently Swarmix wasn't exactly all that bad. That he was actually controlled by some, bug puppet master."

Explaining why Swarmix was going all kaiju on the street, this made Rev a bit glad that he wasn't some monster who just hated zombies and humans. Though it did make him upset at the one who controlled him as well made him think that the one behind Swarmix, was the one that hated humans and zombies.

Zed: "Also, we might.."

Trying to warn him, they didn't happen to noticed that he was quickly taken from underground by a pair of red hands. The two zombies moved back while Pup growled at the sight of what was taking him underground, Zed went over to take Zoey inside while for Puppy. Growled at the sight of what did this and begins to follow the scent of Rev as the zombie dog was pursing the person.

Zoey: "Will they be safe?"

Zed: "For the sakes of who came and take Rev from underneath the dirt, I feel a bit sorry for who took them and have a zombie dog coming after them."

Not thinking Rev would have any trouble with this, while for Puppy could handle himself as most of the zombies outside. Looked at the zombie beast dog chasing after what was taking Revenant, as whoever was doing it was going feel quite sorry they did that.

* * *

_**Junkyard**_

Waiting amongst the destroyed cars as well different types of things that was placed here, waiting amongst the metal was a rather muscular as well medium size bug insectoid. It was a large dung beetle with armor across it's arms and chest, he looked rather irritated as well impatient to which he was tapping his foot waiting for someone. Soon enough his antenna's began to pick up something, looking in front of him as well in the ground was Rev. He lost his glasses during the tunnel as well unable to get free, the dung beetle merely chuckled at the sight as well gnawed on some nearby pieces of steel from the side.

"Ha! About time you got here Queen."

Speaking out to someone else who was with him, looking to the side Revenant saw of someone jumping out of the dirt as it was a teen female. Having almost the same like appearance of a ant. She had that of dark red armored legs as well four arms, her eyes were light black as well looking at him. She had that of a human looking face as she scuffs at him having the personality of being royalty.

Queen: "Don't try to think your better then me, we might be the strongest but make more mistake. I'll crush you if you get me made Dirt Crusher."

Calling him out as well looking away from him as well crossing both of her arms, the dung beetle looked at the zombie as well rubbed his chin as well observing him. He smiled at the sight as well began to laugh a bit at the sight of how Revenant wasn't exactly afraid of the two insectoids.

Dirt Crusher: "So your the one that took down Swarmix? I knew he was a weakling, but at least he was able to get us the information on what beat him. A weak zombie brat."

Revenant: "Oh great, not another big mouth."

Interrupting his talking as the dung beetle looked rather upset at how he was going to talk about how dead he was, Queen. On the other side was rather enjoying the talk from the zombie seeing how it was funny.

Dirt Crusher: "Your going wish you spoke out like if you were better then me? I'm the strongest of all beetle insectoids, as well the second in command of the strongest insectoid that will conquer Seabrook. Archana-Kahn!"

Continuing his talking as Rev looked at Queen if he was serious about this, however she didn't reply but looked away as she thought the beetle was going either eat the zombie or rip him apart. As the beetle insectoid went off on how he was going crush him, Rev's ears was picking up a faint as well familiar sound coming towards him.

Revenant: "Ok, so let's get something straight here. I got told that your boss, used Swarmix and left me to beat him up. So, I feel like a total jerk about. And I'm guessing you two are behind it, so I'm going give you guys a choice, either give up peacefully or..."

Trying to give them a chance to surrender, Dirt Crusher walks over and stomps on his face. Though he couldn't exactly crush it since it felt like if he was stepping on a two ton weight. Queen, soon began to hear something coming right at them until suddenly right above them. The ant teen saw that of a large zombie dog while on its back Brittney, the human girl flips right off the dog as Puppy tackled that of Dirt Crusher into a pile of cars.

Brittney: "So, did we miss anything?"

Revenant: "Well the big guy that puppy is attack is second in command on the one behind the attack, and this ant girl here is..."

Trying his best to finish, Queen flew right at her with wings on her back. Quickly avoiding this attack, Brittney pulled out that of her yo-yos and begun to defend herself aganist the insectoid teen. Queen was coming at her trying to land a attack on her, however Brit's reflexes with her two yo-yos had her at a advantage to which she would reflect them off the ground as well hitting them across her face.

Queen: "What kind of weapon is that?!"

Asking the human as she didn't respond as she continued to use her two yo-yos aganist her, meanwhile Rev was still in the ground being rather now comfortable as well enjoying the peace he was getting. Though right now was a bad time for it, using his strength as well focusing it on his legs. He begun to kick himself up as well use his arms to pull himself right out in a instant, dusting the dirt off him he sees Puppy a bit tired as well seeing he had his fill of fighting aganist the dung beetle.

Revenant: "It's ok boy, I'll take it from here."

Patting the side of the dogs face as it barks to him as Pup walks over to settle down a bit, Rev looked over to the side and saw Dirt crusher now angered by the canine attack as well covered in bites. Now going to talk at him, he rushed at Rev on all six appendages as he beetle rushed him. The zombie boy standing his ground, he soon blocks the charge head on as well held him at place. The two two were now holding each other off like Rams as they were trying to bring one of them down.

Revenant: "You use a innocent bug to attack my home, you pull me away from people that didn't have a violent bone in there body and you attack a dog?"

Asking him of the crimes he had committed, soon enough his eyes changed from that of normal green to his angered state of white. Using his upper body as well his changed state, he begun to lift the strong dung beetle upwards into the air as well holding him upwards. Continuing to do so, he turns around and does a full body slam onto the ground making the ground shake as well disrupting the fight between Brittney and Queen. Dirt Crusher was confused at how this small like zombie was able to lift him, he merely cracks his four hands and begins to swing all four of his arms at him.

Dirt Crusher: "I'm going stomp on your insides and make sure that everyone will see you bleed like a corpse!"

He ranted towards Rev as the zombie could see he was leaving himself open for a attack, moving from side to side as well watching the wrathful beetle attack. He gripped his left hand into a fist as well went up onto the beetle large like arm. Jumping right into the air, Rev launched a strong left fist into the bugs face as he could feel his teeth as well skeletal structure of his face breaking. Soon enough, he sent the dung beetle flying into a collection of cars as they tumble onto him trapping him in the cars as well knocking him out.

Revenant: "Puny big, now what about..."

Catching his breath as wel slowly going back into his regular state, he saw how Queen wasn't slowlying down as well had a chance to cut the strings off the yo-yos. Brit, got a bit nervous and quickly avoids her attacks as well saw that Rev was done with his fight.

Brittney: "If your not done with your dance partner, I think this one is another controlled insectoid! She has a purple spider on her somewhere!"

Shouting to him as the zombie looked closer seeing it right on her back behind her wings, thinking of something he goes to Puppy as well points at the spider on her back. Making it into a game of fetch, he rushed behind Queen on all four and tackles her from behind. The ant woman tried to get up but right in the heat of the moment, Puppy eats the purple spider as well frees her from its control. Queen, now rather calm as well free from being used like a puppet looked around and having the same confused expression like Swarmix.

Queen: "What's going on? Why am I on the ground?"

Sounding a bit afraid of what she was, turning around she saw the zombie dog on her as well barks at her. Soon enough he begins to lick her face seeing how he could tell she was friendly, Brittney as well Revenant walked over to see how the dog was making her laugh as well could tell the fight was over. Though for Dirt Crushed, he had no bug so he had to be the one that lead the two bugs here. All the two needed to know was where his boss was, and how to stop him.


	3. Face to face aganist Kahn

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"Mind controlling other races, I seriously hate that whole gimmick. When I was growing up we used to watch these old movies which involved a mad scientist using some poor creature as a tool to be used aganist a town or a hero. It was stereotypical like act for them to feel powerful over the one they were controlling or because they were weak. I hated it because they thought since they were either smart or powerful they could do whatever they want, not in their life time. Sure, I can possibly lift a car and not break a sweat but I follow the rules here seeing that I can just use this talent I have for whatever reason I like. Which is why right now we're getting a full explanation from Queen, a insectoid ant that was controlled much like Swarmix to attack the town as well possibly see if it could be conquered. Though it didn't since I was here, along of Brittney and Puppy since they can hold their own in a fight. Right now however there were questions that needed answering, let's just hope we can learn about this whole situation."_**

* * *

**_Junkyard_**

After the whole fight as well things settling down, Rev was right now checking if Dirt crusher has another type of spider with him seeing he could be the one controlling her. Luckly he didn't or had anymore so he could do it again, meanwhile Brittney was with Queen as the ant girl was looking rather angry at the dung beetle. She displayed it by kicking the side of his unconscious body like if it was a soccer ball.

Revenant: "Hey relax, the big bug is out."

Doing his best to calm her down but she was right now taking her aggression out on him, though after a few more kicks she had gotten it out of her system. Brittney, could tell Queen could have felt being used by Crusher, so it was kind of right for her to kick him in the side for payback.

Queen: "Sorry, just need to vent it out. As well want to get payback on that stupid fuzzy spider boss."

Still looking a bit angry as well clicking her mandibles as Brit looked at Rev seeing if he knew what she was talking about.

Revenant: "Archana-Kahn, this suppose spider boss that was behind her and Swarmix's controlled state. As well the one who wants to destroy Seabrook, am I right?"

Asking Queen if it was true, the ant teen merely nods to his question as well seats on that of a barrel to take a moment to remember the things about this spider foe.

Queen: "He's always been considered dangerous amongst the insectoid, as well tried to show if we remained in the dark as well hidden from sight. They would never prosper, he wanted to take over Seabrook since it was the right type of area for him and others to live in."

Explaining his purpose, though that didn't exactly answer in why he was controlling other bugs to get his wish. So there had to be more to this origin story as Queen continued to explain the situation.

Queen: "However, the way he wants to do it by having all of us serve him. Our true leader, Centia, was aganist this since if we were to try and meet the people of Seabrook. They should do it in a peaceful manner, that ended with Kahn attacking him. As well using his spiders to control others due to their, special abilities."

Seeing that the two could tell from how she was able to dig like if she was a mole, along of Swarmix's flying as well stingers that could break though concrete. Brittney, trying to be nice pats her on the side of her shoulder trying to be a friend.

Brittney: "Well, were going make sure that he stops. We just need to know where he might be at."

As Queen looked at her seeing if she was telling the truth, her antennas touched the side of the human girls face to see if she was. Brit shuttered at how they felt as well tried to not be freaked out by it, soon enough Queen stopped as well smiled to her as well Revenant.

Queen: "I can't remember that much, but all I could tell was we were at somewhere dark. It had dark passage ways as well lanterns hanging across the sides."

Explaining the place to them, Rev rubs the side of his neck trying to think about a place like that. He spent enough days in class at the school to hear about how the town first began, to which he snaps his fingers remembering the place.

Revenant: "Seabrook mines! One of the teachers talked about that place being a collection of tunnels for people to look for gold, though they didn't. So they blocked it up as well made sure no one could go in."

Figuring it out right away as he noticed how the two girls, especially that of Puppy who was chewing on a metal pipe looked at him if he had eight heads. Rev, merely sighs since he had to be the one to figure it out as well the one to say it like if he found a cure to a horrible deasese.

Revenant: "What? I read, but if he is there the. I might need a new set of clothes, as well my gear."

Turning to Brittney as she was right now getting some Sentinel agents to come over and pick up Dirt Crusher as well that of Queen. Rev, saw how she looked a bit nervous of being taken to somewhere as he walked over to her with a trustful like expression.

Revenant: "Don't worry, there nice people. As well have Swarmix with you, also you better be on your best behavior. Puppy can change when it comes to people getting hurt."

Advising her if she wasn't who she appeared to be, then the zombie dog would fight her. Turning her attention to Puppy, the dog quickly snapped its jaws onto the pipe breaking it with ease. Queen, looked a bit surprised by that feat as she quickly nodded not going do anything suspicious like.

Queen: "Trust me, I'm not a bad girl. Cross my heart and hope to not getting squashed."

Crossing the back of her end which Brittney, question that to which that was a rather strange place to make a promise like that.

Brittney: "That's your butt, not your heart."

Correcting her which made Queen turned her head not understanding what that meant to which Rev merely shook his head at the moment. The three decide to wait for Sentinel reinforcements to come by with Rev's gear as well to take Queen somewhere safe while the two would meet Arachana Kahn, face to eight eye face.

**_Later in the forest_**

Driving through the woods in a terrain vehicle, both Brittney and Revenant were following the trail to the mines. She was able to get a map to the place as well place it into the GPS as it was a difficult place to get to, as the caves were hidden by that of trees and all sorts of plant life making it unable to make it pass.

Brittney: "We should have brought back up at least, we don't know how big or rather dangerous this spider guy is."

Revenant: "Sure, and them will have a bunch of men and women ready to be puppets for him. No way, we can do it. Besides, where's the fun in doing a team up with a bunch a people?"

Asking her about this possibly being their first actual team up, Brit merely looked not so amused since she was the one to get on his nerves. Not the other way around, they continued to make their way to the mines until they hit a a bump. Several trees were blocking their path, the two got off from the terrain vehicle and decided to walk on foot there, walking pass the giant sized tree trunks. Rev, listened closely around the area to see if they were being watched or followed.

Brittney: "So what exactly is your plan then? Go into the place, find the giant spider boss and stomp on him?"

Seeing if he might try it, though the two knew it wouldn't exactly be that easy since these weren't normal bugs. They were giant, intelligent as well possibly strong beings that have been around for ages. So the fact about Kahn being the one behind this act, would mean he'll be extremely dangerous as well stronger then the other three bugs.

Revenant: "I don't know, as well possibly feel like we might be seeing something that is ancient and not exactly been seen by any type of human. So stomping on it, not exactly a answer."

Responding back to her question of what might happen when they encounter this spider boss, so for now the best thing to do was possibly be prepared for might happen. They reached up to a rocky path way as well saw of some footprints, they belonged to that of the bugs they had encountered. The two teens looked upwards seeing that of a entrance leading into the Seabrook mines, as well of webbing across the area as well dead flies by the side. The two walked over noticing that this had to be where Kahn might be at.

Brittney: "I'm seriously possibly against this, because of the basic types of incidents that could happen. Two teens stumble upon a abandon mine, encounter some crazy masked man. Or giant monster, which is the obvious case for the both of us. So our situation here, doesn't look exactly bright."

Advising to the zombie as he knew this feeling as well, from the movies he watched as well the situations that he had seen people in. Whenever they would explore something strange or not exactly a place to be explored, it be because something was living in it. To which the arachnid they were looking for was in the mines, as well not expecting it to be normal size. Rev, nodded at this as well took a moment to take in the moment of peace they were having as he could feel they weren't going get it back for next couple of minutes.

Revenant: "Yeah, I get that. I seriously want to run, as well forget this whole thing. But right now? We got to ignore those feelings, and just face it head on."

Seeing how they were the only ones to handle this before Kahn could use anymore innocent insects for his conquest as well him possibly surfacing up and try to attack Seabrook himself. Grabbing a nearby stick, he began to detangle the large like webbing around the entrance as well make sure that it wasn't in their way. Dropping the web stick onto the ground, they saw the pathway clear for them to enter. Brit, looking upwards saw a lantern as well takes it off the wall. She saw a set of matches near the side as well lights the metallic lantern, aiming downwards the two saw how it lead downwards to the depths of the caves.

Brittney: "So then, shall we travel into the unknown?"

Asking Rev to see if he was getting any goosebumps, though he was merely trying to retain any focus he was collecting to which he be using at this spider boss. The two soon walked through the tunnel making there way as Brit led the way with her holding the lantern, the two remained close as well watched the sides around them making sure nothing would get the upper hand as well mentally preparing for whatever insectoid they would come to face.

* * *

_**Depths of the mines**_

It took a while but the two teens were still walking through the tunnels, it felt like a full hour since they've been in here. Revenant, felt rather curious to know about this race. How long have they existed, are there different types of bugs with abilities that expand that of their fellow insects? His parents would be to excited to learn about this type of species, however they weren't exactly being peaceful. Though just only one wasn't looking to make human or zombie friends, just wanting destruction as well to conquer Seabrook.

Revenant: "You know that feeling you get when there's something much more stronger and frightening then you? Kind of getting it now, considering I'm the only one able to handle this."

Suggesting they might be facing something that might be dangerous, though they already knew that as they continued to walk pass that of mine carts. Destroyed lanterns as well of more webs, they were getting closer to that of Kahn.

Brittney: "If anything happens to me, or I get bit by a small venomous spider. I'm putting the blame on you.."

Telling him since the fact that she might end up being webbed up as well being eaten by a bunch of small spiders, Rev gave her a questionable like look as well was going tell her something. However the conversation was interrupted by that of something crawling across the walls, Rev looked to the side of a small hole noticing something. A small like purple spider that was the same one from Swarmix and Queen's back, they didn't move seeing what might happen as Brit slowly took out her yoyo as she watched out for it's movement.

Revenant: "I don't think that's a smart idea."

Before he tried to suggest a reasonable idea the small purple leapt right at Rev's face as it tried to poison him. The zombie tried to remove the arachnid as well make sure it didn't bite it, Brit tried to look for a moment to knock it off him as well saw multiple other spiders coming from the walls. Taking out another yoyo, the brunette soon spins both of her yoyo's at the same time to which she begun slinging them back to back at the arachnid's. Rev, was still trying to get the spider as it was pretty hard. Continuing to try and remove the spider, he was able to run against a rocky wall as it broke on impact.

Brittney: "Rev!"

She spoke out as well holding off the spiders to the best of her capability, moving through the hole she saw that the collision with the wall was able to kill the spider. Wiping the squashed spider off his face, Revenant looked around to notice that they were in a large like area. Across the area was that of tracks as well of lights around them, there were also caves with metal bars that held that of other insectoid individuals. Especially that of a light blue skin centipede, he had that of some clothing around his body as well his shirt showing off his multiple arms and him wearing glasses.

Revenant: "You must be Queen's friendly boss, Centia?"

Centia: "Indeed, young zombie man. I was, though right now were are in a predicament seeing how we are unable to break out."

He spoke in a British like tone to which surprised both the teens seeing him sounding so, intelligent for someone with that many arms. They looked around to see if any of those spiders were coming at them, however they stopped as they went up across the walls watching them in the same spot as well not moving.

Brittney: "Guess there being commanded to wait, so I think that Kahn might be..."

Interrupted by that of strong like web, she's brought up by a quick pull as well slammed against the wall sticking right onto the side. She tried to get out but the web around her was to strong, before Revenant could try anything he soon begun to hear some rocks shifting. Turning to the side he saw upwards looking downwards onto him, the zombie saw that of a collective set of eight red eyes staring at him.

_"So your the one that took on Dirt crusher and the others, don't look that much."_

The person spoke out as well letting the shadows cover his appearance, Rev could tell this was a scare tactic to throw him off as well try to mess with him. Though the zombie, still a bit new to this whole ordeal couldn't let this one arachnid get to him If he did, then almost every big bad that would come into town would do the same.

Revenant: "Big talk coming from a spider that doesn't do it's own work, what's wrong? Afraid a zombie like me can take you down like the others you used?"

Taunting the spider until the insectoids moved back seeing how those were some poor choice of words, coming down from the ceiling was a pair of four large like spider legs. They were dark purple as well had brown fur around the sides of it, he had four long spider legs as well had two muscular arms to match as well another set of spider legs on his back. He had spike like armor around the side as well was almost the size of a elephant, Rev moved back as he was clearly outsized by this arachnid like foe.

Revenant: "Guess your Archana-Kahn? Remind me of a Hun with all that fur around you."

Commenting on how he might have the same appearance of a hairy spider, the arachnid looked rather agitated for how he wasn't exactly showing any signs of fear. Though it quickly changed to that of a sadistic like smile, as well clicking the side of his mandibles.

Archana-Kahn: "You smell much more different then the other humans and zombies I've had my spiders sent into town, your scent is strong. As well, delicious."

Hissing at him as well having his eyes right onto him, Revenant looked a bit creeped out by that comment as he smells the side of him seeing he didn't smell that much and just took a shower a few days ago.

Archana-Kahn: "I bet if I suck you dry, I could get some of that blood that was able to take down those other bugs, then I'll show these insects that were are the superior beings."

Looking at the insectoids in their cells as if he was able to get this zombie's blood as well possible devour him whole, it might make Kahn unstoppable. Revenant however thought it sounded rather gross, cracking the sides of his neck as well looking upwards at the spider boss of this whole operation. He showed a smile as both Brit and Centia looked confused at why someone who look rather happy in this moment.

Revenant: "Well then, guess will find out right now. Daddy legs?"

Commenting about how he was like a daddy long legs spider, to which their appendages are rather skinny. This made Kahn rather angry as well made him lung both of his front spider legs onto the ground, Revenant moved back watching how the spider's front legs were able to break the rocks. He was immensely strong, though not exactly fast with how large he appeared. Putting up his arms to protect himself he saw how Kahn moved around the place with his four spider legs trying to catch Rev off balance. He used both his arms and back appendages to try ad crush him, however he missed as Rev kept watching for his movements.

Archana-Kahn: "You disappoint me zombie! You showed that power to Crusher and the others and not to me? Pathetic!"

Revenant: "Well you have innocents surrounding us, so I don't exactly want to get them hurt in the fight."

Talking at the spider boss as Rev didn't want to let one of the cells break or have a cave crumble with one of the insects in them. Centia, saw how the zombie boy was thinking of them then just himself as it was quite admirable. He lowered his head as well sighs at how he could do nothing but watch this sight.

Centia: "Boy, just knock that spider punk out! We can handle the shaking, just stop Kahn!"

Giving him permission to take out Kahn with no holding back, Revenant merely looked surprised at getting the privilege to go all out. Stopping in his tracks, he saw a nearby shovel by the side. Kahn raising his right appendage he lunges it directly at Rev as the zombie boy ducks to the side as well uses his full strength and hits the side of the spider leg. He felt it breaking as well making Kahn scream, as well leads him to raise both of his arms and tried to crush him. Rev tried to hold his own against his two arms as the strength was about to send him straight into the ground.

Revenant: "Wow, this is pretty heavy. But that's not, going stop me."

Continuing to hold off against Kahn's strength, he pushed both his arms apart as well rushed upwards at him with a strong leap towards his face. Throwing his fists left to right, as he was putting most of his strength into each attack making Kahn moved back as well couldn't do anything to stop this. Holding both of his hands together, he slams the back behind of Kahn's head making him fully drop onto the ground making the area shake. This caused most of the metal bars on the caves fall right onto the ground, as well the small spiders around the area collapse on the ground since with Kahn was beaten they crumbled in a instant. Also that coming down was Brit still webbed up as well landing in Revenant's arms as he was able to catch her in a instant.

Revenant: "Enjoyed the show?"

Brittney: "Please, get this stuff off me."

Now not liking this sudden change as he merely did so to help her out, getting the webs off her the two looked at the freed insectoids looking at Kahn's unconscious body. They soon begun to kick him seeing how he was cruel and mean to them, Centia walked over to the two teens as well shook their hands as well made sure all of his hands shake each of theirs.

Centia: "I thank you for stopping this tyrant, I never thought Id see both humans and zombies working together, does that mean there is change in Seabrook?"

Asking out of curiosity as most of the insectoids looked at that of the two seeing if it was true, that both humans and zombies were living as well working side by side.

Brittney: "Well, yes. Though were still new to it, but were also making sure that Seabrook is safe for everyone. Especially, when it comes to new people. Or, bugs?"

Explaining that it was true, that Seabrook was becoming a new place for both humans and zombies to live in peace together. Though now the two had discovered a entire race of other sentient beings, Rev didn't know what might happen to them but assured them that they wouldn't consider them freaks, as well welcome them as what they are. People who want to have a live in the sun, as well share it with others.


	4. The first ever insectoid student

_**Addison Pov:**_

_**"Today is a new day, a rather interesting as well unique one to be exact. For most of my life I thought I would be a cheerleader as well be perfect like everyone else, as well hiding my natural white hair. Though after a rather unexpected turn of events as well meeting a zombie boy who wasn't afraid to express himself, as well one who was raised by a pair who believed zombies should be treated equal. After that whole experience, I wasn't afraid to admit what I was which is being different as well informing everyone that all beings either human or zombie can be treated as friends. Though the journey is going be troublesome since some of the cheerleaders, even Bucky are still nervous about accepting zombies. Especially Revenant, he isn't that bad just rather quiet as well considers himself to enjoy some peace and quiet. Though what I heard yesterday was rather impossible to believe, giant insects? To think zombies would be considered scary, these certain types almost ruin some of the best stores in Seabrook. I just hope if there are any other species out there who might possibly heard of us, their at least friendly."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook High**_

It was a casual morning for everyone at the school, with both humans and zombies going to school as well to the same classes. Things seem to be better then ever, especially for Addison since she was now able to date Zed, as well show off her white hair without being afraid of being different. Walking straight up to the building, she looked around her seeing that of other students hanging out with zombies as well talking to them. Not showing any signs of fear thinking their brains would be eaten, everything seem to be perfect.

"Hey Addison!"

Calling out her name as she turned to see none other then Zed, her new zombie boyfriend as well that of Eliza and Bonzo. She smiled at the three never expected she be friends with them as well date one at the same time, it was a real page turner for her as she walked over.

Addison: "Hey guys, glad to see your all safe. I heard about that attack at your house."

Hearing about the insectoid invasion as well of Rev being dragged through the ground as well being taken across to the scrapyard where he went toe to toe against a giant dung beetle.

Zed: "Yeah it wasn't that much, luckily Puppy was able to help out. He's a good dog when it comes to those matters."

Feeling optimistic about having a strong as well big dog like Pup to be around the house for such the occasion, however Addison was just lucky nobody got hurt as the thought of her boyfriend as well her friends getting hurt. Would be something she couldn't think about, though right now she was just glad no one got hurt.

Eliza: "Well I wouldn't exactly take it for granted, if something like truck size bugs could exist then we might want to prepare ourselves for anything else."

Advising the cheerleader as well Zed to which Bonzo, did a rather alert like expression of being alert as well checking his surroundings. The three merely shared a smile as they assured to him that nothing bad was going to happen, they enter the school where everything seemed alright. As they walked together in a small group they encountered a familiar security guard, he had light dark skin as well smiling to Addison as well to the other zombies as they didn't know if he was friendly.

Addison: "Oh, guys this is Gus. He works with my father, as well became head security of the school."

Introducing them to Gus as the security guard merely did a small smile at how she talked about how he had been promoted to looking after the school. As well shook the hands of each of the zombies, seeing how they were being polite as well greeting him.

Gus: "Nice to meet you all, Addison? Principal Lee needs to see you, nothing serious but ugh. I don't think any of the students can handle this, particular situation."

Talking directly to her as well sounding a bit nervous, the three zombies couldn't help but look a bit confused for what she was needed. The cheerleader nodded as she was curious as well went with Gus, waving goodbye to Zed the three saw how the two went towards the principal's office. However a few seconds later Revenant came in having his bookbag around his back as well drinking some water as they noticed him.

Eliza: "Hey there bug slayer, thought you be covered in tomato sauce from that rough housing you did to the bug."

Commenting how when he came back from fighting head to head against Kahn, he was covered in spider blood as well that of dirt. Rev, did a fake laughter to which he knew that the smell would be around him for a while. Bonzo, looked over to smell him a bit as Revenant moved back knowing he still had a small trace of the smell.

Bonzo: "Smelly."

Responding to the comment as well could smell a bit of arachnid like odor from him as both Zed and Eliza did a small laugh while Revenant, raised a eyebrow towards the two of them as he did a finger wave like motion towards them.

Revenant: "Well, if you like that. Then your going love when we head to class, then you can laugh all day."

Making a comeback for them as he pats the two on the shoulder as well walking pass them leaving the zombie trio rather complexed at what he was talking about. They were going to ask about that until they saw the clock about to ring, they immediately made there way to class as well leaving Zed to think if Addison might be ok in Lee's office. There has been a lot of change happening and the principal had a lot on her hands, so she might have been possibly stressed out in the situation. Upstairs in Principal Lee's office, Addison being led by Gus enter it as well entered the room as well saw that of Brittney in her usual school attire. Lee, thanked Gus as well asked him to head to the other room as Addison was still confused at what was happening.

Principal Lee: "Addison, welcome. Sorry for the early meeting, but I'm kind of. In a situation that needs your skills of, positivity."

Expressing of how Addison had that of a welcoming demeanor as well is friendly to almost everyone, Addison sate down with Brittney seeing if she was here then something had to be up. Brit, let out a rather calm as well cool breath of air out as well needed to make sure Addison was ready for the news.

Brittney: "We have a, case that Lee needs help with. You as well half of the people know about the insectoid attack a few days ago, but Centia. The current leader has issued the town that they will make sure no other insectoids will attack. So they, sent someone to make sure of that the school as well Seabrook will be protected."

Informing her of the situation as well looking a bit nervous as well, not thinking this might freak her out as well Lee. Addison was still confused about what was happening as she turned to see the door opening, soon enough the three humans saw that of Gus leading in someone. It was Queen, one of the insectoids that Revenant encountered as well was used by Kahn to scout out Seabrook to find it as well attack it.

Queen: "Hello, humans."

Greeting them as well was right now wearing that of a standard school girl like uniform, having long socks as well nice shoes. Also wearing that of a brown skirt matching a white sleeved button up shirt with a tan like jacket. It was made to allow her four arms to go through the holes as she almost looked like a student here, Addison couldn't say anything but be nice as well wave to her.

Principal Lee: "Queen, has become our first ever insectoid student as well being placed here so that she could learn of how everything works here. And seeing how, you helped others see that zombies aren't that bad. It was a smart idea, to bring you in to help out."

Explaining the situation of the arrival of Queen being here, Addison could see at Queen's eyes seeing this was much as new for her as it was for herself. They had just gotten used to having zombies attend classes with that of human classmates, now a transfer student who was more then what everyone else was is here as well.

Brittney: "I know its asking much since cheerleaders aren't exactly.."

Addison: "I'll do it."

Interrupting that of Brit's sentence surprising that of her and the principal, even Queen herself was stunned at how quickly she reacted to taking up the assignment. From how Addison looked there was no hesitation on her face as well that of confirmation that she would do it.

Addison: "Were beginning a new start in Seabrook, with us accepting zombies in town. Although we saw two bad insectoids, not all of them are bad. So I'll give Queen a chance, as well help her."

The words she spoke made most of them speechless as how she was sounding like someone to look up to, Brit merely clapped her hands slowly while Gus merely did a thumbs up for her but tried to still be serious.

Principal Lee: "Ok, but you have to make sure that she understands how things work. As well have to not cause any trouble, soon enough it will be back to our. Slightly normal schedule here at Seabrook High."

Stating that she be responsible for helping Queen around the place, as well made sure she fit right in. Which was almost impossible due to what she was, however Addison merely nodded her head as well looked at Queen with a smile. Standing up in front of her, she showed the ant girl her hand as Queen was unsure if this was a custom.

Addison: "Let me be the first to say, welcome to Esabrook High. Names Addison."

Fully introducing herself to Queen as the Ant girl merely uses her left hand and shakes her, along with not breaking it since she wasn't as strong as she was. Brit, knew this might work out well since Addison was possibly the best girl to be friends with. The other people however, was going take a lot of work.

**_Later in the day_**

In the gymnasium, most of everyone was right now participating in activities such as basketball as well of different types of physical games. Zed, was right now playing some indoor football with the others as well tossing it his friends.

Zed: "So Queen is attending here then? And your sure that she isn't, bad?"

Asking Rev who was the one that told them about it, they took it by surprise that a new student here would be a ant. A rather strong and possibly mysterious one that had tried to hurt him, though the green pupil zombie merely nodded to him as well that of Eliza and Bonzo.

Revenant: "She was controlled by some purple spider, so it's not entirely her fault. Also that she might be a bit, new to the whole experience. So we just got to welcome her and make her feel like she's one of us."

Making a brief summary of her background, though soon enough it was interrupted by several strong boys running out of the weight room. They all got curious as well some of the other students, they went in to check out what was happening as they saw Queen. Who was in some gym clothing which was pink and white as well had a headband around her antennas, as well lifting up a dumbbell weight that was over one hundred pounds as she had one five weights on each of the metal bar. Addison, was on the side watching her new friend lifting them.

Queen: "Why exactly did those males leave? I just wanted to lift these metal bars."

Asking Addison as she herself was rather taken in by her strength which was similar to that of Revenant's. Though for a girl to lift that much as well not think it was a problem might cause a few boys to be a bit intimidated.

Addison: "Well, their just. Amazed as well couldn't take the fact that you can lift that type of weight. It doesn't make you weird or anything, just makes you special."

Thinking of what to say as Queen, continued to lift the weight more as well making everyone rather speechless at how the new ant school girl was working out. Eliza, merely kept a cool composure as well nodded her head at Queen.

Eliza: "One of you perhaps, but still. Be cool to have a friend like that to hang around."

Complementing her as Queen looked over and saw the people staring at her, she used one of her lowers hand to wave at them as they did so. In a none frighten way as they went back to their own activities. Zed walked over to meet Queen as she looked at him as well her antennas touching the side of his face."

Zed: "Hi, names Zed. Nice to meet you and..."

He tried to his best to not freak out by the tips of her antennas touching him, as well shuttered a bit seeing how they felt cold. Eliza and the others tried to hold in their laughter as it was pretty funny how Zed was letting him be inspected by her.

Queen: "Your the zombie who was with Revenant when I took him underground. From what Addison told me, your strong. Is that true?"

Zed: "Well a bit, it's a long story but..."

Before he could continue his talk, Queen merely shakes his hand to see if he could shake it with her similar strength. However the boy merely shows a face of being a bit in pain but continued to smile as well take her form grip.

Queen: "Nice grip, Addison told me you play a sport which involves running into people. You must be good at it."

Complementing him as well let's go as Zed, nods quickly as well turns around and shakes his hand feeling the slight pain she mistakenly gave him.

Eliza: "Yeah, big time. He's able to tackle a lot of people, bet your pretty good at handling yourself."

Smiling to her as Queen merely clicked her mandibles at her as well dropped the weight as well nodding to that response. Soon enough the five were getting along quite well seeing she was just average girl, insect girl to be exact.

* * *

_**Lunchroom**_

In the cafeteria, Zed as well the others were having lunch with Queen to getting to know her more. By the side was Addison, who was getting her plate as well noticed her best friend coming by. Bree, she was always considerate about her friends safety as well about that of been by her side when she became a cheerleader. So when she heard about her interacting with a four arm insect as well the one behind the small attack, she was worried.

Bree: "Addison! Are you ok? Sorry I wasn't able to come in early. My dad had to take me to get my new glasses and my mom wanted to test them out. But when I heard about you hanging out with the ant girl I came right away."

Stating her reason on why she wasn't her in the morning as well unable to visit her, Addison merely nodded as well smiled to her fried seeing she would always act this worried and concern. Giving her a assured hug, Bree soon smiled as the two walked over to where Zed and the others were. Queen, looked at Bree with a curious expression as the glasses wearing girl got nervous a bit on how the ant looked at her.

Addison: "It's ok Bree, she's nice. The newspapers that talked about the insectoids didn't mention she was controlled by a jerk spider, but she's actually nice."

Explaining that she wasn't a monster that the papers described her as, Bree still felt a bit scared but merely shared a smile to her as she sat down near Bonzo as well Eliza as the two cheerleaders noticed that Queen was eating some salad, some sugar cubs on top as well that of water on the side.

Bree: "I have to say, you have quite the taste. Also, I like your clothes."

Queen: "Thank you, although I was required to wear these 'garments' as you call them. I mostly prefer being in my exoskeleton, much more free."

Taking the compliment as well adding her own opinion of what she preferred which meant she rather not wear them, this made the group feel a bit. Awkward when she said it as Rev couldn't help but laugh at the silence as the others looked how he enjoyed them feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Eliza: "Right, so Queen. Did you do anything when you with your colony? Or the others when you were with them?"

Asking what she did when she was with the other insectoids, Queen looked a bit surprise when they wanted to know what she did as Queen begun to eat some of her food as well discuss of what was her role with the others.

Queen: "Well I was considered a builder, I helped Swarmix as well others make homes for other bugs. There were many of us that needed homes to live in, as well to keep our distances from other people who might not, like us."

Saying the last sentence with a bit of grief since the fact was that it was possible she as well others had encountered humans who weren't exactly welcoming like Seabrook was. Zed, as well the other zombies could relate at first when they started school. However he as well with the help of his friends as well that of Addison were able to change their opinions on zombies leading them up to now.

Zed: "Well don't worry, your not going get that type of treatment here. Well, Bucky might be a bit of a trouble since he's started to adjust to us. But with time, I bet everyone is going like insectoids. You already got us as your new friends."

Telling her that things here are different then what she was used to before arriving here, Queen looked to see Bonzo handing her a small napkin flower he made with his hands and offered it to her. The ant girl accepted it as well placed her arms around Bonzo and Zed thanking them for them being nice to her, the zombie boys could feel her strength as well hearing there bones crack. The girls, couldn't help but chuckle at how friendly she was being as well happy, however Revenant was curious about what she brought up.

Revenant: "You mean humans? Well that's going be a problem, and if it is then you should know both me and Brittney can handle whoever is going give you a hard time. We all got to look after one another."

Queen: "Well yes, but there are others. Not exactly human."

Answering him as well making them curious of what she meant by that last part, 'not human'. That made most of them feel rather concern or curious of what else might be out there then just the insectoids, were there other individuals that aren't consider normal? Or rather that they could be considered something that hasn't been seen for centuries. All Rev needed to know was that if there are any out there, he'll most likely handle it. However if they are nice as well are like Queen and the others who are actually nice, Seabrook would have a place to welcome them.


	5. Night wing approacheth

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"Other beings, those were the words that Queen stated to me and the others when she talked to us around the lunch table. It made most of us pondered at the thought of different types of beings like her out there, while for me? Stressed as well rather seriously not in the mood for another type of attack, I mean sure it keeps me busy as well on my guard when there's nothing to do. However, from how she stated it being of almost the same strength level as mine. Is rather something to take note of, which is why I have to get to Brittney as well ask her. Or better yet question if there are things she knew since she as well the rest of security she worked with are responsible from keeping things safe as well not messing with the humans in Seabrook. Maybe my parents left some files for her so that if any of these 'monsters' might come into town, we can be at least ready. Geez this is going be a drag, but at least I won't be doing it alone."**_

* * *

_**Outside of Seabrook**_

On the outskirts of the town, there were several teenagers with dark blue jackets as well that of white lines across them. They had a name labeled on the back saying 'Riverton Eels', a rival football team that lost during the football games they had with Seabrook.

"Man, I can't believe these guys beat us!"

One of them speaking out rather upset as well agitated at how they lost to these people, there were around four of them. Each of them had bags that had filled with spray can bottles, pulling them out they were going vandalize the welcome sign.

"Well that's because they had a zombie on the team, now it's time for some payback. Were going make sure no one comes here ever again."

Promising them seeing it as payback, all of them shaking their cans as well about to vandalize it. However before any of them could do so, they happened to hear that of some footsteps coming towards them. As well a faint whistle sound, from how it was coming from the sound was a instrument. The four turned to see a male figure playing a medium size flute, wearing that of a hat over his head as well wearing that of a tie, a jacket over him as well appearing to look like that of a Englishman. The four didn't know whether to be creeped out by this stranger or laugh seeing how this took them by surprise.

"Pardon me, but is this Seabrook?"

The stranger spoke to them rather calm as well looking at the four boys, although the stranger looked to be around there age of sixteen. His presence let alone his taste in clothing made them jumpy.

"Yeah, the town that is letting monsters live with them. I wouldn't suggest going in there, those zombie freaks will try and eat you."

One of the jacket teens speaking to the stranger, however he was unfazed by it as well looking ahead. He could see the town as well how it shined, he smiled faintly seeing how he made it. However, that went away when he saw that of one of them holding a spray can as well near the sign.

"I don't suppose that your going vandalize that sign, correct?"

Asking them as well turning his eyes straight at them, they were hazel as well looked directly at one of the boys who was closer to the light blue sign. The one leading them turn to the stranger thinking he might be a fan of the town.

"What of it? You a fan? Because we don't exactly like cheaters that had a monster on there side."

Sounding upset as the four gathered around him like a if they were going to jump on him. The stranger's eyes looked around them as he placed his ocarina away as well looked at them all, how they were using their numbers to frighten him. Gripping the side of his flute, to which he quickly spins it like a staff and hits the first boy in the face making him drop onto the ground. Everyone was shocked at how fast he moved, looking at the others they soon rushed him going to use there athletic prose to take him on.

"You people have sense of respect for one's surroundings."

The stranger spoke as he continued to spin his flute around as well hits the three across the legs making them drop onto the ground, they were going to react until the stranger looked at the four teens.

"So, if this is how you retaliate. It's quite saddening, I suggest you four go back to your home and train. Otherwise, you'd wish that it was these monsters that would make you feel, humiliated."

Saying the last words while baring his teeth, it showed that of fangs as the sight made the four panic as well run back to their own home. The stranger, looked back at the sign as well walked over to it as well could smell of both humans and zombies being here. Looking towards the town, he merely played his flute as well continued his walk into the town for his own intentions.

_**The big house**_

Inside of the maximum secure building, most of the individuals were Sentinel agents. They were monitoring that of the town as well across the that of the forest for any signs of insectoid individuals. Dirt Crusher and Archana-Kahn, the two were in two cells which was design that of by Quill before he was arrested. They were design to hold the pair in as well unable to let them try and hurt anyone, in the main room was Brittney who was looking at a monitor of her own as well playing with her yoyo. She was out of her uniform as well enjoying the peace she had as well the quietness of nothing happening as well it being dull.

Brittney: "No beings coming out of nowhere, no problems happening at the school. Things seem to be ok, but for me? I am bored."

Stating it like if she was a Shakespeare actor, continuing to do some tricks with her yoyo. She happened to hear her door open as she turned around to see none other then Revenant, who was apparently in his suit as well wearing his combat glasses.

Brittney: "Is there something happening? Not like I should be excited for it but is there trouble?"

Asking him as the zombie shook his head, though he did take a moment to look around her room. He saw several photo's of her with her parents, as well that of her younger self at yoyo competitions. As well her having military training as well that of being a girl scout member.

Revenant: "No, but I got word of it might be something we should stay alert for. Seeing how you might know of these so called 'monsters'."

Present tenting the word with two of his fingers flexing at the same time, seeing how she worked with Quill to make sure nothing would come to the town. Brit, was taken a bit surprise by it as she merely nodded at it as well opened the side of her table to bring out a collection of files.

Brittney: "Well I did make sure Seabrook was safe, I was only on zombie duty for most of the time. Making sure no one was bitten or anything, but when the Facility was shutdown. Everything in there was either taken away by the government or by your parents seeing how they could be taken in by the wrong hands."

Stating some of the information that was still locked up or rather open to be taken away, the two knew that some of the top secret ones such as that Z-formula might have been taken by that of the Jones. Seeing how the government might try to experiment on it, so lucky they took it before the government could get their hands on it.

Brittney: "However, I was lucky enough to get into the place while agents were trying to take everything out, a collection of papers that involve the 'hobby' we are apparently in."

Explaining how it was a bit of a challenge to get these before anyone else could get there hands on them, Revenant walked over and grabbed a chair as well looks at them. The two began to look at each one showing that of the apparent 'sightings' of different begins that are in the same category as zombies. They looked at some of the papers seeing most of them blanked out as well only showing shadowy figures, which meant it was hard to describe them or rather impossible to get a description about them.

Revenant: "Huh, well this is neat. Half of these have nothing in them, there all blank."

Looking a bit upset as they had to be whited out on purpose, either because these certain individuals were either classified or rather to dangerous to be known. However, Brit was able to find one individual however that wasn't whited out, a male figure with a jet black suit as well with a name classified as 'Night wing'.

Brittney: "Night wing, assailant that has been encounter in London in Nineteen Thirty nine. Agents found several men who were affiliated with that of criminal activities, as well showing that of bite marks on their necks as well slashes across the chests."

Reading one of the files as well showing it to that of having pictures, most of them were in black and white. The two saw how most of the victims were empty of blood as well being casted aside in alley ways, in warehouses as well that of criminal bases. Whoever this Night wing figure was in the photo's as well from the readings is dangerous.

Brittney: "From how it's saying, this guy is quite the monster. Quill lost him after this night wing character left the country. Hopefully we might not need to worry about him since there hasn't been any sightings of him."

Thinking it be possible for someone like him to be here since this town was considered that of a small community and not exactly a big one. While Revenant wanted to believe that, he looked at the files seeing them much more closer as well read that the victims were affiliated with criminals as well gang members.

Revenant: "Well I think we should keep alert for this guy, from how he sounds it's like meeting a assassin. Let alone a skilled fighter, does it say of him declaring vengeance on Quill or anything?"

He asks her seeing for most of these skilled individuals, they would have a job or assignment they were hired for them to either be interrupted by someone and that said assassin would come back for payback. Brit, looked in the files to see if there ever was a incident which involved him being stopped by Quill or anyone. So far there was nothing, the rest of the paper was empty seeing how there was nothing else on him.

Brittney: "You think he might want to come to Seabrook to start up trouble?"

Revenant: "From the zombie that fought a giant spider last week, yeah. Kind of do, we should keep on alert as well see if we can't find anyone else that the general might have encountered. I'm going do some recon outside, call me if anything. Seeing as how your going need the zombie strength."

Insisting to inform him of any sightings as Brittney merely flickered her fingers at him waving goodbye as well going to make sure she get right on that. As the zombie left, Brittney continued to look at some of the other papers as some of them were full of different types of weird and strange things that the general has come across. As well each of them either hiding or hasn't surface, however from how that Queen might know them as well that of Revenant being here as well possibly making news. It wouldn't be that much time until someone might come for either revenge, or do some invasion.

Brittney: Great, homework."

Complaining a bit as well not exactly glad she was going be doing this, grabbing out her phone as well placing some headphones on as well turning on her phone for music. She was going do some research on these suppose individuals and see if there was any other information on them that could help them in the near future.

* * *

_**Later on during the day**_

Standing outside in front of the entrance of the town, was Revenant as he made himself quite comfortable on where he was at. He was in a chair, had a sandwich made for himself as well that of a radio playing by his side. He was also having a small juice box made that had that the taste of brain essence, designed for zombie children. This one happened to be that of cherry based, he took a taste of it as happen to taste like strawberry.

Revenant: "Not bad, but strange how they mixed up the flavor like this."

Complementing on the box as well happen to hear something on the radio, he turned it up as well began to listen.

_"On the later note this weekend it the rematch between the Royal Mackerels and that of our home time Mighty Shrimps. For several years they had beaten us but after hearing of our winning streak, they wish to see if were all talk. Well with our natural zombie star Zed on the team, were going show them our bite. Sort to speak."_

The announcer said as Rev, happened to hear that of some footsteps walking over seeing that of Zed. Who happened to be done with school as well grabbing a chair, he seats down by his friend looking at the entrance of the down.

Zed: "So, enjoying the view?"

Asking him to which Rev, turned to him as well nodded to his friend of that question seeing as how it was a joke to which he handed him a brain juice box.

Revenant: "Yep, not exactly HD but it has a good view. Though I'm waiting for a suppose person that might be coming into town, might want to join in."

Stating a brief answer to him as if Rev was waiting for someone, Zed saw that look through his glasses like if there was trouble coming his way. They had just gotten used to a insectoid teen girl going to there school, now something else was coming.

Zed: "Is this, person or thing could be friendly. Cause there's a game coming up and I seriously can't think about you getting in trouble with some type of other giant creature."

Revenant: "Not giant, somehow my size. As well not exactly that bad, he apparently taken down a few criminals so he could be a friend."

Suggesting the idea of this only possibly being a friend in disguise, however quickly enough they begun to hear a faint like playing. The two looked ahead seeing that of the same stranger from outside of the town, the two looked ahead seeing that of the person wearing his suit as well playing his flute. From how he was walking to them it was like he was bringing a type of trouble that would put them in some serious trouble, which Seabrook defiantly didn't want.

Zed: "Yeah, a friend."

Speaking sarcastically seeing how this guy didn't look like the type to be a friend of, the stranger soon stopped right in front of them as well finishing his tune to which both zombies didn't know what to do but be on their guard. The stranger, looked at that of the two as well bowed his head to them being humble to the both of them.

Revenant: "Night wing, I presume?"

Asking his name to which the individual nodded to him as well placed his flute away in his jacket, as well tipped his hat to him as well that of Zed.

Night wing: "Indeed, glad I could be greeted well then those. Hooligans that tried to vandalize your sign, good thing I stopped them in time."

Speaking in a polite like tone as well being nice to them, Zed saw how he was possibly around there age. Though why did he seem wise, collective as well acting like if he was focused then anyone in the entire town. Night wing, guided his hand to Rev to follow him outside of the town as he wanted to speak to him privately. The two looked at each other as Rev had no choice but to accept this invite, turning to Zed he be alright but just in case he gave him a look of 'call for help' when he left. Zed, nodded as the green eyed zombie followed Night wing into the forest as the zombie took out his phone to call Brit as well inform her of Night wing being here.

_**In the forest**_

In a open space where there was no wild life around them, as well no sight of any interruptions. The two teen figures were staring at each other with a serious like expression, Revenant's eyes were locked onto Night wing as the stranger remain still as well looking at his full appearance. He took a notice at his teeth as he noticed fangs as well his eyes targeting at him, the zombie boy merely chuckled as he quickly figured out what he was.

Revenant: "Now I get it, those savage attacks as well bite marks. From how you appear to be a gentlemen, as well having the look of someone superior. There's only one type of being in the world that could have that kind of status, Night wing. My first vampire encounter!"

Giving a full introduction as well pointing at him declaring his true species, however the hat wearing male merely lowered his head at how he was able to figure his race. Though there was something else, gripping his fist as well feeling insulted showed his teeth.

Night wing: "Idiot.."

He uttered to him as Rev was a bit taken by that comment, quickly enough he took off his hat showing that of long ears as well having light brown fur around the sides of his face. Long like ears as well showing his true face as well having a annoyed like expression.

Night wing: "I'm a fruitpire! Not a bloodsucker enemy! How come every time someone takes a look at my fangs they think I'm some Dracula knock off?!"

Shaking his fist as well complaining how he was a different type of vampiric creature, though this made the zombie boy looked surprised by it as well rubbing the side of his neck feeling awkward.

Revenant: "Seriously? A fang being that doesn't suck blood? That's strange, so then how about those bite marks in London then?"

Asking him to which Night wing remember that moment, rubbing the side of his nose looking annoyed could guess that with having those types of bite marks on the men's neck he would question him to be a vampire.

Night wing: "The reason why I bit those men, because they had recently eaten oranges as well that of berries. As well being imprisoned by those so called 'victims' that the human thought they were. I woke up hungry, but that didn't mean I devour blood."

Correcting him as that made Revenant a bit surprised by it as he merely got focused seeing how the fruitpire might want to attack him, Night wing cracked his knuckles as well the side of his neck. Going into a fighting stance he raised his left hand at the zombie as well twitched his ears as the zombie boy could tell he might be a experienced fighter.

Night wing: "I apologize for the out burst, but it's time to explain you the reason why I'm here. To which the only way that could be done, is with fists!"

Lunging right at him in a quick like manner as Revenant, putting up both of his hands up in a guarding manner as he charged right at him ready for a real fight. Not against a bigger opponent or a monster consume by anger, but a opponent who was his size as well capable of going up against him head to head.


	6. This guy's my mentor?

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"What was up with Night wing guy? At first he seemed quite peaceful, not exactly like the people here in Seabrook with showing smiles as well having a attitude of acting all sophisticated. This was somewhat of maturity, so I thought hey he could be a vampire cause of how he acted. Now my history of vampires came from books my parents as well that of movies I watched with them, seeing how they were considered ancient beings who belonged in the shadows as well had overwhelming power. As the other hand, sadly was parodied as teen vampires who somewhat have emotions as well act angsty and stuff. Though there was no such thing as a Fruitpire, so far when you say it the name sounds rather ridiculous as well question it. But from what I've dealt with since I got here, kind of not going to since the fact is that he exists. As well coming at me with full force, not exactly that of going take me like a brute relying on his strength. With that of skill and technique I can clearly tell from his appearance, so that means I better move!"**_

* * *

_**In the forest**_

Looking at his enemy, Revenant saw how the fruitpire was going straight at him with no signs of him stopping. Night wing showed both of his hangs aimed like spears striking right towards the zombie, Rev moved back avoiding each of the attacks. Moving away from Night wing, the fruitpire kept his stance as well begun shooting fist after first to the zombie as all that Rev could do was move. Blocking each of the attacks he could feel each of them coming at him faster and faster, from how they were striking his arms Rev couldn't keep blocking for long.

Night wing: "Blocking may be helpful when trying to avoid getting hurt in the face. But not when tour vulnerable from the sides."

Explaining to him as he changed his punching to that of a side swing, moving his left arm for the attack he was going hit him in the ribs. Rev quickly moved back as well left him vulnerable, as the fruitpire did his swing he lifted up his left leg from the side and kicks it straight into Revenant's chest. The force from it made him move back as well hit at tree, he could feel the pain from it which felt like a tackle from a football player.

Revenant: _"Damn, what kind of kick was that? I mean I know fruit can help with the body but never exactly give you that type of strength. Just what the heck is a fruitpire?"_

Thinking to himself as well rubbing his chest from how he could feel the kick, the fruitpire fixed himself as well walked towards Revenant in a slow manner going to keep fighting him. Seeing how he was going use some kind of unnatural ability, Revenant decided the same as he used both of his elbow to break the side of the tree behind him. Spinning to the side he charged right into it making it fall right onto Night wing, the fruitpire saw this and merely turns to the side as well snatches that of a apple from the tree as it falls right onto the side.

Night wing: "Is this what I had come to see? A child with strength taking up a title of being this town's protect? Just acting like a bull? You lack training."

Speaking to him like if he was a teacher, Rev got a bit upset at the comment towards him as he rushed him. Swinging his arms as well making them go directly towards his face and chest, the zombie boy wasn't hesitating to take him down. He was moving like if he was a boxer relying on footwork as he was a football player, Night wing saw his attacks clearly and block each fist that as coming at him.

Revenant: "Your the same guy to tell me what to do with my strength, I keep what I have in me so that I don't harm others. But for people who intend on possibly hurting others as well idea's for the town, I go all out!"

Telling the fruitpire as he put all force into his right hand and swings it towards Night wing, however the teen like fruitpire dodged it leaving the zombie boy to hit another tree. The impact of his fist shattered that of the wood making it fall again, seeing how he made the first tree break he didn't want it to fall. Rushing over to the side he was able to catch it. He slowly lets the tree land on the ground without letting it crash like the other one, from the side he noticed Night wing sitting on a rock as well eating another apple along showing a smile.

Night wing: "I can see why, as well that your afraid that it might control you. Yet you still see what happens if you do it on something that isn't a enemy, a good trait to have."

Complementing him as Rev, didn't know whether to try and attack him while his guard is down or throw a large rock at him. It be pointless seeing how he is much more well skilled then he is, to which he seats down on the fallen tree as well takes a moment to catch his breath.

Revenant: "Aren't you suppose to burn up or something? Since your not a vampire but a fruitpire, shouldn't there be some rules to your species?"

Questioning the fact that although he was clearly not human nor that of a vampire, he was still a supernatural creature who might possibly have rules to him having this type of strength. He nodded to the boy as he was right now thinking with his head as well taking time to know who he was dealing with.

Night wing: "True, but I can survive in the sunlight. Unlike most vampires, however I can only eat fruits. Any other type of foods and I could be weaken, or rather unable to move. Though do you wish to talk? Aren't you going to continue to try and attack me until I submit?"

Asking him still while taking some apples off the grab and eating them, along of looking at the zombie boy as he nodded at the topic he brought up.

Revenant: "Well yeah, I would. But right now your not exactly showing that your a enemy, or interested in trying to harm anyone. As well that your talking to me like you have class or something, which is why I see doing this fight will do nothing but lead to me breaking more tree's here. Right?"

Making a full explanation on why he might be here, the fruitpire looked at the boy as well couldn't help but chuckle at him as well wipe some crumbs of apple of his face.

Night wing: "I guess you figured me out like that eh? That I'm not a bad guy. However, my true reason of coming here."

He stops at mid sentence as he leaps across a tree as well rushed right towards him, the zombie was completely taken by surprised by this attack as well that he got sucker kicked in the face. The force from the kick made him spiral onto the ground as well hitting his head against a rock, the fruitpire soon stood onto the fallen tree as well looked down onto the fallen zombie.

Night wing: "Is also to train you to being a true protector."

Answering him fully which made the zombie boy, who was still hurt from the attack as well raising his head from the kick. Saw bits of rock's smashed into his hair, removing it off from his head as well showing his white eyes due to him getting angered. He lets out a angered roar as well charged at the fruitpire, raising both of his arms to Night wing he dodged the attack as the zombie boy broke the fallen tree in half.

Revenant: "Dumb bat!"

Speaking in his berserker like state as Night wing could tell he was acting out on his anger then his normal mind set, landing on his feet the fruitpire looked at the zombie boy as he lunged at him. Attacking him like a rampaging rhino, he begun to break several rocks as well that of the ground around him. Night wing continued to avoid the attacks until he accidentally tripped leaving him open. Before he could see his lights almost knocked out, coming from out of the tree's was a electrical dart. The fruitpire looked a bit surprised by how he was shocked to which he goes on his knees, it was a way to calm down as Revenant looked around to see who did that.

Revenant: "Alright who shot me?!"

Getting upset as well shaking his fist out looking upset, soon enough several sentinel agents came out from the sides as well aiming that of stun guns at Night wing. While the fruitpire gentleman merely remained still, by the side was Brittney looking from the side as well looking at Night wing with a serious expression. The moment however was ruined with Rev removing his glasses as well looking at the agents.

Revenant: "Ok, which of you was it huh? Tell me now, I'm not mad. Just want to know so, I can merely say. Good shot."

Doing his best to not let his anger out as it if he wasn't able to contain that inner anger in him, he might have went off on a rampage not going stop until Night wing was beaten. Brit, was the one as she did a small like wave to him as the zombie boy merely looked a bit annoyed seeing how her out of all the people had to be the one to do it.

Brittney: "When I said, you to call me. It be you, not exactly Zed who was thinking that you might have been almost torn up by the vampire here."

Explaining that they were suppose to work together like a team, not go off on their own to handle matters like these. Night wing, on the side merely bit his lip looking annoyed at the name again. Though with so many armed humans around him as well nervous of what he might be capable of, he remained silent as well looked at the two who were talking to each other.

Revenant: "First, we need to avoid saying the 'V' word to Night wing here. He's not one of them, also to not have these guys provoke him. He's not exactly a bad guy, just, I seriously don't know."

Telling Brit he wasn't against them, the brunette girl looked at him seeing that the fruitpire remained still as well waited for anything to happen. Seeing that the words of Revenant got to her, she issued her men to lower their weapons seeing that there was nothing to fear. Night wing, grabbed his hat from the side as well placed it back on as well tipped it to them thanking them for their hospitality.

Brittney: "Ok, let's get him out of here before someone blogs it or something. No offense Mr. Night wing, although you look quite nice in your clothing. We just want to avoid any attention."

Informing the gentleman as he merely nods to them silently, two agents soon guide him to where they would be headed to the big house while most of them were making there way back. Brit, looked at the place showing that of the ground as well several rocks broken as she pointed at them to which Rev was the one responsible for this.

Revenant: "Ok, he gave me a bit of the struggle. He was faster then me, but I could have land a punch if you hadn't stopped me."

Brittney: "Well he was messing with you, so I think you owe me for almost saving you from a punch of people. Especially the mayor from you breaking these tree's, so your welcome."

Telling him with a smile as well patting him on the shoulder as Rev looked around him, checking out the place being almost destroyed by him. From how he fought Night wing, he did need training as well of some restrain when he went into that berserk state.

* * *

_**Later at the Big House**_

In the building, as well in a interrogation room was that of Night wing who had his flute out as well that of a passport to the country as well of several charms around his neck. Seating in front of him was both Brittney as well Revenant, the two were both talking to him as well that of his intentions in being in Seabrook. Already speaking to Revenant, Night wing explained his situation with that of Brittney seeing how she was doubting him as well trying to understanding this.

Brittney: "So, you came from across the country. As well went hand to hand with Rev, so that you could train him?"

Putting the pieces together thinking it sounded rather suspicious as well impossible to believe seeing that of he was able to handle Rev on his own. As well make the zombie unable to land a punch on him, so why would a creature of his skill would come here to this small town to train him.

Night wing: "Isn't obvious? He took down Quill, the man that chased me as well believed I was a vampire. All because I was taking down some men who were harming innocent folk trying to make money, without having the fear of being mugged and assaulted by hoodlums."

Explaining his history of what exactly happen, as well given some paper as well of a pen. He remembered quite well of the kills he made as well of who he took down, Brit looked at the names as well of there records. The zombie however, looked a bit questionable at this as well to which he crossed his arms to the fruitpire.

Revenant: "So this some kind of debt in honor? Cause I can handle myself quite well, since I've handle several fights here if you might know so much about me."

Night wing: "Oh yes, it was merely using your fists. If you had gone further in that state of anger, half of the forest would be demolished which shows you lack discipline."

Talking back at him as the two locked eyes as well argued at each other, Brit. Saw how this monster feud was going end up destroying the room as she took out a chewing gum for the two of them. This act made the two look at the human girl, saw how this was a bad time to sling fists but use words. The two took a piece as well begun to chew it as they begun to calm down as well got back there focus.

Night wing: "I saw the fight on the news, as well how Seabrook considered you there protector. As for the fight, it could gone much better as well resulted with less destruction."

Issuing how the fight between him and the general, Revenant merely muttered seeing how he wasn't there. Turning his head Brit merely tried to calm the tension between them as well of how they looked like they were going have another match again.

Brittney: "Ok, before we tear each other's heads off and want to prove which of us is the better monster. Let's get down to one thing, why do you want to train Revenant?"

Asking him directly to which the fruitpire, continued to chew on the gum till he spits it to a nearby garbage can seeing it wasn't fruit flavored. Rev, surely chuckled at how he couldn't chew his own gum to which that made Night wing glare at him.

Night wing: "Because although he's strong in a fight, as well possibly might have brains underneath that brawn. That I've encountered several of my own enemies that, have quite the unnatural strength like him. They might have saw him, as well others. So, I thought in order to repay my debt in the zombie that took down the human that hunted me like a animal. Is to help the zombie to get better, seeing how Seabrook is going to need it's protector to be well prepared."

Being as much detailed as possible for the two, the zombie boy couldn't believe it that this guy wanted to be his mentor. As well that the charms around his neck proved the two's thoughts of being others out there like Night wing, but more aggressive. The two looked a bit troubled by this as well didn't know to accept this, while Revenant was rather against this decision. Brittney thought it might be smart, with him being skilled as well having tons of knowledge of these beings it could turn the tied.

Brittney: "Just have to ask, how old are you?"

Night wing: "Seventeen, most fruitpire's age rather long. So when Quill woke me up, I was around fifth teen years old."

Answering her question to which made the two teens rather shocked at how they were around the same age but they were sixteen, so he was one year older then him. This made the fight between him and night wing more humiliating as Brit merely tried her best to not laugh, keeping her composure she looks to the fruitpire getting focused again.

Brittney: "Ok, Night wing? Will accept this, if you join Sentinels as well train the other agents. With your knowledge as well history we can make Seabrook more fortified for everyone, human, zombie and other monsters that want to come here on peaceful terms."

Offering him a place on the sentinels seeing how he could be quite the member on the team, though his look turned to cooperative to that of serious as the two looked at him seeing those words might not have worked for him.

Night wing: "I came to train the zombie, not the humans. Although I find it good for zombies to be accepted, I still despise you humans. Though, I can see you value both species so I will oblige to helping you. But the only one I train is the zombie, my knowledge can be your but skills? To him."

Stating his accommodations here, while Rev was right now hating this because of how he was going work with someone else that could be much more skilled then him. He was going have to be taught by him, though for Brit merely smiled accepting the terms as well shaking his hand welcoming him on the team. She would have a room as well food ready for him as he collected his items.

Revenant: "Yippee, I get a mentor who eats fruit."

Sounding sarcastic as well crossing his arms as well looking away, the fruitpire smiled at how it was going be fun to train him. Walking out of the room as well following some agents, Brit could see how he wasn't exactly fond of this.

Brittney: "I get it, you almost got beat by someone one or several years older then him. But look at this way, at least you could learn how to crack a smile with him around."

Making a small joke as Rev looked at her as well shaking a fist seeing how she was enjoying this, but let out a rather frustrated breath of air seeing how it could be true. He has been a bit to upset for a while, so it might be possible the fruitpire could help. The two soon walk out to join with Night wing as well see if they could get a head start on learning the different types of supernatural beings that could be in the world, as well might be coming to Seabrook to meet with Revenant face to face.


	7. Prepare for the upcoming game

_**Zed Pov: **_

_**"After getting the low down on what happened, apparently that stranger who took Rev into the forest was that of a fruitpire. Another type of bat like being who instead eats fruit instead of blood, so that's a good thing. Though what I can't seriously can't believe was that he was able to make a joke out of Revenant in the forest, so far the news said that he was fighting a suppose 'hostile' to the town. Which is what the sentinels put in so that no one knew about this new guest here, want to keep it a secret I guess. However it quickly passed away since we were going have a rematch against the Royal Mackerels, that football team has been always bragging about how weak a shrimp is against them. They wont be saying it that much when they meet me, Seabrook's best football player. Sure I won't be able to Zom-boost like the other games but I don't need that, with how much training I was getting from the coach as well the other players on the team since they finally began to like me. I'm sure I can handle these fishes, but it might help if Rev could come back on the team and help out."**_

* * *

_**Football Practice**_

It was a bright morning at Seabrook high football field, on the side was Bucky who was teaching the other cheerleaders how to properly cheer. Addison and Bree were with them doing the same, on the bleachers was that of Eliza, Bonzo as well that of Queen. Who were watching from the side as the two thought it be nice to see Zed play, the three watched as how Zed was getting ready from the side.

Queen: "So, the goal of this game is to get the ball to the other side? Without being tackled. Sounds rather strange for people of that type of strength to be bashing heads into one another, wouldn't be better to be it to proper use?"

Asking her new zombie friends to which it was true, though Eliza merely shrugged seeing how this was bit of true seeing that most of these people would try to build up muscle mass to use it against another.

Eliza: "Yep, but most of these boys like to see which of them is the strongest. Though if Zed didn't have his Z-band, he could show them his zombie strength."

Smiling at the fact that although all the humans had worked out to the fullest as well of tried to make sure they could take down a player in one tackle. It wasn't that much against zombie strength, however Bonzo shook his head seeing how that was not a good thing as well right. Eliza, nodded at him as she already learned that tampering with the Z-bands led to him as well the two of them to revert to their zombie states. She still had dreams when she lost control as well tried to harm people, it was something that she wanted to forget.

Eliza: "Though Zed doesn't need it, he's already got the determination of a lot of football players. It's just, the cheerleaders that I'm not partially a fan of."

Expressing that as the three looked at the sight of Bucky, acting all positive as well making sure the cheerleaders practiced to perfection. Soon enough, the coach blew his whistle to them as they begun to practice. Half of the team went to the right lane while the left lane charged against the other, Zed was the left team as he was able to catch the ball in time. He was turning left to right avoiding the other players coming after him, he was focused on getting the ball to the other side as he could hear Addison cheering for him.

_"I still can't believe I got a girlfriend who likes me, as well that of a cheerleader. Sure Bucky doesn't make it easy cause he still is a bit afraid of me, still I have someone who cheers for me as well my.."_

Before he could finish his thought in his head, he quickly gets tackled onto the side by one of the players. Addison got shocked at how he was taken down as well the three on the bleachers looked surprised the same way, the coach saw this as well whistled for everyone to take a break. Zed, who was surprised by the turn of event as well almost getting his lights knocked out. Removing his helmet he walked over to the coach as he was right now congratulating the other players on how they hustle to which he turns to Zed.

Coach: "What happened? One moment you were running like a train then suddenly you lose focus."

Zed: "Sorry, I was a bit distracted. It won't happen again."

Apologizing for what happened as well getting distracted, the coach patted his shoulder and nodded to him seeing it was ok. Everyone get's distracted, though for a rematch like this between a team that has talked smack for them for years. Was no time for it, the coach gave him a smile and try to focus next practice. Zed smiled as he walked over to Addison, the white haired cheerleader walked over as well noticed Bucky distracted with the other cheerleaders making sure they got their performance right.

Addison: "That was quite the hit, you sure you didn't break any bones or anything?"

Asking out of concern however Zed merely showed a honest smile seeing that he was alright as well showing he was good. Though he didn't expect a slap on the back from Queen seeing how she didn't knew he wasn't that strong as her.

Bonzo: "Ok?"

Asking his friend seeing if he was ok, Zed nodded to his friend as well everyone else that he was fine. No sprains, no broken bones or anything since they could almost felt the tackle.

Zed: "Guys, I'm fine. You know me, I can't stay down and can't be stop. I'm a zombie freight train going take on those mackerels."

Getting pumped up as well showing off his physic, the others gave him a smile showing there support to him as quickly enough Bucky called out to Addison. Bree, who was by the side waved to her seeing how they needed to head back to class.

Addison: "Sorry guys, got to go. Bucky's been getting the cheerleaders ready for this rematch, got to make sure they don't pull a muscle. Unlike a zombie I know who's confident to know he's got this."

Making a joke of Zed as she gave him a small kiss on the check making the zombie player blush a bit before heading with her friend back with the others. Zed, still a bit dazed from the small affection he got quickly shakes his head seeing the smirks off his friends faces. The four soon walk to the side of the benches to get there things as well head back into school.

Eliza: "But you sure you got this? Did some research on those royal fishes, after they beat Seabrook. They went to other schools, as well winning trophies as well of making sure none of the schools football teams would ever enter another competition."

Giving him the background on the team's suppose victory track as well of how aggressive they could be when it came to football matches, Zed. Got a bit curious of this as well gave it some thought about it. Just how tough have these mackerel players gotten since last time? Though as it went to his head, he showed a confident smile coming up with a plan which the two zombies noticed as well getting curious.

Bonzo: "Plan?"

He asked which Zed snapped his fingers at his friend to which he knew what he needed to do, however Queen looked confused of what he was thinking while Eliza knew it.

Eliza: "Seriously? He's going to say no. After that whole stunt with us getting out of control, as well almost losing himself. He promise to stay out of the game and try to focus on his studies."

Bringing up about the one person who might be able to help out with the rematch game, Revenant. Zed knew of this as well that after the football game as well him almost trying to harm Bucky, Rev decided it be best to go back to what he was good at which was studying about zombies. Especially the culture of Seabrook, seeing that now with it's suppose new guest Queen, it could be possible for different types of creatures to be lurking around.

Zed: "I know, but it's just one game. I'm not going use the Z-band, and Rev won't be using his strength. Were going work as a team, besides that he's been busy with this secret stuff. It be good to see him back in the game."

Thinking positive as well that with Rev on the game, it would give them a edge while Queen scratched the side of her head of it not sounding that bad.

Queen: "Was the last game bad?"

Asking about what had happened before, the two zombies by Zed's side merely nodded to which she could tell it wasn't that good. Eliza, thinking of what Rev might say no to this since he has been having his own misadventures. Sure it was to protect Seabrook as well the zombie community, but sometimes she felt like he couldn't do it all by himself. Though for now, nothing dramatic was happening was that of a football game, so maybe him helping out might be not that bad.

_**In the library**_

Inside of Seabrook's library, where most of the students were either talking about the football game happening later on in the day as well of how they were going win. All except for one individual student, a zombie student to be exact which was none other then Revenant. Who had a whole collection of work he had missed out for a while he was facing off Kahn as well facing off against Night wing. He was a bit backed up with some stuff he might have not been able to get to, he had a set of books collected by the side as well of papers as well homework he was writing.

Revenant: "Great, just freaking great. If it's possible in the future I might meet someone that can help get my studies done, like a robotic assistant or something."

Muttering about the fact this was going take a while, it wasn't that much of a challenge since he was raised by two smart human parents. So it was easy for him to get most of the work that his teachers had given him done, though he had a set of other type of work. The work that Night wing gave him since he wants to be his mentor, which sounded ridiculous as well something he'd never expect. Researching on monsters, he was given hand written papers by the fruitpire of different types of creatures that were around.

Revenant: "On top of this, apparently there a bunch these things across the whole of the world."

Stating the fact as the research he was given by the fanged visitor showed that of a whole history of supernatural entities, from specters, ghouls as well other kinds of monsters that weren't exactly kind and friendly like the ones he had encountered. He was writing down answers on papers on one side as well the other to figure out how to handle these types of beings if they ever wandered into town, quickly enough he heard some footsteps as he looked to the side to see that of Zed and Eliza.

Zed: "Rev, need some assistance? Sure looks like it."

Suggesting to help out as Rev opened up his hands seeing that he had already had gotten most of his homework done. The only thing that he had left was that of getting to know about these creatures, the two zombies looking at what he was studying as there were tons of information on each of them.

Eliza: "Stone gargoyles? Two headed ghouls? Blood bats? Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

Revenant: "A fruit vampire who is now my teacher, bit weird when you say that."

Answering her question which made her raise a eyebrow at him, turning to Zed if he knew about this which he did seeing how Brit informed him about what happened. As the two sat down in front of Rev the three began to look at the papers as well see the vast information of creatures that had existed. Zed, looked at Rev as the glasses wearing zombie was looking troubled by the papers.

Zed: "So, I was wondering. If, you weren't exactly handling that of these 'literature chompers'? I might need, some help."

Asking him to see if he would listen, finishing a paper Rev looked at Eliza seeing what he was suggesting which she nodded seeing that the two knew what he was going bring up. Looking at Zed, the zombie boy merely sigh seeing that Rev might have figured out what he might want.

Zed: "Ok it's the football match, yes we can do it but I want to make sure that were undefeated. Besides it's one game, tops and I won't ask you for another game again."

Insisting he could play a game of football again, the green eyed zombie looked at him as well lowering his glasses to him as well shook his head. Zed, tried to speak again but Rev continued to shake his head at him not interested in playing another football game.

Revenant: "Come on Z, I played the game to help out with getting zombies treatments for the school. Now you got it, and I get to do this. Making sure whatever, I don't know what this from coming to town and wanting to. Eat, toes?"

Explaining his reason as well looking at a suppose gremlin with long fingers as well being called 'Toe hunters'. Eliza, could see how Rev was dealing with getting these papers collected together as well having trouble studying them. So, being the smart one aside from Rev thought of a idea that could benefit everyone.

Eliza: "Well, seeing as how your researching on supernatural creatures. I did some research on these mackerel guys, as well there suppose winning streak. They've made plenty of football teams across schools stop participating in championships. Maybe something to look into, could involve one of these guys."

Pointing at the papers of strange beings as Rev could she what Eliza was doing, thinking it might be better then getting stuck in these books as well studies. It might be worth while to check out these guys, even if these football players might be something else entirely. Collecting his papers as well of the homework he owed some of the teachers, he looked at his two friends and shake both of there hands.

Revenant: "Alright, if these guys are nothing more then natural athletes. Then Zed you can take them, but these guys are something from this stuff as well possibly could be non friendly as well might have a ace up there sleeve. Then I'll join, see you then."

Making a deal as well heading out as Eliza, looked at Zed with a smirk on her face solving his problem. Zed smiled as well hugged her but the zombie girl merely shuttered a bit as she wasn't exactly used to hugs from Zed as the two got up.

Zed: "Well that takes the worry off us, if these guys aren't some kind of strange group of creatures then Rev and possibly us can handle it. If not, then this game should be easy to win. Nothing can go.."

He was going to finish the sentence until Eliza stopped him by raising a finger, stopping him due to that certain saying. You never say those words thinking that just because things seemed easy, couldn't mean it could lead to something happening. The two walked out of the library and headed back home to where that they could get ready for the game that will be coming tomorrow.

* * *

_**Night time **_

Walking to that of a small food store was Revenant, who was taking a stroll to a small shop to get himself a hotdog. He decided it's been a while since he got anything good to eat that wasn't zombie based or school related, he was also getting a phone call from that of Brittney to which he discussed about looking up the Mackerel football players.

_"So you really want to do this? Look into a football team that Eliza thinks might be one of the monsters from Night wing's research?"_

On the other side of the phone being that of Brittney seeing what he spoke to her, she sounded rather confused of him looking into this. As well where he was going to start, meaning he might have to walk out of the town and visit them.

Revenant: "Yes, I would talk to Night wing but I don't exactly trust nor want to talk to him. Not because he almost schooled me in a fight, but the fact he suddenly comes into town and wants to help me be a better fighter? Not buying it."

Doubting how he still couldn't trust him, sure that the research on these creatures could in handy. But he just got a off feeling from Night wing, maybe it was like with Quill seeing how although he was a human, he wasn't all that good.

_"I get it, I seriously do when it comes to trusting people we don't know about. But right now we should use the information we have been given, or to be exact you. Since he trusts you and not me or Sentinel, can't exactly blame him since he was hunted for months. Just be careful, and call me this time."_

Advising him this time to call him as she hanged up on him, he sighed a bit thinking she was acting like Susan. Always concern for what action might happen, kind of like a sister that had his back although he didn't exactly asked for it. Continuing to enjoy his meal, he quickly hears something from the side around the corner of the block. Finishing his snack, he decided to check it out as well what was making the ruckus. Surely enough he saw something happening in the hardware store, taking precaution he entered from the door as it was apparently opened.

Revenant: "Hello? Anyone here?"

Asking rather curious as well looking around, he looked at the shelves as well the wall seeing multiple of tools taken off as well other types of metal based items. Soon enough he heard something going on in the back, cracking his knuckles as well not sure what might be on the other side. He prepared for anything as he quickly leapt to see the back of the store ransacked as well several more tools taken.

Revenant: "Here exactly is security when you need it, sure they got it when it comes to zombies but when it comes to this then.."

Without a moments notice, he gets hit across the side by a bag as well dropped onto the ground. Taking a look at who did it, the assailant was that of a human wearing a black ski mask, as well that of clothing that covered much of his body. Along carrying a bag that sounded like the stolen tools, he marched out with the stolen property as well made a run for it. Rev, trying his best to not get angry takes pursuit as well runs after the thief. Moving straight after him the thief that was carrying most of the tools was heavy, it was remarkable of how he was able to carry it without losing any breath.

Revenant: "Come on guy, you don't not want to end up me catching you. Not going be pretty!"

Shouting at the thief as he didn't respond to him, quickly enough they were reaching outside of the town. Having enough of this game of tag, using his legs he leapt right towards him and landed right behind him. Grabbing his arm he was going try and stop him, however he heard a tearing like sound. Falling onto the ground, the zombie boy saw the thief running away as well of escaping with the bag.

Revenant: "Yeah sure, leave the zombie to blame. You get a whole set of tools to make a shed while I have your.."

Yelling at the thief looking at what he suppose to have a sleeve, looking at it he saw something else in it. Taking it out he saw that of a plastic light tan arm, it looked like some kind of arm sleeve. This thief was defiantly not human, as well that it could be a link to the mackerels as well the game that might happen tonight. He had no choice at this moment seeing that this person or the others on the team might be like this, he had to get back into football.


	8. Mighty Shrimp vs Royal Mackerels

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"Looks like Eliza was right, that these mackerel guys aren't exactly what they might appear to be. Seeing I almost ripped what appears to be that of fake skin of the guy's arm, which is a relief thinking that I thought if I did do that then I might have had nightmares for a while. As well possible start up the fear of zombies, meaning that I would be in deep trouble for that. Luckily this guy apparently wasn't human which means I'm in the clear, however right now that means I have to participate in joining the football game for Seabrook high. I mean yeah sure it was fun for a time being on a football team was fun, bashing several people to the ground as well letting out that inner anger. Though I did it for Zed and the others seeing how the more games we won, the more privileges zombies get as well treated like regular students. This time is different, I feel like something bad is going happen at the game as well it happening on the field. So I seriously hope either me, Brittney, Zed or even that of Addison or Eliza can help me figure out what this is before anything happens."**_

* * *

_**The Big house**_

In the base's laboratory, Brittney as well of Night wing were looking at that of the fake skin arm that Rev was able to precured last night. From how it looked it was made from that of tissue as well of silk to match the feel of actual skin, the two were looking at it while for Revenant who was seating on the side. Had a bag of ice around his face seeing how the bag that whacked him on the side was still hurting a bit, even if he can take a lot of punishment he could still feel pain.

Night wing: "And you suppose this human might be something of a creature from the studies, then which one?"

Asking his 'student' to which Rev who was still trying to relax from the wound he got in his face. Looked at the fruitpire as well looking at him with a glare seeing that he didn't exactly had a clue of who this 'guy' might be.

Revenant: "I don't know, he was wearing a ski mask as well had a sack full of metal tools. I didn't exactly have time to look over what kind of creature that appears like a human, and steals metal. Have you?"

Asking that of the fruitpire as he remained quiet thinking about it, although there were plenty of beings in the world that could possibly wear a fake human disguise. There wasn't one that had that of fake skin, on the side was Brittney who was looking at the sleeve until she got the analyzes from it.

Brittney: "While you two want to continue with the bickering, this stuff isn't exactly from here. This was hand made, as well it coming from multiple clothing stores. China to be exact, while the tissue it being actual tissue paper."

Feeling a bit grossed out that it was harden as well draped around the silk to make it feel like that of a skin. Night wing, wanting a better examination decided to take a look as well sniffs out the fake arm as well see if he could get a scent off it.

Revenant: "You know I don't think you should be sniffing that, I bet it came from something that might get you sick."

Suggesting to not sniff it like if was a card with a fruit like smell, though the creature ignored the zombie as he was able to get something. It was cold, hard as well that of nothing but a cool like state which he meant he was getting somewhere.

Night wing: "This wasn't a human, I smell no blood from it. It was metal, with a mixture of iron. What type of human who craft fake skin for a being that had metal like arms?"

Asking the two of them as this clearly had him questioning this type of creation, Brit rubbed the side of her chin thinking for a while seeing how if this was made for someone to wear. Had to be both smart, intelligent as well very handy with a needle to make this type of material. Going to the books of possible ideal people, she begun to look up any seamstress as well that of scientists that have been encountered in Seabrook. Revenant however, couldn't wait seeing that he was getting a text from that of Zed.

_"Heard on the news about the robbery as well you trying to stop it, sorry that you got smacked hard in the face. The game's coming up in a few hours, if you don't want to play that's fine. Don't want you to push you, see you soon."_

It read from the text as Revenant smiled at the text as although he was thinking about the game, he cared for him like a friend would. He texted back seeing that he was going go and be at the game as well play in it, seeing as how he might need the muscle as well the others thinking that these mackerels were something else entirely.

Brittney: "Well if Rev thinks this thief is possibly involved with that of the mackerels which I kind of find it hard to believe in. Then I'll have some sentinel agents near the game where they could watch for anything suspicious."

Going to the table as well looking up roles for people to take which they could take when they were at the game, the zombie seeing that he wasn't exactly needed here as Brittney was taking care of security. He decided to head to the high school and participate in the football game, so he could get help the others with handling the other team as well hope that these guest football players weren't something menacing. Following behind him was that of Night wing as the zombie was really annoyed of him following him.

Night wing: "You should calm your mind before heading into this game, if you believe if these football players are not humans. It probably be best for you to inform the school as well the zombies."

Revenant: "Well that be the smart thing to do, if we were in another town. But this is Seabrook, where humans love cheerleading as well making sure their grass is cut evenly. They won't listen, besides that this football game is much of the talk right now."

Discussing with him about that of even if he warned them about the suppose 'threat' in the game they knew he be the one to clean it up. As well that this game wouldn't be interrupted, not even if a giant shrimp came out of nowhere and did the can-can dance. As the two walked by they passed by seeing that of the two insectoids that Rev beat, the fruitpire looked at the two as well them showing fangs as well trying to break out trying to attack him. Though they couldn't do to the bars as well restraints around them being to strong, he must have made them quite angered to make them want to bust out and attack him.

Revenant: "Like the guys I beat? All by myself, without needing any high technique training you could teach me. While sure I can take the offer of learning about almost any kind of creature, but training? I can handle myself."

Showing a smile as well his two hands at these were the same ones to take down those big bad bugs, the fruitpire merely nodded thinking he might think that. Until they walked into a hallway where no one was able to see them, as well that they might not be able to get noticed.

Night wing: "Well then, handling men over your size gives you at advantage. But around my size, you find a challenge."

Speaking quickly as well does a quick left hand strike at Rev, the zombie quickly saw this as well duck his head from the side. Thinking it might be some kind of lesson he kicks the fanged immortal like being to the wall, putting up his hands up to protect himself as Night wing smiled seeing the boy ready.

Revenant: "You kidding me? At a time like this when there's possible.."

He gets interrupted by the bat trying to fight him, this time Rev was ready as well blocking each attack as well moving side to side. Night wing smiled to see him thinking then just throwing fists as well him watching the movement, he decides to go with kicks as the zombie move quickly moved back as well watching out for the swinging.

Night wing: "Well then expect the unexpected. Because if you believe these men might be something, then you should expect something that will take you by surprise."

Informing him as he continued to do more kicks at him, as well jumping around like if was some kind of kick boxer. Getting annoyed by how he was more limber then him, the zombie boy grabbed him by the leg as well slammed him against the wall taking him by surprise. Soon enough several agents came in to see them fighting as well had some stun guns ready to take one of them down, however Revenant showed them it was fine. Nothing to get alarmed, they stood down as Night wing got out of his hold as well couldn't help but chuckle at how the zombie boy caught him in that instant.

Revenant: "I can expect something going happen, I lived in a forest for about sixteen years with my adoptive parents. Learning my surroundings as well making sure to avoid or engage, so I'll be ready. Hope you enjoy the show, cause I'm going have a ball."

Telling him he would be ready for the football game, as well about that whatever these Royal Mackerels might be up to. Moving pass the agents the fruitpire couldn't help but show a smile he might be, though he would watch from the screen seeing if he could be up for whatever might happen in the game.

* * *

_**Seabrook Football field **_

The benches were stacked with that of both human and zombie citizens, the crowd was cheering loud and proud as well of looking at the field seeing that of the cheerleaders cheering for the game. As well seeing that they were getting the crowd ready for the upcoming game, in the stacks was Zevon, along with that of his daughter Zoey with her having Pup on the side. The zombie like dog took up around two seats as well him being near that of Eliza and Bonzo who were watching from the side.

Bonzo: "Go Zed go!"

Cheering for his friend as Puppy howled out for him as it spooked some of the people nearby, Eliza smiled at the sight as it was a bit funny. Walking over was Queen who had some snacks, most of it was sugar based as she was able to find a spot to seat by her friends which most of the humans avoided her since she looked a bit frightening.

Zevon: "Don't worry dear, that's how most humans were like when they were around us. But soon enough they'll warm up to you."

Giving her some words to make her confident as she quickly clicked her mandibles and seats down by them, handing out the snacks to them they began to eat some of the snacks waiting for the game to start. In the stairway as well waiting to get out was the mighty shrimp football players, most of the group was down right nervous thinking they could either take them on or get humiliated again.

Coach: "Ok team, I know that these guys have possible beaten us multiple times. Though right now, we got this as well going cook up some mackerels right?"

Asking his team thinking that they'll be able to do this, as well win the game. The players looked rather calm while for him was the only one that was getting nervous, Zed on the other hand was rather still confident enough to know that they'll win, however that changed seeing that of some footsteps coming towards them. It was Revenant, who was right now wearing some football gear as well holding onto a football helmet looking at the humans thinking it was a surprise that he came.

Revenant: "What? Came in to help out, want to see if these guys are all their cracked up to be."

Informing them as Zed couldn't help but smile at his friend coming in while the coach, got excited as he rushed over and hugs him which was quite embarrassing but it was alright.

Coach: "My monster all star duo are here, now we got a chance. Let's do this!"

Getting them all pumped which the football players let out a triumphant cry as well running out, Zed walked over and showed a smile as well patted on the side of his shoulder.

Zed: "Glad to see you here, something going happen?"

Revenant: "Yep, but Brit already got agents hidden. So whatever might happen, just cover the ball and I'll handle the dirty work."

Briefing him that they will handle whatever might happen, the two put on their helmets as well banged heads against one another. The two zombie players rushed out where they were soon met with nothing more then cheers for them as well of there friends waving to them. Zed, looked to the side and saw Addison waving to him as well cheering at the same time as the two zombie boys went to their team.

"Go Might Shrimp! Take them down! With zombies on our team, will scream and shout in victory!"

The cheer squad said as the two zombies went onto the field, going behind the defensive line they looked at the other players. They were wearing that of dark blue and grey, the players looked at the Mackerel players staring at them seeing their expressions that of emotionless. As well getting serious, this gave both Rev as well Zed some vibes of these football players not being right. On the side line was Brit who was by the side as well of watching the coach, who was right now looking at his team as well the other players on the side who were standing by.

Brittney: _"Seriously hope these guys aren't some kind of mutants, or skeletons."_

Trying to think of them as either human players who were trained well or possibly something that her team could handle, soon enough the ref blew the whistle commencing the game. The shrimp players held back the mackerels to where it was almost like holding off against a steed of bulls, they were immensely strong as well hard to push back. Zed, got the ball as well was making a dash to the other side as well watching for the other players coming at him. Rev, who was acting like a shield guarded Zed as well could see the Mackerels rushing at full speed.

Revenant: "Ok then, show me if your human or not!"

Shouting at one of the incoming players one tried to tackle him, to which it seemed impossible seeing that the zombie boy was feeling there strength. It wasn't exactly that of normal standards, so it confirmed that these guys weren't normal. Zed, was focused on rushing towards the line when he saw two Mackerels coming at him. The crowd cheered for him to watch out as Zed quickly enough used his athletic movement to do a mad jump pass them, making it to the end as well getting a goal.

"The might shrimp gets a point! I repeat, for the first time a mighty shrimp player, especially a zombie football player won a point for Seabrook!"

The announcer said which got the crowd excited as well jumping in the air, Zoey was excited as well holding some mini pompoms as well her zombie dog barking in joy. As the zombie boy looked relived as well that he didn't get tackled, he saw the two guest players getting back up as well twitching a bit.

Zed: "Hey, you guys ok?"

Asking the two as well walking over to them, to which they stood up remaining silent as well getting back into position as well the Seabrook shrimps did as well. Revenant, taking a look at the Mackerel fish players he notices one of the players as the one that hit one another due to Zed making them hit each other. Thinking of something, he smiled at it being possible to figure out who these guys were.

Revenant: "Zed, get ready to get these guys out of here.

Whispering to them as the ref, was going to blow the whistle as well start the second match. Before the black and white stripe man could do so, Revenant leapt over one of the defensive players as well tackled the one that got hit by one of his teammates. This caused a uproar seeing how this was out of line, as well playing dirty to which the ref was going call out the team.

Revenant: "Sorry buddy, got to call this game short on the count your not exactly playing fair."

Talking directly at the player as he ripped off his helmet revealing a shocking sight, the face of the football player was nothing more then a metal robot. This got the crowd as well the team to panic a bit, soon enough the Mackerel's coach panicked at how the zombie exposed his team. He growled upset like as well pressed the side of his watch, to which the mackerel players soon enough remove their helmets exposing their true faces.

Mackerel coach: "Ok fine! My players are automatons, my genius in robotics should have been appreciated. But you take zombies over machinery, let's see if your two monster all stars can handle my team!"

Shouting out towards the Seabrook audience in a jealous like tone as well commanding his robots to attack Revenant as well the other players on the field. Rev, took the robot's head and ripped it off as well throws it at another mackerel bot causing the team to look at him. Zed, not going stand by raised his fist as the other players looked at him.

Zed: "Go mighty shrimp!"

Doing a war cry as the football players charged at the machines to give the crowd the time to evacuate, several people at the stands was that of sentinel agents as they were guiding some people out as well to safety. The mackerel coach, looked at them leaving and decided to have his bots go after them. Pressing some controls, he sends them right towards the audience. However, Pup leapt in the air landing on some of the robots as well begun to bite them.

Bonzo: "Good dog."

He spoke out as well helping some zombie folk get to safety as everyone was getting away from the situation, both Eliza as well Queen looked to see Bucky getting almost pinned down by four Mackerel bots. Extending her wings, Queen went over to help out as Eliza run over as well taking her laptop to see if she could help out.

Bucky: "Please! I just cheer guys that all!"

Pleading to the machines as they were going hurt him, however before they could the boy saw two flying yoyo's coming at two of their necks. Wrapping them around their necks, she was able to remove them in a instant. The robots looked at Brittney being responsible as she looked ready to fight, however it was interrupted by that of Queen dropping onto the ground as well smashing the two.

Brittney: "Nice one Queen, I thought you be heading out with the others?"

Eliza: "Please, I'm not afraid of these bots. And if I could hack into my Z-band to play games, then lets see if I could do the same with these toys."

Responding to her as she took out a USB wire from her bag as well plugging it in the side of the destroyed machines neck. Beginning her work as well getting started, Brittney ordered several of her men to take the coach. Though they were busy with the bots, so luckily Eliza whistled to that of Puppy who was finished chewing on the bots. Pointing at the coach, the zombie dog tackled the human coach making him panic by how Puppy looked at him as a enemy.

Queen: "Quite the companion he is."

Complementing the dog, soon enough Eliza was working on hacking in the robots systems as well making sure that there was a way to shut them down. On the field, seeing the shrimp players out of breath, retreated back while Zed was getting them away from the robots from harming them. Revenant, taking two football helmets and decides to use them like gloves.

Revenant: "Hey bucket heads!"

He shouted to the machines as he begun bashing robot head from side to side as well keeping their attention on him, the green eyed zombie continued to get the robot's attention on him. Eliza, continuing to type in the keys as well figure out what to do. She activates the kill switch and shuts down the mackerel bots, soon enough they either collapsed on the ground or rather fell apart. Revenant, having half of his football suit torn was bashing a mackerel bot to where he noticed it shut down as well it being familiar.

Revenant: "Your the one that smacked me in the face."

Realizing the robot as it crumbled into pieces, soon enough he looked around him seeing the fight easily won as well the remaining crowd cheering. Waving towards the crowd, Zed as well the other players rushed over to him as well hug him cheering for him as well the others that helped out.

_**Later**_

After everyone left to get home safely, Brittney got the sentinel agents to arrest the coach as well send him to big house seeing he was far more then what everyone else thought of him. Rev and Zed, were on a bench drinking some water as well taking a breather. Brittney was walking over to the two as well handing a file to Rev.

Brittney: "Figured out that the coach was a former scientist from Quills faculty, working on robotics which the general that was idiotic as well a waste of his time due to the zombies. Went rogue and apparently possessed as the Royal Mackerel's football coach, as well stealing different types of metal tools to be melted down to make our friends here."

Explaining the scenario as well pointing at the destroyed robots as they were tools and metal parts taken and stolen to be made into them. Rev, merely chuckled at the sight of that as well the robots being taken away as well possibly be restored to their original state.

Revenant: "Hate to see the bill that guy will have to pay for the people he stole from."

Taking a moment to make a joke, though for Zed he saw how the machines were being taken away as well taken into trucks as well made sure no piece would be left.

Zed: "Are you sure that these robots won't be used for Seabrook? Cause that's how most of these things go down."

Thinking that it might be possible that these agents would reprogram them as well make them into a special unit, though Brittney patted him on the back as well winked at him seeing it won't happen.

Brittney: "We already got Revenant as well some friends to help us, I take them over any hunk of metal any day."

Assuring that these robots won't be used again, the two zombie boys took in a moment of relaxation for what had just transpired. As well the fact that this might be happening, different types of threats coming to Seabrook to try and stir up trouble. Though luckily, they would be around to make sure their friends and family would be safe together.


	9. A zombie girl's secret

**_Eliza Pov:_**

**_"I seriously can't believe that happened, while everything seemed dull as well boring as usual at these football games. Suddenly out of nowhere Rev tackled a player on the other team to reveal him as robot, a actual robot in front of my very eyes. Sure I've seen plenty of hand made robots at school being that they were small as well not exactly advance but to see something like this. Came from right out of some sci-fi movie, as well the fact I was able to hack into their systems and shut them down. Just shows that while humans may have all the fancy toys, they underestimate zombie intelligence as well resilience. Also that during the event as well helping out with shutting down the robots, I felt that rush I got when I was going try to sabotage the cheerleader championship. Though not exactly something to be proud of, this time was different since I was helping others as well using my intelligence to protect my friends. It was strange how it felt, as well it being something I want to do more of. Helping others, not just get people rile up and start a revolution. But actually do something that shows I'm much more then a speaker of words then just action. The question is where do I start?"_**

* * *

**_Zombie town_**

After the huge Mackerel football robot match, many people thought it be best to head home as well be glad that no one got hurt. Eliza, herself was walking home as well walking with Bonzo and Zed as the three zombies were talking about what had happen.

Eliza: "Go might shrimp? That was the best thing you could say when rushing a group of dangerous robots?"

Still asking him about how he got the other football players to help out as take down the robots. Zed, looked at bit embarrassed by it seeing how the adrenaline kicked in when it happened.

Zed: "Well there were a bunch of us in football gear. Rev was handling it, so I thought 'hey, let's rush them'. Which turned out alright, as well getting us the win for the game."

Stating that in the heat of the moment he just spoke out what he was thinking, especially that of how the school had finally beaten there false opponents and won. Bonzo, was mimicking that of explosions that would have happened as well that why it didn't which Eliza smiled at that.

Eliza: "Because none of them had any explosive for high methane liquids in them, there core was basically batteries which need to be shut down. So, I worked out how it was operated and shut them all down."

Explaining the situation to the two as they were a bit side tracked by how she was able to figure it out as well able to shut down highly advance machinery. The two merely nodded agreeing with what she was saying as well of that they didn't understand at all, they made it to Zed's house as the two said goodbye to there friend. Bonzo did the same heading to his own house while for Eliza, still couldn't help that she enjoyed stopping a human from harming anyone. Though the moment was soon interrupted by that of a text message, it was from Revenant who was cleaning up with the remains of any metal pieces lying around.

_"Don't start the celebration without me, got some scrap metal to clean up. Seeing how these people don't know how to pick up after themselves."_

The text said as Eliza just laughed a bit at the fact it was true, she texted him that the only thing they were celebrating was that nothing else was happening and they were just relaxing. Sending the text to him, she headed inside of her house as well called out to see if her mom was around. Checking out in the kitchen she walked over to the fridge and saw a note saying she went out to get some groceries, this made Eliza smile seeing how she had the while place to herself.

Eliza: "Perfect, just perfect."

Telling herself as she went to the fridge and grabbed some bread as well pieces of meat to make a sandwich, grabbing a bottle of water she went behind her house as well to that of a garage. Her mom was lucky enough to get the house getting this place with a garage since Eliza, being that of a inventor would bring multiple types of items into the small place as well would make many things. Heading inside as well turning on the light, there were several small like items she made which involved some phones, a clock as well that of a small wine up toy. Placing her bag on the table, she grabbed several tools as well that of sketch book with several drawings.

Eliza: _"It's poetry in motion, I turn my tender eyes to you. As deep as any ocean, as sweet as any harmony."_

Singing herself a song as well sharpening herself a pencil, as well opening her book as she begun to write down sketches for something. A type of device she was going make, which she needed to think of the items of what she needed exactly as well the right resources to make it. Writing down the notes, she went to the side as well looked for any items to get.

Eliza: _"Mm, but I blinded myself with science. I blinded myself with science, and pass tests in biology, yeah!"_

Getting into the groove as she was able to find some pieces that she was looking for, grabbing a some pieces of metal as well tools she begun to build something as well write down how the process was going. Using some screwdrivers as well wrenches, she was making sure the item wouldn't be that big or small as well fit.

Eliza: _"When I'm dancing close to you, I blinded myself with science."_

Continuing to let the rhythm guide her as she was done with the first part, looking at her notes she needed to get more things to which she decided to make a quick run to the scrapyard. A few minutes later she pushing on a cart that of several broken speakers, radios as well a half broken washing machine.

Eliza: _"I can smell the chemicals, I blinded myself with science."_

Looking around her as well making sure no one saw her, rushing back to her garage she brought the stuff inside as well made sure to get to work. Tearing down most of the items into pieces, she was hand crafting them into that of pieces of armor that would connect to something.

Eliza: _"It's poetry in motion, I turn my tender eyes to you. As deep as any ocean, as sweet as any harmony."_

Smiling at how the progress was going, looking at the notes she wrote down as well of how to create what she was making, Eliza made sure she had on some gloves on so she didn't cut herself or get a scratch.

Eliza: _"I blinded myself with science. and even pass my tests in geometry!"_

Praising at herself which wasn't like herself, though she had the place to herself as well could sing to her hearts content. Continuing to make her project, so far she had constructed a rather like cylinder like sleeve. As well that of a hand to match, looking at her notes she still had a lot to do as the next thing to make was something that of a medium size dome.

Eliza: _"When I'm dancing next close you, I'm blinding myself with science."_

Looking around her garage, she was able to find that of a broken football helmet as well that of some pieces of the washing machine. Grabbing a hammer to the side, she was able to pound several of the items as well make sure that it was close to the sketch she had in her book.

Eliza: _"I can hear machinery, when I'm blinding myself with science."_

Letting her focus guide her as well crafting the dome shaped head, going pass several of her pages she sat that she was missing something. Annoyed at herself for missing something, she had to go back to the scrapyard to get some more stuff she was missing. Heading back there as well getting the necessary pieces, Eliza had with her now was a small car seat as well that of a few levers on the seat. Along with some broken keyboards from computers, dragging them back into her garage she went back to breaking them down into pieces as well forming it into something.

Eliza: _"It's poetry in motion and now your dancing close to me. The spheres're in commotion, the elements in harmony."_

Getting back into business as well forming the collection of metal items as well machinery together, making sure to not slow down on her work. She saw how everything was coming together as well forming quite well.

Eliza:_ "I blinded myself with science, with science! Hit me with technology!"_

Walking over to a car battery as well some wires, getting some goggles over her eyes she plugs the two positive and negative sides to the back of her project. Soon enough she was seeing it start up, as well that her laptop that was connected to it was showing a loading screen which stated the project was up by fifty percent.

Eliza: _"I'm not surprised, I'm pretty amazing when I think about it."_

Thinking that this wasn't exactly a challenge, more less the greatest thing she had possibly have made. Though looking at the center of the project, she saw something that was missing from the whole of it.

Eliza:_ "I don't believe it, there I go again. I'm tidied up and I can't find anything, all my tubes and wires and careful notes and antiquated notions"_

Questioning that she was missing something, to which was the last part as Eliza walked over to her bag as well bringing it over to the project. Breathing in a bit upset at what she was doing, this was possibly the right thing which she pulled out a piece from the mackerel bots. A power like engine piece which made them operational, as well connected the pieces of metal and steal parts together as well forming it into a fully armored being.

Eliza: _"But, it's poetry in motion and when you turn your eyes to me. As deep as any ocean, as sweet as any harmony."_

Cautiously opening the center chest of the invention she had made, she placed the core into it as soon enough it begun to brighten up. Moving back she saw how the light from the core was charging up the invention, it was bright like if it was a building.

Eliza: _"I'm blinding myself with science, I'm blinding myself with..."_

Almost finishing her song, the lights in the garage as well from her laptop quickly shut off to which filled the entire room in darkness. Staying calm as well focused, Eliza saw a faint glow coming from her invention as it was neon based green, this made the zombie girl smile as well open the door to let in some light.

Eliza: "Science."

Smiling at it being complete as well taking a bite out of her sandwich seeing she had made something she never thought was unable to be made, hearing the back door open as well looking behind her. She saw that her mom had made it back, turning back to her invention she knew that her mother couldn't look at it. Grabbing a lock from the side as well that of a key that matched it, she locked the door as well made sure to keep the key well hidden. Right now she was getting rather excited at what she made, as well how she was going be testing it out tomorrow.

* * *

_**Next day**_

At Seabrook high, the daily news of what had transpired was going across the hallways as well that of on newspapers. Most of the students were praising the football team as heroes as well of Zed, Revenant didn't want it since he wasn't exactly the celebrity type. At a table as well catching up on some studies, was that of Zed as well of Revenant who were right now enjoying the moment.

Zed: "I seriously think that you should enjoy the people liking you, so far with how much you've done it's alright to make a couple of fans."

Insisting on enjoying the fact with him facing off against the giant bugs, as well of these robots. He was bound to get that of photos, people praising his name as well that on of himself being on banters and even posters. Rev, who was reading a history book merely nodded at the fact as well let out a small chuckle at that.

Revenant: "Sure, and soon enough that I'll be on a cereal box. Thanks but no thanks, so far right now with Bucky being looked at. I seriously prefer getting kicked off a rooftop then acting like some smiling super star. No offense."

Apologizing to him as well of Zed was getting some popularity from the students of Seabrook, the zombie teen merely smiled at that as well continued to catch up on his work. Soon enough the two looked at there friend Bonzo who made it, they also happened to notice that of Zed's best friend as well one of the smartest in the zombie bunch missing.

Zed: "Hey Bonzo, where's Eliza at?"

Thinking it was strange for her to be gone since she never missed a day of school, whether it was up here with the humans or even in the basement. Bonzo, merely replied stating she was home helping out with her mother moving some stuff. They merely accept it seeing that yesterday was a bit intense, let alone made her mother worried. Taking a seat right by them, Bonzo went to practice his instrument as the three zombies continued to do there own thing. That was until the moment was Addison, she smiled at how her friends were relaxing but right now looked a bit sadden.

Addison: "Hey guys, great game but right now. There's a situation, a not so good one that I think. Rev, should know about."

Looking rather upset as the zombie boy got curious, let alone Zed and Bonzo as Addison handed him the newspaper article as well what was labeled onto the side. Rev, looked at it as well seeing that of the article written in it as well seeing something rather strange. Apparently there was a attack on that of the Seabrook petting zoo, several guards and people were hurt as well injured. While the animals, were kidnapped from there homes as well taken off the vicinity. Witnesses say that when the people who were attack was hit like if it was from that of a beast.

Revenant: "Oh boy, just what I need to deal with. Animal poachers."

Getting a bit upset at this, soon enough his phone began to ring as well showing a message from Brit seeing it being the same thing. Looking to Addison, he was going get right on it as well see who was behind this. Handing Zed his finished papers he owed the teachers, he headed out of the school as well went straight to work. Addison, herself merely sighs at this crime as well it happening.

Addison: "I seriously don't know why this is happening, when we were separate none of this weirdness was happening. Now suddenly when humans and zombies get along, these things start up. It just makes no sense."

Feeling like when things seemed finally to be alright as well good for everyone, something had to come along and ruin it. Zed, could agree seeing that there was no connections to these rather mysterious events that were transpiring.

Zed: "I know, but we got people that will handle it. As well they have us to support them, besides that. Whatever happens, you know I got your back."

Informing her as well holding her left hand in a comfort like manner as the white haired girl smiled at him, the two soon noticed of Bonzo playing a rather romantic like tune from his instrument just for the moment. The two couldn't help but laugh at it, as well hopping that Revenant would be ok as well figure out what was happening.

_**In the mist of the forest**_

Walking pass several rocks as well of that broken down tree's, Rev was in his usual gear as well walking passed several of the destroyed area. He couldn't help whatever took those animals were big, and hungry. He was on his phone as well talking to none other then Fruitpire as the fanged creature was informing of what did this.

Revenant: "Giants? Seriously? Like 'Fee Fi Foe Fum?' There fairytale."

_"Not fairy tale, just creatures that have remained hidden as well good at hiding in clouded areas. Such as the mountains, they came down in the stroke of night as well able to capture several animals. Be sharp, these beasts are warriors as well have weapons."_

Warning him of the species he might encounter, as well of that they will not be easy to handle. Though Rev could tell if possible, he needed to do the same thing like he did with Dirt Crusher and Kahn. Use there size against them, continuing to make his way he happened to hear some faint screaming. It was the animals as he knew he was getting close, to which he decides to play it cool as well watch out for them able to see him. Walking towards a tree that wasn't torn down, he happened to witness that of the thieves who took the animals.

Revenant: "Oh, damn."

He spoke in utter silence looking at that of four giants, with dark tan skin as well them having a pair of horns on their foreheads. They were right now eating that of bones, as well of getting a fire going. The four were going cook the innocent animals, this made Rev angry as well wanting to jump onto the first one and punch his teeth out. However they were much more bigger then he was, as well had him outnumbered, having no choice he goes back to talking to Night wing.

Revenant: "Ok, teacher. Got anything for me to learn when taking on these guys?"

Whispering as well keeping out of sight, one of them looked around as well sniffing the area seeing if someone else was here. One of them, that had a large hand made axe decided to check it out as his footsteps made a thumping sound. Rev keeping down, he saw the giant passing by him as well not seeing him.

_"Use there size against them, they aren't smart but rather violent as well not hesitate to try and crush you with there weapons. If the chance, use there weapons as well. They will not hesitate to kill you, also. They have a good sense of smell, especially of rotting flesh."_

Giving him some tips as quickly enough, one of the giants were able to surprise him as well rip the tree Revenant was hiding right in front of him. Moving back, the zombie boy looked around him seeing the four giants armed with that of large melee weapons.

Revenant: "You have, the worse type of teaching when not telling me that part. Will work on that, when I'm not eaten like a candy bar."

Telling his fruitpire ally as he hangs up the phone, moving back from the four as well having their attention on him then the animals. The four were speaking in a ancient like dialect as well looking at who would kill him first, the one with the giant club wanted first as the angered giant rose it in the air. Rev, going to make a run for it does a roar to mock the giant as well hope he could survive this. However, it was interrupted by that of a large like rock hitting him in the face.

Revenant: "What the heck?"

Asking who did it as the rock went into the giant's eyes as well collapsed onto the ground, the three looked at who did it as well got angered by this assault. Coming from that of the tree's was a medium size being, it was roughly the size of a medium size elephant. Having burgundy red around the arms as well metal on the sides. It had a neon green glow from the chest as well a orange visor, the center was a cross like symbol which was dark green. It looked like a suit of armor for a gorilla, it stood there getting there attention as it clings both of it's metal knuckles.

"Mind if I join the fun?"

The suit spoke in a robotic like tone ready to join the fight, though Rev didn't know if it was a friend or foe. All he knew if it was on his side, he might stand a chance but if now, he was screwed.

* * *

_**"Blinded me with Science" belongs to Thomas Dolby as well the ones that wrote it.**_


	10. Enter the Tombstone

_**Revenant Pov: **_

_**"So this is what my life is going to be? Dealing with this type of natural threat as well being visited by people who pop out of nowhere looking like they came from a comic book? What the hell? Because my parents never heard of giants existing in here or rather being around Seabrook. Sure the place has had a zombie problem but that's it, only zombies and nothing else. But I guess now it can't be help seeing that with the sighting of the Insectoids being here, it would be possible to attract others to this place. Such as these four giants, still can't believe these types of beings actually real as well happen to be here. My parents would go insane as well would explore into this matter more, but right now I don't think these four are the talkative type. Much more of the, smash your house and eat your husband and wives type as well steal treasure. While they are the creatures I have to fight, who the heck is the armored guy in front of me? I thought Brittney didn't use that coaches robots, I'm so going have a talk with her. If I survive this battle royal between four giants and this mysterious being."**_

* * *

_**Forest**_

The zombie boy remain still looking at the horrific sight of being surrounded my that of four giants, as well looking at the armored being in front of him. Rev keeping on his guard, he quickly see's the armored person rushing towards one of the giants and punching it right in the knee. It made a rather large like crunching sound, the warrior yelled in pain as well collapsed onto the ground which began the fight. Revenant saw how the others quickly to raise there weapons in the air trying to squash the zombie as well the armored being.

Revenant: "Way to rile them up genius!"

Speaking sarcastically at the armored being as it remain silent while focusing on the fight, one of the giants was swinging across the sides with it's armored club. It tried to crush the mysterious being as well destroying some tree's in the way, Rev was dealing with the one that had a large axe. Avoiding the massive chops, the zombie duck from the side seeing if he could find a opening.

"Go for the legs!"

The armored being said as the zombie boy merely felt like that was a bad choice in words, however he thought of something. Looking at a fallen log on the ground he rushed over to it as he ran to it. Lifting it upwards he saw one coming right towards him, thinking of the object in his hands like if it was a football. He hurled it straight towards the giants face which it blinded his eyes as the wooden log shattered into pieces, taking the chance Revenant leapt at his legs as well strikes at the knees causing it to tumble downwards making the ground shake.

Revenant: "I think, we need to go for the face."

Sounding a bit tired from the throw as well advising the armored being as one of the giants was able to grab him, the warrior giant tried to bite him. Though the saw how tight the feeling around the hand was, having no choice he had to bite the giant's thumb making it scream in pain.

Revenant: "Always look before you eat."

He told the giant as soon enough, the giant let go of Revenant as the zombie saw the chance he had to end it. He aimed for it's feet as well using his own weight as he crushed the left foot on impact. This made the giant well in pain as well move back to another that was coming around, it accidentally stabbed it's own giant brother in the chest killing him in a instant. Soon enough, the there were three left as well looked more angry then ever. Rev went to the suit of armor as the two looked at how they were getting their weapons ready to attack the two.

"Great, way to go giant killer. You got them now angry."

Revenant: "I'm new at this as well, but just follow my lead."

Telling the metal man as this didn't exactly fill him with confidence, though the armored being rushed towards one with a axe as it tried to chop the metal man. However the impossible happened, the axe didn't cut him nor kill him in one blow. It stopped right in it's arms, The metal man held it's ground not letting the giant escape. Taking the chance, Rev rushed up onto the metal man as well ran up onto the giant's arm. Not stopping for a second, he made a solid fist with his right hand charging right at the face as well delivering a devastating strike. This caused the giant to fall down due to the force behind the punch, it collapsed onto the ground leaving only two giants remaining as the two looked at the giants.

Revenant: "Great, were going be here for a while. If possible were going die, might want to tell me your name at least?"

Asking the metal man as it soon walked in front of tombstone, clinging it's fist two times like if it was a gorilla. His fists began to glow, let alone charge up as well slammed it's fists onto the ground making it shake just like the giants. They dropped there weapons as the metal man rushed to grabbing that of the club, slinging it to both of the giant's head the impact went to the both of them making the two fall onto the ground as well causing one of them to land onto a tree as it went straight for the chest. Now there were two giants that were alive and two dead, the zombie looked rather surprised at how he was able to take on the two by himself as he soon looked at the zombie boy.

"The name, is Tombstone."

It spoke towards Rev sounding like it was name to not take lightly, the zombie boy remain ready for whatever might happen as the armored man walked over as well showed him his hand as Revenant couldn't tell if this being was friend or foe.

Tombstone: "Sorry that you had to do that, pretty scary for me to. But, were on the same side."

Speaking to Rev as the zombie boy still had his misgiving on if he should trust this metal person, soon enough he heard vehicles coming towards them as that had to be Sentinel agents. Before the zombie boy could say anything to the armored stranger, he happened to move quickly as well escape from the scene of the fight. Rev looked around to try and look for him as it was impossible for someone that big to move that quickly in a instant.

Revenant: "These guests here are getting weirder and weirder."

Muttering to himself as several cars approached the sight of the area, some of the agents rushed to see the animals unharmed nor none of them eaten. However, the sight of two dead giants as well two unconscious made the humans a bit unsure to what to think about there zombie ally. They presume to get to work as well get everything under control, coming out of a truck was Brittney as she saw the sight of the two giants dead as well letting out a rank smell.

Brittney: "Woah, now that's just plain nasty. Did you do all this?"

Asking the zombie boy as he merely showed two fingers of the ones dead was his work, while the others passed out weren't.

Revenant: "No, I think your metal toy did the others. Which I thought you told me as well Zed that Sentinel wasn't going make these robots."

Questioning her if she went behind there back, though the girl insisted that she didn't use the parts as well that of all of them being destroyed or reverted back to it's original state. So whoever this person was that the zombie was describing, had to be a new 'tourist' here as well that of causing his or her kind of trouble. They had to figure out who this person was as well what they were doing here.

_**Back at the Big House**_

They all returned back to the base, bringing in the two unconscious giants as well locking them up as well making sure they were secure as well unable to break free. As well returning the animals back to their home, in the monitor room was both Revenant and Brittney looking at the screen. Night wing, was leaning against a wall reading a book of old Seabrook while the two teens were right now trying to figure out who this metal being was. So far, witnesses were already finding this being before they could as most of the people who found him were able to take photos.

Revenant: "That's the guy, thing, metal walking water heater that took down the other two dead giants. Surprised he wasn't some, Mecha mackerel bot."

Thinking that it could be that coach's reserved robot that was on stand by as well sent to handle anyone that stopped him, however it wasn't as they saw how the metal being wasn't like that of the ones they encountered on the football field.

Brittney: "Well, so far this person is already getting the public's notice as well that of helping out. The newspaper already got his name, 'Tombstone'."

Looking at more photo's as well that of some fifth teen second videos, showing Tombstone moving across the forest as well helping some zombie workers who were caught in accidents. He was showing that of his immense strength as well being kind to others as well showing that he was a hero to the town, as well helping others.

Revenant: "Just great, guy comes in out of nowhere and starts to get praised like if he was the president. Though when I do it, something get's broken as well leads to me getting the blame."

Explaining his case to the two as it somewhat wasn't fair to him, though as the two teens continued to look at the exploits of Tombstone as well him adding that of zombie kind. Night wing, noticed how he was aiding them then just the humans. As well merely showing respect to humans, this made him question this motive as well his actions.

Night wing: "Tombstone is a zombie."

Speaking out for the two as well interrupting them, they looked to the fruitpire as it made sense. The armored being was aiding that of zombie kind as well making sure none of them were getting hurt, let alone helping that of humans along the way.

Brittney: "Ok, so that dims down the suspects of almost half of Seabrook. As well the fact that zombies were able to make that kind of suit, is there some genius in Zombie town who can make something like that?"

Asking that of Rev he knew anyone, but he was just getting used to the people here as well could be impossible to dim down who might it be. Rev, was taking a moment as well walked over to the table as well getting a paper pad as well of a pen. He begun to write down the information they were able to figure out while for Brit, noticed that of a book he was reading. 'The beasts of early Seabrook', that was at the Seabrook museum as well placed in a glass case unable to be open.

Brittney: "Where'd you get that? Presumably how that book is from museum."

Night wing: "I took it out as well made a replica for the museum, I have learn to get into secure places. As well make copies of items, I'm surprise you humans haven't had time to read this. You should look up on your history."

Expressing to her of them trying to keep up with their history, she merely glares at him with a mere expression of knowing he would doubt them. As well taking a look for herself, to which talked about snarling howling beasts. Night wing, continued to read it of them mysteriously disappearing as well of them not being seen for ages.

Brittney: "Well, thanks for the quick lesson. But I think we should handle one problem then going straight for a past memory right Rev?"

Asking him but soon enough, the two noticed the zombie gone without even saying anything. Let along even saying goodbye to them, they also happened to notice the pad written with several words as well that of names of possible beings that could be Tombstone. The two continued to look at the notes as Brit, noticed that of one name on the bottom which had a circle around it as well making the brunette sigh at this.

Night wing: "You know who this is?"

Turning to her as well not knowing who this person was, however she knew well of who this person was as well not knowing what might happen when Revenant would meet up with the wearer of Tombstone.

* * *

**_Later in Zombie town_**

Right outside of Zed's house was that of Zed as well of his friends let alone Addison who were right now hanging out. As well enjoying the peace they were having let alone that of how they heard of the animals being taken back home. As well that the one responsible for it was that of Tombstone, that delivered a missing lamb to the humans.

Addison: "Looks like Seabrook got a new hero, and quite the big one at that. I really like the colors on him."

Admiring about how the armored being was design as well of how it presented itself, though Zed looked at it rather curious of how this person came out of nowhere and begun to help out. Bonzo, merely smiled as well flexing his arm showing that this new hero was quite strong since after delivering the animal. It begun to help other people as well of zombies who had trouble with lifting things as well getting out of accidents.

Zed: "Yeah, it's good for someone to help out. Maybe this guy could give Rev as well Brit some backup, with the stuff that's happen lately. We might need the extra muscle to sort out this."

He spoke out thinking it could be good for them to get some assistance once in a while, the three soon enough happen to see Eliza. Who was walking right by the house as well yawning a bit tired like, Bonzo being the excited one rushed over to hug her as the zombie girl looked a bit surprised to see him this clingy.

Eliza: "Ok, nice to see you to Bonzo."

Showing a small smile as well gesturing to her big friend that she was ok as he lets go. Both Zed and that of Addison looked surprised to see her well.

Addison: "Did you happen to meet Tombstone? He's been going about helping a lot of zombies, as well not so hard to miss."

Asking if she had seen the armored man, Eliza got curious as well looked at the paper showing off the metal being as she merely nodded at him. Grabbing it, as well studying the paper she merely nodded as well remaining silent as well placed it on the small table.

Eliza: "Never saw him, but all I can tell is that I prefer this guy better then the usual sentinel agents."

Giving the guy some suspect as well needing to get home looking tired, the three merely thought it was a bit strange to say those words as well make some kind of long discussion about not trusting him. But from how she looked tired as well not in the mood the talk, Zed. Being her friend decided to see if she was ok as he walked over to Eliza as the zombie girl looked a bit tired.

Zed: "If there's something wrong you can tell me, we're friends remember?"

Eliza: "I know, but I've been busy with my mom as well helping her with stuff. I don't want to both you, but I'll be back to school as well helping you out tomorrow. Bet you've had trouble getting some good scores on your tests right?"

Making a joke of Zed possibly not passing some of his tests as he merely did a small smile as he knew she was her usual self, the two did a fist bump as she headed to her house. Walking inside, she her mom sleeping on the couch from a long hard day of work at fixing that of being a repair woman for most of the zombie folk here. Grabbing a blanket by the side, she placed it over her mother as well making sure she was comfy.

Eliza: "Sleep tight mom."

Whispering to her as well walking out to the back of the house, as well to her garage. Walking inside, she turned on the lights as well soon enough heard that of a couching sound from behind her. It was Rev, who was standing by the armored suit of Tombstone as well drinking a bottle of water as well having a rather calm and collective look on his face looking right at her.

Revenant: "Your mom let me look around, she doesn't know does she?"

Asking her which Eliza, merely breathes out looking rather upset as well trying to not let her anger take over. She grabbed a chair as well sate down looking at him, as he knew the zombie would ask her tons of questions about, this thing.

Revenant: "So this is what you've been doing? Making a armored suit? You could have gotten yourself killed."

Sounding concern for her safety, this made her a bit chuckle at how he said that seeing he's been putting himself in danger. Let alone handling some of the things that have been recently coming to Seabrook.

Eliza: "Coming from the zombie boy that could survive being crushed? Yeah, when you weren't here. I dreamt as well looked at the stars everyday, that zombies could stand up for themselves let alone have the strength to fight back. Sure your here, but I or anyone else here can depend on you as well Sentinel."

Expressing herself to him how that she's been talking about how zombies should unite and fight, let alone be treated as equals. Soon enough now seeing with these sightings of strange events, now was a better time to actually do something. Rev, could see the fight in her as well that the same look in her eyes as she wanted zombies to be strong. However this, walking in this walking tank was to much.

Revenant: "And today was a way to do it? What if your suit failed? What if it cracked open and you were left to being a giant's protein bar?"

Asking her if she was ready for that, in situations like these most people will tense up as well not think of what to do. Eliza, thought about the fight with the giants. As well with that of what might have happened if her suit would have failed.

Eliza: "I had a plan, as well the idea to handle that situation. Because I'm not afraid to facing up against people bigger then me, whether I'm in my suit or out of it."

Talking straight back at him showing no signs of fear, as well that of being serious if that might have happen seeing if she was exposed to the giants. Rev, seeing how there was no point in arguing with her seeing she might not stop. He looked at the suit as he checked inside, so far this was handmade as well that of being all connected to the core of it's chest.

Revenant: "And your using that coach's robot battery? Did you steal it?"

Seeing if she did, Eliza gave him a look assuring him that she didn't. There was a part the humans didn't accounted for so when the moment was right, she took off the ground before anyone could notice. As well began to design this battle suit to help her out with what situation or problem might happen, walking over he looked at the notes as well sketches of tombstone as they were quite brilliant.

Eliza: "I know what I'm doing, let alone the price I'll pay for it. But I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, this is my secret."

Looking at him as well seeing if he could keep her secret, this was a heavy price to keep as well make sure no one knew of this. Especially that of her own mother, he silently nodded seeing that if he didn't she would continue to do this recklessly and wound herself getting hurt.

Revenant: "Ok, Tombstone. But if we do this, we got to do it right. Which is, by working with Sentinel. Now I know it sucks, but if you want to help Zombie town as well the rest of Seabrook. Then at least getting some training first."

Making a deal with her as the zombie girl merely looked a bit upset at this point, though he wouldn't let her do this more without getting in her way. Though it could be beneficial for her to possible modify her suit to make sure that it might not ripped apart, the two shook hands as well made the deal seeing how they were going to be working together as well that with Sentinel to protecting Seabrook like a team.


	11. Preparing for the unknown

_**Night wing Pov:**_

_**"From what I was told from the young zombie man, this Eliza child has the heart of a revolutionary that would stand with her people let alone against the misgivings of her zombie kind as well about of anything that might cause them trouble. Quite a strong trait that she has for one so young, let alone one with a remarkable mind to make her device called a 'laptop' as well her suit of armor. Tombstone, as it is called since it marks the resting sight of one that has passed away. Though with learning of her true identity, Rev decided if she wanted to continue with being a protector like he was. She would need training as well learn it from someone who has had experience with learning how to defend one's self, luckily she brought her to me. As well that he explained the situation to that of the human girl Brittney, to which took by surprise when she saw the zombie girl man the suit of armor. Though with this information given to her, Brit made sure the resources of Sentinel would be given to her so that whatever might come to Seabrook. This armored juggernaut suit that Eliza uses will be ready, however she will need skill and the proper training to face off against whatever threat might come our way."**_

* * *

_**At the Big House**_

In the training room of the building, two zombies were looking at the fruitpire. Night wing, was right now out of his usual attire and right now in that of a suit which was personally hand made by that of Brittney's men. It was a grey like suit like hers only with purple streaks across the side, a bat symbol on both of his shoulders as well him having his flute on the side of his waist. Adjusting his sleeves as well looking directly at that of Revenant and Eliza, he was going to teach them of how to properly handling themselves in a fight.

Night wing: "From how you two fight, you rely on both brute force let alone intelligence. While these are suitable talents, you two still lack training."

Speaking to them like a teacher as well someone who has had years of being a fighter as well a survivor of battles, the two zombies looked at the bat like male talking to them. He had the appearance of a teenager, though the years he had survived across the world let alone not being hunted down by Quill let alone his men say other wise.

Night wing: "Revenant, you were raised by two humans with love and compassion. But had strength you still have yet to grasp, while the football games have helped you. There are still many things for you to learn, let alone of how to master your true strength."

Talking directly to him as the zombie boy merely remain silent, though the idea of having a lot more in him made the zombie boy smile at the thought. The fruitpire's attention to that of the zombie girl Eliza, who was in her armored suit looking at what Night wing would have to say to her.

Night wing: "You on the other hand, have been raised under that of being treated like a prisoner. Wanting to break the hold of zombies being considered monsters, as well down a armor to show your strength. While you serve this cause, your rashness will one day lead you be getting hurt in the fight. As well reveal your identity to others."

Expressing that of how although Eliza had good intentions, she was to driven by it to lead into that of a consequence she might not be able to accept. The fruitpire soon got into a fighting stance as well gestured the two to get ready, Rev put on his combat glasses going to get ready while for Eliza. Placed on her helmet as well got into her suit, pressing several buttons as well flipping switches her suit got ready. Rev, saw how Tombstone got primed and ready as well looked at Night wing as well getting ready for the training.

Tombstone: "Just one question, ever fought a metal based suit of armor controlled by a zombie girl?"

Asking him seeing if he might answer her, to which Revenant saw how his friend wasn't afraid. The teacher soon gestures them to come straight at him, as well to not hold back. The two zombies rushed at him trying to bring him down or land a punch on him, so far the fruitpire was much more faster as well lean to be impossible to get tagged. He was moving from side to side as well avoiding most of their attacks, Rev knowing this tactic he does a surprise punch right at Night wing's left side. Though this lead to him jumping over Revenant making the zombie boy punch Eliza instead, making her tumble onto the ground. Luckily her suit was able to withstand the blow, as well not harming her inside.

Revenant: "My bad, but at least I can't hurt you if I was ever mind con.."

Before apologizing to her, he was kicked in the back of his head by night wing making him fall onto the ground. The two zombies looked up at their teacher as he was right now trying his best to not smile, Eliza seeing how he was getting cocky. Decided to use one of her devices in her suit, flipping some switches she activated her visor making a bright light appear. It blinded him except for Rev, due to his glasses being able to protect him from bright objects. Taking the chance, Rev took the opportunity as well right moment to do a slide kick making Night wing fall onto the ground.

Revenant: "I was talking to a friend."

He spoke rather upset as he caught the fruitpire's leg, spinning him towards Eliza. She body slams him with her left arm bringing him downwards to the ground, the two looked surprised by how they were able to take him down. Though the moment was shortly ended with Night wing pulled out his flute and begun to spin it, he soon throws it to the side of the room as it bounces right into Eliza's face.

Tombstone: "What kind of flute is that?"

Seeing how a instrument of music was being used in battle, landing into his hand Night wing quickly got back up as well looks at Revenant rushing towards him. Soon enough in a swift motion, he changed the flute into that of a blade. He points it that of Revenant's neck as the zombie stopped as well moving back as the fruitpire had him at a advantage.

Revenant: "When exactly were you going tell me you had a sword on you?"

Question that Night wing had kept this to himself as well not telling anyone, he spins it around as well begins to try and attack the zombie. He avoided the motion of the sword to the best he could, though night wing was moving at incredible speed making Rev have trouble trying to avoid the attacks.

Night wing: "In a fight you must always be ready for surprises, otherwise it will lead you to that of defeat. Leaving the innocent to be hurt if your not focused."

Continuing to tutor him, however he soon does a back flip which got the zombie boy confused. Though he soon noticed that Eliza's tombstone suit had that of a chain fist, she slings it right towards him as he quickly drops to the ground. Continuing to swing it, she tried to drop right onto the fruitpire leaving her to almost hit Rev with it. Though he was able to stop the ball like chain fist as he was able to grab it with both of his hands, breathing rather heavy and fast he was almost out of breath as he looked over to the tombstone suit as well looking at it with a glare.

Tombstone: "I was going mention this, thought it be good to test it out on someone who could survive it. Sorry it had to be you."

Eliza apologizing from within as Rev merely nodded with a sarcastic smile, she riled back in her fist as well attached it back onto her wrist. Night wing, seeing how they were out of breath he believed it was best that they took a break.

Night wing: "I believe that settles our lesson, in always having something up your sleeve. Let alone how to reacting in a fight that you might not be prepared for."

Instructing them as they looked relived, hearing some steam coming out of the tombstone suit. Eliza got out looking rather surprised that happen as well stretching her arms, walking over to Revenant she helped him up as the boy gave her a look still not accepting that new toy of her's.

Eliza: "I'm sorry, you almost knocked my head off. But I see your point, a regular fist is nothing compared to a metal one."

Doing her best at a apology, though right now the boy was having a hard time in believing that as the two soon saw that of two oranges flying right towards them. They were from Night wing as he saw how they might need something to eat, the two also saw how he had his own. Showing off his fangs, he began to eat it as well suck the juice right from within it like if it was juice.

Revenant: "I'm not going get used to that, let alone these lessons I'm going be receiving from you if your going kick our behinds."

Asking to that of the fruitpire as he chuckled at how he was questioning his method of teaching, it was common seeing how they were young while for himself. Looking like he was their age, but was much older enough to know they had a lot to learn.

Night wing: "Well I might suggest you will, because while you have been able to handle yourselves quite well. The things that you might encounter will leave you utterly terrified, and alone. So what I teach you, is to help you focus."

Telling both of them that whatever might come there way, will not be easy on them. The insectoids, mackerel bots and that of the giants were just the beginning. Though Eliza, merely nodded to which she patted Rev on the back as it interrupted his train of thought.

Eliza: "Well if this zombie here could handle himself, as well myself. Then we can handle it, just keep up with the training and will be fine. Unless you want to join in on the fun."

Offering the fruitpire to come with them, however he remain silent as her words were able to get him to stop talking. Rev, felt a rather cold presence from him as the fruitpire might have already had his fill of the fight. The moment was soon enough interrupted by the door opening showing Brittney, she walked over seeing her two friends a bit beat up but still standing.

Brittney: "Hope I'm not interrupting the lesson, but I got something for Rev since if he's going be facing off against some bigger as well dangerous enemies. He's going need the right tool for the job, come on."

Acting rather excited as the two zombies and fruitpire didn't know what was going on, they merely follow her while Eliza got back into her suit so no human would test pilot it. Revenant, was curious of what the yoyo sentinel agent might be talking about seeing that he's been able to handle himself well without any needing of tools. So what possible item or tool could she off to help him with the threats that might come to Seabrook?

_**Later**_

In a laboratory, were several scientists that were right now modifying several inventions which would be used against any creature that would come to the town. Brittney, was leading her three teammates inside as well them looking around the place seeing a bunch of items being used in the process. The human girl leads the trio of monsters to a table that showed a box just for Revenant, he looked at the girl curious as well questioning what was in the box.

Brittney: "Trust me, your going love it."

Revenant: "Brit, so far in this town I've seen nothing more then happy humans who love cheerleading as well different types of clothing. As well zombies, who seem to know how to party as well have fun. So whatever you and these guys might have made, will not change my.."

He continuing to talk at her having his doubt in whatever was in the box would make him like it, he opens the lid to reveal quite the surprise. It was a revolver, a six barreled one to be exact as well had a 'Z' symbol scripted onto the handle. Grabbing the handle as well raising it, he looked at the side as well opens the side to see it not loaded.

Eliza: "Seriously? A gun? I don't think this isn't something he should be running around with. Sure, I'm using a giant metal suit to help me out. But doesn't this seem, violent?"

Asking Brit which she nodded, though inside of the box was that of a small notebook for him. The zombie boy opened it as well saw several ingredients, different types of mixtures as well ways to make bullets as well some a belt that kept several of them inside. Ones that could pierce through creatures that are hard to take down, he looked at Night wing seeing how he might be behind this as well.

Revenant: "A instruction to handle monsters? My parents would love this, still. Makes me look like if I was a cowboy, rather a undead one waving around a cannon."

Aiming it around the place as well trying to strike a pose, let alone try to act like if he was in a situation which required here. However, Eliza looked at Brit seeing he was going need it for a possible assignment.

Brittney: "Well he might, some of our agents reported that of a mysterious house. Right at the cemetery, some of the people said it came out of nowhere last night. Addison's dad is keeping people away from it not thinking it be a safe place to venture to, so I think it might be something that falls into our jurisdiction."

Walking over to the side as well pressing a button, they were looking at a house. It was cryptic and ancient, as well looking like that of a mansion. This gave a creepy like feeling for everyone, however Night wing turned his head at the sight almost recognizing it. Revenant, not exactly intimidated by the house near the graveyard. Places the six piece revolver back into the box as well get a head start, as well of Eliza as he stops her which caught her off by surprise.

Eliza: "I'm coming with you."

Revenant: "No your not, from how the fruit bat is looking at the house. It's not good, besides that no one knows about you being Tombstone. So you, have to keep that appearance of a average zombie teen."

Expressing that although she was now with the team, she couldn't risk getting into danger as well disappearing. Eliza should consider herself lucky no one has catch her missing, though she now had to be careful if she was going to continue this charade. This made her upset as he patted her on the shoulder assuring her the next time she'll come along. Walking out of the lab, Night wing followed him as the two were heading to the exit.

Night wing: "You need to be careful, as well alert. This is no random creature you face, as well one you have or anyone have seen in centuries."

Speaking rather serious as well in a grave type of tone, the zombie boy looked curious at him as the fruit bat pulled out a book that listed that of several encounters he had met. Opening the pages, he pointed at the same house that was in the monitor as well a name labeled in red.

Revenant: "Baba Yaga? The Russian witch? That makes no sense, let alone impossible since stories say she lives in the forest."

Correcting him as he had done some of his research from the studies that Night wing had given him to study over. However, the fruitpire merely looked annoyed at the zombie boy thought he knew about her.

Night wing: "It is a concept that humans missed, she moves to places that the dead remain. As well of it being a place where she collects bones, be on your guard."

Warning him as the zombie boy could tell this was serious, looking at the gun he breathed in as well looked forward as he carried the box with him. Hopping that if he had to come down to facing her, he didn't want to use it. Or rather on anything, but he was going take it with him just in case for whatever horror might happen.

* * *

_**Seabrook Cemetery**_

Taking a while to make there on foot, he saw several cop cars around the front of the gate. Let alone some cops making sure no one would be heading inside, let alone zombies at best as they saw Revenant coming towards it as well one of them raising their hands towards it.

Revenant: "Easy guys, I got a badge. Seriously look."

Talking to the two humans as well showing it to the pair, the symbol of the sentinel showing that of knight's helmet with the letters 'S' and 'B' behind it. They didn't believe it as the zombie boy groans at this, he also pulled out a paper filled out as well sign by that of the mayor showing if there were any strange sightings. It had the pendant as well that of her written signature on it and all, the cops soon breathed in a bit surprised by this as Rev showed a smile.

Revenant: "Thank you for making sure no one walked in, cause there might be a witch amongst us. So, keep anyone out and let no on in, take care now bye-bye."

Saying his farewell to the two as they walked to the gate and opens it for him, the zombie boy soon walked in as well placed his glasses on seeing that he felt like he was entering the lion's den. The two cops soon close that of the gate making sure nothing would come out, as well moved back as well trying to not look inside of the place.

"I know he saved Seabrook and all, but I will not go in there if he starts screaming."

He told his buddy which he nodded seeing how with the reports of something strange as well terrifying being in the cemetery, they didn't want to be in there with that of a zombie as well. Right inside of the cemetery, Revenant was right now walking pass several graves as well that of flowers that were resting on top of them. He continued this walk for a while until he was reaching his way to that of the end of the cemetery, he saw that by some empty spots of no burials or tombstones. Was the house, the same one from the monitor as well from that of Night wing's book.

Revenant: "Wow, quite the home to be living in."

Complementing on the house as well the possible fact that a ancient as well dangerous witch was living there, from what he learned from that of bedtime stories. As well of the papers that he read from his mentor, she was consider a eater of humans as well had powerful magic. He doesn't exactly believe in that type of stuff, though right now seeing was believing to which he saw the door slowly opening as well that of total darkness inside of the home. Not exactly feeling a welcoming expression from the place, he looked at his belt seeing that of the bullets he had on with him as well the revolver with him.

Revenant: "If it's possible, I'm really hopping this woman is a vegetarian."

Talking to himself as he didn't want to use this weapon on her, taking careful steps he soon proceeded to walk inside of the house not knowing what fate might happen to him. The door behind him soon shuts as he was now trapped within the house, not knowing the danger he be facing.


	12. A Slavic witch and a Zombie have dinner

_**Revenant Pov:**_

_**"Great, wandering around a dark as well possibly witch infested house as well it might also belong to a ancient Slavic myth Baba Yaga. Also that this might be somehow what my life will be, heading into danger as well figuring out what is happening in Seabrook. Very strange when you think about it, but I'm a zombie that almost died under a electricity attack by humans when I was little and didn't die. So that doesn't make me not normal, to say the least that is. Though in this situation I'm in leaves the word normal out to dry, all around me I can smell is decay as well feel that of a cold and dark chill coming down from my spin. It was like if I was in a horror movie, letting the suppose killer or monster watch me from the shadows letting them use the atmosphere to leave in a false security and leave me open for attack. Luckily I got this big revolver on my side, never exactly had practice with one of these types of tools. I just have to imagine it if it was like a football, a really heavy as well steel based one with six bullets that will put someone down. OK that was a bad similarity idea, got to get focus now."**_

* * *

_**House of Baba Yaga**_

Continuing his venture into the mansion, still being shrouded in nothing but darkness. Luckily that his combat glasses he had over his had a special skill, pressing a button to the side of his glasses activated that of night vision. Quickly lighting up, he soon found himself in a large hallway with a dark red carpet on the ground, it looked so large inside then outside as he looked around him. The walls had chandeliers that were made of bones as well candle sticks, so far he watched the floor seeing if there were any traps set for him seeing that a place like this would have protection.

Revenant: "Hello? You have a guest here! Not exactly nice to come into the neighborhood and have no lights..."

Before he could continue his loud talking, the candle lights as well that of the chandeliers above him lit up. As well that of the curtains on his left side, a bright light came down on him as well blinding his eyes. Shutting off the night vision, he rubs his eyes feeling like he was stabbed right in his pupils.

Revenant: "Next time knock before shouting out like a obnoxious cheerleader."

Telling himself seeing how that was a bad idea he thought of, he looked a head seeing that of several rooms as well a staircase leading up to that of a second floor. The zombie boy was right now having doubts of what might transpire, to which he didn't know what would happen if he would go upstairs.

Revenant: "If I was a ancient as well cannibalistic witch, where would I be at? The second floor where it might possibly be where she or in the doors that could be in the kitchen? Because the best bet would be upstairs in, the bedroom."

Shuttering at the last sentence not exactly having the guts to possibly enter the bedroom of a witch, sure the house since inside isn't that much scary but the bedroom was probably a nightmare. He thought it be best if he would just handle the first floor, so far there were around four doors with two on the same wall. Walking over to the first one, he opened the door to see it was the kitchen. He found several pots and pans let alone that it looked like a average as well wholesome kitchen. Checking out the area, he happed to sniff the place smelling that of all manners of foods as well looking at the fridge.

Revenant: "Please let there be no children, please let there be no children."

Praying to himself that she could be a vegetarian, pulling out his gun as well checking the ammo he had six bullets. Breathing in deep he opens the door quickly as well aims it right at the inside of the fridge. Looking inside he saw nothing more then pieces of meat in a pile as well that of Yal milk, he shook his head feeling like a idiot for getting frighten by that of meat. He closes the door thinking he was wasting time, however he noticed that the fridge wasn't closing all the way as something was blocking the entrance. A hand, and what appeared to be that of a skeleton human hand to which was slowly gripping aganist the side of the door.

Revenant: "Oh come on."

Feeling like something terrifying might happen as soon enough, the door of the fridge opened wide open sending him flying onto the ground. The zombie, daze from the blow looked at what knock him down as he saw that of the collective meat inside gathering up. Forming that of a body with human bones let alone that of animal meat, it formed to appear like a horrid monstrosity of living meat products with a human skull.

Revenant: "Now that's just plain nasty."

Talking at the collection of it meat as soon enough the mass body let out a angered roar, it attacks Rev with its hulking like drumstick left arm as the zombie boy rushed over and dodged the attack. Soon enough he begins to watch out for its movement, he decided that if he could land a punch the force from his attack might shatter it into pieces. Taking the right opportunity, he ducks to the side as well hurls his left fist into the chest seeing that it could fall apart with the momentum.

Revenant: "Wait what?"

Asking at of utter shock seeing that the creature didn't fall apart, soon enough a sausage like tail appeared from behind the monster and soon grabs him. Lifting him up the zombie tried to break free, as well saw it opening it's mouth showing a collection of bone teeth seeing how he was going eat him.

Revenant: "I'm not ending up like some snack!"

He shouted as his black veins began to show as well his anger, he lets out a zombie like roar in one chomp he bites the tail. Along ripping it right off the body as the meat creature moved back feeling the pain from the bite, Rev was getting to that angered state as he couldn't let himself get to mad. Calming down as well spitting outmeat from his mouth, he found no choice but to use the gun.

Revenant: "Better have some good ammunition."

Hopping for the best as the meat creature now looked angered by this, it soon charges as the zombie as Rev. Shoves the barrel of the six shooter into jaw of the skeleton face as well making it choke on it as the zombie boy flicks off the safety.

Revenant: "I prefer my meat well done, and not moving."

Looking now upset, pulling the trigger a large bang came right out of the barrel sending a bullet through the side of its head. In one shot the whole head lit up as well scattering into pieces, this made the zombie boy rather shocked to see how he was able to kill the massive body of meat. It the. Begun to fall apart as well spilling most of it's body onto the ground, breathing rather tired like he looked at the gun as well let out a small chuckle.

Revenant: "Thanks Brit, I owe you one."

Believing that although this type of thing wasn't his style, it was good to have something like this handy with him. Putting it back into his holster, he walked out of the kitchen as well begun to hear some scuffling happening behind him. During around he saw that of the kitchen as well the huge mess he made out back into order, as well the fridge door closing shut. It going to question it, he closes the door and looks back upstairs to the second floor, he still thought heading upstairs was a bad idea.

Revenant: "Nope! Although it might be where she is, I'm not heading into that bedroom. No matter what!"

Shouting as well not wanting to go into a witch's bedroom, looking at the other doors he doesn't know what would be on the other side. Taking a moment as well stretching his bones out, he musters any strength as well walks forward to the left door. Not going to wait any longer he opens the door to see that of a collection of bones, as well each of them stack in a different set. Walking inside he saw several labels listed for different types of species, several from animals as well that of monsters.

Revenant: "Well, at least she's organized. In a, creepy sense."

Doing his best to not gag at the sight as well continue to look around, as well saw a set of several zombie bones that were from Seabrook. Soon enough he felt like he was going get rather upset as well lose it, this woman had the gull to collect the remains from the dark ages. Cracking his knuckles as well feeling that of the rage building up inside of him. Getting to the point where he would let out his rage on this place, however it was interrupted by that of a tapping of a cane.

"You should have just called out for my name young man."

Spoke from that of a elderly woman, the zombie boy turned around looking at the witch herself. She was wearing that of dark blue dress as well red cloak around her body, hanging around her neck was that of a collection of talismans and bones. She had pale white eyes as well wearing a long hat over her short white hair, Rev felt like shooting her for having these bones in this house. However before he could grab his new acquired weapon, the witch quickly taps the side of her pestle making her house shake as well him dropping his gun to the side as well it sliding downwards to her as she takes it from the ground.

"A boy like you should not be waving around a dangerous weapon like that, it could kill you if not used properly."

Continuing to talk to him as well in a Russian accent, the zombie tried to keep his balance as he remembered something of Baba Yaga's house. A important detail that everyone knew as well could forget since she preyed on that of human flesh, her house could walk. Looking at a nearby window, he was able to look down underneath the house seeing that of a pair of giant chicken legs carrying the massive house. As well leaving the cemetery heading into a deep fog, for possibly that no one else could find them.

Revenant: "Baba Yaga, I presume?"

Asking for her name as the elderly woman soon guided him outwards out of the bone room, the zombie wanted to go against this as well possibly avoid whatever plan she might have had for him. Though he had no idea what other power she had if she could force her house to move in a instant, letting his mind take charge then just brute force he merely follows her.

Revenant: "Although your possibly a ancient witch as well a dangerous one, my mom taught me how to not refuse a elderly lady."

Remembering what Susan taught him, Baba Yaga merely let out a small like chuckle seeing how a young zombie boy like him knew his manners around someone more older then him. Closing the door behind them, she soon leads him to the dinning room where they could talk face to face.

* * *

_**Dining room**_

In a large like room, the two beings were seating at the ends of the table as well having a small meal. For Baba Yaga's plate, she had some meat as well of different types of food on it. Rev, had lost his taste in the cooking she possibly might have made as the elderly woman saw how the zombie wasn't eating.

Baba Yaga: "You should eat young man, with the strength you possess it good's to keep up your appetite."

Explaining to him as Rev merely showed a small smile as well not exactly hungry, with his encounter with her 'beef'. He wasn't that much hungry, to which Baba Yaga lets out a small laughter as well wheezing a bit seeing she could see him afraid.

Baba Yaga: "You must believe, that the stories told about me describe that how the only thing I can eat is children flesh? Humans, a gullible flock easy persuaded by stories in the dark. I, eat only the flesh of the guilty, the meat is sweeter then usual humans."

Informing him of what she actually eats, Rev merely lets out a small laugh seeing that was helpful. Not, to which he saw his gun on that of a stand as well away from him.

Revenant: "Yeah, so anyway. My zombie side is telling me to let loose some anger with the bones you collected from the dark ages. Though my rational side wants to know why exactly, are you here in Seabrook."

Questioning her as well of the purpose for someone like her to be in a small town community, this made Baba Yaga lean back on her chair as well holding the side of her wooden cane. She could see how he wasn't like most of the zombies she had seen in her age, let alone that of a friendly one but rather curious as well having a strong will in him.

Baba Yaga: "I know that look you have on me, a witch in a graveyard coming to make nightmares happen. While that may be true, I am merely here for the show."

Answering his question as well of her reason for being here, tapping onto the ground she summoned that of her mortar transportation. Having trouble getting onto it, Rev couldn't stand seeing this as he walked over to helping her out, to which the witch smiled at him. Keeping her pestle close she soon points it to another room of the wall, the zombie boy followed her as the pair entered into that of a room where it was a standard like area for most witches. In the center was a large cauldron, some books on the side as well jars of certain types of items that were either animal, mineral or something unexplainable.

Revenant: "What, like the cheerleading? The humans and zombie trying to form a town in equality? Never thought witches had a thing for that."

Baba Yaga: "Ha! Those humans you protect? Nothing more then live stock, while for the zombies? I pity them, creatures that dwell in darkness to now come into the light to try and act like, humans."

Speaking rather disappointed in both species, although that got him mad he needed to stay focused as well not get hot headed. Walking over to the cauldron, she grabs a piece of chicken's foot from her necklace. Dropping it into the cauldron, a small poof of smoke appeared rising from the water. The zombie boy could smell a whole lot of ancient chemicals, some of it smelling like decades of rotting cheese. Baba Yaga however, placed her pestle within the cauldron and begun to stir it around.

Baba Yaga: "Although you protect these humans as well of your own kin, this land is the center of something. Ancient, which attracts rather peculiar figures, such as the creatures you had encountered."

Explaining to him that Seabrook had a connection to these creatures, let alone the strangeness that had been happening. Although on his side, science was half of the reason since it was because of that element was zombies made.

Revenant: "Hate to break it to you, but zombies were made from a accident that involved lime soda. Not any type of magic, no weird rituals or.."

He was going to continue until soon enough, she threw in that of a blacken mushroom which made the cauldron explode making him stop talking. Raising her hands upwards making the fume rise, she lets out a wicked like cackle setting a rather forbidding tone.

Baba Yaga: "Do not question how you are made! All creatures made of your magic and mind are children to that of the ancients! Do not deny yourself that you are normal, all zombies as well others are beings of shadow."

Praising to him as well of all monsters in the world that they are like a family, a rather hostile and dangerous one that didn't exactly get along with humans. Waving across the smoke, he was coughing a bit as well trying to breath as he got out of the room. He saw his gun still at the same spot as he soon places it into the holster. He soon looks at Baba Yaga holding that of a necklace in her hand.

Baba Yaga: "You may believe you are a 'protector' of this town, there is something in you that is much more. Which you will need in the coming future."

Warning him of a possible threat that could come, presenting to the zombie boy was a necklace. A chain like necklace that hat a cross with a small skull in the center, Rev didn't want it seeing a gift from a witch was never something good to accept.

Baba Yaga: "Made from silver that had been stain the blood of demons, as well enchanted with my stew. This, will allow you to truly unleash your strength. As well protect the humans, you believe that are good."

Explaining about the properties of this item, the zombie boy thought something like that could be helpful. Though he smirked as well waved a finger at her, not exactly accepting it.

Revenant: "What's the cache?"

Asking right away as she merely smiled at how he was acting clever, Baba Yaga opened up her left palm as well showed it to him.

Baba Yaga: "A lock of your hair, I have. Lost most of my sight due to the aging, I wish to regain it. Allow me to take some of your hair, and this shall be yours."

Making the deal with him as the zombie boy didn't know whether to accept it or not, however if he couldn't hold his own against two giants without the help of others. Then it might be impossible to face any other threat if he was alone, going to the table he grabbed that of a kitchen knife. Baba Yaga, showed a wicked smile as she watched the zombie boy cut off most of his green hair as well presenting it to her, the two trade as Rev looked at the necklace. He saw the witch as she soon consumed the hair making the boy grossed out by the sight, soon enough her faded eyes soon changed showing that of a pair of yellow eyes.

Revenant: "Gross, now one last thing. The bones, why do you have them?"

Asking her as well getting serious seeing how he didn't forget that room, she nodded as she soon leads him to her door going to let him go.

Baba Yaga: "Your, humans wanted to study that of the structure of the zombies through there remains. While I am not a fan of these zombies trying to be humans, they should not be experiments. Something you and I, share in common don't you think?"

Seeing that he had a history of being used like a lab rat, the door opened as well showing a bright light for Revenant to walk through. Lowering his head to her, he leaves the old witch as the door soon closes behind him, Baba Yaga. Walking back into her cauldron room looks into the water as well see's a faint image.

Baba Yaga: "The boy is strong, though must make a choice. To continue this path of handling beasts that will come to this town as well make peace, or be a slayer of that of darkness itself?"

Looking deep within it as well seeing that of a eye, a predator like eye with a black pupil as well showed that of snarling teeth. Foreshadowing something that will come, to which the boy must be ready let alone everyone else in Seabrook.

_**At Zed's house**_

It was just around night time and Zed, along with Addison, Eliza as well with his father and little sister was worried. They hadn't seen Rev for a while, Zed called Brit seeing if he was alright to which she responded to him that he had a job and would be late. Eliza, knew the truth seeing how he was busy talking to a Slavic witch as well figuring out if she was here to cause trouble.

Addison: "Maybe I should call my dad, have him send a squad of cops to have them look around the place. Maybe Gus might of.."

Before the white haired cheerleader could suggest anything, Puppy who was resting by Zoey's side began to bark at the bathroom. Everyone looked as the door opened, seeing that of a tired like Revenant who was letting out a breath of air as well looking at everyone.

Revenant: "Hey guys, did a party happen?"

Asking everyone as the zombie dog rushed over trying to lick him, however the zombie boy stopped the dog as well rubbing the side of his ear as the others looked at him rather excited.

Zevon: "Where exactly were you? Half of us got worried about something might have happened."

Revenant: Don't worry sir, I was ok. Just a little sight seeing, met a friendly old lady. As well possibly learn that, Seabrook is going get a lot of attention. Now, if you don't mind I'm getting some sleep."

Assuring everyone of what might happen, as well patting everyone on the shoulder as he decided to head to the guest room. Eliza, walked over knowing where he actually went as the zombie boy didn't have the time. Though from the look on his face assured her she needed to be ready, as well that of necklace he was given was proof enough that Seabrook might get more visitors without them knowing who or what they might be.

* * *

_**This ends of Season 1, please comment and like if your wish to see more. The story will continue after the second movie, if you wish to see different types of other monsters then tell me down below. The more supernatural types of beings the better, hope you liked it cause there's more to come.**_


	13. A Special Send-off

_**Addison Pov:**_

_**"Well, heading off to cheerleading camp at the beach. For the first time I'm going be able to fullie my dream to be a cheerleader, so how come am I feeling like something's missing? From the crazy stuff that had recently happen in town, I want to see more of it let alone help out with Queen's adjustment here. As well stay with Zed seeing how the more we've spent time together the more I am loving every moment of it, though the downside is my parents are having trouble with accepting I'm dating a zombie. But he isn't that bad, on the Seabrook Sentinel he was on the front paper show him as well the football players helping out with facing the mackerel bots. While it was glad to see Zed being a hero, I'm worried about missing a lot since I'm going be leaving Seabrook for several weeks. I just hope that the town is still in contact let alone not covered in another type of strange like danger."**_

* * *

_**Morning**_

A bright as well perfect day in Seabrook as the white haired cheerleader was right now getting her bags ready for cheerleader camp, she was packing the necessities such as a fresh set of clothes. Cleaning resources as well of her pom-poms, those were the main things she needed to help her with the camp as she placed them in her bag. Though she was missing something else, a photo of the day when the zombies invited the humans to their block party. Walking over she saw the image of herself as well with Bree, her cousin as well with her zombie friends. They were all gathered together around her as well Zed having his arm over her shoulder, it made her blush a bit remembering that embrace.

"Addison!"

Spoke a loud voice as this made her freak out and drop her photo into her bag, looking to the side she saw her door open showing that of her dad. Who was in charge of the security around the town let alone the zombies, though right now his job as well the men that worked under him kept the peace just like Sentinel.

Addison: "Oh, hi Dad. You should have knocked, almost gave me a heart attack."

Speaking a bit surprised as her father merely chuckled at how he might have startled her, taking a moment he saw how she was looking ready to leave as well be out of town for a while. Breathing a bit, he soon seats down as well takes a look at her as Addison seats on her bed feeling like he might want to say some words.

"Addison, you know your mother and I are proud of you for what you've done. As well that, I still feel a bit worried of you dating a zombie. Yes things have changed as well everything being alright. I just, feel worried sometimes."

Making his claim over Zed still having time trusting the zombie, Addison could tell this since he was in charge of making sure no zombies would cause any problems in the past. Along how he was extremely protective over his daughter, Addison nodded as well placed a hand on his hands look self assured of her choice let alone trying to calm her dad.

Addison: "I know dad, but Zed is ok. As well the others, yes he may have made himself look like a human which might have been a bad move. But he's like us, just only got grey skin and green hair."

Telling him to not worry about her, let alone that Zed wasn't a monster he shoulder be afraid of. The father soon smiled seeing how he needed to get pass this seeing how this was her choice, the door bell ringed as it was time for her to get ready for her last day at school before leaving for cheerleader camp. Leading her downstairs as well Addison following him, she opened the door to see her best friend Bree looking ecstatic that in a few hours they will be heading to cheerleading camp.

Addison: "Bye Dad, see you in the afternoon."

Saying her goodbye as she gave him a quick kiss on the check as well heading off with Bree to school, today would be a send off with Seabrook High performing a send off for their future cheerleaders. Her parents as well of Bree's would be joining in the afternoon, as the two were walking to school the girls had noticed most of the people. Who had that of a sentinel's badge on their belt as they were right now looking over the town as well making sure nothing wrong was happening.

Bree: "This is going be so exciting! A full month of training at the camp, as well not worrying about anything popping out of nowhere. Not like that I don't enjoy excitement, but I want to enjoy it when my life isn't going be in danger."

Referring to the robot attack that had happen, as well the sightings of strange beings that had come to Seabrook. Although she wasn't near it as well in the vicinity of the sightings, she still felt like going to the camp will be safe as well fun for her. Addison, nodded at that but someone held her bookbag close still feeling like there was something wrong.

Addison: "Bree? I know this might be a dumb question but, if you could do something then just cheerleading. What would it be?"

Asking her best friend a rather surprising question, although they were already ready to be fully trained cheerleaders. Addison still felt like she could be something more, while for Bree looked a bit curious about why her friend asked that. As well not exactly ready for herself since most of her life, Bree wanted to be a cheerleader.

Bree: "Well, there was nothing else then me being a cheerleader. Why do you ask?"

Addison: "Just curious, as well. That if this might be most of my life, cheerleading. My parents aren't a football star and a cheer captain and their happy, just curious if I could do something else."

Responding to Bree's statement of her strong desire to be a cheerleader while for herself, might be of something more. They were arriving to school where right now most of the students, faculty let alone everyone else was preparing that of a send off for the cheerleaders. Also that of zombie aiding them as well since some of them, were going to join them on their way to the camp.

"Addison!"

Shouted a familiar voice to which she and Bree saw none other then their friends, Zed as well with the other zombies. The human girls walked over as well greeted one another as they had noticed Bonzo, the instrumental as well musical filled zombie was wearing that of a cheerleading like uniform as well having a official Seabrook high saxophone.

Zed: "Just wishing Bonzo good luck with heading to the camp, he's really excited on playing his saxophone."

Explaining that he, as well different other zombies were right now going to be joining the cheerleading camp. Walking inside, they saw some posters let alone that of Bucky welcoming new cheerleaders to the camp. Though for Rev, it was annoying as right now everyone was preparing for the usual Seabrook send off. So far there was going to be a music like event which Principal Lee would be hosting.

Revenant: "So let me guess, is the school going do something bright and chipper? Cause I wouldn't mind a good block party after how I almost got my back broken from a crazed army monster."

Thinking that instead of them doing something that involved everyone putting on that of like a prep rally like last time, they could do a small party. Something that involved them all hanging out, the singing let alone that of the positivity could sometimes be a bit annoying which Eliza chuckled at him.

Eliza: "Yes, you've talked about it multiple times. But this send off is going be different, since Bonzo will be going were going make sure he has a proper zombie send off. Let alone, have someone helping out."

Smiling at the though which Zed looked curious, as well who was going to do it as they were heading to the hallway where they saw Brit. Who was in her school attire as well placing up a poster for the send off performance. As well it being done by none other then Revenant, this made the glasses zombies looked shocked as he turns to both Zed seeing how he might have been involved with this stunt.

Zed: "Hey I can't take all the credit, it was me and Brit's idea. Seeing how we know a little secret of yours."

Informing Rev as the zombie didn't understand what that meant, Brit smiled when Zed said that as she walked over pulling out a phone which showed a recording of none other then Revenant. Who was alone in Zed's house having the place to himself, let alone playing a broom as well pretending like he was a Rockstar. From the sight of this made both Addison as well the others laugh a bit as Revenant, although being the strong zombie turned away feeling embarrassed as well looking at Brit seeing she was spying on him.

Brittney: "I was just coming over to the house to see if you were alright after that whole 'walking house' visit you experienced. Soon enough I saw you and the broom and thought hey, might as well enjoy the show."

Trying to act innocent as well putting on a innocent like smile, though Revenant wasn't exactly falling for it as he couldn't exactly do anything since they were in school. Checking out at the poster she made, it show of Rev holding a microphone as well him looking like a Rockstar as well a bit of him making him look quite scary. As well the words showing of Zed, the all-star football player going be with other zombies as they were going bring that of entertainment to the school.

Addison: "I think it looks pretty amazing, I bet you can sing rather good. You didn't sound that bad at the zombie party we went to."

Bringing up a moment when Revenant, was acting like a teenager who was socializing with others like him as well feeling different then how he was. The glasses wearing zombie soon began more embarrassed as well remain silent while not noticing, Bonzo tapping on his shoulder cheering him up as well showing a positive like smile.

Bonzo: "Rock."

Thinking of what the poster might meant as well for Revenant to rock out, though he didn't exactly agree to this. However since that he along with Addison was going to be heading out to a camp where Bucky will be training them to be cheerleaders. It could be something nice to do, let alone that it be different. Eliza, saw how he looked unsure of himself as she nudges his shoulder as she possibly had his back.

Eliza: "Hey, you know Zed and I got your back. Besides, bet your going blow the performance down."

Cheering him up as Zed nodded since he's been busy with the fighting, let alone that he might want to do something that was different. The town had known of his strength and this hidden talent, might show that he was just then muscle. Rev, looked at his cross necklace as well saw how he looked into the eyes. He felt a bit confident as he gripped it tight as well showed a smile.

Revenant: "Alright, since Brittney already got the poster up. Might as well, but it's going be for Addison, Bree, Bonzo and the other zombies and humans who will be going with Bucky. They should at least hear some good music before living with him."

Thinking it might be best to send his friends off with some music that was going pump them up, let alone make them aspire them to be the spirit as well joy that made Seabrook glad to be what they are. They soon walked to class as the glasses wearing zombie didn't know what might exactly happen, but he knew that he had to make the performance look good let alone a proper send off for his friends seeing how he was going sing in front of the school.

* * *

_**Later in the day**_

After the hours that had pass let alone of everything being set up for the send off for the cheerleaders, right behind the school was a whole lot of people moving about let alone of booths up. The students were handing out meals and snacks for people let alone that of zombies, who were helping out let alone that of wishing their friends luck. Right on stage was where several cheerleaders, which were the experienced ones being lead by Bucky who was right now performing them.

Bucky: "As you can see, where going make our new trainees and make them into this proud set of cheerleaders. As well, yours truly will be leading them to victory."

Acting like a hotshot as well giving them his signature based smile making most of the people cheer for him, praising the attention while in the crowd was both Addison and Zed. Who were looking around to observe how everyone was enjoying the celebration, Addison looked at Zed as well gave him a hug which surprised him seeing how he be the one to hug her.

Addison: "Just a little something to remember you by, as well promise to write each day to tell you about what's happening."

Promising about how she will keep in contact as Zed smiled to her, as well would do the same as he saw on stage was of the next performance coming up. Which was none other then Revenant, however to warm it up was none other than Brittney. Who was given that of applauds from everyone in the school as well waving at them.

Brittney: "Well hello everybody! Kind of surprise to be up here, not exactly us to being in front of a crowd without my yoyo's. But I'm here now to present a certain zombie that has done a lot for the town. Let alone showed that although he isn't human, he cares for us as well his zombies."

Getting everyone excited, looking over to the side Brit as well the others saw that of Eliza. Who was at a custom made DJ booth which looked like the same one from the zombie party, pressing serval buttons send off some steam across the sides as Brit merely chuckled as she showed the crowd a small like pellet.

Brittney: "You hear that? It's the creeping coming around your corner, the shadow lurking all around you. As well coming, to see the zombie who stands at it. To which I ask, can he handle it?"

Smiling in a sly like tone as well dropping it onto the ground making a explosion of smoke appeared, this made the crowd gasp seeing how she was gone in a instant. Eliza, wearing her signature glasses soon dimmed the lights as well made that of two people appear as they were rising from the stage through some secret hatches. Coming the side was that of Bonzo, who was right now on drums as well playing a beat hitting the drums with his sticks. As well the other was Queen, who was holding two guitars as well seemingly playing a strong like base melody.

Zed: "This is going be good."

Sounding rather excited by the performance as suddenly from above the top of the stage, was Revenant was him with his usual attire for handling monsters. His hood covered his face as well his glasses glowing green. It was the same like from his necklace as he was smiling at the crowd, he soon leaps down onto the stage making the crowd move back almost frightened. He was also holding a microphone as he was feeling not that of embarrassment, but that of something he want's to set free.

Revenant: _"This sinking feeling sets, It feels just like a hand's inside your chest. I know you're thinking 'No, no, no, no', It has to be a dream living but I' here to tell you now, it's not. Cause the fear is real."_

Beginning to sing as well having describe what has been happening as well everyone being afraid with how much was going on in town with the mysterious appearances let alone of zombies living with them.

Revenant: _"You're feeling like you're trapped, But that's how you react. When you cannot see the light but try and see the light. I'm tellin' you 'No, no, no, no!' You're the not the only one afraid so take a breath."_

Describing how the people were easily frightened by what be coming after them, as Eliza pushed a few buttons making that of shadows appear around the people as they got a bit frightened as they looked like previous monsters that came into town. Rev, still not giving up placed his hands up assuring the people they were alright.

Revenant: _"Relax."_

Assuring the crowd they were safe let alone that nothing bad would happen to them, to which he flips his revolver out. He soon shoots at the shadows as the dark figures, into that of fireworks making everyone cheer at the colors came out as this made the crowd excited.

Revenant: _"Why? Please tell me why do you worry? Why? Why do you worry at all? Why? Just tell me, why do you worry? When there's a zombie like me, living in town."_

Singing louder let alone that of how they should be panicking seeing how he was here for not just the humans, but of the zombies that were living here. Bonzo, continued the drums let alone the ant teen girl playing her guitars keeping up the rhythm as Rev was clapping his hands as the others joined with him.

Revenant: "_Why do you insist, on being the same and average human? Let's take these issues. Step by step by step, to work it out day by day by day we're falling down, But life goes on..."_

Pondering on how they were even normal anymore, to which no one could answer seeing how they weren't. The town had begun to change in ways no one would ever expect, as he Rev aimed his microphone waiting for any of them to answer to which no one did.

Revenant: _"I've got some questions, do you think your normal? Living in a town of zombies? Being in a town that has the complex relationship that anyone will say to you!"_

Getting the crowd amped as well gesturing to that of the humans and zombies to dance together, which of course Zed as well of Addison joined in. This caused several students of the school to join in as well dance as Rev kept the music going.

Revenant: _"Have you noticed all around you? Take a moment to guess it? What's coming out to get you?"_

Continuing to get the crowd scare them as Eliza, smiled as she decided to play with her controls making more shadows appear as well making everyone close together. Though Zed and Addison, not being afraid walked up to the shadows as well did a quick movement making them disburses. Eliza make sure that the shadows fade back into color like lights as well go straight at Rev since it was apart of the act.

Revenant: _"So when you're sick of all this stressing' and guessing. I'm suggesting you turn this up and let them hear you sing it.."_

Taking a moment to breath, he does a sonic clap making the lights vanish as well turning into that of green which made everyone silent from how he was able to do that. Soon enough they made a huge uproar cheering for him more, as Revenant couldn't help but smile as he kept going.

Revenant: _"Why? Please tell me why do you worry? Why? Why do you worry at all? Why? Just tell me, why do you worry? When there's a zombie like me, living in town."_

Continuing how he was going be here for them, let alone of Zed and his friends as the football star soon notices Eliza gone. As well that the DJ booth was right now being on it's on control, however looking up in the sky was that of a familiar site. It was none other then Tombstone, the armored tank that helped out Zombie town. On it's back was Brittney as she was in gear let alone of how Eliza, was waving to everyone as Rev saw how she wanted to join in.

Revenant: _"Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead. Tears can only half fill how you're feelin', Don't worry, be happy everybody."_

Telling the crowd as he decided to walk towards the giant suit of armor, as Brittney was smiling as the zombie was leading both Addison and Zed to them as well leading their own groups of dancers.

Revenant: _"Stand up, life is too damn short. There coming for us, but I'm ready for them, because you see me standing. If you feel it, everybody sing it!"_

Singing louder as Eliza, inside of her tombstone suit soon lifted Revenant as well that of Zed and Addison. Carrying the four, everyone continued to cheer let alone of how everyone was looking at the teen's as well suit of armor making sure Seabrook was safe from any harm.

Revenant:_ "Why? Please tell me why do you worry?"_

He asked the crowd as everyone didn't answer as Eliza, couldn't help but enjoy it as well loved how they were looking at zombies as well her friends not as monsters, but somewhat of stars.

Revenant:_ "Why? Why do you worry at all?"_

Going again as the crowd clapped for the singer as well the others were placed back onto the stage for everyone to see them as Eliza. Still in her suit presses some buttons which fired off that of colorful like streams in the air surprising everyone as it was to much to handle.

_"Why? Just tell me, why do you worry? __When there's a group like us, living in town!"_

They all sang together on stage as both Bonzo and Queen kept playing harder as well getting more amped up making everyone enjoy the performance.

Revenant: _"Why? Please tell me why do you worry? Why? Why do you worry at all? Why? Just tell me, why do we worry?"_

Repeating himself seeing how they responded to him as well the other zombies in the crowd that they shouldn't worry, as well that they were safe from any harm as Rev was feeling the same thing like Zed has. Enjoying the moment with friends as well feeling, accepted.

Revenant: _"When there's a zombie like me and my friends living in Seabrook ready to save the day, so stop the worrying and see the zombies, in your town."_

Finishing his song with everyone doing a pose as the crowd, clapped in excitement as well applauding as everyone couldn't believe that Revenant. The same zombie who had gotten the reputation of being that of a fighter to be of a singer, as well doing a rather upbeat song to make the cheerleaders feel safe as well know that Seabrook would be here, still safe and sound waiting for them to come home after cheerleading camp. Addison, smiled at how much was happening as well knew that she was going miss this place, but knew it was going to be in safe hands.

* * *

**_The song is based off 'Why worry' by Set it off as well belong to it's rightful owners. A special episodes for the upcoming movie 'Zombies 2'. The second story will be up this Friday, Z2: Invasion of the wolves. It will be right up after I saw the movie, catch you all later._**


	14. Sway with a werewolf

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"Several weeks has passed ever since both the werewolves, the Moonstone and not to mention the earth god had come and disrupt the normal lively hood of Seabrook. Everyone was afraid as well accepting this change since the wolves weren't exactly that bad, they were like the zombies who were like humans. Only having claws, fangs as well a history of owning Seabrook before them. Now I won't go into that much detail, but since the whole situation I've been working overtime at Sentinel. Let alone Zed who, failed to be president of Seabrook High. However, he did do something beneficial to the cause of accepting different types of beings. The Monster Society, a group that welcomes people who are different from everyone and enjoys it with open arms, while for me? Well after the fights the town had become much more, strange with more sightings of mysterious begins let alone of monsters that didn't want to be friendly. They were hungry, in which I had to make sure they didn't snack on anyone. Which leads us to where I am, the sewers of Seabrook."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook Sewers _**

Walking through the groggy like water as well smelling the stench of the tunnel he was walking through, Revenant. The Seabrook protector as well handler of supernatural threats, was legs deep in sewer water as well looking around the area as he was sent here on a special assignment. Holding his gun close let alone looking around every corner of his way, he knew that this place had something dangerous then himself since he was a zombie.

_"Hey Rev, you hear me?"_

Talking through a walkie talkie to which the shades wearing zombie sighs seeing how he knew it was his partner, Brittney. Sentinel's go to girl let alone in command of the group that handled these problems. Grabbing the device on his side, he answers it to which he gets curious what she had to say to him.

_"We got the corners as well manholes secured so no one would get all curious and try to look in it. Something I bet Zed and Addison have in common, as well everyone else."_

Making a joke since the two have become quite the pair, let alone of how they knew there was much more in the world then just Seabrook. Rev, merely nodded seeing how it was right let alone good that she had some agents watching the covers so that no one goes in.

Revenant: "Yeah sure, cause Seabrook Sewers is the place to be. Let alone the fact that some of the workers reported that of, 'lagoon monster' here."

Summing up of that no one such as the human would come down here and take a look around, not unless they could lift up a car or take a mean punch to the face. Hearing some of the water moving he turned to the side as well aiming his Z gun straight forward seeing if something was behind him. It was nothing, but only rats laying upon some cardboard as well sailing it across the water.

Revenant: "Also the fact that I'm the only one able to handle this type of scenario, since everyone is busy let alone at school."

Also bringing up that while Eliza, the smart zombie girl who wore the armored walking metal suit Tombstone. She was also a student, to which she didn't exactly make a vow to protect the town. That was all Rev's doing, he wanted to continue of how he was handling this until he heard that of a rock falling down from the side making a splash.

Revenant: "Get your head together Rev, it's just another day in Sea.."

Before he could finish his comment, let alone of hopping this whole thing was a hoax as well some kind of trick from the humans. Emerging from one of the lower tunnels, was that of a large figure. All the green eyed zombie could see was that of dark blue eyes, let alone of a pair of horns in which it was a large like ox creature. It had armor around it's body as well a metal head, the zombie moved back as well took cover from how it tried to run him down as well crush him. He missed in which the horned like monster slams his head against the rock like wall.

Revenant: "Easy there big guy, how about we talk about this. Cause my friend here, can do a really bad job and end the.."

Doing his best to be reasonable to the out of control monster, the ox's tail slaps him across the side as well sends his gun to the side. The zombie looked shocked as well soon back handed to the curb unable to see that attack coming, still active Revenant saw how the Ox charged at him trying to crush and rip him apart. Putting up his arms as well remembering his training from Night wing, he bobbed left to right avoiding the punches the creature was sending right after him.

Revenant: "Can we try and talk normal? Not every monster doesn't have to grunt and growl like a beast. We're living in a time were monsters can speak.."

Suddenly he gets head but to the water, the Ox growling towards the zombie boy he stomps on Rev with his hoof. Though there was issue, he couldn't move it. He tried to remove it but suddenly, under a tremendous power of force. The Ox was sent in midair as well dropping straight into the water, rising from the murky water was Revenant who looked angry as well angry. Removing his jacket, he cracked his knuckles as well decided to get serious. The Ox, got up as well roars at him like a monster as the two charge at one another, as the Ox was unable to land a punch. Let alone letting himself getting punched by the teen zombie left to right, as well Rev seeing how each punch he was doing was removing his fur.

Revenant: "What the heck are you?"

Grunting with each punch until with a strong right hook, he took the Ox's head clean off. He soon see's that this wasn't a Ox like monster, but that of armor for something else. Which he looked inside seeing that of a human skull with several wires attached to it's cranium.

Revenant: "Ok, now that's seriously wrong. In many manners of wrong."

Huffing as the skull headed Ox being merely responded by hitting the top of Revenant's head as well uppercut his chin. Which sends the zombie towards a rock wall, as this happened Rev was daze from the attack, as well saw a familiar sight. Which was his 'Z' gun, rushing to the side he grabs it as well disables the safety. The Ox rushed over going for the kill until it mistakenly gets caught in the line of fire, pulling the trigger Revenant shoots off a bullet which destroyed the skull as well the rest of the body. Standing in the water, the body quickly drops onto the ground deactivating like if it was a robot.

Revenant: "Don't make them like they used to, eh Ox man?"

Talking to the dead body, he soon see's a bright light which was none other then Brittney. Who smiled down seeing he was alive, dropping a rope to him the zombie boy grabs it as well gets pulled up. Getting pulled up to the surface, he see's several agents looking ready to extract the Ox like body as well Brittney who was helping him up as well pulling him near a truck.

Brittney: "You smell like rat butt. You know that?"

Asking him in which the zombie boy merely glares at her, seeing that he had spent the last hour looking for that thing. As well seeing that of several agents heading down to the sewers as the zombie looks at the human girl.

Revenant: "Well at least Ox is done for, or. Whatever that was, since it might be some kind of machine. Or creature that was made to try and invade Seabrook."

Thinking of possible idea's of this creature origin, due to that Seabrook might have a issue with making different species upset since their history with the wolves.

Brittney: "You should maybe ask Night wing, since he's right now with Zed and the others at the high school. I'm going stick around and see if I can find something out from our deceased beast."

Referring to the Ox as some of the agents were able to get it out, though in pieces seeing that it was like a robot. A construct, the zombie boy nodded as well looked down seeing if one of them could get his jacket. A agent threw it upwards as well handed it back to Rev, the zombie boy shakes off the water and throws it behind his back.

Revenant: "I'm a zombie, I'm used to smelling like I'm from the grave."

Telling some humans he was walking pass by as well making Brittney chuckle seeing how he was able to make a joke. Along with that if there were going to be more of this unusual sightings of different creatures, it should be good to see some friends as well spend time with them.

_**Seabrook High**_

At the high school, it was normal let alone of everyone minding their own business. In which in a certain room of the school, was that of Zed who was in front of a podium. She was looking a small room full of different people which was Addison, who was seating at a chair with her friends Eliza and Bonzo. Who was seating by Bree, in which the four were also near a couple of familiar werewolves which was Willa, Wynter and Wyatt who were looking at the cheerleader.

Zed: "So, I'll be happy to announce of the first ever meeting of the monster society. Along, with introducing a friend of ours. Queen."

Announcing the start of the monster society, as well of a friend of theirs which was Queen. A insectoid ant teen who was gone during the wolf arrival due to her race hibernating for the winter, she had also gotten bigger to her size being that of Willa's. She was a bit nervous seeing everyone in which she bows her head to them.

Queen: "Hello, I apologies for not being able to help you during the Moonstone event. My leader as well the others needed help with the winter coming to them."

Explaining her reason for being absent, which was understandable as they accepted the apology. She had to help her people, they all looked at her curious in which the ant girl walked to her zombies friends as well seats by them.

Zed: "So, the main agenda is finding ways for us. Both zombies, werewolves, insectoids as well possibly other people who are different and unique to open ourselves to the school. As well the rest of Seabrook, show how we have a unique side then just looking like monsters."

Telling them the purpose of the group's assignment, to show that of the school as well other parts of Seabrook that while they were monsters. They were just as normal as them, though by the side was that of a bone snapping. Which came from Waylon, as the large wolf was listening to them as well represented the wolves as that of a bodyguard.

Waylon: "Here's the issue I got with this mission, the humans are chickens and aren't exactly welcoming. How are you and the others are going be able to do this?"

Sensing some doubt along with the other wolves, while they didn't care for what the humans think of them. It wouldn't be that of a issue to get the town to like them, in which coming from the ceiling was that of Night wing. Who was reading a book of studying Seabrook the way of life, let alone of what they liked along with how to change their opinion on them.

Night wing: "Well, due to my time being around for the centuries. Humans, are the most curious creatures when there is a different race meets them. So, you should possibly go to more area's where humans don't think zombies and werewolves aren't talented at."

Thinking of how they could express themselves, which sounded like if it was easy in which he drops on the ground as well showing Zed the book. The zombie boy nodded thinking that sounded a good idea, express each of them as well a special talent they had to the school as well to Seabrook. While everyone was questioning that idea, the door opened wide showing that of a tired looking Revenant. Who was huffing a bit let alone of looking like he was in a fight. Bonzo, notices him as well speaks in zombie tongue stating where he was as well if he looked alright.

Revenant: "I'm fine big guy, just a little rumble with some bull. That's all."

Sounding a little tired as he walked over to seat with the others let alone near Wynter, in which the two had slowly begun to go out. Addison, stands up in which she walked over to the podium whispering to Zed about something in which he nodded as Zed let's her take the spotlight.

Addison: "I just thought of a idea and think, you guys will love it. There's a new building which is a dancehall, I think if we want to express ourselves to Seabrook. We should attend it as well show them how we enjoy a party."

Making a suggestion since with how much they've been doing with adjusting to the town, along with the moonstone back as well everything being simple again. As well would be quite fun to spend time let alone to have quality time with one another, like a group of friends would. While it sounded fun, Willa along with Waylon didn't look that ecstatic about it since they were wolves along with being serious.

Willa: "Not exactly a fan of dance halls, especially with that of how most of your music is. It's to, cheery for the likes of me."

Admitting that Seabrook's music was a bit to positive like, in which her music was more of upbeat as well getting the crowd to go wild. That was where Waylon, merely chuckled at the comment along with Eliza, snapping her fingers as they looked at the smart zombie girl.

Eliza: "Not a problem, pretty good with music. As well finding the right type of rhythm for friends, right Bonzo?"

Looking to Bonzo which he nodded as well showing his instrument as well blowing a tune for them, this made them see the two were ready to infect the Seabrook Dancefloor with their own music. Willa, not convince saw her older brother Wyatt liking the idea of heading to a dancehall as well showing off their moves. Along with having some fun since they have their wolf power back.

Wyatt: "Come you wolves, might have some fun. Also, there could be some food there right?"

Asking Addison which she nodded as there would be some food there for them to eat, this made Willa a bit ok with this along with Waylon. As the bigger wolf still wasn't exactly the dancing type, though he would come just to see it. Everyone looking on board with it as well seeing no one objecting to it, they all decided tonight they would attend the new dancefloor. Seeing how the meeting was over, they all decided to head home let alone get ready for tonight. Meanwhile for Rev, he was walking with Wynter as well Night wing as the two could tell there was more to his activity.

Night wing: "So, this Ox. Is he what I told you right before you left?"

Revenant: "What? That it wasn't a monster but that of a construct? Yeah. Sorry didn't listen to the long intro of what it was."

Responding to him let alone of that he possibly didn't listen to his lecture, let alone of forgetting what Ox was. Though little did it matter as it was handled, along with not rampaging in Seabrook Sewers. Wynter, looked a little jealous in which Rev noticed as he didn't know why she looked like that.

Wynter: "You should have called me, I would have helped out."

Sounding like she wanted in on the action, though she just got back her wolf powers let alone being ready to handle anything that would threaten the pack as well anyone else she knew.

Revenant: "It was almost the same size as Waylon, along with having metal skin. Not exactly a easy fight for you."

Thinking that handing someone like him would lead her to get hurt, however the brown hair as well white stripe wolf girl merely grabs the side of him and throws him at a locker. The strength of her was almost like Rev's, to where she walked up to the zombie boy and shows him her yellow eyes as well growls at him.

Wynter: "Well I'm able to handle myself well, as well not afraid to get rough. Got it?"

Asking him as well showing she was more then a average wolf girl, Rev nodded seeing how she was strong enough to push him back. Soon enough her eyes reverted to change back to her regular look in which she goes back to her friendly like smile, rubbing her nose against his. She heads back with her friends to which the zombie clearly got the message, that it might be possible to bring Wynter to a mission if it was possible. Night wing, smiled at the zombie as well impressed how she was able to push him to the lockers like that. The two headed out as well going to get ready, for tonight was going be theirs.

* * *

**_Seabrook Dance Hall _**

It was night at the dance hall, so far there were mostly humans there along with several zombie and werewolf teens. It was the first ever for three races to be together, as well it going so far pretty well. Walking to the party was that of a small group, which was Addison and Bree who were leading the small band of monsters which involved that of both zombies and werewolves. Along with one insectoid ant girl and a fruitpire. They all looked up at the place seeing it covered in the usual light blue and pink with a bit of random colors which was to add a wild element to the dancing.

Queen: "It's so, beautiful."

Looking amazed as they all walked inside to visit the place, it was average long with having a dancefloor let alone a small place to eat. It was rather big to house that of everyone in, Zed smiled at how it was almost like their zombie bash. Let alone that of the wolves den, soon enough they attended to the dancing as well decided to have some fun. Wynter, was still a bit upset with how Revenant thought she couldn't handle herself.

Revenant: "Hey, Wynter?"

Asking her name in which she turned to the zombie, as well still pouting in a upset like expression not looking at him. The zombie, removed his glasses as well tried to think of a apology in which he breathes in and looks at her while she didn't to him.

Revenant: "I'm sorry, that I don't think your ready. I know you have enhanced strength like me, but I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all, can I make it up to you?"

Thinking there had to be a way to apologize to her in a better manner, in which there could be as well looking up at how everyone was getting to position. Eliza, asking the human DJ player if she could take over. The male quickly obliges as he goes to the side as Eliza sets up her laptop, looking at Wynter she gives her a thumbs up looking ready. Rev, didn't know what was going on as he looked to Zed if he was behind this in which he wasn't as he was enjoying the dancing with Addison. This was all Wynter, to which she lets out a howl which caused several wolves to join her as well rushing to the dance floor. Soon enough Eliza started to play some music as well it being up beat, Rev saw that Wynter had with her friends as well syncing into a dance group as the music played.

Willa: _"When marimba rhythms starts to play. Dance with her, make her sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold her close and sway with her."_

Singing as well helping out Wynter in which the feeling from it was making the humans and the others get their attention, along with how they were moving which was showing off their pride. Waylon, whistling to some wolves to aim the spotlights at Wynter as she was going show off her wolf like talent to Revenant.

Wynter: _"Flashing lights of devotion, circling in slow motion I'm howling out to the moon. And now I'm out in the open. So follow me into the dark, break up a piece of your heart. Sell it for, sell it for Sell it for money and cars come out wherever you are."_

Walking straight up to him as well showing off her werewolf eyes, this caused the zombie to get a bit nervous as well move back. The wolves circled around him as the two engage in a odd like dancing as well keeping close as Zed and the others watched the performance.

Wynter: _"My motivations are, all my temptations are, my heart is racing with sensation with sensation now. I bring my claws out, my time is timeless now. I get so high."_

Letting out a howl as well the other werewolves howls with her, the zombie smiled at how far she was going to show she was both tough and rough at the same time. Leaning up close, Wynter growls around him as well spins around making unable to keep her eyes on her.

Wynter: _"The feeling, feeling so supersonic!_ _I try to stop but I just can't stop it! __Dancing in flames, dancing in flames. Sway with me, sway, sway, sway!"_

Asking him in which the two held each other close as well acted like a tango couple, spinning around as well holding each other close. The humans and everyone applauded the show as well how it was different as well entertaining then what they were usually into. Willa, and the other wolves continued their dancing to help out Wynter as well keeping others off the dance floor as she continued her part in singing.

Willa: _"When marimba rhythms starts to play. Dance with her, make her sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold her close and sway with her."_

Doing her part as well looking at Waylon, who howls out letting out a monstrous one at that making the humans and zombies flinch at how he did it. Walking up to Willa, the two as well with Wyatt looked at Revenant, to which they weren't going to let him go off that easy as Wynter chuckled and allowed her friend to 'intimidate' him.

Willa: _"I be on the list always in the midst I'll blow a bag quick. Bad boy want this, bad boy don't miss. Run up on me I bet he get the gist."_

Going off at Revenant as well making him move back as well keeping up with the dancing, as the wolves moved at him trying to scare him with their sync movement.

Willa:_ "Harley, Harley catch a quick body, Vroom, vroom, vroom, like I'm riding a Harley but I'm in a 'Rari. Sorry not sorry, didn't say a peep but I know them zombies saw me."_

Thinking the zombies saw how fierce they were, Zed. Who was watching on the sidelines thought it be good to help out. Several of them as well Zed backed up Revenant as they stood their ground as well moving straight towards the wolves making them move back.

Willa: _"Tell your people to call me If, it is 'bout them screaming. The most freighting in Seabrook, all your humans are running. Oh, you thought I was kidding_  
_There's a full moon tonight, You need to make a decision on what side is you picking'?"_

Looking at him as well seeing if he knew what side he was, Wynter. From the side pulls him to the side showing off a ferocity like glare as Rev, decided to do the same as well as they did a monster like growl showing how tough they were at each other.

Revenant and Wynter:_ "See it if I want it I'm a take that, See it if I want it I'm a take that. See it if I want it I'm a take that, see it if I want it I'm a take that."_

Both singing at the same time as well enjoying themselves, while this was happening Addison. Insisted on Bree and some others to join in which became a full party as humans, zombies and werewolves were dancing at the same time as well together.

"_Monsters like me they don't make that, Monsters like me they don't make that, Monsters like me they don't make that. Sway with me, sway, sway, sway!"_

All of them singing at the same time, as well showing a freestyle like dancing as everyone was doing their own type of dancing which was hyper let alone acrobatic like. Willa, rushed to a nearby table as well howls to the crowd getting their attention which they howl as well to her.

Willa: _"When marimba rhythms starts to play. Dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close and sway me more."_

Singing in a smooth like motion as everyone was choosing their partner to sway with. Rev, seeing Wynter grabs her hand and pulls her close seeing how he was getting the message. Which the wolf girl smiled as the two keep close as well moving their hips with the rhythm of the music.

Wynter: _"They can see the show is beginning, all the monsters are singing. Climbing up on the chandelier, you can't stop me from swinging. So follow me into the dark, break up a piece of your heart. Sell it for, sell it for Sell it for money and cars come out wherever you are!"_

Continuing her song as the two combine their sync dancing as well spinning around each other, the crowd saw them moving as well the colors of the dance floor as well lights changing to that of light blue as well green in which was mesmerizing seeing them together in that type of movement.

Revenant and Wynter:_ "When marimba rhythms starts to play. Dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close and sway me more!"_

Singing at the same time as well stopping at the same time, both of them huffing at how much dancing they did. The whole crowd cheered for them as well the group for the show they did, Rev looking at Wynter could tell that if she was able to keep up with him as well show no fear dancing in front of a crowd of humans. Then maybe, it might be possible to have her help him out. Night wing, watched from the side as well smiled seeing how this could beneficial for the two of them to be working together. Though the dangers that would be coming at them wouldn't be easy, which they didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**_The song belongs to__ Saweetie, GALXARA as well it's owners. Season 2 is now official, any comments are welcome. More episodes as well several song episodes as well supernatural ones to come soon!_**


	15. Seeing the folks

_**Night wing Pov:**_

_**"It is said that immortal is not a gift but more of a curse, in which you must remain alive to watch over the lives of ones you love and cherish fade away. To which I believe Rev shouldn't deny, seeing as how he now has a girlfriend to spend his time with. Let alone protect Seabrook all manners of supernatural threats, let alone learning from one another. While for the likes of me is better of alone, seeing how it's hard to find another nocturnal winged creature like myself. Though that doe not mean I must remain isolated, I find spending time with Addison and Zed quite comforting seeing how the two are helping others different from everyone in the human town find friendship. I myself am starting to enjoy the hospitality let alone being welcomed, however I mustn't get distracted by this since now Wynter. One of Willa's pack members will be joining us, I cannot be easy on her. She will learn there are much bigger beasts with claws and teeth, it is time to put her to the test."**_

* * *

_**The Big House**_

At the Sentinels building, where the structure along with the rest of the interior was getting a remodeled. Seeing how with how much was changing it was good to be change as well, let alone with making space for monsters that were captured. Would be brought into a room which they could talk to that of Brittney, or Night wing in which they'll see what they are after. Right now walking through a hallway was that of Brittney, in which she had several files and papers in her hands as she was walking to a room. Opening a set of two wooden doors, the human brunette looked around as well saw a collection of books, paintings of cities along hearing what appeared to be opera music. Looking straight forward, she saw that of Night wing who was reading a book of spiritual summoning along with banishment.

Brittney: "Is it good?"

Interrupting his reading as well making the fruitpire male turn to her, he sighs as he saw she needed to talk to him. Placing his book onto the side as well walking to her, Night wing took a pair of glasses out as well looked at the papers Brit, noticed how he look and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Night wing: "Is there something amusing?"

Asking in which to her eyes, he looked like a grouchy old librarian as she shook her head. Sighing at not understanding the joke, the bat like male looked at the files seeing that of numerous sightings as well of reports of Rev stopping them.

Brittney: "Half of these sightings have gone from small visits to attacks, along with containing most of them that try to get into Seabrook."

Explaining the situation let alone of how that after the death of Cabrakan, there had been more 'visitors' trying to start trouble in Seabrook. Luckily Revenant as well others in Sentinel were able to stop it, the two walked out of the fruitpire's room as they soon walked by cells that had a variety of different monsters along with some of them both being big and small. They were all roaring as well trying to bust their way out from their imprisonment, to which lead to rather unsettling results of being shocked.

Brittney: "Half of them that Rev encountered weren't so bad, along with helping them figure out what they exactly wanted as well send them off in a friendly manner."

Bringing up another factor as they walked to that of the room, which showed that of a cyclops. Who was sneezing a bit along with talking to one of the agents who was interviewing him, as well listening to what he's reason of coming to Seabrook. The two walked away from the small meeting as Brittney was talking to the fruitpire more still feeling like this was to much, even for her.

Brittney: "Night wing, is it possible that um I don't know. You can finally teach us how to handle these guys?!"

Getting rather irritated since now he was started to open with almost half of the town, he should at least explain some of the humans at least a few advice to them. Let alone guidelines to handle themselves if they come confronted right up towards any hostile beings, Night wing reading the papers quickly handing them back to the human girl as well looked annoyed.

Night wing: "Brit, I have open to Seabrook to support the werewolves. As well the zombies, though for the rest of the humans that are here. Except for you and Bree, they aren't ready. Because Addison's father, knew of Silver. Let alone making toxic gas to suffocate them, so why exactly. Would I give more information how to harm monsters? Their already able to handle themselves."

Bringing up a rather tense memory of Brittney remembered about the man as well let alone of seeing some of the local authority having those items. The fruitpire had a point at that, though there was something else which got her attention as soon as he brought up the humans he considered was safe for him.

Brittney: "What about Addison? She's the main reason why most of the town is opened to zombies. Why didn't you bring her up? Don't trust her?"

Asking him about why she wasn't involved in the list, to which he looked rather hesitate at that. Ever since when Addison decided to try and be a werewolf, Night wing was doing his own investigation on her as well about the fact that out of this whole perfect town. She stood out with her white hair, along with her personality for being different. Plus a major part, when she wore the werewolf necklace as well tried to be a werewolf nothing happened.

Night wing: "It's none of your concern, but all I know is that if anything happens to me. Then I leave the information to Revenant, because it takes a monster. To understand one."

Summing that if he happens to be taken out by something dangerous then himself, then it be best to leave whatever information he had on all ancient beings as well monsters to the zombie boy. Quickly enough they heard some doors opening up at the entrance in which the two saw that of a four legged creature that had dear antlers. Let alone the body of a oversize boar, along with a tail which looked like a armored spiked ball. It was being walked by that of Revenant, as well with surprisingly enough Wynter, as the alarms went off making most of the sentinel agents as well Brittney took out their own weaponry let alone aiming it at Wynter thinking it was another creature.

Wynter: "Hi?"

Asking a bit surprised by the rather strange welcoming in which Revenant looked at Brittney pointing out what exactly was wrong with them.

Brittney: "Hell's wrong with you bring over someone over here with calling me zombie boy?"

Putting on a accent which sounded like if she was from the city, the zombie merely removed his classes as well placed them in his jacket as well whistled to the guards to help the two out with their guests.

Revenant: "Wynter helped me find this thing, not exactly a bloodhound with tracking down beasts. Exactly this one."

Pointing it out as Night wing walked over to check out the creature, he didn't look that hurt let alone shot across the sides. So it was safe to say that Revenant didn't harm him, he looked at the zombie and werewolf to see what happened.

Wynter: "We found this big guy eating out of a garbage can, as well heading to the wolf den. He was hungry."

Explaining it to which the fruitpire could tell that she was telling the truth, as well saw that Revenant was used as bait seeing there was some bite marks on him. So it could safe to say this wasn't exactly hard, but more of leading it here.

Revenant: "Brit, have these guys get some steak and maybe a salad. This big, girl. Has a appetite."

Giving his friend some foods that it could eat, let alone seeing how that might help her calm down. One of the agents happened to have a sandwich with some steak in it, which Brit yanked it out as well waved it right towards the beast. As well going to lead it somewhere so they could place it there so that it didn't roam around the place. Night wing, looked at the two as well issued them to follow him like if they were his apprentices.

Night wing: "Impressive, I guess Wynter might might be both brains and brawn. Seeing how she was able to figure out a Bligesnipe mostly grave meals when arriving to a new environment. As well lucky enough to not provoke it."

Informing them as well complementing about how Wynter was able to figure out the monster's intention, the wolf girl merely smiled as well looked at Revenant to which didn't say anything. As well tried to not look jealous at the fact she was able to figure this out, to which Night wing went to Revenant's room. Around the room had several photo's of his adoptive parents, him winning his first football game as well several stuffed animals.

Wynter: "You sleep with a stuffed squirrel?"

Asking him in which Revenant merely looked a bit embarrassed as she thought it was cute, in which the wolf looked around his room. So far it was full of items which from that of different types of monsters, the curious wolf girl walked over to that of a large tooth.

Revenant: "Oh ugh, that was from a giant I fought. Well, more like me and Eliza since that was the first time she got her own robot suit. Didn't exactly imagine getting help that day."

Bringing up a memory of his encounter with the giants, from the smell of the tooth she could smell that of water as well a bit of tooth rot. Wynter, looked at the computer to which there was a real reason why she wanted to come here. She wanted to meet his human parents, seeing how the zombie boy was raised by scientists as well that of them being humans. As well, Rev wanted to see how they were doing with the zombies that were taken into their care after they were taken out from the 'Facility'. Walking over the monitor, he begun to type in the keys on his keyboard as well waits for his parents the 'Jones' to call back.

Revenant: "Alright, I'm going set up the video chat right now. Um, listen they start bringing up any childhood memories, please don't.."

Before he could warn her to not laugh at any things that they'll bring up as well make Wynter laugh, the screen soon turned on showing that of two human scientists wearing glasses as well a pair of lab coats. They looked rather excited to see their son as well that of the mother, to which Susan waved at him.

Susan: _"Hi Rev, how are you doing?"_

She asked through the video camera to which Revenant, merely breathed in a bit nervous as it's been a while since he's talked to them. Turning around the grey zombie teen waves to them, as well put on a smile looking at the two.

Revenant: "Hi, guys. Sorry I've been, busy. But, being a town protector does ugh, take up a lot of time. Though still it's glad to see you guys."

Showing a glad like expression seeing them, to which Mathew chuckled seeing how he was his own man. As well had to keep busy, seeing how they were doing the same as well as both Revenant and Wynter hear something in the background.

Mathew: _"Same here, right now our friends have been getting better with controlling their powers. So far it's increased strength, as well that of durability."_

He explained that during their time with the zombies that were being experimented on by the late general Quill, the zombies that they had took with them to where they could be safe from harm. Had seemingly the same strength as Rev, though to a minimum of not being up to his level. That was good, if there was a whole group of Revenant's, though Susan interrupt the two from acting like scientists.

Susan: _"Let's not talk about business, I heard about the werewolves and especially.."_

To where she pointed at Wynter, to where it lead to that of the active werewolf waved at them which made the zombie boy almost blush from embarrassment. The two saw their adoptive son looking nervous, though it was amazing to see him have a possibly girlfriend.

Wynter: "Nice to meet you two, names Wynter. Rev talked about you two a lot, as well how they raised you to be the zombie fighter he is. He's also my pack mate."

Explaining what they are, to which made the two look rather excited to hear that. As well surprised about this to which Rev, looked at Wynter a bit flustered seeing how she didn't know how to contain herself. As well saying things that might really, exciting. Though, the zombie boy thought of the word to which it slightly was true. They did dance together at both the prawn, as well the dance hall along with spending more time together. But on the look of Susan's face, she looked excited to hear that.

Susan: _"That's really amazing, you know. He always liked werewolves, when he was little he would ask Mathew to try and find a full moon. As well try to take a photo of one with him. He liked to hang around animals."_

Bringing up a memory which made the seemingly tough zombie boy cover his face, while for Wynter thought it was both adorable as well sweet. Seeing that this was a possible reason why he knew so much about wolves, seeing how he studied them when he was little.

Revenant: "Well ugh, I just wanted to tell you that. Seabrook is still standing, most of the different creatures I've encountered are. Some good, some bad and ugh. I'm getting to know them, as well Seabrook life hood."

Summing up about how he was getting along here since the two had left, they could see around his room about his collection. As well with Wynter, so he seemed to be doing alright.

Matthew: _"Well, good to see you again. Stay out of trouble, will stay in touch. Also, don't do anything funny with Wynter. Glad to meet you dear, we heard about you recovering the moonstone and I'm glad your safe."_

Acknowledging the wolf girl as Wynter not, the two shut off the monitor leaving both Revenant and Wynter all alone in his room. The zombie boy walked over to his bed, which Wynter saw how he was resting to which she walked over and laid down right by his side. The two looked at each other as Rev didn't think it would go that, swell.

Wynter: "I kind of thought that went well, especially how I know your a fan of me."

Teasing him about the fact that the zombie boy had a thing for wolves even when he was little, which she was going to use over him as Revenant merely sighs at comment seeing how it won't work.

Revenant: "It's because the fact that I always thought you guys were cool, running around in the wild. I still do, but seeing you. That although you have claws, your fluffy as well."

Doing the same as Wynter merely responded with that of a growl which he saw both of her eyes turning yellow while her moonstone necklace become bright. Rev, wasn't exactly scared as he merely scratched behind her ear making her relax as well chuckle a bit in which she growled at him. As the two were acting like if they were a actual couple, the door slide open showing that of Brittney. The two teens quickly got up as well tried to not look suspicious as the sentinel girl, merely chuckled at them.

Brittney: "Hey, I didn't mean to startle you or. Cause a disrupt on your mating phase but, I kind of got something from Waylon. Seems important."

Making a small joke to where Wynter growled at that, seeing how mating was to fast for them as well that of a special occasion to not be taken lightly. Rev, gave a type of exaggerated look seeing those words were poorly used. However Brit soon quickly changed the subject as she pulled out a rather odd looking stick, it was almost the size of a baseball bat. As well had carvings written on the front of it, 'Awoo' was written on this as well that of symbols of a crescent as well fire.

Revenant: "Let me guess, another challenge that I have to do. In order to confirm that I'm cool with being with you?"

Asking Wynter to see if this was the deal, as Waylon as been at him for hanging around Wynter since it was uncommon for a zombie and werewolf to be together. Though this seemed different, the wolf girl was sniffing out the stick as well reading the word and symbols across the sides in a focused look.

Wynter: "It's a gathering, tonight. It's about how history, as well what happened when our parents and ancestors left Seabrook. After the humans made us leave."

Being able to decipher what the stick said, as well there being more in which she looked a bit surprised being able to see more in the message while Brittney and Revenant. Were still left out of the loop seeing how they didn't exactly understand that much of wolf tongue.

Wynter: "Also, that you and Night wing get to come. Seeing how he believes, that you two can understand werewolves. Even that of Addison, since she's coming as well."

Reading rest of the bat which she hands him the wooden message to which, felt rather strange seeing how that he as well both Night wing and Addison could dwell a bit deeper into their lore. Rev, nodded to her going to be there while for her. She had to head back to the Den to make sure things were ready for tonight, giving him a quick hug. The active werewolf soon runs out to head back to her pack, while Brittney merely smiled at the zombie boy seeing how this confirmed they were couple material.

Revenant: "Great, thanks for killing the mood 'boss'."

Giving her a name seeing that she sometimes acted like one, the human girl merely sighs to which the zombie boy had to tell his fruit bat friend about his 'invitation' to the wolf coven.

_**Later**_

In the bat's room, Night wing was still doing some reading about the history of Seabrook. As well that of the burial of Cabrakan, did the humans know about this god living under their feet? Or did their human ancestors knew it and thought it was safe to assume he was just a bunch of rocks. However, his doors opened again which made Night wing growled in a annoyed tone seeing how this place wasn't exactly a place where he could enjoy some reading.

Revenant: "Hey Night Wing, got anything to do? Cause we got ourselves a invention to a werewolf gathering."

Walking in as well making the nocturnal being looked at the stick that the zombie was holding, tossing it to him the bat looked at the engraved stick seeing it was a invitation to the gathering.

Night wing: "Interesting, though you should be careful. Because these invites, are also considered a test. Since you found a rather, impressive partner to be with."

Talking about Wynter, in seeing that they were good with both of their abilities being used together. The zombie, merely sigh as he wanted to know if he would come. To which the fruitpire nodded as he would attend this gathering of wolfs, as well see what exactly they might tell the two as well Addison. To where she was one of them able to befriend them, as well thought to be the great alpha. Though this could also be a good thing for Night wing to see if there more to the human girl, especially that of her white hair.


	16. Wolf Tales

**_Addison Pov: _**

**_"I can't believe that I'm heading back to the den to learn about the wolves origin story, this is the stuff that I wish to learn about. As well know from other monster races, because the more I learn from one species. It could help me understand that of others that will eventually come to Seabrook, so in a way I'm learning how to be a leader in welcoming monsters into my home. I also heard that Rev and Night wing would be coming as well, seeing as how they risked their lives to fight that large rock monster to stop it from eating the moonstone. It's the least the werewolves could do for the duo, but I also think that it can help him and Wynter be closer together. I can tell by the look on the zombie boy's face that he's nervous of having a girlfriend, let alone one that's hyperactive as well not afraid to express herself. It's kind of adorable, but right now I'm getting ready to attend the event as well going in with style. Time for the return of Alpha Addison, a name that Zed came up with since the werewolf look I got made me look like a alpha. So why not wear it again? Makes me feel, kind of tough."_**

* * *

**_The Forbidden Forest-Night time_**

A full moon cast a beautiful white glow over the forest as well brightened the area, a figure that was walking pass the tall tree's and walks that had styled white hair as well wearing that of wolf clothing. It was Addison in her werewolf styled clothes, who was right now enjoying the calming sounds of the forest as well of the animals resting. She's gotten quite to liking the night light, as this continued she heard that of a twig snapping behind her which meant someone was following her. Stopping in her footsteps, she merely smiled as Addison was able to smell something from behind one of the tree's.

Addison: "I may not be a werewolf, but I can tell that smell's like steak."

Chuckling at the person who might have gave his hiding spot away, turning around see saw behind a tree which was none other then Revenant and Night wing. The human girl smiled to see them as she could tell that Rev had some steak for the wolves, its been becoming a habit of him sharing some food with the wolves.

Night wing: "The zombie had to stop by at a meatery, because if they were heading to the wolves den. We should bring in that of offerings, as well it to be for the stories that we might listen to."

Explaining the purpose of this gift to the wolves, also that if they were going to be at the Den they should at least have some food so that they could enjoy the stories they would listen to. Rev, remained silent as well noticed that of the werewolf necklace she had on as well the blue moonstone around it not glowing.

Revenant: "You kept it? Thought Willa would have took it back since, you know."

Quickly changing the topic as well looking at the moonstone around her neck, Addison saw how he tried to change it seeing that he was getting embarrassed. Looking down at her neck to see the necklace, she smile nodding to that effect seeing how although she didn't become a werewolf she kept it.

Addison: "Yeah, I kind of think of it as a momentum, that although I can't lead the pack. I can be a leader somewhere else, which is where the Monster society is a good place to start."

Explaining that even if she wasn't the great alpha from Wyatt's story, she could still help with helping people. The fruitpire had to admire that human feature she had, it Addison much more different then any in the town. The three soon that of howl coming from the Den seeing how they were gathering, deciding they had talk long enough. They decided to make their way to the den so they could join up with the werewolves, it was a long walk but they used the moonlight as their guide. Continuing to walk through the forest, they soon saw that of the wolves den and in all of it's glory. Right above the entrance, was Waylon. Who was sitting right there along with giving them a look at them like if he was a guard dog, he got up as well walked over to them in which he snarls at all three of them.

Night wing: "Is this suppose to intimidate us?"

Asking the large wolf seeing that he still had trouble letting people in the den, though he looks at Revenant as the wolf and zombie exchange a rather tense look. Though Waylon merely chuckled seeing that the Zombie still showed that of that aggressive look of not going back down just because he was with Wynter.

Waylon: "No, just seeing if you guys would run from a growl. Also, is that steak? Cooked?"

Looking at the back of meat that Rev had in the bag, though before the wolf could try and look inside. The zombie moved back not letting him go near it, this made the large wolf a bit cranky seeing how it was a bad idea to have cooked meat right in front of a large wolf. Though before the two could possible hash it out, they were soon greeted by that of Willa and the others.

Willa: "You guys made it, not like I'm impressed or anything. But glad that you guys came."

Smiling at them as well a bit surprised they made it before it was midnight, they all greeted one another along with Wynter. Noticed that of the steak in Rev's bag as she tried to take a piece which the zombie tried to keep it back from his rather antsy wolf girlfriend.

Revenant: "Easy now, it's for everyone. Seeing how these stories might explain some things, right?"

Looking to Wyatt to which the older brother of Willa nodded to him, along with confirming that there would be a lot to explain to him as well Addison and Night wing. They soon walked inside of the Den to where they would be in for quite the night, especially for the Fruitpire since that it's been a while he had met a group of monsters that were somewhat 'friendly'. Along with that these wolves were different from that of Waylon, so this could help him learn about their origin as well of how the moonstones they have as well the one that they now protect connected to them.

_**Inside of the wolves den**_

They walked inside of the den passing through the pup's area to where they were right now sleeping. Addison couldn't help but that it was adorable, though Rev noticed that there was a spot for Waylon as he would sleep there like a giant pillow. The large wolf merely growled at the zombie to not make a joke as well wake them up, they soon walked down a small pathway through the den to where they would begin their story telling.

Wyatt: "Were almost there, and trust me. You all have never seen anything like this."

Claiming that what they were about to see, would surprise them in which Night wing merely scuffs at the male wolf which got Wyatt's attention.

Night wing: "My friend, I have traveled across the world when I woke up. As well visited countries with thousands of different monsters, what you might show me will be fascinating. But it will be something that.."

Before he could continue talking about his own personal adventure across the world, the three had enter in a large like cavern which had large dark purple rocks. As well of a piece of the moonstone above them, there were seats gathered around a fire place as well for everyone to seat down. Addison as well Rev were speechless about the whole room, as well Night wing seeing how this was new.

Addison: "So what do you call it? Moon circle, star space? Howl area?"

Guess several types of name for a extraordinary place like this, though the wolves looked at her with a questionable look seeing that although they had that of legends as well stories. They weren't ancient or cryptic which Addison believed that they would be.

Wyatt: "No, we call it a fire pit."

Answering her quickly as they all gathered around the fire pit, seating near one another as they took spots. Willa sat next to Waylon, Addison to Wyatt as well finally Revenant with Wynter which was pretty obvious. The fruitpire sat down to listen to the tale, as well saw how they all got comfortable to where the story telling might begin. To when they started by letting out a howl for everyone, as the story telling will begin.

Wynter: "Coming here is a rite of passage for all wolves, to be fully welcomed in the pack."

Briefing them about that when werewolves would come up to the right proper age, they would be come here as well be challenged to see if they would be welcomed into the pack. Also, that it was good spot to make s'mores. They looked to Willa, seeing how that this was her decision of bringing them was her choice as well had to be that of a vote.

Willa: "Along with that, you all did so much for us. Risked your lives to save ours, so we took a vote and brought you here. So, you earned it."

Smiling to them as if it wasn't for them, none of the wolves would be here right now. Which Addison couldn't help but smile, as well of Revenant and Night wing as they were heroes, seeing how they got that out of the way it was time to start with the stories as well questions.

Addison: "Thank you, also that I was able to write down a few questions to ask you all. Don't worry, there not that many."

Informing them but they didn't seem to worried about it since they had all night, which Addison quickly smiled as well pulled out a small book that was full of many questions. The werewolves looked inside seeing tons of questions about them, which made them a bit nervous as well anxious about what Addison might asked.

Night wing: "She is, a curious one. You would not believe, how many questions she asked of me after the Prawn dance."

Responding to the werewolves reaction to this collection of questions that were for them, which was a lot as well possibly seemed impossible to answer them all in one night.

Waylon: "We should, start with three basic ones."

Thinking that it be simple to just ask three questions, which Addison nodded as she had to look at each question carefully to which she knew which ones she would ask of them.

Addison: "Ok, now the first one. Where did the moonstone come from?"

Going straight for the bullet as well asking about the large purple rock, the rock that was the main reason of the werewolves coming to Seabrook. As well changing everything, Wynter was about to start off seeing how it was a solid question. She started off with involving that of it starting in a dark and stormy night, however before she could continue it was quickly interrupted by Wyatt as he laughed a bit.

Wyatt: "I'm sorry, but this reminded me about the story of when I was on my own. Looking for artifacts, meaning cool human belongings that they forget when they left were camping."

Changing the story about the moonstone to that of his own, as Wyatt went on about his own story. Rev decided to pull out some plates as well hand some pieces of steak on them to that of the wolves, in which they all ate along with listening to Wyatt's story.

Wyatt: "I got lost from the pack, as well felt like I was being hunted. Something was following me, I tried to run but whatever was coming after me was fast. It had long sharp claws, yellow eyes as well covered in brown fur. The jaws opened up as well ready to bite me with one chomp."

Exaggerating about what the creature was, however as Addison and the others listen to the wolf boy's tale. The tension was broken by that of a stuffed bear that fit Wyatt's description making him scream a bit in fear, as well the others as they didn't see it coming. Turning to Willa as she was the one that threw the stuffed animal, as well presenting the so called 'monster' from her brother's story.

Willa: "Except, the creature was none other then a stuffed animal. That Wyatt kept, as well calls it Mr. Cuddles."

Finishing his story which Wyatt, looked a bit flustered seeing how he tried to sound tough when he encountered his stuffed animal. Addison, thinking it was cute soon got back to her question about of the moonstone. Though Wyatt, was trying to find a way to avoid the topic of the moon stone as well continued to do so as well getting more flustered and stuttering.

Revenant: "Anyway, if were getting into the topic of story telling. I want, to know about Waylon. How did you all, seemingly normal werewolves. Got paired up with this big mutt, no offense."

Asking a question about Waylon's origin with the pack, the wolf teens looked towards Waylon as the large wolf had just finished his steak as well chewing on the bones. They heard that of them breaking in his mouth as well turning into that of marrow as he soon eats it, wiping his mouth he merely gives the zombie a look as well the others seeing how it was fair that he spoke out.

Waylon: "Fine, but just know that this story might be. Not what you expect."

Telling Addison right away that his story wouldn't be like Wyatt, in which that it would lead to no misleading as they all listened to the large werewolf's tale. Sharpening his claws at a rock, as well making that of small sparks ignite on the fire pit making it blaze as they all moved back. Seeing how he had a thing for a dramatic, Waylon begun to tell his story of how he came to join with the pack.

Waylon: "I grew up in the old country, Greece. Where most werewolf stories originate at, as well of where most of my kind were hiding. Along with learning to hunt, because my kind weren't that of a pack. We were predators, hunted our own and kept. Though, I was the runt."

Starting that his origin was from Greece, Rev listen as well heard about that there was a story of a king that could turn into a werewolf. Considered to be the first werewolf ever, though right now he was curious about how Waylon came here as well to be with Willa and the others. He then pulled out his bone bat weapon which he held it up in the air for the wolves and others to see.

Waylon: "My species of wolves, were considered that of the descendants of wolves from the gladiator pits. In which, we crafted out weapons from the bones of our enemies. Harden them with metal, as well made sure they wouldn't age. My weapon, is called 'Cerberi" for it can change from one head to two heads."

Explaining about his weapon, as well changing it to a staff as Addison saw that of how clean the bone was. Along noticing a few marks on the side seeing how there were battles he had faced, he must have engraved in them for remembrance. Putting his weapon on the side, he continued back to his story so he didn't forget where he left off on.

Waylon: "At the right proper age, my kind would go off into the world and find out territory. As well possibly a pack to be with, I traveled days and nights avoiding human contact. As well countering different monsters, several that weren't fond of wolves."

To which he stood up as well showed several scars across his stomach of claw marks, scratches and different types of wounds. He had faced a lot, Night wing could tell which type of creature gave him those attacks. Though he didn't want to interrupt him, as Waylon continued he smiled as he remembered when he first came to the country.

Waylon: "I was around ten years old when I met Willa, so far they as well the other wolves were on their way escaping from Seabrook. Apparently they were cast out by the humans, I didn't understand why at the time they would run. Though I realized was that they cared for one another, which was something I never could. So, after proving myself I was able to enter the pack. As well help them be strong, powerful. A true werewolf.."

Talking like if he would help the wolves be strong and one day possibly take back Seabrook, though luckily that didn't happen as well that the whole situation ended peaceful. Along with that Waylon, quickly stopped seeing that of Wyatt who incidentally was covered in marshmallows which made everyone look at him as he was a complete mess.

Wynter: "Wyatt!"

Wyatt: "Wynter, every time I make s'mores you always have a attitude."

Responding back to her as she was feisty at how he messed up the s'mores, they all laughed at him seeing that it was funny with how he looked. Waylon, merely sighs seeing how he still had a lot to do with helping them becoming lean mean werewolves. Addison laughed as well which made the cranky Wyatt keep some S'mores to himself, as they all were eating their different types of snacks. Night wing, decided to ask a question seeing how they were on their third one.

Night wing: "I believe that we should get to the last question, seeing how Addison is really anxious to learn about you all."

Seeing that the human girl was getting half of the answers answered, the wolves nodded as they were going to comply with Addison going to make sure to respond to her questions. Smiling at how the bat was helping her out, the human quickly looks into her book and finds that of a question which they could answer.

Addison: "OK, now since you have been around for ages. How is that you as well your parents had hid for so long?"

Asking a rather important question, which that seemed right since the three nor anyone from town saw that of their parents. Willa, being the leader of the pack decided to respond to that question.

Willa: "Well, when were born our parents protected us to the extent to their capabilities. We remained in the shadows for so long, that their moonstones lost most of their power. They begun to die out, so during their last moments. Me and Wyatt's parents, designated me as the alpha of the pack. They knew I could protect the pack, long enough for us to find the moonstone."

Responding to Addison sounding a bit sad that, the wolves parents had died off. Addison and the others felt sorry for the werewolves, though in the end they were able to keep their promise and get the moonstone. Leaving the wolves able to stay alive, the wolves merely howled in the air to the memory of their parents as Addison, Revenant and Night wing partake in this as well. Showing respect for their parents, as the moment died down the fruitpire was curious about one thing.

Night wing: "What about the moonstone? We never exactly got a answer."

Bringing up that tense question which the wolves, merely looked a bit nervous to where they couldn't exactly answer it since it was a personal werewolf secret. That not even they could share with their new friends, the zombie merely sighs seeing how this was still worth coming here as well the others.

Revenant: "Ok, so is there anything you can tell us exactly? That isn't top secret?"

Seeing if it was possible they could get a answer to their wolf life hood, Wynter. Looked at him as well goes by his side which the zombie noticed it which they all looked at the female wolf going close to Rev. Before Wyatt or the others wolves could respond to what she was about to do, she rubs her nose to his as well lick it. Addison, looked shocked as well covered her mouth at how cute it looked while Waylon, merely growled at what she had done.

Wynter: "That when a female wolf chooses her mate, they have to lick the male's nose. So, your my property."

Smiling to him which made Rev's glasses fog up a bit along with getting a few glares from that some of the wolves and Waylon. Willa and Wyatt, merely chuckled at how their friend getting a mate. Night wing was enjoying the sight of this, though still was curious about the werewolf culture. Along with the strangeness of Addison not becoming a werewolf when she wore the moonstone, there was still a lot to be answered. But for now, he would just enjoy his time with his friends, as well possibly avoid Waylon from trying to bite of Rev's head.


	17. A werewolf is always up for the task

**_Wynter Pov: _**

**_"It was a bit both funny and scary seeing how Waylon reacted to the nose lick I gave to Rev, he's always looked after me since I was a cub. However it's my choice to choose who I want to be with, along that I'm not exactly getting some scrawny person. What I got is a no nonsense zombie who knows how to hold his own in a brawl, something a wolf girl like me prefers then just looks and charms. Along that I have him wrapped around my finger since he likes wolves, so I could mess around with him on that. There is a small catch though, me attending Seabrook high. I mean, I'm a werewolf. A hunter of the night as well tough, I shouldn't be in a classroom with a bunch of scaredy cats who wear green and pink. But, Willa made the call for us to actually attend here since it was a way to show that we're not going to be all 'mysterious'. All I want is to just be wild as well do what I like, but she's the alpha. There is one exception to this school, a lot of free food. As well the gymnasium that lets me show how my skills, so I'm not so upset about that." _**

* * *

**_Seabrook High_**

It was a normal morning at the gym, everyone was right now getting in line which revolved a rather interesting bunch of humans. Zombies, a few werewolves as well one insectoid girl who were all in gym uniforms as well looking at the gym coach. Who was a male one with blonde hair as well looking at the line up, along with that of some ropes right in front of them.

"Alright folks, now we all know that your good at running as well other sports. But let's see how good you are all in climbing, since it's not just exercise but a skill you need if you'd be in a situation that requires it."

He explained as most of them had a thing about climbing since half of them were cheerleaders, as well were talented in getting up to high places. The coach, pulled out a small clock showing that of a timer for each of them.

"Now today, your all are to climb up. And ring the bell one time, as well climb back down. Now I want it simple as well easy, along fair and square. So no wings, or claws."

Pointing that out to the wolves as well Queen since they had certain abilities that could make it easy for them, Wynter among them merely sighs seeing how she loved using her claws. Though she could handle this small task without her razor sharp claws, everyone got ready as well soon look at the rope right in front of them. The coach looked at the students all ready, as well itching to get started. Soon enough, the whistle soon blew loudly as the students begun to make their way up the rope. Climbing up like if it was a race, each teenager was climbing up the rope as well ringing the bell in a hurry. All in the while, Queen was looking nervous which there was a lot of movement going around the ant girl.

Queen: "So, how do you like Seabrook?"

Asking rather curiously to the wolves as well right by her was both Wyatt, as well Wynter to which the two looked at the female ant girl as they could she wanted to learn more about them.

Wyatt: "It's OK, a lot to take in. Still getting used to hanging around humans, though we get by. As well handling this kind of stuff is a breeze."

Responding to the bug girl that hanging around Seabrook was still new and a lot to take in, though they were getting by. The werewolf, looked upwards at the rope and decided to climb upwards a well make short work of it. Along with smirking towards his fellow wolfs as well several humans looked a bit jealous seeing how he had enhanced strength as well speed.

Stacey: "I'd like to make a complain about how they can move fast then us. They should, like climb the same rate as us."

One of the cheerleaders from Bucky's team announced which most of the humans could agree, thought the coach stopped them because the only way they could use their abilities. Was if their moonstones were glowing, or that of if the zombies didn't have their Z-bands on.

"Nice try, but these monsters aren't using their powers. As well you shouldn't be complaining, I know the Lacey's have a distinct talent in doing back flips as well able to hold their stance when doing a pyramid."

Stating a rather interesting fact about how they were a part of a skilled group of cheerleaders, so they shouldn't mind some competition. The wolves as well zombies chuckled a bit as they continued to climb up the wolf. Though Wynter didn't exactly get over that comment, since that the humans were jealous of their natural abilities. Along with that they were born like this, though she kept her growling silent as well merely showed the Lacey's a territorial look warning her to back off. Queen, noticed the look as well placed a friendly hand on the side of her shoulder which the wolf girl soon looked to her.

Queen: "I understand how that they can, bit rude. Though it's better to ignore them, which shows them your tough."

Thinking of some words that she could focus on, along with that it lead to Wynter to take them for granted. As well focus on climbing the rope, to which she was up along with heading straight upwards like a wolf trying to catch that of a running squirrel up a tree. Everyone cheered except for Stacey as well several other humans, though Wynter couldn't care as she was enjoying the cheering from her fellow wolfs and zombies. Though the fact of it that she could do this showed she was ready for more. Along that of joining Sentinel with Rev and the others, along feeling up to the task.

**_School Lounge_**

In Seabrook high lounge, was the zombie crew and Addison taking a break from their classes as well catching up with that of some late studying. Along with Rev, who was right now snoring through most of it which Zed and the others noticed.

Addison: "Looks like somebody is going fail a test."

Checking out that Rev's been busy with patrolling the town for anything suspicious, as well of anything that might try to harm Seabrook. Eliza, noticed him as well nudges Bonzo to try and wake him up. Zed, wanting to try and stop his musician friend. He wanted to see if he could hit a note that could wake up their friend, Bonzo has been getting with his playing.

Zed: "Alright Bonzo, blow when ready."

Giving him permission seeing his custom made tuba was going be loud, everyone covering their ears. The zombie language male soon plays a note which was loud enough to make Revenant's eyes widen as well shake at the vibration along with falling out of his chair. The gang, chuckled at the sight of seeing him freaking out like if a explosion went off in his ear.

Eliza: "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Showing a amusing smile at how it was funny, while the glass wearing zombie didn't find it so amusing since he's been busy with his duty as Seabrook's protector as well a student here.

Zed: "I know protecting a town is important, but also being a student here."

Revenant: "Well, you say that to the bat that has you reading up on possible creatures that might be coming to town. Look at this."

He responded to his football zombie friend as well the others seeing how he had much bigger things to deal with. Rev went to his bag as well pulled out that of a custom made journal, as well had several symbols on it as well that of Seabrook's prawn mascot. It was poorly drawn but it wasn't a sketch pad, it was a fully written manual of monsters as well different types of creatures that roamed the earth. Bonzo, speaks in zombie tongue looking fascinated by it as well asks to see it as Rev hands his book to his zombie friend.

Eliza: "But still, at least make sure you pass a science test. If you can figure out how to make ammo that could handle a, 'possessed tree'. Then you can handle some basic science lecture."

Checking out the journal as well pointing out a creature that he might face, along with thinking if he was going to continue this path. The least he could do is focus on his classes so he could pass, though for Rev. It was a challenge, sure he got help but it sometimes was difficult to balance both. He was about to say something to them until he noticed a pair of hands covering his eyes, along that knowing what they were.

Revenant: "OK Wynter, you win. Your going fog up my glasses."

Admitting he knew who was creeping up behind him as well her hands covering his eyes, the others smiled seeing behind Rev was Wynter. Along with Willa, Wyatt as well Waylon. Which the much bigger as well grouchy werewolf wasn't exactly enjoying being a student here, as well trying to be normal.

Waylon: "How do you people stand this, listening to humans as well these lessons? Wouldn't be better the learn them in the wild as well on your own?"'

He asked since the others could tell from the books that was in his bag, was that of geometry along with that of the environment along with that of health. Apparently the large dog was much more familiar with learning how to survive outside then being taught from others.

Addison: "Because not everyone has the benefits of having a life like yours, along with humans not exactly being both strong as well able to survive in the wild like you all can."

Complementing the wolves on how they could handle themselves in the woods, as well any other part of the world without needing technology since they half animal. As well knew how to manage getting by, Willa sat by Addison since the two were starting to be friends as the other wolves found some spots to seat by the others.

Willa: "Which is why were much better, but I have to say the lessons are pretty boring. Still, better then being in the forest all alone. At least we can be around others, as well intimidate them."

Thinking both of a leader as well a bit prideful with the fact her pack was much impressive then that of 'athletic' people here in the high school. While that was going on, Wynter was looking at Rev with a look on her face which meant she wanted some attention. Before he could ask, she merely nudges him to follow her since since they were now 'pack mates'. He would have to listen to her, along with see what was up.

Revenant: "I have to check up on the Miss's."

Telling everyone as well asking for his journal back, seeing how a book about monsters should be kept by someone who understand. As well out of, well everyone's in this school. The zombie boy followed Wynter to see what was up, as the others merely watched the strange new couple leave off as Eliza merely did a whipping sound seeing how Wynter might be the one in charge.

Eliza: "Looks like somebody is in charge of our monster hunter."

Making a joke seeing how for most female wolves, they could sometimes be in charge of their males. Further point to herself, Addison as well of Willa and Brittney since the three of them are professional in their own studies along with they all experts in handling themselves. Waylon, merely growled at how the zombie boy who he knocked out in the woods was now possibly dating Wynter. To where he growled quietly, though it was still loud enough to get the others attention.

Wyatt: "Don't mind him, Waylon was always a 'big brother' to everyone. Especially when it coming to members of the pack going off on their own as well making their own choices."

Bringing up a fact of Waylon that he would always make sure the wolves that he trained, would be like him. Strong as well able to handle themselves, though when it come to dating. Now he would look over who would date who as well if it was with someone that wasn't exactly strong enough. He would bite them as well tear them apart, the whole group could tell that the large wolf was having trouble with this.

Zed: "Well, it's going to be tough. But hey, Rev cares for everyone big dog. So trust me, Wynter is in.."

Trying to calm Waylon with some calming words as well that of them making em friendly, but the large werewolf gave him a 'glare' which made him shut up quickly. Though Willa calmed him down, as well not knowing what was going to happen with the zombie wolf couple.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

Having some moment to themselves as well alone from other students in the school, both Zed and Wynter were talking about something important which have been brought up since the wolf learned about his 'hobby'.

Revenant: "How many times are you going ask? This is way different from Waylon's hunts you've been on. Also that he as well the other wolves in the pack might tear apart for letting you join up with Sentinel."

Trying to be reasonable as well explaining that Wynter has been persistent in trying to join up with the agency, along with becoming a fellow supernatural fighter like Revenant. This made the werewolf growl at the zombie boy not backing down, along with trying to use her intimidating personality to make him let her join. Though the zombie boy, merely did the same as his white eyes soon came up as well some of his black veins as the two were in a stand off. However, the two stopped as Wynter took a breath of relief as Rev did the same thing.

Wynter: "But I'm ready, I can handle myself. I'm not just a pretty girl you know, or do you think that if I join with you I could get hurt?"

Questioning that he might be doing this for her safety, along thinking that Rev thought she was delicate. That made the zombie looked surprised that she brought that up sense most of the girls he knew, could hold their own in a fight as well could be scary if they got upset.

Revenant: "No, I swear that's not the point. What I meant to say was, it's dangerous. As well can make you see other's differently, along making people see you differently. Cause I had no choice, I was born to be this as well made a choice to risk my life. I don't want it to be on anyone."

Trying to not offend her or make her upset, though Wynter merely does something that most of her pack knew she would do whenever she couldn't do anything that involved excitement. She pouts, the zombie was surprised by this tactic as he didn't want to be the bad guy. He believed everyone should stand up for themselves, however this was different since he deals with different creatures that aren't like zombies or humans. Though he noticed the pout coming from her, as well that of whimpering which made Rev bite his teeth trying to not break.

Revenant: "Wynter, I know how much you want to be in this. But I don't want Willa or Waylon to get upset, that's one of the reasons I can't bring you along."

Being incredibly honest as well explaining it to Wynter, which she resorted to a more dominate like approach as she changes from whimpering, to that of a growl as she leans him up to the wall of the hallway as they looked at each other.

Wynter: "This is my choice, as well ready to handle it. Now, I'm coming with you on the first mission. As well going to Brittney or Night wing, so I can either go to them or you let me. So?~"

Asking closely to him as well doing a soft like growl as well making the zombie boy shuttered, the zombie boy merely shakes in this state of how his girlfriend was being in control. Breathing in calmly, he merely responded by going to see if there was anything they could do together. The werewolf, quickly smiles as well claps her hands as well plants him a kiss on the check making the zombie blush from the reaction.

Wynter: "Trust me, you won't regret it. See you after class."

Announcing that she would help him out with whatever might be going on tonight, the zombie boy breathed in feeling like he defiantly wimped out in this situation. As he was going to head to his locker, he quickly noticed that of the school mascot Shrimpy. Who was waving at him which Rev clearly knew who it was underneath that pink shrimp head, walking over to look though inside knowing who it was.

"That, was surely a way to let your mate be involved in your work."

Revenant: "Yeah, getting told from a giant shrimp that's being worn by a century old fruitpire? That's a lot to take in."

Speaking sarcastically as well knowing it was night wing, the two walked over by that of the staircase where no one could see them. Which gave Night wing the chance to show his eyes through the mask as well look directly at the zombie boy.

Night wing: "It's a dangerous thing to bring a wolf into a lifestyle that involves greater threats. As well accepting the consequences of what might happen."

Seeing if the zombie boy knew that if Wynter came with him more on this assignments in handling dangerous monsters, it could eventually hurt or injury her to where he would have to answer to Willa along with Waylon. The zombie, merely got frustrated in this as well agreeing to him.

Revenant: "Yes, I understand that perfectly. However, there some of us that are already in it. Brittney, a highly train operative who knows different types of fighting styles as well a expert on yoyo's. Eliza, who's incredibly smart as well has a walking armored suit that can knock out two giants. Finally you, a vampire like being who's traveled countries facing other types of monsters. So yes, I'm aware of the consequences everyone as well myself are in. So whatever Wynter will be in, I can handle this."

Giving a full length explanation of who is in this situation of handling these threats, as well getting in danger whenever the call comes up. Along with that all of them are in it to handle this problem, though right now his girlfriend werewolf was coming in. Someone who has been with a pack and no one else, the fruitpire remained silent seeing that Rev was serious about this as well. Along willingly to see what happens, nodding to him as well respecting this. He heads off continuing to act like 'Shrimpy' as well waving to the people.

Revenant: "Man, I seriously doubt someone like me has this type of problem."

Asking himself thinking there was no one like him who had this type of life, fighting rather strange beings, working with others that was much skilled then his natural abilities as well in a relationship with a girl that has powers as well willing to use them to help out.


	18. Checking out my zombie boyfriend's hobby

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"I don't exactly find it exciting to go off to handle monsters as well other beings that want to attack my town. It's a job that I as well a certain collective of people have to do, but I don't exactly push anyone into joining me. They could fight for their own rights, but not creatures that could tear them apart. But it's hard to argue with a werewolf that wants some action after being with a pack as well considered the excitable one as hyper active. Not like it's a bad thing, but she's the first person or wolf that is well. Amazing, as well someone that I don't want to get hurt because of my choice in facing whatever comes to Seabrook. However Wynter can handle herself, I just need to watch out for where she acts as well how she responds to the situation. Along with what exactly made her want to come, as well who pressured her into this decision."_**

* * *

_**Farm House**_

The farms of Seabrook have always done it's best with producing natural grown vegetables as well that of making sure that everyone was healthy and fit. Though right now was apparent sightings of something among the crops, Brittney reported that there was something lurking behind them as well Like a tall wandering figure that stalked the farmers as well animals, both Revenant and Wynter were dispatched there to see what was causing the ruckus. Wynter, looked above the sky to see the moon shining upon them. As well couldn't help but let out a small howl which made Rev turned to her seeing that she was giving their element of surprise away.

Wynter: "I'm sorry, but the moon is really beautiful right now and. I needed to howl."

Admitting that most wolfs need to let off a howl whenever they see a bright and shining moon. The zombie, couldn't help it as the two continued to look around the beach. It was completely empty, as well vacant of any signs of life. However, since the zombie couldn't find anything he thought it could be a good time to talk with Wynter since they had the entire field to themselves.

Revenant: "So, Wynter. What exactly, made you want to come with me? It's not a bad thing but, a risky one. But I'm glad since, this could consider time for us to be. You know."

Doing his best to not offend, or rather try and get Wynter to growl at him. Though seeing that if this was going to be their thing, going off on missions as well tracking down strange sightings. They should at least communicate like a couple would, which Wynter felt he might try and see ask her more.

Wynter: "It was because of Gym ok, that human cheerleader as well several from Bucky's cheer squad complained that my abilities gave me a boost when I was climbing a rope. I mean, I don't show off to them. Just when I'm around with the pack."

Explaining her reason of why she joined him, hearing that made the zombie boy grieved as well wanting to rip something a part. One of the things that he learned being here was although zombies were considered monsters, cheerleaders were the worst. As well that although things had become much more calmer, those stuck up snobby cheerleaders have to act like they were perfect.

Revenant: "You shouldn't worry about those people's opinions, I was born with my abilities. As well learned that sometimes, humans can be jealous. Which they reflect that towards me, and you. But I don't care, because I like myself."

Explaining that she didn't have to prove she could do something with her werewolf abilities, or that of showing others that her skills weren't to show off others. From how he sounded, it was clearly directed towards her making Wynter feel nervous. The two looked at each other sharing a somewhat special moment as the wolf girl never experienced this type of feeling.

Wynter: "Well, I still should at least do something then just wait for the action to happen."

Doing her best to not act all girly as well embarrassed by the compliment, Revenant chuckled at how she was trying to be tough. They looked forward seeing that of the corps moving softly across the wind as well the vegetables there, as well slowly decaying. It was a strange sight to see several plants and crops in Seabrook's farm looking like this, which meant something was here. Thinking that this was going to be dangerous, Rev went into his pocket as well pulled out a small vile which looked like medicine.

Wynter: "What's that?"

Asking him looking confused as the zombie quickly drinks it, the liquid quickly went through his body as well makes him shutter. He hands it to her for the werewolf to drink it, sniffing it out the scent of the small vial was that of different types of herbs and medicine's mixed into one vial.

Revenant: "Rue, oregano, rosemary and thyme. Herbs mixed with water as well fruit to make a vial to ward off evil spirits, Night wing taught me how to make it. If a creature with somewhat of a foul aura, it won't touch you."

Warning her that something was here with them, as well would protect them. Wynter, seeing how whatever that was in the corps could be really scary as well frightening quickly gulps it down quick. Though the taste of it felt like that of vinegar, her fur as well ears twitched at how it went down into her stomach. Along with a feeling of her whole body acting up, as well like if a cold embrace surrounded her. It had quite the kick, the two soon braced the danger that was in the crops as well decided to head right through the crops.

Revenant: "Ok, so what Brit told me was that farmers spoke about their crops being taken away. As well that the ones that were left became dry and rotten, so whatever is here has a thing for vegetables..."

Explaining the case to Wynter thinking that it could be a crow, or some animal that would be interested in them. However, the wolf girl stops him from trying to act like a expert as Wynter pointed right at a shocking sight. The two teens saw a bile of crow bones on the ground that were dried up, as well several feathers on the ground by them which meant this 'thing' devoured crows. It was a rather messed up sight, along making Rev pull out his Z gun feeling like that there was something more dangerous here.

Wynter: "It smells like something rotten here, as well off. Straw?"

Sniffing through the remains of crows as the zombie looked at as well, there was several strands of straw on the ground. Which meant that whatever did this, was clearly not human. As well that the two could figure that one thing could have done this, a scarecrow.

Revenant: "Great, out of all the beings that could be on a farm. As well had a thing for vegetables, it had to be a freaking scarecrow."

Sounding annoyed then frightened as it felt stereotypical, seeing that most farms would have one to watch over their crops. But now, it was a fact that in most horror movies, a scarecrow could be a wander of nightmares as well terrorize people on a farm. Wynter, has heard of these tales about things that humans have made. As well those tales being twisted, manipulated into that of nightmares.

Wynter: "Well, whatever it may be. We can handle it."

Looking determined as well showing off her claws, Rev turned seeing that her nails were almost like that of Waylon and Willa's. Sharp and could possibly scratch though that of metal, that made him a bit happy. To the very least until they heard that of a creaking sound, the two turned seeing if it was behind them. Though they saw nothing, but heard of some crowing around them. Whatever this thing was, was clearly trying to scare them or make them afraid to react to this. Turning to the side, they saw several corn crops swishing left to right as well dropping several of the cobs onto the ground. Standing side by side, the two looked around with both of their necklaces glowing at the same time to intimidate whatever was stalking them.

_"Why, do you tread on my fields?"_

A raspy voice said through the stalks of corn, as well making the two a bit surprised by the voice that came from the stalks. It was like that of a elderly man, along with that of a creature at the same time. Rev, seeing this type of thing with the bugs as well different types of beings. He merely keeps a serious expression as well looks through the field trying to find the voice.

Revenant: "Because you don't belong here, this town is protected. If your seeking help I'd be more happy to assist you, otherwise. We're going have a problem."

Offering his assistance to the strange creature, there was a brief moment of a silence until there was a mocking laughter creeping through the crops. As well it making the two monster couple feel like it wasn't going to be nice to them, or accept Rev's offer of peace.

_"This town, has seen creatures. As well that of __Cabrakan__. The titan you destroyed, the one that was suppose to make this land. Ours!"_

The voice spoke more angered like as it had to be a follower of the suppose earth god that woke up after the moonstone was discovered. Wynter, hearing the titan's name merely growled that if it wasn't for Revenant and the others. The beast would have eaten the rock as well that of their necklaces, as well of large moonstone would lead them to their severe death.

Wynter: "Well like it or not, my boyfriend here broke your titan. And if you want him, your going have to get through me first."

Acting protective of the zombie seeing that whatever this being was, it wouldn't harm her mate. Revenant, looked a bit embarrassed as the moment of chivalry quickly ended with the pair hearing that of a creaking sound. Moving past the crops as well stalks of vegetables, the two moved back seeing a figure walking out to introduce itself to them. Looking closer, what they saw was two long arms with wooden arms mixed with that of straw. It had long finger nails as well having the natural style of scarecrow wardrobe, it's eyes glowed fiery red as well was much bigger then them. Along skinny at the same time, it moved cryptic like as it's legs were that of sticks mixed with wood.

_"Our kind, was suppose to takeover. To make this, feeble human town ours. As well the zombies, our servants. Because of you, we now must continue to be in the shadows. And now, I shall exact our revenge!"_

As he raised his left hand, which was that of a large sickle attached to the wooden limb. Raising it in the air as well for the moon to be in the background, Rev took the chance and pushed Wynter to the side as they were able to avoid the massive chop the scarecrow did. The stick limb creature chopped down a few crops as it got angry, Wynter wanted to attack the scarecrow but Revenant could tell that it could try and suck out any life in her.

Revenant: "Let's regroup, quick!"

Advising that they should get going before this creature would harm them, or possibly suck them dry like the birds and food. Taking his advise, Wynter follows Revenant as the two made their way through the field of crops as the scarecrow. Let out a banshee like scream, it runs through the crops on all four like a predator and tries to hunt them. Running fast, both Revenant and Wynter could hear of the scarecrow coming right after them. Looking a head that saw a barn right in front of them that was vacant, heading right inside they closed the doors as well made sure to lock it.

Wynter: "How come there no animals or humans around?"

Revenant: "Because as soon Brittney got the call, she sent agents along of Eliza to clear the area. As well get the farmers and animals off the farm, so it could be me and ugly out there."

Responding to her about that how there would be wild life as well farmers, though the place was empty. This made Wynter smile at how it was good to be prepared, along with that it was quickly interrupted by the doors thumping. Both teens held the front door not going to let it come falling down, as well hearing that of scrapping against the wood as the scarecrow was clearly trying to scare them. They didn't move as they saw the whole house shaking more as the scarecrow clearly was stronger then how it appeared, it kept slamming into the barn more and more trying to bust in.

Wynter: "Oh just knock it off!"

Growling at the thumping sounds of the scarecrow, that outburst somehow made the creature stop as both Rev and Wynter looked a bit relieved. However, right at that moment they saw right in front of them that of the sickle inches away from the pair's face.

Revenant: "Crap!"

He shouted rather surprised that it missed the both of them, the two quickly moved away from the door and saw how Scarecrow did a 'X' like formation making a way in. Kicking down the door, the two teens saw the cryptic like straw man come in as well showing them his sharpen blade.

_"Time, to feed."_

It spoke at them going to snack on both of them, however before it could try. Revenant aimed directly at it's forehead and fired a shot, however the scarecrow quickly dodged it as well hits the side of the zombie's face making Rev crash into some hay. Wynter, going to try for a swing. Was quickly pushed to the ground, letting out a roar towards the scarecrow. The creature soon could smell of the herbs Wynter had digested, the straw being moved back coughing horrid like from how the herbs made him move away like if it was poison.

Wynter: "You hurt, my zombie."

Speaking quietly as well showing her fangs, showing that of her wolf side. The scarecrow got up as well screeched at her, however before it could react. Wynter's instinct took over in a instant and with one stroke. Her claw slashed right through the scarecrow's sickle arm, it screamed at how the small wolf girl was able to stop his assault.

_"You foul little!"_

Before the straw filled creature could swear at Wynter, a strong bullet shot from Revenant as he walked back on his feet as well covered in straw. Wynter, looked to see her zombie mate walk over as well grabbing the scarecrow and throwing him right to the side of the wall. The sheer force of the throw broke right through the wooden barn as it landed right outside, both teens rushed out seeing the Scarecrow now in pieces as well screeching at them.

Revenant: "Alright sticks, you got a choice. Give up, or your going be meeting someone with a fondness for collecting things."

Referring to a witch that he knew in a house, however as both Rev and Wynter could get a answer. The scarecrow merely chuckled lightly as well laughing in a mocking tone as well coughing a bit.

_"You fools, you believe. All monsters are good? Ha! We, are what you fear at night. As well, will take Seabrook. For our own."_

Mocking the zombie on his belief that there was a chance the zombie could help him, before Revenant could possibly ask about who or what others he was talking about. The scarecrow, lite up in fire as well laughing at the same time. The two moved back as apparently this was a way to mock the zombie even more. Quickly enough the scarecrow turned that of a ash as well blew across the darken sky.

Wynter: "Well, that wasn't suspicious or anything. Also, thanks."

Thanking him about the save, as well avoiding getting insulted by a pile of straw. The two merely stood close together continuing to watch the fire slowly go out, as well that they were left with questions about if there were other monsters like him out there, as well would be coming to Seabrook.

* * *

_**Wolves Den**_

Back at the wolves den was Willa, who was outside of the den looking if Wynter would be coming back. She never exactly thought of one of her own would go out, Waylon came out as well noticing the feeling his alpha was expressing.

Willa: "I want to go off and bring Wynter back, but this is her choice. As well one of her own free will."

Expressing how a alpha had to look over all the wolves in her pack, though Willa had come to a certain age which she had her own choice as well could handle her own. Along that she was with a mate that could be trustful to her as well could provide her food, though there was also the fact that that person could draw trouble as well.

Waylon: "I know, as well that I want to go out and teach Revenant a lesson. But, like all alpha's. The leaders need to let some of their pack, make their own life."

Offering some advice to her trying to help her, although he was a omega. He was also loyal and knew what to say, Willa smiled at how someone as big as him could say words like that. As the two were feeling a bit better, they quickly heard that of some rustling coming from the forest. Baring their fangs as well ready to pounce on whatever was coming to their territory, the wolves saw none other then Wynter. Who was right now tired as well yawning at the same time, along having some bags of corn with her.

Willa: "Wynter!"

She cried out almost frightened that she was alright, running over she hugged her pack mate as Waylon did the same. Along with noticing the bag of vegetables with her.

Wynter: "Oh, well ugh. After me and Rev handled the problem, I was able to get some food. Best part, their fresh."

Saying that final part with a smile, though he also could smell a hint of ash fire from her fur as well could tell there was something else.

Waylon: "What happened?"

He asked in a serious tone which Wynter, could tell them since although she chose to be her own wolf. She still was a member of the pack, also that they were her friends. So she explained to them of her and Revenant's encounter with the scarecrow, along of how she was able to stand up for herself. Along of that there were monsters that weren't like them or the zombies, that wanted to be feared as well claimed that there land was there's. This, made both Willa and Waylon concern that this type of danger could grow as well hurt Wynter.

Willa: "Wynter, if this get's dangerous I.."

Wynter: "Willa, please."

She interrupted her alpha which surprised the wolf girl, Wynter got a bit nervous as well wanted to speak out which her alpha allowed to see what what her point would be.

Wynter: "Revenant said the same thing, about me staying out of it. But Seabrook is our home, as well the forbidden forest. So I don't want to be on the side lines watching this, I'm going fight. As well be proud of what I am, a werewolf willing to get her claws dirty."

Showing her claws showing some straw in it, which meant that she fought back. Waylon, could see how she was serious in this. As well that from the scent of her, that Wynter was in the mist of danger. As well embraced it then feared it, looking at Willa he gave a look to his alpha that Wynter knew what she was doing. Though for Willa, only felt worried. As well would help her even if she was going to do this with Rev, smiling to her friend. The three wolves headed back inside to the den to rest, while for Wynter to merely think about her new life, going to be with a zombie as well protecting a town of humans that was going to be quite popular with the rest of the monster world.


	19. The melody of a fruitpire

_**Night wing Pov: **_

_**"Seabrook, although having it's flaws as well rather curious beings. Is quite easy to live in, however with the likes of me has become that of a adjustment issue since the fact that I've been hunted by humans for a long time. Even if these mortals weren't the ones, they still share the same hatred that the humans that chased me had. Fear, anger as well that of prejudice of not knowing of other beings then just themselves. Though I do not care, right now the only thing that keeps me focused as well in control. Is that of other monsters who have a chance to have a life, as well be given a opportunity to live in the light which I couldn't. Along with that, there are some creatures that are against this ideal of peace. To which Revenant and others stand by, this is what I desire. As well will fight so that others could have this life that I couldn't, when I was young. As well had others who wanted to live in peace, as well possibly understand the life that was around me and my kind."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook High-Morning**_

The human school was vacant, along it being no one inside. Just how Night wing had liked it, along that he had made a deal with Brittney as well the principal to pose as Shrimpy, the school mascot. He considered this as a alter ego to learn how humanity, along with teaching the teenagers in the monster society club about others like him and the wolves across the world. He walked to the classroom where he could see the sun rising, along the room being opened for everyone as he soon began to tidy up the place. Along with him he had several books with him that were about the world then just Seabrook, placing them on the table as well looking outside again.

Night wing: _"Another day, a possible day where something can happen. Either good, or evil."_

Thinking about how today would go, seeing how with the attack that had happened last night. Was quite the surprise due to what the zombie told him, other creatures coming to Seabrook. As well feeling threaten that the life that had begun to start would make them seem weak, though as long there was the sentinels along the other individuals who wanted a peaceful life. They could handle it, while for him? Didn't know if there was worst things to come, as he had fully got the room set up. He heard that of the door opening, to which he saw none other than Addison who was coming here to see Night wing.

Addison: "Morning Night wing, Rev told me you be here."

Giving him a optimistic like smile towards him, the fruitpire had never quite understand the human girl. Out of all the humans in this small community, she didn't seem that afraid of new beings that weren't human based. As well welcomed them, he thought it was just because how kind her heart was. Though he still believed there was more, to which he had to learn on his own.

Addison: "So, I was thinking that maybe. You can teach us a few things about you, since your possibly the only one in the town."

Thinking of a topic they could talk about, along with how much he's seen in the world outside of Seabrook seeing how he was the only one to ever visit this place before the werewolves. The bat like male, merely chuckled as his furry winged ears flickered a bit at the idea of it.

Night wing: "Because of the wolf tales? Oh it be quite to much for a human like you. Right now the wolves told you some of the things because they trusted you, along that it was because you helped them. For me? The stories I tell the others, will make them want to prepare for everything."

As he pointed his finger with a sharpen nail towards several books, Addison. Being curious walked over to check one out, the title of the book was called 'The Hidden World of Humanity'. Opening a book, she saw that of several pages hand written with ink as well almost appearing old. Each image showed that of different lands, stories as well another piece that was important to them. Monsters, the ones that could be both good and evil.

Addison: "Well, I thought since you've begun to open up around us. As well join the club, that we could share something about one another. As well it, being positive."

Doing her best to not sound like a nosy person along thinking that it be good that he could share his life with the others, along it being positive. The fruitpire, could see how this was true along that he had grown fond of Zed and the others. Checking back outside, he see's Zed and the others coming inside of the school as well Revenant. Lowering his head, he decided to do so as well turned to Addison accepting this request.

Night wing: "Alright, I will. Seeing how that, you are a human that I can trust. Which has been a long while."

Nodding to her request to telling him about himself, as well not possibly going to not going to tell the others of the possible threats in the world. Besides, they were just kids. Addison, walked over as well noticed something that made her smile a bit. It was Shrimpy's head as she walked over and handed it to him.

Addison: "And maybe, tell us about how you became the school mascot."

Making a somewhat funny joke about him posing as the school's Shrimpy as the fruitpire looked a bit embarrassed by that fact. The human girl soon leaves the fruitpire to get fully suited up as well to look go around the school being a friendly mascot. As well catch up with her friends who were right now heading to their classes.

**_Later on in the day_**

During the morning of the school, Zed was in the library doing some studying about chemistry as well about how the human body worked. As he along his friends were reading it, Revenant was right now in the same sleeping manner that happened. He was going to try and wake him up, however the glasses wearing zombie quickly grabs Zed's wrist in a instant making the zombie shocked to see how Revenant was able to hear him.

Revenant: "I'm awake, so don't. Try it."

Warning his friend not to do anything that will result to Rev either waking up in a crazed like reaction of fall right off his chair. He opens his eyes to see that of some books as well decides to read them seeing that he needed to catch up on some work.

Zed: "Those monsters are giving you quite the trouble of your going to be sleeping in the morning."

Gesturing that his second life has been taking a lot out of him, however it was his duty to help the town. But he had his own life, as well should enjoy it a bit. Soon enough, Addison and Eliza walked over to notice the two in which the zombie boys looked over to them.

Eliza: "Heard about that farm attack, you should have let me join the fun. Just upgraded Tombstone's sonic based weaponry, we could have ended it with some flare."

Offering her assistance since after how much time has passed, along with things have started up with strange arrivals. She wanted to help out, along upgrade her mech suit to take on these apparent threats that had surfaced. Though when her mother found out, the zombie girl got in a lot of trouble as well grounded for several days. Though Eliza's mom was still proud of her nevertheless, the two girls sat down looking at the two as well joined the study session.

Zed: "So, anything new that we might talk about at the monster society?"

He asked his girlfriend since when she wasn't cheer leading for Bucky that much, she would be in charge of activities for the monster society. Seeing how it would make her feel like a leader, as well learn more from others.

Addison: "Well, I was able to ask Night wing. To explain some of his background as well possible what he did before arriving to Seabrook."

Answering Zed as well making the area around them rather quiet, which came from both Revenant and Eliza since they had spent the most time around their vampiric teammate. Along that there has been one thing about Night wing they knew about him, he never told anything about his past life. Or anything that revolved of old friends, family or even where he was born. All they got was that he came here to help Revenant, as well teach him as well others the way to protect themselves from the forces of darkness.

Eliza: "Really? Because I tried to talk to him since he was someone else who could be possibly cool to hang out with. But, he would stay in his room as well listen to some opera."

Giving a example on how she tried to interact with him, as well that the fruitpire merely stayed to himself. Which clearly meant he had a lot of story behind him, Rev didn't exactly hanged out with him since they were considered teammates. Not exactly friends, though it be a bit interesting to learn something from him since he's been around for a year now.

Addison: "Which is exactly the point, the society was created so that we could open up to one another. As well share it with others, look how we did at the dance hall. It was spectacular, imagine what else we could do with that type of energy?"

Sounding rather excited as well see if if her friends would agree with this idea, sure they got quite the applause from the humans and the others in town for that. 'Unique' display with their dancing, though if it would happen again. As well it being from that of a bat like male who has been around for a long time, as well has the appearance of a actual vampire? That could be a bit difficult since not everyone in done had gotten a good understanding of Night wing, as well could possibly accuse him of being a blood sucking monster.

Zed: "Well, I'm with it. Sounds a bit entertaining, what do you think Rev?"

Asking his friend since he knew Night wing close as well possibly seeing if whatever would happen, would be a good idea. Revenant, having a good sense of knowing when something good or bad would happen in these scenarios as right now feeling, rather even. One the bad side, there could be a chance Bucky as well several other humans might boo him off or make fun of him which might lead to a fight or rather make Night wing terrify the guy as well everyone else. On the good side, this could make Night wing more comfortable to humans, as well could share some history to Seabrook on how monsters truly are.

Revenant: "Well, all I can tell you. Is that this will end in a possible nightmare, which I think is being common for all of us. So, what the hell. Let's go interview a fruitpire."

Responding in a cool manner as well seeing there was nothing to lose, along that he could handle Night wing since he had gotten much better in fights. So if Night wing would want to try and scare Bucky, he could handle it. Or possibly let the fruitpire scare the human cheer captain to where he might faint. Would be hilarious to see, though Addison smiled at how the two agreed with her along with Eliza. Believing that it might get ugly, though it was worth it seeing that it be unique to learn something from someone who has lived for quite a long time.

* * *

_**Monster Society Room**_

After several classes during the morning, the members of the society came together as well to gather up for that of Night wing's story along to learn about him. As everyone was heading inside, Revenant. Coming right to the door he was soon pulled back by a furry claw. Which was none other then Waylon, the green haired zombie was really getting bothered with this type of take with the wolf threatening him to watch over Wynter. However, before he could the werewolf raised a finger.

Waylon: "I wanted, to say I was. Mislead, along to think that being around you would be a bad influence. However, from how she handed herself without getting scratch. Gives me relief, she handle whatever comes to you."

He spoke sounding like he was hating what he said, but couldn't deny that Wynter was able to handle that bag of straw. The zombie, thought that was somewhat of a compliment as well going to thank him. But soon enough, the large werewolf merely growls as well shows his teeth.

Waylon: "Still, if you so much as make her cry. Or I see a mark on her, I'll chew you up and spit you out."

Threatening him not acting like a omega wolf, but somewhat of a older brother to Wynter. Revenant, merely nodded as he wipes his glasses from the fog that was being created from the muzzle. The two soon walked inside as they seat with their friends, along with looking a head by the chalk board were they saw none other then Addison.

Addison: "Hello everyone, I'm glad to see everyone here. As well that this will be the first ever time, we get to learn from the outside of Seabrook. From our very own fruitpire, Night wing."

Making a introduction as well looking to the side, where the bat male was leaning to the side. As well getting some applause from everyone, especially from the side where Brittney was. To which apparently after that dance hall, she deciding to join up and have a little fun for herself. As well possibly learn from other monster culture, the sentinel agent walked by to seat with Addison and Bree, as they all looked up to see the fruitpire in front of the class.

Night wing: "Ugh, greetings. As you can tell, I appear as well act. Like a vampire, as well possibly give off a aura of it. But, I'm not. A vampire."

As he writes it clearly plain and simple in white chalk on the board so everyone can understand him, which they could tell that he was being very explicit and wanted to get that message out of the way. Some of the people snickered about which Night wing merely sighs as it was funny, though he was a fruit vampire.

Night wing: "Now, I promised Addison. I'd, open myself to everyone. Especially talk about, a topic which I showed Addison as well Bree."

Informing everyone about something they wanted to know, to where it could be anything really. For Zed, whatever what the bat could say would surprise him since he was a monster who has survive in the world all on his own along handling himself well. Willa, on the account was that he was just as skilled like her and the pack along with having a sharper cut then their claws. Revenant, basically everything as well the reason on why he came to Seabrook. Walking to the closet, Night wing pulled out two things. One was a musical case which hold a instrument, along with a shocking sight which was none other then Shrimpy's head as the people got a bit shocked to see him as the school mascot.

Bonzo: "Shrimpy?"

He asked as most of the people did not see that coming, though for some of them knew about it when the Seabrook power plant was going to be destroyed. They turned to Brittney, where she might have been involved with this along that of if she was behind this.

Brittney: "Hey don't look at me, all I suggested that he could explore Seabrook. Didn't think he would down the mask of a mascot as well get a closer look at the students."

Speaking out on her behalf since she was usually behind the scenes with something that seemed off, Rev turned to Night wing as he would have to answer this to them as explain this situation.

Night wing: "Well, one day when I was doing some observation of Seabrook. I learned that these, mascots got the most reputation to learning from the crowd. As well see the emotions of people up close, so when the opportunity for the school to make a mascot. I was able to swipe a suit, as well did a bit of performing as well. Leads up to here."

Briefing them on how he was able to get the job, as well how he became the mascot of the school. As well how he was able to move around as well learn much of the school as well keeping a eye on it. Wyatt, rubbed is chin as well got curious about him as well thinking there was something he could ask him.

Wyatt: "OK, but where did you come from exactly? Did you have family, or have anyone else you know that's like you?"

The wolf asked which the fruitpire merely nodded to him as Night wing would explain his life, walking to the instrument case he opens it up which showed a dark purple violin with a bow stick. Removing his hat as well letting his light furry ears flutter a bit, he prepares himself as the others look at him.

Eliza: "What are you...?"

Night wing: "No more words, close your eyes. As well listen."

Interrupting her as well looked at everyone in the room to see if they would, from the wolves to the zombies, to the three human girls as well insectoid teen Queen. They all closed their eyes to amuse this request, placing his fingers upon the string. He would play the teens a melody to where they weren't just learn of his tale. But almost experience it from a point of view, calming his breath. He soon begun to play his violin softly, how the stick was swaying left to right on the strings was pleasant to the teens as well felt like of a trance. Along how he played it, he was telling a story with it to where they all could picture it.

Night wing: _"I'm over it. You see I'm falling in the vast abyss. Clouded by memories of the past. At last, you'll see."_

Singing softly for them as for each of the individuals in the room, they could picture it in their minds. Night wing in that of London, who was with others like him who were fruitpires. Along the while of him finding peace, until his kind was hunted by that of humans who found his coven. As well killed many of his fellow bats, he was the only one to survive due to him being able to blend in well with the shadows. As well being small at the time, each of the teens felt afraid as well saw the fear in Night wing's eyes within their minds.

Night wing:_ "You hear it fading, cannot speak it. Or else you will dig my grave, you feel them finding. Always whining, take my hand now be alive."_

Warning them they couldn't say anything, it would interrupt the song as well the strange trance they were in. Soon enough they saw him going into his coffin which was soon locked up, unable to open. To where he remain stuck there for several years, that was until he woke up as well was hungry. To which he roam the street's of London where he saw several beings who had recently stolen some money, as well soon began to suck their blood.

Night wing: _"You see I that I am forsaken. Because I'm the only one, I walk amongst you feeding, and alone. Must I hide from everyone?"_

Singing in a rather sorrowful like tone, as well them all seeing how he did it so that he could absorb the vitamins that was within the men. Along encountering Quill, the human that lived in Seabrook as well several men who tried to take him. He was able to escape them, as well seeing that London wasn't safe for him. To which he soon left the country to try and find a new home, along traveling to different places where he met creatures much dangerous then him.

Night wing: _"I'm over it, Why can't we be together embrace it?"_

Asking them so they could listen to his story, along of how as he traveled the countries. He soon adopted a fashion style of a Victorian gentleman, along with learning how to defend himself with that of a sword he found when he meet a sword maker. Who was a elderly woman, as well welcomed the fruitpire with open arms.

Night wing: _"Sleeping so long taking off the mask, At last you'll see."_

He continued his song as well playing his instrument both fast as well slow as the teens continued to listen, as well see how the craftsman was attacked by that of a creature who tried to harm him. In which, Night wing used his sword to protect the woman as well avoided her from being harm. Though when he was able to slay the creature, several other humans noticed him. As well blamed him for being a monster that tried to attack, the sword maker couldn't convince the people that Night wing was good, so the fruitpire left so she wouldn't have to deal with the drama.

Night wing:_ "You hear it fading, cannot speak it. Or else you will dig my grave, you feel them finding. Always whining take my hand now be alive."_

Playing the instrument as well sharing some of his sorrow of how much he had experienced with the hatred of humanity, for not understanding the unknown. As well seeing that out of that emotion, there was some that could accept it as well welcome those certain beings without any hostility. To where he continued to explore different lands as well meeting humans who were kind, though was met with the same beings who didn't like creatures that were unnatural.

Night wing: _"You see I that I am forsaken. Because I'm the only one, I walk amongst you feeding, and alone. Must I hide from everyone?"_

Singing more along the while of wearing a long cloak that covered his body, to where the teens saw of how he was in present time which he happened to stumble upon a television set. As well seeing the news in Seabrook about a zombie that stopped a monster from wrecking havoc, to which he saw a chance to start a new. As well felt that other monsters would see this as a act for weakness, to where he would travel to Seabrook and aid the zombie.

Night wing: _"You see I that I am forsaken. Because I'm not only one, we walk amongst you feeding, and alone. Must we hide from everyone?"_

Now adding a new part to his song which now involved everyone as they were all alone, each of them from hiding in the woods, being restrict to half of the town or to strive for perfection. Which most teens in the room could relate, soon enough the fruitpire stopped playing his instrument as well let out a calm breath to which he looks at everyone as they kept their word. They opened their eyes looking a bit sorry for him, along merely getting up as Revenant was the first to hug Night wing.

Revenant: "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Being honest with him on that he shouldn't trust him, as well going through the same type of pain he went through. Everyone else, walked up to him as well hugged the fruitpire since he was the only one left. But right now not anymore, because he had a new coven. That would accept him for what he was, a loner. Who now didn't need to hide anymore, as well would help him no matter what would happen.

* * *

_**The song is 'Forsaken' as well done by Korn, all rights belong to them. If you think there any songs you think should be in the series, comment down below as well a monster you believe could make it. Not just the usual, but it could anything else. Use you imagination and be unique!**_


	20. Paying a humble visit to Baba Yaga

_**Baba Yaga Pov:**_

_**"I have been around since the most natural things that have plagued human kind, from black plague to the invasions of the travelers from England. Even in another country, my house and I have always been together. Watching the world change around us, along aiding both the forces of light and darkness. To my own favor of course, seeing how my talents in magic can help anyone. Just add a few mixtures of different species together, as well some ingredients from the old world. And I could do anything for anyone, for the right price. Especially that of Revenant, the zombie boy that had recently destroyed Cabrakan god. When the destruction was over, I came by in as that of a elderly woman and grabbing one of the rocks. Crushing it into nothing but dust as well adding it to my cauldron, I was able to make into a potion which vitalized my strength. So far I'm strong enough to lift some wood into my house, especially that the look is. Intimidating, though recently these sightings of monsters has got me so curious. In both a good and bad way, to which I can gather up the ingredients that can help me restore my body to a condition that can make me quite intimidating. To people who dare cross me that is, right now. I'm enjoying the entertainment of different monsters coming as well being defeated by the child, as well others coming to town."**_

* * *

_**Outside of Seabrook Forests**_

Outskirts of the town as well from any people, was the walking chicken house of the Russian witch. Baba Yaga, who was right now hidden so deep that no one could see her or wander towards her house. Inside of the witch house was Baba Yaga herself, who was in the middle of stirring her cauldron. Along humming a tune to help her focus on the mixturing of ingredients and different types of body parts from different creatures.

Baba Yaga: _"Bells ringing across the cold harsh night, girls with fangs devouring the men. Lashes and screaming, with hint of pain. All these things are nightmares favorite things, Been through the fire and suffering of time. Who wouldn't think it make me into a old crow? Rather then wallow in sadness in despair, travel the world and see it's horror up close."_

Singing rather softly as well describing most of the things that go off across the worlds behind the backs of humans, as well being witness to all types of events which involved the supernatural. She begun to hum more as well looking into her cauldron, seeing of faint images of Seabrook as well the recent activities that has been gong on.

Baba Yaga: _"All the little boils and all little ghouls, gather up in town to celebrate the day. Enjoying the sunlight and howling to the moon, while humans fear spite of the great good. Evil still lurks in these hollow woods."_

Continuing to sing her witch like melody, as well that of howling as well the sounds of wolves outside of the window. It was the children of the night to her ears, it was sweet music to the old woman. Taking a spoon she soon takes a small taste of the cauldron, Baba Yaga smiled at how it fizzed around through her bones.

Baba Yaga: "Re freshening, now for one last thing."

Seeing that her potion was almost ready, going over to that of a collection's of ingredients as well looking to that of a 'new stock'. The old witch grabbed that of a small vile, which had essence labeled 'vengeful straw'. Walking over to her boiling cauldron, she drops it right into the pot as it quickly as that of fumes. Blew right towards her roof. As well through the chimney, Baba Yaga merely laughed in a chaotic manner as she felt her house wobbling a bit from the smoke that was created.

Baba Yaga: "Oh hush you old bird, the smell of this will make you strong like me. As well moving more, you need to work on your walking."

Speaking directly towards the house as she soon grabs a nearby cup and scoops up some of the liquid. She soon walks towards a doorway to see that of a large tongue, it was the house's mouth as she pours it right onto it. Hearing that of a rumbling, the house begun to shake a bit as well enjoy the taste.

Baba Yaga: "See? I told you. Baba knows best, now let's get moving to the beach. I hear there are some shrimp needing of some.."

Explaining to the house that they should head to Seabrook Beach as there were no humans in sight, as well a good time to fish for shrimp. But it was interrupted by of a knocking at her door, this made the Slavic witch curious, grabbed her pestle as well made it glowed. No being either human or unnatural could come here without knowing where she be, along of giving this vital information of her whereabouts to people that had made deals with her. Walking towards the door, she opened it with the wave of her pestle to see that of a figure that loomed over the entrance.

"You know it's hard trying to find you in a forest that's brimming with possible things that might want to bite people."

Spoke a familiar voice as the elderly Russian knew that voice, to where she saw it was none other the zombie protector of Seabrook. As well slayer of Cabrakan, Revenant. Who had that of a small bag of rather interesting items for her, along having some friends with him. Such as Wynter, Addison, Zed and even Night wing himself.

Revenant: "Because's it's hard to bring over guests. As well possibly bring in some welcoming presents since you've been lurking around."

Stating a fact that Brittney's been keeping tabs on her, especially the house that appears around suspicious area's. Including that of the scarecrow incident where outside of the woods after he and Wynter finished handling the scarecrow. Her house's shadow, was visible through the crops, as well that a few pieces of ash was taken from the remains of the straw creature.

Baba Yaga: "Well seeing what you have brought over, I think it's necessary to stay hidden. Especially, from certain beings."

Looking directly at the fruitpire, as the bat's eyes looking right back at her's along glaring his fangs as the vampiric male didn't trust her. Addison, being the only human here as well feeling a rather tense atmosphere. Coughed a bit to get their attention, as the elderly woman merely looks to the child here with them all since it's been ages since a human has come here.

Addison: "Apologies but, with you meeting Revenant as well having his amulet. I was curious as well fascinated to meet you, along being the first to welcome you to Seabrook officially."

Sounding like a neighbor coming to visit the new person in town, the white haired cheerleader walked over and showed her a case of spices. As well of flower seeds for her, the elderly woman looked at the gift as she smiled to the human.

Baba Yaga: "It's unlike most humans to offer this to me, they'd give me gold or that of jewels to see me. But these offerings, are rather welcoming to me."

Bowing her head to the young lady as Addison smiled to her, the other monster teens however were welcome since they were new. As well had plenty of things to offer her, which was their stories of hardship.

Zed: "If it's anything, I was curious to meet a witch myself. As well if, you can answer some questions if that be alright."

Being a little worried as he heard the stories of her were almost horrifying, Baba Yaga could see it in the zombie boy and wolf girl's eyes. Human false tales, almost false to be exact. Letting them come in, they begun to look around the house while for Night wing. Remain cautious as well not trusting her, which meant that there was a thin line between them.

Night wing: "Hex one of them, and you will not enjoy happens next."

Threatening her since while they were in Baba Yaga's house, they were in more danger then any place in Seabrook. The witch, merely chuckled in a sinister manner as soon enough. The house begun to move as they were going to head somewhere then the place they were in. Walking by his side, the two walked into that of the living room where she didn't feel frightened of him.

Baba Yaga: "I know of your species boy, as well the warnings you were told when growing up. But know, that there monsters around every corner. As well, some that aren't what they seem to be."

Sounding rather cryptic, in which the fruitpire couldn't trust her with that saying. Though he could tell to keep his eyes alert, along his sword close if they are to enjoy this visit. As this wasn't just to meet the Slavic witch that has been around Seabrook, it was more to deal with of the attacks that have happen. The rock god rising, the mechanical Ox in the sewers as well of the scarecrow. These creatures were unlike the insectoids who were seen, they were innocent like the zombies but were controlled by a bad bug. Though these creatures, were violent along the lines of not being civilized. So it was time to find answers, to which in these matters was to search in the supernatural manner.

* * *

_**Later on**_

After getting well adjusted to the house, they all were around a table with a plate of snacks for them. It was of plants from the old land mixed with spices that would strengthen the body and soul, as well it being of meat. Wynter, being the wolf herself was eating the pieces as well of scarfing it down. Everyone saw the werewolf eating it as well Wynter noticed them, which made her blush a little.

Wynter: "It's really good, want to try some?"

Asking Zed and the others seeing if they would partake in the food, though they looked a bit uncomfortable as this was almost wolf based. Which they decline, except for Rev as he ate it as well since he grew a custom to being around unusual things.

Zed: "Still, for a witch that suppose to be evil and a child eater. The stories are rather far fetch and wrong, I really don't see her as a..."

Just as Zed was talking about how swell Baba Yaga appeared to be, there was a squealing like noise from the kitchen which was soon silenced by a massive chop. The thumping sound made everyone jump a bit, as well of not knowing what was happening. Coming from the kitchen was Baba Yaga who had with her a small bowl of what appeared to be eyeballs that was covered in sugar.

Baba Yaga: "Apologies, but I needed to make my home made soul eyes. They almost taste like gum."

Explaining it to them as well chewing a couple of them, this made Zed as well Addison from the fact that they never seen anyone eat eyeballs. Night wing, merely sighs at the fact she was possibly doing this to frighten them.

Night wing: "Yaga, we didn't come here just for formalities. But that of information, which involves the attacks that have happen."

Bringing up the facts of what happened in Seabrook, the witch turned to him as well merely chuckled at how quick he was. Unlike the teens, they were calm while for him. Wanted to get right to the point, as well leave the chicken house since the bat male could tell this wasn't a place to linger. Addison, placed a hand on his to relax him as they were also here to learn.

Addison: "Apologies, but Night wing has been like this because of the rock titan that came into town a month ago. And we just, need to know if there's anything to be ready for."

Saying in a much more friendly like tone then how the fruitpire spoke, the Russian witch to where she smiled. If there were no monsters that could show kindness to a old witch like her, then a human would have to. Grabbing a small charm from her pocket, it was a small pearl that was covered in moss. Dumping it into her eye bowl, she placed the bowl upside down on the table. Everyone was nervous as they heard a squishy like sound happening, removing the bowl it showed of a orb eyeball as Baba Yaga smiled to everyone witnessing her magic.

Revenant: "Nice one, but we really need help."

Asking both friendly and persistent which the witch nodded, waving her hand around the orb they all looked within the orb of vibrant colors. It was covered in fog, sounds people both laughing and screaming at the same time.

Wynter: "It's, very colorful."

The werewolf being impressed by the color, as well how it mesmerized her in such a manner. That her moonstone, as well Rev's metal amulet was beginning to glow by the orb. As well of how it helped clear the orb for them to see something inside.

Baba Yaga: "I see many pathways lying before you, some good. Most bad, the call to the darkness has been summon. The death of a god, has been sense throughout all. While some, will take this as a sign of hope. Others, a act for vengeance."

Explaining in a rather mysterious manner, their eyes looked into the orb as they saw images of people coming to Seabrook. Bearing gifts as well being welcomed into town, others. Spreading fear, nightmares as well fear across it's people. Zed, could see within the orb that of zombies being finally accepted in a manner of sharing their idea's to making the town a better place. Night wing, saw of images which lead to powerful entities that were among that of legends, such as Baba Yaga herself.

Baba Yaga: "What you all see are colors, but each of you. Is a image, what speaks directly to you and you alone."

Explaining that they were all experiencing different types of things, Wynter. Saw that of the wolves stalking Seabrook seeing trust in some of the humans. While for her, was staring at the town of Seabrook seeing that of the arrivals of creatures that came from only in her dreams. Revenant, had himself in the middle of a house with someone staring at him with glowing eyes as well shadowing him like if he was in danger. Addison, saw herself looking up into the sky as well at the stars. Nothing but stars which moved around faster, faster till one goes right through her.

Addison: "Stars, I see stars."

Speaking softly as well shaking her head, the others do the same almost feeling like they were entering a trance. Though as soon as they looked around, instead of the living room they were in a long middle hallway leading to the doorway as well outside. The five looked around almost surprised like in which they saw upwards seeing that of Baba Yaga on her floating mortar looking downwards at them.

Addison: "What's going on? I thought you were helping us."

Baba Yaga: "Oh yes, I am. Though with my service, comes at a price. Not a fatal one don't worry, but something all five of you share. A voice."

Speaking at them with much desire, along the lines of not understanding her. However for Revenant, the zombie boy was able to understand it along the lines of Night wing. Which the other three were able to notice as in they studied this type of situation.

Revenant: "For most creatures, the voice considered a treasure. But, seeing as how it also makes pleasant music. She wants us to sing."

Saying it with a rather upset tone as well not sounding rather excited for it, which Wynter patted on his shoulder to cheer him up. Zed, looked forward at the doorway as well imagined it like a football track. He smiled having no fear of this challenge to which he smiled at his friends.

Zed: "We can do this, look."

Explaining to his friends as they noticed something, the steps on the floor were somehow triggered with that of traps. Night wing, using his enhanced eyes were able to see several wires connecting to type of devices that would trap them here. They had to follow a sequence of careful movements if they were going to escape.

Wynter: "So we keep moving, sounds risky. I'm in for it."

Getting ready which Rev couldn't help but smile, as she was possibly the only girl that could make something enjoyable. Addison, could see the same thing as well. Going right up in front, she was going to take lead of this challenge. Before the others could say anything, the white haired cheerleader begun to tap her foot on the ground making a beat. As this happened, Baba Yaga snapped her fingers which caused several instruments around them to play in sync with her tapping.

Addison: _"I need to stop worrying about things, cause the world might do me in. It's all right cause I'm with friends, cause I'm not going giving up so it won't matter."_

Starting off slow as well watching her steps, the floor lite up with glow which meant she was safe. Zed, going up next tries the same but mistakenly steps on the wrong part of the floor. Soon enough, a laughing skull comes at him which he ducks. The zombie boy looks at Baba Yaga who showed a bit of confidence for him, but not that much.

Zed: _"When I see you I'll keep going on, and strive for everyone. And to face what comes at me, so it's not going to matter."_

Looking directly towards Addison as he was able to join up with her, the three in the back watch how the couple were doing it. Rev, looking at Wynter as the two looked as confident as Zed and Addison. Night wing, was ready as ever in which he followed the zombie and human's couple steps. As well matching the light patterns on the ground.

_"This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light. This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light."_

The five singing together which made Baba Yaga's light up, the Russian witch was smiling at the sight as well seeing how while they hit some steps by accident. They triggered some traps, which the five were able to dance as well avoid it together keeping on with the beat.

_"This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light. This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light."_

Singing the same part as the five continued their way towards the door, Wynter. Being new to this had trouble as she would usually rely on the pack, though right now she was with others that moved differently then her.

Wynter: _"Try and hear me when I say 'that I am new'. To these sights and weird moments, cause I seen this in my dreams. But right now I go right at them, so it won't matter."_

Expressing being on her own as well away from her wolf pack was new, especially when she triggered a trap. Which sent several arrows at her, which Rev was able to swing her to the side as well close to him keeping her safe. The werewolf saw how her zombie mate was able to do that quick, as well how serious he was in protecting her.

Revenant: _"Our journey has just begun, I won't you or anyone get hurt. Cause now with the people I got, it won't matter."_

Informing her that since she was with her, that Wynter or anyone he knew wouldn't be harm in making sure Seabrook was a safe place for everyone. The five were close to the door, as well saw it was heavily locked. Which meant not everyone one singing to the fullest, the fruitpire saw he needed to sing if they were to be free.

Night wing: _"__This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light. This time we're going win, and face the dark to see the light."_

He sang which suddenly, the voice of the calm as well collective fruit bat was able to enchant the door to open showing them that of the opening to Seabrook. The five turned to Baba Yaga's hallway as it somehow changed back to normal, as well the Russian witch smiling to them in a manner of satisfaction.

Revenant: "I don't know what that was for, but thanks. For giving us a preview of what might happen."

Telling her which the witch nodded, they all soon walked out to where the door closed. For Baba Yaga, the purpose of that small song routine. Was that of hearing something wonderful as well to brighten her wicked heart, from the foul forces that would be coming to the town. As she looked into the orb for herself, to see a figure emerging from the darkest of nights, with light brown eyes as well of a 'V'. While it seemed harmless to the old woman, all she could sense from this letter was mystery, and danger. She would want to remember their voices as well singing, it was the only thing to sooth her through this dire time that will come to Seabrook soon.

* * *

_**The two songs involved into the chapter was a little of 'Seven rings' from A**__**riana Grande, while the second is 'Ghosts' by Mystery Ghosts. All songs belong to their rightful owners. **_


	21. Taking time to be a normal zombie teen

**_Eliza Pov:_**

**_"It has been rather peaceful in Seabrook, seeing how it's been a full month since the werewolves started living with us. They'd been a great help with the community such as teaching us how to grow better plants, as well of being night guards for the town when both human and zombies couldn't stay up that late. Though there are the occasional issues with some of them howling at a full moon when people are trying to get some sleep. As well something else, recently I've noticed that my friends are dating or are in a relationship. It's not like a issue or anything, but I just didn't know that I was the only one not with anyone. But that's fine, gives me time to work on things that fascinate me. Such as my Tombstone suit 2.0. Design to be lighter then the original as well able to lift much more heavier objects. Yep, just got my work to think about then having a boyfriend."_**

* * *

_**Zombie town-Eliza's garage**_

It was a good evening in the zombie neighborhood with nothing happening, let alone of how the days had been going. Eliza herself, had been feeling a bit left out of the action lately. Though that's due everyone being able to help out, but she was there in the beginning with Revenant. Helping out the town, as well that she missed the fight along with how she made a difference. The zombie girl was right now on her laptop in the garage working on some codes for her new suit which she had been working on.

"Eliza! your friends are here!"

Her mother shouted which the daughter merely responded with her letting them come to the back, coming to the garage was both Zed and Bonzo. Walking over they noticed the suit of armor, it was almost human size but had the body mass of a large werewolf.

Zed: "Hey E, we've been wondering where you've been. As well working with your new buddy."

Making a joke about her work with Tombstone 2.0, the two zombie heard of the scuffle Rev had with a metal like OX in the sewers a few weeks ago. Let alone of that the parts being taken away, as well could see that they were delivered to Eliza as she was removing any viruses as well placing them on her original suit.

Eliza: "Ha, ha. Very funny, you won't be laughing with Tombstone saving your back side from whatever human or monster might be picking on you."

Sounding rather confident since they could tell from how she was sweating, to that of looking tired. She'd been working on the armored suit for several days, Bonzo. Being curious walked over to the side of it's arms. To see a special type of design, which involved that of it's hand changing it a spiked ball.

Bonzo: "Big."

He spoke looking at Eliza seeing how it was true, the added mace fist was from that of the Ox. Along with some of it's parts to make it faster, to which she walked over as well grabbing a wrench let alone of several other tools in it.

Eliza: "Tell me about it, I looked on the records from where the ox came from. Apparently he was a human based drone design for construction moving, short circuits burned out it's system as well went rogue. Been trying to hide as well continue it's rampage, until now that is."

Explaining the background story of the Ox, as well pointing the robotic head right behind Zed. Which the zombie boy accidentally leaned his hand against to where he made it snort, the air made Zed move back making both his friends chuckle at him being frighten of a bunch of smoke. Zed, merely chuckled at them seeing how it wasn't exactly funny.

Zed: "Well, I came cause were heading out to the new Seabrook mall that just opened. It's letting zombies and werewolves in, wanted to know if you would come with us."

Asking her due to that she's been right now busy with her work, let alone that of her being on her own of lately. Eliza, stopped working on her tombstone suit to hear about the offer. Let alone of hanging out with her friends, sure it wouldn't be that bad to hang out with them. Though recently, with the sightings of strange creatures. She couldn't afford getting behind on her modifications, Bonzo. Could tell his friend as getting a bit upset, as Eliza looked to her zombie speaking friend noticing the look on his face.

Bonzo: "Problem?"

Thinking there might be something wrong, as well if there was a issue she had with this simple offer. Taking a moment to finish her work on the arm, Eliza looked at both Zed and Bonzo looking almost, jealous at them.

Eliza: "I, can't right now. I'm busy as well want to check if Brittney has anything at the big house, going do some patrol and help some people along the.."

Continuing to talk more as well somehow avoid the topic Bonzo asked of, to where Eliza was walking over to her bag. Right at that split second, Zed went in front of her noticing how she was avoiding them. As the stubborn zombie girl looked at Zed, to where he knew there was something off with her.

Zed: "E, we've been friends since we were little. As well how you act tough to hide, there's no reason to hide it from us. Will listen to you."

Offering his complete attention to her, as well seeing that Eliza was having some issues with herself. Turning to see Bonzo, the girl merely sighs as well seats down on a chair. In which the others lean to the side to listen as well see what was bothering her.

Eliza: "Fine, I've just been. You know, it exactly so alright with things are. You and everyone I know are dating someone, and right now I'm just. The same, acting tough as well doing my part in helping Seabrook be a better place for zombies. I haven't change that much."

Explaining that with how much things have happen, let alone her friends forming relationships with others. Eliza herself, was right now feeling out of the loop let alone on her own. To where this bothered her a lot, both Zed and Bonzo didn't notice how Eliza was feeling due to keeping most of her personal emotions to herself. Along with keeping her sensitive side, the two boys walks over to her trying to comfort her to where the girl still felt a bit sad.

Zed: "Well we got your back, as well will still be friends. Which is why we want you to come with us, it's not like the end of the world will happen."

Trying to be friendly with Eliza while for her, merely gave him a look thinking that might not happen. Though something else bad might happen, but with how they were being friendly with her as well trying their best to make her happy. Deciding to put her work on hold, she presses several keys on her laptop as well closes it. Making sure all the systems as well different types of technology wasn't left on, Eliza got her things as well got ready.

Eliza: 'Alright, I'm ready. Maybe I could get some new tools for my suit, and maybe. Get a sandwich."

Muttering to herself sounding a little embarrassed at the last part which the two zombies merely smile at how she was opening up. They soon head out of the garage as well were about to disembark on their trip to the mall, though Eliza walked to the side of the garage and activate the security defense systems. The boys, while still use to how smart their friend was, still was amazed by how ready Eliza was let alone of how she protected her things.

Bonzo: "Fancy."

He said as well whistling at the same time with his friend making sure her garage was unable to be entered, let alone trespass. Telling her mother goodbye, the three zombies soon begun to walk through the neighborhood as well down the street to the human side of Seabrook to where they would meet the others as well check out the new multi species mall opened for everyone.

_**Seabrook Mall**_

Right at the edge of the town was a large building, it had the words 'Seabrook Mall' in a large type sign above the structure. Let alone several humans, zombies and even werewolves enter it. The place was massive, as well of Zed and the others arriving to look at it.

Zed: "Addison said she meet us here at the front, the others are coming right now."

Telling the two as they themselves were checking it out for themselves, to which quickly they heard that of something driving over to them. It was a sentinel design car that could hold a lot of space, ergo of it stopping right in front of them. Coming from the side was both Addison and Bree, who had arrive just in time to see the specialized car.

Addison: "I guess their here, Brit told me that she was going make sure they were taken here safe and sound."

Quickly offering some explanation behind this ominous like arrival, the five looked at the door opening showing that of Waylon. The omega werewolf of the pack who had right now growled at even being here as well the others coming out, which started from Willa, Wyatt and finally Wynter. The last two to get out was both Queen and Revenant, both of them smiled at their friends as the truck soon took off when they came out.

Eliza: "Hey guys, so ugh. What was with the big truck arrival?"

Asking them since it looked a bit overkill to be arriving to the mall in a black like vehicle, as well the passengers being a multi species group of various monsters.

Revenant: "Well, because of I had just finished a spar match with Night wing as well thought we could come to the mall in style. Also, it was going take a while to get here."

Explaining had stuff to do before coming over here, let alone of spending time with his friends. They could tell he was training a lot due to some bruises on his arm, though the zombie boy was tough as he looked up at the mall. As well the others as it was quite the view let alone of many people entering it.

Queen: "It reminds me of my friend Janet, she's a queen bee as well have several drone working around her hive. Does the mall have a queen as well?"

The insectoid girl ask being curious at the sight, which made them all look at the ant girl a bit strange seeing how the mall was like a hive. Which seemed odd, however Addison shook her head at Queen informing her that there wasn't a queen who was in charge of the mall. That it was open for everyone along with letting people hang out as well buy stuff.

Addison: "Well, I have some money to spend from the chores I did from babysitting, helping out with the neighborhood as well with doing some garden trimming. Everyone else good?"

Asking them as she wouldn't mind lending them some money she earn from how much help she did for the town, Zed as well the zombies had some of their own money from their chores around the block let alone of saving up. The werewolves looked at the money as they didn't exactly have anything but fly's in their pockets, Rev. Took out his wallet which he got from his parents when they mailed to him, as well showed a collection of dollars which made everyone look shocked at it.

Bree: "Wow! Where did you get that much money? Does Brittney pay you?"

The glasses wearing girl asked never seeing that much money before, to which Rev merely raises a eyebrow at her as there was no way she pay him doing his job in protecting Seabrook from threats to the town.

Revenant: "No way, this is from Night wing. He made a lot of money over the centuries, he has a collection of different types of currency. I had to explain they use presidents, not gold coins."

Explaining that the fruitpire had have time collecting different sets of money, if he was ever to leave the country. So he didn't mind loaning some to the zombie, along with finding some clothes for him to get. As well wouldn't mind buying some for Wynter and the wolves, soon enough the group notice how they were the only ones still outside as well not in the building.

Willa: "Ok guys, while this whole thing is good to know. Maybe we should go into the mall? As well have some fun?"

The alpha leader asked seeing how it was about to time to get into the mall as well have fun, everyone agreed as Wyatt went over to the door and opened it for them so they could enter the mall. Everyone soon came in while he noticed that of Eliza, to where he soon sniffed her as she got curious about that.

Eliza: "You alright there Fido?"

Making a joke which the wolf boy merely got surprised by the comeback as Wyatt, didn't want to try and look like some kind of animal.

Wyatt: "It's just, you smell like metal. Are you working on that giant suit of armor? I always wanted to ask how you got it working."

Asking her which made Eliza looked a bit embarrassed, as instead of a scent or smell that was coming off her. Wyatt could smell the hard work that was coming off her, let alone how he was interested in Tombstone. The zombie girl merely smiled a little as she entered the mall as Wyatt followed her, as the group soon were about to enjoy their first ever mall visit and hangout.

* * *

_**Within Seabrook Mall**_

Inside of the large building, was of two levels where there plenty of stores placed let alone that of different types. Most of them were based off clothes, food as well merchandise. There were many people walking about enjoying their time in the complex, let alone of hanging out without any problems happening. The monster society came right into the center of the building where they looked around the place.

Wynter: "It's like our wolf den, but. To much light, as well rocks."

Not exactly interested with the scenery, to which that her nose soon begun to sniff something out. Which was at a food court where there had many hamburgers, along different types of meals which made the wolf girl smile rather excited like.

Wynter: "Come on babe! They got food there! Let's go!"

Pulling Rev as the zombie pull couldn't help but find her cute when she was at first being tough, then quickly acting like a excited wolf. The zombie boy followed her as everyone else, merely smiled at how there zombie protector was being overpowered by his wolf girlfriend. Addison, looked around to notice that of a mall map for them as she walked over to show everyone where they could visit the stores.

Addison: "Ok, this map shows much of the complex of the mall. So, it's good to remember it so you don't get lost."

Explaining it to them as they all took a look at the map, there were so many stores which was a lot for them. Along how it looked endless, Eliza's eyes looked mostly to that of the stores that interested her. Looking down the lane, she found a workshop that had some new tools let alone of a way to work on Tombstone.

Eliza: "Well I know where I'm heading, this tools shop that's open. If anyone wants to come with me, that's fine."

Trying to act cool, in which they could see how this trip was a way to get some new tools. Everyone looked curious at her, as Wyatt merely raised his hand which made the zombie girl a bit surprise.

Wyatt: "I'd like to come, there's a toy store where I could get some stuff animals for the were pups. They like to chew on it."

Offering to come, along with getting some stuff for the coven. Eliza, merely nodded as well trying to not look nervous as the two soon headed off together to head right to the store. The others themselves were right now checking out the other stores.

Zed: "So, the clothes store is a few walks away from here. So we should get there quick, cause tomorrow. Is going be the start of a good summer."

The zombie boy telling the others as he had a plan to bring everyone to the beach, seeing how it was going to be a good day. There be a good breeze, the sun be out as well not so crowded that much. As well with Willa, who wasn't enjoying how crowded it was. Let alone with most of her pack mates, this got Addison's attention as she knew what it was like to miss her friends when they went off on their own.

Addison: "Don't worry, they'll be ok. Besides, you get to explore with a new pack."

Willa: "Sure, a pack that doesn't exactly know how to hunt for their food."

Making a smart comeback which sounded like a joke, which everyone could tell she wasn't good with hanging out with other species. Though that didn't diss courage her from trying out new things, putting a smile the pack leader followed the others to explore the mall as well possibly get ready for tomorrow's big day.

**_Tool shop_**

At one of the mall's many stores was Eliza and Wyatt, who were right now looking at some parts for her suit. The zombie girl had a phone which had a blueprint plane of her Tombstone suit, which showed different types of components for it. Wyatt himself, was curious about her since he never met a girl like her. Let alone of how she was smart enough to man her own armored suit as well operate to fight dangerous people.

Wyatt: "So, I got to ask. How did you, come up with the name 'Tombstone'? I mean, is that a zombie thing?"

The wolf boy asked seeing how the name sound pretty strong for someone like her, as well it making sense for the suit since it could withstand a whole lot of damage. Eliza, merely smiled at someone being fascinated at the suit as well could explain it to him.

Eliza: "Well, the idea came from a cemetery I passed by when I was little. I noticed how most of the names that were on them were brave people, both zombies and humans. So, I call mine tombstone because it's the home of someone strong. As well something to see whenever people notice it."

Explaining it to him as Wyatt thought it sounded pretty deep, as well noticing how much she was getting. Eliza was defiantly not a preppy girl like the ones at the high school, she was a hard worker as well a clever one at that. Noticing how she was done with getting her stuff, the two walked out where they soon headed to the toy store for Wyatt to get the were pups something.

Eliza: "What about you? From what Rev told me from that camp fire experience. You have a thing for, stuffed animals?"

Teasing him about the story he told her friend as well the others which made Wyatt blush a bit, let alone nervous since the idea of a girl knowing he got scared of a stuffed monster was. Embarrassing, chuckling a bit he found some stuff animals of deer and rabbits good for the pups back at the den.

Wyatt: "That was because it was dark, as well that I couldn't see anything. Though right now I can, since I've gotten better with seeing more at night, especially when it comes to looking at the full moon."

Smiling at how his eyes had gotten better, which Eliza could tell from how he sounded trying to make himself sound cool. She couldn't help but smile at Wyatt, as well noticing a small robot toy which got her curious. Walking over to it, it almost looked like something from a cartoon. Thinking of buying it, she checked to see if she had enough money left to get it.

Wyatt: "You know, if you want I can get it for you."

Offering her to buy the toy for her, which made Eliza a bit nervous since this was the first time someone offered to buy her something. Especially coming from a boy, to where she tried to not to look nervous.

Eliza: "Nah, it's fine. I can just come back and.."

Wyatt: "It's fine, with how much Rev gave me. I think I can get it."

Interrupting her making Eliza a little shock that he still buy it for her, not making it a big deal. She handed him the toy as Wyatt could chuckle seeing how she tried to act like her sister, tough as well being a strong woman. Soon enough the two were finished with their shopping as well decided to hang out for a bit, walk around the mall seeing how they had time to spare.

Wyatt: "You know, the others had this whole plan for tomorrow. Going to the beach and stuff, if your not working on the suit. You want to come?"

Asking her if she'd join them to the beach, which was a bit a lot for her since one a normal day she'd go on her own or with Zed and Bonzo. Though this was a bigger group, as well a werewolf boy was inviting her. Not trying to look flustered, as well seeing that no type of emergency was happening. Eliza thought it wouldn't bother her to go.

Eliza: "Yeah, sure. Not like I got anything waiting for me, besides. I might work on a tan, don't you think?"

Thinking of a joke which made Wyatt chuckle seeing how her skin was grey as well it not getting a tan. Though he looked at Eliza seeing how she meant it, in which he stopped quickly making Eliza chuckle at him. The two soon decided to head off to the others to enjoy their time at the mall, as well preparing for their beach day they would all be enjoying together.


	22. The Monster Society takes the beach

**_Wyatt Pov:_**

_**"A beach day, never exactly imagine myself somewhere bright as well with the sun over my head. It's a wolf thing since we spend our time underneath the moon and dark sky, but that doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to spend some time on the sand as well enjoying the day. Especially that with the new clothes Willa got for me, I can show off my wolf like personality, as well the others since this is also another type of social activity for the monster society. Getting out to enjoy the day, let alone of showing people that we aren't different. Though I can't say the same for Waylon, due to the werewolf preferring to stay in the woods let alone not getting his fur wet. That's more of a cat thing then a dog, I'd call him a scaredy cat. But he's more bigger then me, along having sharper clothes. But I'm still a higher rank then him! Still, he can get scary when it comes down to something he doesn't like. Though right now, with how on beaches there are also barbecues. He could be happy there will be food, meaning that he could snack on something while we have fun. So, time for a monster beach day!"**_

* * *

_**Seabrook Beach-Morning**_

It was a rather bright and sunny day over the beach, everyone in town was heading over to the beach to enjoy the cool water that was coming on shore. Let alone also feeling the nice cool air brushing to the citizens, in the old days the beach was only restricted to that of humans while zombies had to use a small lake to enjoy water. Though now with the monster laws now gone, everyone could enjoy it. Coming up to front of the entrance of Revenant, who was right now on the board walk as well looking at the sand and ocean. He was right now wearing a sweat shirt as well short sleeve beach jacket that had black and green colors around it. As well wearing some shorts, his glasses were shaded along him noticing how peaceful things were.

Revenant: "I declare this the day of the monster society. Let it be known that all.."

Trying to sound like a leader, he was interrupted by Puppy. Who leapt behind his back as well licking over him, apparently he was invited along with Zoey. The small girl zombie walked over wearing her own bathing suit which had a vibrant like style, as well having a sun hat to keep her safe from the sun rays.

Zoey: "Hi Rev! I brought Puppy along cause I teach him how to behave near others. He now knows how to wait for the bathroom and ask to go."

Telling him as Rev could tell he was 'train' since the mutant zombie dog was licking the zombie, helping him up. He noticed Zed coming over having his own beach type clothing as well noticing how Revenant being covered in dog drool.

Zed: "Sorry about that, also I'm surprised you came here first before everyone else. What's wrong? Thought there be something crazy happen here?"

Asking his friend as the zombie merely chuckled at the comment that Zed made seeing how wherever he went to, something would come out with no excuse. Which he did so in a sarcastic like tone, though he still had some things in his pockets just in case. Though soon they heard some foot steps as it was Eliza, who had her own type of beach clothing which was that of a skirt. As well a tank top which showed that of a chaotic color scheme, along with Bonzo who went all shorts as well having his own shirt with music symbols.

Revenant: "Just to be clear, nothing bad is going happen. Brit already has agents here from Sentinel keeping a eye on things, so the whole day. Will be none monsters, or anything screwed up. Pinky promise."

Showing it to the three, as they merely chuckled at their zombie friend seeing how he wanted to make sure nothing would happen today. The only who accepted this was Zoey, who locked her pinkie finger with his seeing how she believed in him. Revenant, merely smirks at them seeing how that she believed him while the others didn't.

Eliza: "Right, now then where the others at?"

Asking Rev since he came here first, to which their answer soon came up from that of several humans along zombies gasping at a sight. The zombies soon notice that of who was getting a lot of attention, it was Brittney. Who had right now styled her hair in that of a pony tail, as well wearing that of a custom made bikini which showed most of her stomach as well legs. While also wearing that of a flower on her ear, this got most of the men who came to work out to notice her.

Bonzo: "Tough."

The zombie boy spoke seeing how Brit had a rather confident like look, as well walking with that of Addison and Bree. Who were with the brown hair girl as well wearing their own custom theme liked swimsuits, so far it was bright with pink all around with some flowers. Addison was right now smiling while Bree, was a bit nervous as since both her and Bonzo started to date, she was nervous how she look to him.

Addison: "Hey guys, I like the looks. Really good."

Complementing on her zombie boyfriend, as well the others which they nodded. Both for Bonzo and Bree, really got nervous at each other as well unable to say anything but smile to one another. Rev, noticed someone hiding behind the girls which was Queen.

Revenant: "Is that Queen? Why exactly is she.."

Continuing to ask, until he got his answers as the zombies looked rather curious at the female ant teen. Apparently Queen was wearing that of a school swimsuit with her name on top of her chest, apparently she wasn't able to find anything that could suit her. Except for a school swim suit due to it protecting most of her red like exoskeleton body.

Queen: "I did not know our swim wear had to gain notice from the males. I thought it was for us to swim."

Thinking that with them all heading into the water, they needed something to help them swim. Which they nodded slowly seeing how that was true, as well noticed Queen looked a bit nervous at this was her first time in something like this.

Zed: "Well, same goes with us seeing how were all together in this. As well waiting for one last group to.."

In which he soon stopped, as the zombie could feel a dark like presence behind him. Shuttering at how he felt, he quickly turns to see none other then Night Wing. He had that of his top hat along wearing a pair of glasses, let alone having no shirt showing off his body let alone a short sleeve coat. The zombies looked a bit freaked out as how the fruitpire was able to come, along looking rather stylish as well.

Brittney: "Did you really have to do that?"

Asking him which Night wing nodded tipping his hat, let alone pointing his finger towards the group behind him which was the wolves. how they dressed was with dark purple and light brown bathing suits. This caught the attention of Revenant, as he noticed that Wynter had styled her hair to be that of buns along making sure they didn't get wet let alone having a spike collar around her. Waylon, was behind them as well shirtless showing off his chest as well muscular like presence.

Willa: "Did we miss the party? Cause so far. All I see is cheerleaders on the beach acting to, preppy."

Noticing on the beach how there were several people still performing, as well entertaining some of the people who were relaxing on the beach. Willa was wearing a hat over her hair as well face to avoid getting sun burn, Addison and the others merely chuckled how the beach was much more then the cheerleaders.

Addison: "Don't worry, because I got a good spot for us to enjoy the breeze. Water, as well a place to eat."

Trying to get Willa to crack open a smile, let alone cheer up seeing how Willa might not like this positive like environment. Rolling her eyes, she merely agreed with this deal that Addison made as the others followed the white haired teen to where she was going lead them.

Queen: "If possible, let us hope that this spot does not have crabs. I'm allergic."

Stating a fact of a small allergy she had, as well that Addison confirm that this spot was surely paradise for them to enjoy the day together. Rev, happen to like the sound as well walked over to Wynter which the zombie and werewolf girl smiled at each other seeing how this could be the first time spending normal time together. Waylon however, merely growled at Rev making him let go of Wynter's hand which made the girl annoyed. Seeing how he still didn't enjoy the zombie dating her, to where they were soon headed to the spot that Addison talked about.

_**Bucky's beach spot**_

Right on the sea shore of the beach, was of a spot reserved for a rather bright as well cocky human team captain. Which was Bucky, the Seabrook town renown cheer leader captain as well his team of Acey's, who were right now enjoying a tan along practicing some jumping. Bucky, had on some trunks along sun screen on his body as well some lemonade.

Bucky: "Come on Acey's, we have a cheer tournament coming up. And we need to be ready, so work on those legs and arms."

Telling his three professional cheer teammates, who were also practicing for a cheer match that was coming up in the week. Bucky himself, felt confident that he could handle the upcoming match. As Bucky, was enjoying his tan he felt a cold like presence covering his spot of getting his sun.

Bucky: "Hey! Your blocking my tan Lacey, and I thought you were working on your flips."

"I will, with your body."

Spoke a rather growling like voice, as Bucky removed his glasses as well looked at who spoke at him. Shocking the boy, it was none other then Waylon who was standing right over him as well showing off his body to him along baring his white fangs at him for intimidation. This made Bucky scream in fear like a little girl, as well going behind his chair as well noticing that of several other uninvited guests which involved some werewolves. Zombies as well one fruitpire, the Acey's noticed them and ran behind him feeling frighten by this monster invasion.

Stacey: "Ew! Zombies!"

Acting like a scaredy cat, to which rushing from behind the large werewolf was Addison to assure Bucky that everything was ok as well that they were here to enjoy the beach day.

Addison: "Bucky, calm down. I talked with you about this, I'd invite Zed and the gang over today for all of us to enjoy the beach. I called you yesterday."

Explaining the news to him seeing how he may have forgotten about it, let alone of when she called him last night. He was in the middle of grooming himself for the photo's he might be taking for the camera men at the school. Shaking his head, he tried to show he was serious but still felt a bit intimidated by the large werewolf by her side.

Bucky: "Well I wasn't focused at the time, as well didn't agree with it. If it was your 'boyfriend' and friends. Whatever, but this large group I.."

He was going on trying to confirm that this wasn't a good idea, let alone would allow this. However, he noticed the looks on Waylon, Willa, Night wing and even Revenant seeing how he was slowly losing his confidence. The power house zombie, walked over to Bucky as he placed his hand on Bucky's left side shoulder as well merely smiled to him.

Revenant: "Buck, for time I've been here. Seabrook has dealt with rather scary problems, let alone people who don't like zombies or humans. Me, Brit, Eliza as well Night wing worked our back sides to do everything in our power to help you. So, I'm asking. That we can drop this whole 'zombie grudge'. And enjoy the day, ok?"

Explaining that they had made sure the town wasn't over run with insectoids, giants, killer scarecrow as well a giant Mayan god. Though Bucky was going say something, he noticed Revenant's eyes glowing green which showed a expression of making the boy choose his next words very carefully. Shuttering at the sight, Bucky merely slipped away from his hold as well looked at the whole group.

Bucky: "Fine, but just for today! I can, possibly find a spot for you all cause this spot is to.."

Going to keep talking, that was until Puppy. Leapt right on top of the human teen as well started to lick his face, but that of slobbering which his teammates didn't want to get the drool on them. Zoey, laughed as well whistled to Puppy as he rushed back to the zombie girl.

Zoey: "That's his way of saying thank you. As well that he likes you."

Smiling to Bucky in a innocent manner, while for most zombies Bucky wouldn't exactly consider them friends or people he would hang out with. Though for Zoey, he could make a exception sense she was the reason why he was able to continue with the cheering at the competition last year. Soon enough, he tells the Acey's to get them some towels from his truck as there were enough for the others. Everyone merely got excited as well begun to find some good spots to relax as well enjoy the day.

Addison: "Relax Buck, they aren't going bite you. Or will they?"

Teasing him a bit which Bucky merely did a look on her for bringing that up, while Zed merely smiled as he tapped her cousin's shoulder as he was going hang out with Addison. This only made Bucky really despise this, as well hope that this day would be over quick.

* * *

**_Later_**

After getting some towels as well found some perfect spots on the sand, the crew begun to relax as well enjoy how the day was. Especially when it came to the games, Night wing was able to obtain a large as well fresh watermelons from the stores. This game was both to test a feat of strength, as well to get a quick snack.

Night wing: "Alright, now the name of the game is 'smash'. The goal is to break the watermelon with enough force to crack it into several pieces, which creates slices for the group. Though there's a catch, you have to wear blind folds."

Explaining the game, as the ones participating was Zed, Bonzo, Wyatt, Waylon, Rev as well that of Queen. Who was right now nervous about going to try out this competition. The girls on the side were cheering for them, as well watching the boys getting food for them.

Bree: "Be careful Bonzo!"

Shouting to him feeling worried he might hurt himself, while Wynter and Addison cheered their zombie boyfriends to not hold back. They all placed their blindfolds over their eyes as well got ready, gripping the handle of their own hammers. The boys kept their balance as well tried to find the melon, the girls had the fun part in telling them where the watermelons were at.

Willa: "Come on! I can smell the melon from here Wyatt!"

Telling her brother wasn't even close to the melon, as the wolf boy was right now trying to not get his feet to deep into the sand. The others however were doing their best to listen to the girls trying to find the melon, plus of tripping on the ground making the girls laugh a bit.

Eliza: "Ladies, behold the guys who help make Seabrook a community of multiple species. A true sight to behold."

Making a joke as they all chuckled, though for Queen. Who was right now using her antenna's to find where Night wing was, who was standing near the melons. Carefully watching her feet in the sand, as well gripping the hammer tight, She raised it into the hair with both four arms as well slams it onto the watermelon. Smashing it completely, it split wide open showing a variety of fresh cut melon slices.

Night wing: "First place! Queen, of the insectoid people!"

Announcing the first one to smash their watermelon as Queen removed her blindfold, which the girls cheered for while the others merely got freaked out how the ant girl was able to beat them to it.

_"Crap! I can't lose second place!"_

The boys thinking as they begun stumbling across the sand, while for Waylon. Merely got furious with how much confusion was happening, plus sand getting into his nose. Growling at how much was happen, he merely lets out a sneeze sending the others upwards into the air making everyone look at them fly upwards.

Waylon: "Excuse me."

The large wolf spoke as he wiped his nose a bit, let alone of how the others collapsed miraculously crashed into the melons breaking in a instant. Waylon's strong sneeze was able to make the others crack their melons, which shocked everyone as the wolf chuckled. Especially one more which got crushed by Rev as he fell face first into the melon. Night wing, himself was covered in seeds as well that of water melon juice as well licked the side of his face.

Night wing: "Second place, Waylon. From Willa's pack."

Announcing feeling a bit sticky, which the boys got up covered in water melon juices as well seeds. Making Willa smirk at the sight, seeing how her pack were both strong as well reliable in. Zed himself, removed his blind folds as well the others seeing how they felt sticky.

Zed: "Well, I guess this means water time! Last one in has rotten brains!"

Shouting to the guys as they all rushed into the ocean, Addison herself. Smirked seeing how they shouldn't have all the fun, calling out the others. The girls rushed over to the water to play as well, except for Zoey. Who she herself was right now eating the water melon slices that were made as well Puppy, seeing how there was enough to last them the whole week.

Zoey: "Will be right over, we're enjoying the prize."

Smiling to Addison as well confirming that the pair would be alright, Addison merely smiled at the zombie girl as she rushed over to join the others in the water. As well how they all were splashing around the water enjoying themselves, ergo of how most of them were causing trouble for one another. Night wing, merely chuckled at the sight as he couldn't help at the unity of races that were different from one another.

Night wing: "Such a sight to behold, something others could learn from."

Thinking this type of socialization was good for Seabrook, along noticing Bucky and his team. Who were right now eating some of the watermelons with Zoey and Puppy, seeing how that there was a lot. Turning back to the water, everyone was right now enjoying the water as well moving all about. Especially when it came to watching out for the waves, as it was rocking back and forth with everyone.

Brittney: "These waves are rather ferocious. Make sure to not go in to deep guys!"

Warning everyone as well feeling how much force was coming from the water, Wynter. Was right now challenging the waters trying to overpower it, except to be tossed and turn as well sent her flying right into Revenant's arms. From how the water tossed her, the wolf teen saw how Rev was able to stop her from moving back and forth.

Wynter: "Rev? I, ugh. Thank you."

Trying to not act nervous in front of her boyfriend, along with how Rev chuckled at the sight. Eliza herself, noticed the two getting a bit affectionate as well soon noticed Wyatt. Who was swimming with the wave as well rising with them which the zombie girl notice her.

Wyatt: "Gain way! Sea wolf coming!"

Shouting out to the others, as well the others rushing away from the water. Eliza, merely looked surprised by this as well stood her ground. Through a lucky chance, she was able to catch Wyatt but wash everyone on the sand. With the water calming down, Eliza notice how she caught the werewolf. With his hair a bit messed up as well noticed how Eliza was right by her side.

Wyatt: "Thanks Eliza, I'm not exactly good with swimming. Thought I could ride it, didn't exactly go the way I expected right?"

Chuckling a bit while for E, merely felt nervous as well felt his arms as well exposed body. It was well fit along that of making the zombie girl's face brighten a bit, she lets go of Wyatt dropping him into the water. As well turning back not wanting to get noticed by the others, though from how they saw her dropping the wolf boy. They could tell she didn't want to look embarrassed, Wyatt himself looked confused as well noticed Eliza looking away as he didn't understand why that happen. As well that Eliza apologize to him for doing that, as soon enough the two went back to the sand to enjoy the rest of the day. As well possibly try to not let his make her seem like a girl with a crush, she was a smart as well independent zombie girl. She wouldn't get nervous around a rather fit werewolf with a great smile, right?


	23. Tombstone back in action

_**Wyatt Pov:**_

_**"Never exactly thought I'd get to have a day where I could spend time with my sister, the pack as well other people who accept us. Let on it being on the beach, as well no one bothering us. Especially that Bucky guy, the one time he spoke to me was at the time when me and the pack first attended the high school. He tried to persuade me into voting for him then Zed, I didn't care for either and merely gave him a growl. The 'captain' ran away quick seeing how he never dealt with someone who's bite is more worse then their bark, but anyway no problems so far. But, the one thing I've noticed was Eliza acting a bit 'funny'. I don't know how to explain it but, there's something about her that really fascinates me. No it's not the fact that she's the only zombie girl I've met who likes toys, as well wears a armored suit that could protect the town from monsters. It's, not like any other girl in town, she's a fighter as well a thinker. Plus, I've noticed that whenever Addison complete's her, Eliza somehow gets nervous and tries to hide a smile from anyone who might notice. Reminds me of Willa and Wynter, the two always try to be the toughest werewolves and not show a rather cute side. Maybe, I should see what she does. and I know just where to go."**_

* * *

_**Zombie town**_

In the neighborhood of the zombie community, was Wyatt who was right now walking down the block let alone seeing humans as well zombies hanging out together. Even most of the werewolves from his pack, mayor told Willa that they be welcome into town as well be safe. Let alone be respected as citizens of the town, which sounded great. Along noticing something else at the park, he saw some of his pack members which were were pups playing with the zombie kids. As well seeing that of Zoey, Zed's little sister as well playing with her rather large mutant zombie dog Puppy.

Zoey: "Hi Wyatt!"

The green pig tailed girl said waving to him, the wolf teen smiled waving to her as well the others were wolves who noticed the beta member of the pack. Puppy however, looked at him barking loudly as well rushing to him on all four.

Wyatt: "Easy Puppy, easy!"

He shouted to the large canine as he was soon overwhelmed by the dog, although most werewolves had immense strength as well could handle themselves in a fight. Puppy, had the strength of Waylon as well the size of him. Except the dog had a rather innocent like personality and was licking Wyatt's face.

Zoey: "Puppy, seat boy!"

Giving him a command which the dog looked seeing her, as well responding to the command as Puppy soon seats as well looking at Wyatt still excited. The small zombie girl walked over and helped the werewolf as Wyatt dusts himself off still shocked at how he was able to be tackled down.

Wyatt: "What do you feed him? A cart of meat?"

Looking still surprised how heavy Puppy was, he may have looked cute but had the strength of a football tackler. Zoey, listed several things such as dog kibble. A set of water, pieces of meat as well iron. The zombie dog merely barks at that response as his teeth looked strong enough to bite down on it.

Zoey: "Are you looking for Rev? He's with Brittney at the Big House."

Giving him a quick answer to what he might be here in the neighborhood for, though he shook his head as the werewolf could tell that she herself was also smart.

Wyatt: "No, I'm looking for Eliza. Do you know if she lives around here?"

He asked her seeing if Zoey might know the answer to the question, the small zombie girl pointed up across several blocks to where the houses are. Along that there be a large garage in the back which would make a sparking like sound, that's where Eliza lived. He thanked Zoey as well pets the zombie dogs head as Puppy howled, this caused the other were pups to howl as well making the werewolf teen laugh a bit how they were following their own type of 'alpha'.

Wyatt: _"Pup almost reminds me of the monster from my story, strange."_

Thinking about that the dog's strength, size as well breath reminded him of the beast. Though it was actually a stuffed animal, shaking his head he continues to walk. until he heard that of some running behind him which was Zoey, who handed him that of a wrench. That was covered in bites that came from Puppy.

Zoey: "I had to give you this, Pup accidentally was chewing on it. Maybe you can give it back?"

Asking a bit nervous which Wyatt nodded as well smiled, Zoey headed back to the playground with Pup and the other wolf children. As the werewolf teen saw how bent the wrench was, he decided to place it in his pocket as well walk down the street trying to find Eliza's house. As he walked down the block he then noticed the several houses he was coming by, let alone seeing of Eliza's mom outside of her house fixing the lights to the roof.

"Oh hi, you must be Wyatt. Eliza has been talking about you lately, she told me about the toy you got for her."

The mother said as well making Wyatt, a bit surprise along not seeing Eliza who might have been in the garage. Though the mention of Eliza talking about him, really surprised the boy as the mother came down from the ladder she was on.

Wyatt: "I came by to see her, do you know where she is?"

Asking curious as well helping her out coming down from fixing the lights, the mother thanked him as well pointed that she was in the garage still working on her suit as well other things.

"I'll be making some sandwiches. You can have one if you like."

Offering him something to eat which he nodded accepting the snack, Wyatt soon followed to the backyard where he saw the garage as well the door shed being closed. As well hearing different types of tools being used, drills, hammers as well possible a saw. Wyatt, stood in front of the garage nervous seeing how whatever she was doing. Was something big as well needed a lot of attention.

Wyatt: "Ok Wyatt, just going talk to Eliza. She's just a zombie girl, who's incredibly smart. As well helped out in saving my pack's life as well owner of a pretty awesome suit."

Telling himself let alone trying to get confident, which he didn't know why since he can be cool in these types of moments. Maybe it was because of Eliza talking about him. Along with that she still has the toy that he got for her, so there might be a bit of problems with that. Straightening his jacket as well letting out a growl. He soon walked over and knocks on the door, though soon enough the door opened making the werewolf move back. Wyatt, looked underneath the doorway as well saw a light which was light blue.

Wyatt: "What is she making, a flying saucer?"

Questioning what Eliza might be making, the door slowly rolled up to reveal a bright light. As well soon enough he saw someone inside, it looked like a mad scientist as the person had on a long brown forging gown as well a wielder mask. Plus two tools in her hand, which was a blow torch as well saw. Soon enough to make Wyatt trip on the ground, along seeing the person as it was Eliza. Who removed her wielder mask, let alone saw Wyatt on the ground.

Eliza: "Hey Wyatt, what are you doing on the ground?"

Checking out the werewolf boy on the ground which was a bit of a surprise for her, however for Wyatt. Looked to the back quickly to see what exactly she was building the garage, apparently it was a washing machine with some parts out along with replaced with some different types of metals.

Eliza: "It's a washing machine my mom's friend needed fixing, he was going to take it to some humans to get it fixed. But I told him how I could fix it without him paying for it, if I'm able to make a suit out of robot parts as well Sentinel equipment. Then I can fix a washing machine."

Saying it with a confident like expression as well seeing how this was easy, let alone that she could save some of her mother's money. That made sense, as Wyatt saw how it looked alright. He then gets focused as well looks to her handed a wrench, Eliza looked shocked at how he found it as she lost this several days ago. As well noticed some bites on the side of it, let alone that it was covered in drool.

Wyatt: "Puppy had apparently found it as well used it as a chew toy, I can't make those marks so. No werewolf biting here."

Making sure that he wasn't the ones that did the biting on her tool, Eliza merely chuckled as well grabbed a rag to clean it. As well see that it could still be used, though right now she was curious about him being here. Let alone why walked here from the forest to see her, looking at him for a minute the werewolf quickly changes from acting like a nervous pup to that of a grown wolf.

Wyatt: "I came by to see how you were doing. As well curious, if you didn't need. Help?

Asking the zombie girl which made Eliza a bit surprise, since she didn't exactly need help to handle situations. Let alone building, though with what's she working on. It might be possible to get all the help she needed.

Eliza: "Well, sure. I don't mind, just hope you don't mind heavy lifting."

Smiling to him as well bumping his shoulder with her left hand in a playful manner as the girl walked over to that of a closet, Wyatt was confused about this let alone why the zombie girl was doing this. In which as Eliza opened the door, there was a ladder within a hole that lead to a underground entrance making Wyatt curious.

Eliza: "What? You have a den full of werewolves and stones, I have a hole with my equipment. Come on."

Giving Wyatt a possible explanation about this, strange like entrance to where Eliza soon walked down the ladder. Wyatt, a bit curious about this decided to check it out. Let alone see what she was doing down there, mustering some courage her followed the zombie girl into the hole. Where he hope to see what possible inventions Eliza was making.

_**Eliza's 'workshop'**_

Continuing to climb downwards after Eliza, the werewolf teen soon noticed that of some computer sounds going around. Let alone the sounds of radio frequencies going on, as soon as Wyatt was able to reach ground. He looked around to see a fully custom made hangout, with Eliza's laptop hooked up to a large monitor showing the vicinity of Seabrook, along several spots where zombies were being treated fairly let alone enjoying their new life. Plus her mark one Tombstone suit that was in a stand where it was right now deactivated.

Eliza: "Welcome to my catacomb, cozy right? After the whole 'Mayan' incident. I convince Brittney to help me make my own base if there was a problem that Revenant couldn't get to."

Explaining the situation to Wyatt, as the boy could see that although Sentinel can handle any problems that might come to Seabrook. They might need extra help, which Eliza was lucky to help out. As well allowed her to help the zombie community with getting more jobs as well helping them out with problems of their own.

Wyatt: "Not to bad, but does this make you a sentinel agent or something?"

Curious about if Brit was able to give her this stuff, wouldn't there be a catch to it? Eliza, waved her finger at him agreeing that it was half true as well there was more to the situation.

Eliza: "Well yes and no, no when it comes to fighting monsters because I do it not for humans. But for the zombies as well see if the monsters I see want help from someone who understands being mistreated wrong. As well yes as I report to Brittney if there's anything happening. To which she send several agents to help out."

Explaining the case as well looking over to her laptop to check on the area of the town, Wyatt merely looked around as he saw several hand made drawings which she had done. They were all mostly of zombies being that of powerful people, let alone one day having a town all of their own, along her helping to make. Plus several robot movies which were old school, as well mostly were about robots turning on humans.

Wyatt: "Huh, never knew you for a movie fan. Especially when it came to retro robots."

Smiling at the fact she was into something else that was, surprisingly making Eliza look to the back noticing that the posters were near a spot where it had drapes. She rushed over to close the drapes as well looked a bit a shamed seeing how it seem, embarrassing to like cheesy robot movies.

Eliza: "Well, that's because I like the idea of something different rising up. As well that, no one know's about it. Wyatt please don't.."

Before she could ask him to not share this with the others seeing how a strong as well rebellious zombie could like this, the wolf stopped her talking as he understood it seeing how he had his embarrassing moments.

Wyatt: "Don't worry, I ugh. Kind of have my moments when I seem a bit, strange. And maybe, could we see one. The reason why did come here was that, I wanted to see what you do. As well curious about how you made your suit."

Being honest to her as well making the zombie girl nervous, as well seemingly blushing at the comment seeing how interested in her. Doing her best not show it, they heard a beeping coming from the monitor. Breaking the rather odd moment, Eliza quickly got focused as she walked over to her monitor as well opening the screen. Soon enough the two teens see is that of Brittney on screen with a rather messy hair style.

_"Hey E, sorry about coming to you late. Busy with papers, but. I got something that might interest you, near the electric power plant is something odd. Workers say they saw something latching onto the batteries, like some kind of leech. Think your new suit can handle it?"_

Asking her seeing if she be up for the task, Eliza looked over to see her mark two armor fully powered up as well ready. It had a few upgrades that would be able to handle this 'Leech'. Along of withstanding whatever might happen, Eliza gave a confirm nod as well going to handle this situation. The monitor soon shuts off as well Eliza looked over at Wyatt, as there movie time would have to wait.

Wyatt: "Do you want help? Cause I'm not exactly just for good looks you know."

Offering his chance to help out with whatever this might be, Eliza. Wanted to say no to him seeing how this was dangerous, though with how she saw him help the others fight for the moonstone. As well showing that he could be scary in protecting his fellow wolves, she had a feeling Wyatt could help out. The two walked over to look at 'Tombstone' mark two as Wyatt was pretty surprised by it.

Eliza: "Good, cause I feel like although my suit is up for the task. I could use the help."

Accepting his offer to help out, let alone be ready to see what Wynter has been doing with Revenant. Though Wyatt just wants to help out with this problem, as well these apparent 'sightings' will be trouble with the pack. The two looking at the new suit, they both smiled seeing how tonight was going be interesting.

* * *

_**Seabrook electrical plant-Night time**_

It was night time at the plant, let alone that human and zombie employee's were to evacuate from the area seeing how there were to be no injuries or anyone harm. Sentinel agents were around the outside of the plant, while walking inside of the area was Wyatt. Who right now have a comm link along looking around the place, he was notified by Brit that he be helping out. She would argue about this, though having a werewolf is always good when tracking another monster.

_"You didn't have to do this Wyatt. Everyone knows how tough you are, as well that you can show it with those eyes of yours."_

Which was Brit on the other line of the small communicator, the werewolf merely sighs as well continue to walk noticing several generators. That had what looked like 'bite' marks as well making them spark.

Wyatt: "I'm doing this to see if I could help out, let alone want to know what Wynter is getting into. So far she's been having a blast, maybe I want a small.."

Before he could respond, the wolf teen heard that of a fast movement coming from behind him. Turning quickly fast, he noticed something on the ground as well it looking strange. A slime like trail was on the ground, as well it light tan. Before he could touch it, Wyatt could smell metal in it, as well that of a certain gurgling like sound coming from behind him.

Wyatt: "Brit? I hope Eliza is ready. Cause I think our guest is here."

Speaking softly into the comm as well standing up slowly as he turns right in front of him, to see a strange like creature staring at him. It had darken pink skin, no eyes as well a row of teeth, it was the same on it's palms as well no legs. Only a long tail that moved like a snake, clicking it's teeth. The leech like creature looked at Wyatt apparently looking at him as if he was a snack.

Wyatt: "Hey there, I bet your a vegetarian right? You don't look like a meat eater. I should know, I am one."

Possibly communicating to it, let alone doing his best to not look afraid. The leech, merely moved back as well let out a rather hideous roar towards Wyatt, the wolf responds by doing that of a werewolf growl. His eyes as well moonstone glowed showing a rather intimidating like look, as this happened. The creature didn't noticed that of a fist grabbing behind it's neck, it was metal along throwing him to the back as well to a fence.

_"Need some help there little guy?"_

Spoke a metal like voice which Wyatt merely looked at awe, who was staring at a Tombstone suit. This own was similar to the design of the Ox that Revenant fought in the sewers, along having that of dark green, grey lines going along with a neon pink eyes. It was roughly the same size as Waylon as well it could move fast.

Tombstone: _"Cause I been looking for a reason to play."_

Eliza spoke through her helmet as she turned to look at the Leech creature, as it slowly got back out as well made it's screeching sound. Soon enough, it slithered at her in a fast motion as well tackled her to the side. Wyatt, moved to see the both battle each other. He couldn't believe how Eliza could hold her own as well manage to not be tossed on the ground, she had a firm grip on the leech as well headbutts it making the creature go down.

Tombstone: _"I know you have a mind, as well something wrong with you. So maybe we should get to the.."_

Trying to reason with it, the leech merely stretched it's arm as well tried to eat her helmet. Though the structure of it as well density made it impossible to eat it, Eliza quickly put him down as well noticed something. There' was something lodged in it's mouth, it was long as well metal shaped. Figuring out what it was, she quickly stuns it with energy pulse making it collapse.

Tombstone: _"Wyatt, I need your help. Our friend here has something in it's mouth! Might need you to pull it out."_

Wyatt: "What?! You have got to be.."

Before he could reply, the leech tried to get back up but Eliza placed him in a bear hold making sure it didn't get free. As well opening it's mouth, from what the werewolf saw. It looked like a metal pipe lodged into the gums, the werewolf looking nervous. He shakes his right hand as well dives right into the mouth, Eliza did her best to not let go off the leech as Wyatt. Held the metal pipe that was in it's throat, focusing his inner werewolf he removed it with a clean pull making the Leech yell in pain. Soon enough, the leech calm down in Eliza's metal arms as well stopped moving around in wild like motion.

Wyatt: "I think, we calmed him down."

Looking shocked at the leech's violent emotion stop, let alone how it purred at it's jaw feeling the pipe was gone. Eliza, took a quick scan of the creatures mouth to see that most of it's teeth was jagged as well rotten.

Eliza: "Apparently the leech was trying to shock the pipe out of his mouth, he must have eaten it by accident. Let alone try to use the batteries to remove it."

Figuring out the situation as the leech, merely growled at the pipe as Wyatt. Showing a sign of being good to the creature, threw the pipe away as well showing the leech he was friendly. The creature, merely turned it's head as well that the two noticed several sentinel agents coming over to see what happened.

Eliza: "All clear guys, this one's a friendly. Have Night wing informed as well placed in a room with a dentist."

Informing the men as the leech creature noticed how the humans looked at it, they kept their distance as well tried to look friendly to it. Looking at Wyatt, it somehow could sense it could trust him. Slithering with the men, the zombie and werewolf saw how the leech was being cooperative with the agents.

Wyatt: "I can see why Wynter likes doing this with Rev, it's freaky. And gross."

Looking at his right arm, as it was covered in leech slime as he shook it off. Eliza, removed her helmet as well chuckling at him agreeing with him on that. Wyatt took a look at her as the zombie noticed how his eyes looked from her face, and her large body.

Wyatt: "Though, it does make you look awesome."

complimenting her as Eliza tried to not get nervous as well nodded seeing how this job was something to her calling, to help people as well monsters who wander into Seabrook. Either to start trouble, or to seek help. Seeing how not all monsters are bad just how they look, especially for her and Wyatt. They both are more then what they are, as well proud to be what they are.


	24. Who is the real monster?

_**Night wing Pov: **_

_**"For all the these humans have accomplish, I see that they still have much to learn from certain creatures. Seeing how I heard of Eliza and Wyatt stopping a Leech from siphoning several generators from blacking out the city. He's species are aquatic based as well eat jellyfish, someone must have driver it out from the waters as well to here. Another reason why I prefer working alone, as well to prefer spending my evenings reading books here. Along of I'm keeping my eyes out for anything else, let alone trying to figure out the witches words. Baba Yaga's intentions are always mysterious, let alone could mean anything since she predicted several things that could happen in Seabrook. So far from what has happened, more creatures have come to town either for refuge or revenge. So far it's been that of wanders seeing aid, or food due to them being driven out from their own home. I do not know how much more Brittney or rather the mayor could handle, all I know is that there is something else waiting. In the shadows."**_

* * *

**_Big House-night time_**

It was a quiet evening at the Sentinel base, let alone of how Brittney was keeping things fully intact. As well of how she was checking several creatures that had happen to be coming into Seabrook without anyone noticing. Night wing, was in his room as usual reading up on the possible explanation about these visits, he found no such luck let alone of a answer. The only thing that he could gather was half of the monsters that did come to Seabrook was possibly for revenge for the death of Cabrakan.

Night wing: "These creatures show no loyalty, but still desire this town. Great."

The fruitpire spoke sounding rather upset that although this place would be somewhat of a haven for creatures, the humans would have a issue with it. Seeing how this continued, he decided to eat some pears as well different sets of fruits to calm himself.

Night wing: "At least they aren't a major threat to the town."

Feeling like it was a relief that these certain situations weren't that bad, let alone could engulf the human town in nightmares. Though, as he continued to read let alone see if there was a chance something else could come that had connections with the Mayan god. He felt a breeze coming from the window. Getting up he walked towards it seeing that of the full moon, along hearing the howls of werewolves in the forbidden woods.

Night wing: "Wolves, even the dead cannot sleep with them.."

Continuing to talk, he noticed that the lights going off in the room. In a sudden flash he got alerted as well how his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. Rushing over to his bed, he took out his sword as well aimed around the room. To be ready for everything, checking out the area he notices that his fireplace was still lite.

_"Night wing..."_

A eerie voice spoke through the room as well it being silent, as well how that it sounded almost. Looking around his room he saw that the door opened slowly leading into the hallway, as well how that half of the building had no lights. He rushed out to check on Brittney as well the others, so far she was near the cells that had the inmates in.

Brittney: "Wing? Please tell me that this isn't some kind of ghost or something? Cause we don't exactly have anything that.."

Before she could explain how it might be difficult to handle a phantasm, they heard a yell which came from behind them. It was one of the guards, who was hanging upside down in chains. Hanging upside down, most of the monsters were roaring as well cheering seeing how this was that of their own kind.

Night wing: "This creature, is something from my past. And can be hurt."

Explaining the situation to her as well heading upwards to the chained up man as well cuts him down, Brittney was able to catch him. Along how the chains wounded him, grabbing a stun gun from the man's shoulder. She prepared herself to see if there was anyone around, Night wing noticed near the entrance was that of a figure. A towering figure around his side, he had a robe over his waist as well thighs. Along having several chains wrapped around his arms, flowing hair as well glowing white eyes.

_"Night wing.."_

He spoke as Brit thought this would be easy since they used string based weaponry. Seeing some men coming from the other room, she handed the wounded guard to them as she quickly descends to the entrance and confronts the stranger.

Brittney: "This is Sentinel base. You have a choice, put down the chains or lay down.."

Telling him in a commanding like tone, though soon enough the stranger attacks her with a chain swipe. Luckily she moved out of the way to see that of the chain making a scratch on the floor, the metal he was using was both heavy as well could break through concrete. Continuing to dodge these swinging attacks, she pulled out her yoyo's and hurls them directly towards his head making him move back.

"I have come, for the guilty."

He spoke to her as well walked like if he was a zombie, what Brit noticed was that he looked like a human. Only his clothing was ragged, as well him showing scratches across his bodies. Monster scratches to be exact, bringing his chains back he goes directly to Brittney grabbing her by the neck. Raising her high, Brit could feel how this strength was inhuman. Though, she wasn't without a plan. Stunning him with the stun gun, he could feel the electricity as well continued to hold on. For added help, Night wing rushed in turning his sword into that of his flute.

Night wing: "Carcer!"

Shouting his name as well hurling into his head, the man dropped Brit as he moved back from the fruitpire. Both males looked at each other in a serious manner, along how Brittney stood by the fruitpire's side.

Night wing: "Get some backup and the lights on. I'll deal with him."

Informing her about how he would handle the intruder off, Brit looked concern but saw how he wasn't afraid. Rushing to the other guards that might be possibly tangled up in this intruder's chains. Both Night Wing and Carcer looked at one another ready to battle.

Carcer: "You have alluded me for a long time. Monster, you shall be imprisoned. Along the rest of your kind."

Talking to him as if he was prey, in which the nocturnal monster merely showed his fangs as well spins his musical instrument around to turn it into his blade. Pointing it at Carcer, he wasn't afraid nor intimidated by this threat.

Night wing: "The only one I see should be prison is you, for hunting monsters across the world. As well making the suffer for existing, they had no bad blood."

Sounding serious along angry at him, to which he had history with this human. Carcer merely dropped his chains on the ground, as well spins them in a circular motion as well looks at Night wing. Thrusting directly at him, the fruitpire blocks each attack with his blade as well does so avoiding the black chains from trying to grapple onto him.

Carcer: "Your kind have been a plague on humanity, and shall be wiped out. Once I end you, I shall end the zombies life that has started this infestation of darkness."

Claiming that he would take down Night wing as well the rest of the beings here, though this made the nocturnal being angered let alone how that it caused him to show his fangs as well a hostile like look towards the human. As Carcer continued his wailing towards the bat, Night wing blocked each attack as well tried to get closer towards the human. Having the chance, he kicks the man in the face as well making him collapse on the ground. The fruitpire stood over him as well showed that of his fangs and bat like eyes in a hostile manner.

Carcer: "There, that is the face. Of my enemy, the same one. That has plagued humanity."

Talking bad at him, let alone leaving Night wing to move back as he noticed himself at a mirror. So far he noticed the beast like look on his face as well how he was letting his bat like instinct take over. Though that gave Carver the chance to kick him in the stomach as well hurl his chains around Night wing's neck. The monsters, who were prisoners cheered for the human choking the creature.

Carcer: "You will all, face judgment for your crimes against humanity! Let alone of your existence."

Calling out to everyone seeing how he had a serious problem with beings that weren't humans, along seeing how this was the perfect space to face 'judgement'. Night wing still chocking as well trying to get out of the hold. This was quickly ended by that of a tonfa flying over to Carcer's face making him move back. Brit, as well several agents rushed in to back up their friend. The brown hair girl removed the chain of Night's neck as well looked angered at this man's attack on her friend.

Brittney: "The only one that needs to pay for crimes, is you weirdo."

Looking directly at him as well saw how the white haired man merely looked angered at how a human would stand in his way, let alone a whole group. He got annoyed as well brings his chains wrapped around his arms.

Carcer: "These abominations that you keep, is half the job. They must be destroyed before more come to this town."

Seeing how that while the Big House keeps the creatures that are dangerous are locked up, they should 'taken' care of. Though that wasn't the point of the big house, as well how that this was to find a home along somewhere that they won't hurt anyone.

Brittney: "Well were not killers, seeing how Night wing was almost a chocked bat. I only see one person who's going pay."

Now looking serious to which the white haired man moved back, as well pulled out what appeared to be that of a flash bang device. Slamming it downwards onto the ground, it blinded them as well the prisoners as well gave Carcer the advantage to escape as they could hear only that of a crashing sound. The agents and Night wing's sight returned to see that the man escaped through a window.

Night wing: "He got away.."

Sounding rather upset, as well gripped his fist along showing a sign of anger at this sight. Let alone of how that this was more dangerous then any creature, as well it being a man. A old enemy that had return from his past, along that he be possibly going after innocent zombies and werewolves in Seabrook.

**_Next morning-Seabrook High_**

It was bright morning along how that the students attending the school, didn't know of the attack that had happen at the Big House. Seeing how the place was a secret, though that didn't mean something wasn't a mist in the town. Late last night was several robberies of medical supplies, as silver chains. Along different types of wooden chairs that had been broken, along of thrown to the streets. Within the monster society room, was Zed who was right now reading about this thefts along in the room with Revenant, Addison, Eliza, Waylon and finally Night wing.

Addison: "Monster hunters? And you encountered them?"

She asked towards Night wing, as this was a private meetings as everyone else was in their own classes. Reason why was because they had their own challenges to deal with, along how that they needed to warn the others if there was more to this. Night wing, was writing down several things such as the name of this hunter group along the year he encountered them.

Night wing: "They were the same ones that attacked me as well my kind, let alone slaughtered innocent creatures that had no intentions on humans. The humans didn't care, they thought each monster they saw. Was a monstrosity."

Informing him of how he as well other monsters were hunted down by these people, as well had a different aspect on monsters. Let alone making Addison upset at this, but knew that this was in the old ages as well how that this could be understand.

Waylon: "Well then let him come, I've been getting quite annoyed with Bucky thinking his 'cheer' squad is all amazing. So I need to sink my claws into something.

Sounding a bit like a wolf then his average self as the others noticed it, hearing how a human would hunt monsters was one thing. Though hunting a member of his pack, was not acceptable. In which his black claws were unsheathed, let alone ready to attack Carcer if he came near the pack.

Night wing: "It's not that simple, he's the last of the hunters. As well the oldest and dangerous, he's been hunting me after he learn I left London. Along others in his mist, he knows every weakness of any monster. He stole the flowers from the store, seeing how their wolves here."

Bringing up a important fact that the flowers could wound him, as well that his chains were also silver. Waylon, merely got upset at how that was a advantage. Though that might stop him, Zed. Could see the anger growing, as well tried to think of a way to stop this 'hunter'.

Zed: "Then we should get him out of Seabrook, trap him in one spot as well make sure that he has nowhere to go."

Coming up with a idea seeing how that if he had chased after the fruitpire, as well how that could happen. With Addison's father being that of the police chief in Seabrook, he could order some units to secure one spot so Carcer wouldn't go anywhere. While for Rev, remain quiet as well thinking about the name.

Revenant: "Prisoner, his name is Latin. Why exactly is he called Prisoner?"

Asking his 'mentor' seeing if there was a possible way to use this to their advantage, though threw the words on the wall. Night wing pointed it out how that it meant that he would be caged by no creature, as well it being that of man itself. The zombie, kept quiet as well tapped his finger upon his head remembering another prison that he had been in when he came to Seabrook. The Facility, the same one where he was trapped with Puppy and the other zombies that were experiments for Quill.

Revenant: "What if we draw him somewhere that might be the best place to, 'end' this."

Adding onto Zed's idea of finding a way to trap Carcer as well make sure he couldn't escape, they looked at the glasses wearing zombie as he got up to draw something on the chalkboard of a plan that they could insure that this monster hunter wouldn't stay in town. Eliza, looked at his drawn out plan as well looked a bit surprised.

Eliza: "Well, guess it's time to make the hunter, into the hunted."

Smiling that they were going stop this attacker, as well maybe showing some true zombie strength to this human that thought all monsters were bad. However in this case, they would have to show off their not so friendly side to this man.

* * *

_**The Facility-Afternoon**_

On the outskirts of the populated people, was that of the same cemetery that was the secret base of the zombies that had been experimented on. Let alone of how they were kept secret from the townsfolk, among the tombstones was Revenant. Who was right now in his gear along spinning his 'Z' gun barrel, plus whistling seeing how he was in for a fight. Looking up at the cloudy skies, he felt his skin crawling how he might feel Carcer coming here.

"It was foolish to come here alone zombie."

Calling out from the distant which was Carcer, who had the same clothing along that of different types of items that could harm different types of creatures. The zombie teen merely nodded as he places his weapon on his holster along looking at the white haired human.

Revenant: "Well, not so much when it comes to protect people. As well keeping this away from innocents that might get caught in the crossfire."

Telling him as well looking straight into the man's eyes, along how while he himself was considered a 'hunter'. He was nothing like the human, as well that Rev wasn't going let his personality get to him.

Carcer: "I've heard of you boy, though what you have done means nothing. Your still a monster, as well must be destroyed. Along the rest, before your true sides show."

Confirming that he was taking out creatures like Rev as well the others as he along other hunters just like him, knew there was a dark side to every creature. Let alone something within the zombies, wolves as well Night wing that there was waiting to come out. Rev, nodded seeing how that was true along that he cracked his knuckles seeing how he might be in for a fight.

Revenant: "True, but. The difference between me, as well all those monsters your friends hunted. Was that they didn't want to any part of humanity, as well wanted to be alone. But no, you came hunting them. Showing no mercy, which is why. I'm not going let you get away, and neither are them."

Informing him how his hunting of innocent monsters would be over, soon enough around him was a pair of bright lights came. The hunter looked behind him to see that of three figures behind him, it was Waylon, Eliza who was in her Tombstone suit as well Night wing. All lined up in a row looking serious at the human, though this made Carcer chuckle at how these were the same monsters that 'protect' Seabrook.

Carcer: "Excellent, I shall show the town. How you four, are not protectors. But of creatures that intimidate humans, as well will look to me to protect them."

Speaking out as well making up something up as well ridiculous, seeing how this man must have lost some of his marbles during his time hunting monsters. Night wing, removed his coat as well hat as he spins his blade at the human going in a stance let alone the two others standing back.

Waylon: "Yeah, talk a big talk but not fight. We're just going make sure you don't run away like yesterday."

The wolf spoke out calling out his cowardice let alone sitting on the side, while Eliza in her suit moved to the side as well had her weapons locked onto Carcer if he did anything. Rev kept back as well watched from the side lines as both Carcer and Nightwing looked at each other as if they were enemies, the human hunter goes first as well swings his chains right at the fruitpire as well leaving Night wing to dodged each swing. They came at him like whips as well how the metal of the chains made the fruitpire move back.

Carcer: "This was just like when my clan hunted your vampire kind, within the coven. Let alone of how that it was easy to kill them all in one place."

Making Night wing relieve the memory, the screams as well of how he saw his friends and others who were in London. Rev, wanted to step in and help out. Though the wolf stopped him seeing how that this was Night's fight. The human, hurling straight towards the fruitpire. Night wing quickly uses the anger that was building up from the memory. As well lets out a powerful swing which cuts the chains, making him drop onto the ground. Carcer moved back as well saw the bat's eyes in a angered state.

Night wing: "My kind, were peaceful. Who wanted nothing more but to live, as well possibly find a home then the darkness. But humans, tried to murder us!"

Showing a angry like expression, as well how that Carcer pulled out of two large wooden stakes. Using them like daggers, he tried to stake him but due to Night wing's anger. It somehow allowed him to block the human's attack as well made him more dangerous then Carcer.

Night wing: "No matter what we did to stay away from your kind, you believed that we attack you. And hunted us with no remorse, how does it feel now? To be a frighten animal?!"

Chopping the wood in half, let alone making Carcer drop onto the ground looking shocked at this revelation. Let alone frighten how the bat had the advantage, looking upwards at Night wing. He looked down at the human seeing how he had cut him, the others saw how the blood drop right by his neck along Night wing noticing it. From the smell of it, Carcer had eaten that of fruit along how it was a strong scent.

Carcer: "Do it, no matter how hard you want to be different. Your still a monster, a freak."

Allowing him to sink his fangs into him, Rev and the others were going rush to try and stop him. Though Night wing merely dropped his sword, as well grabs him by the shirt and carried him upwards. Let alone looked at Carcer, as well getting serious along didn't do it.

Night wing: "Even if, I had no choice. I'd rather die, then drink any blood."

Telling him that he would cease to decease then suck blood, dropping him on the ground. He was about to get up, until Revenant stopped him. Let alone smirked at him as well the others walked over to not let the human go.

Eliza: "What do we do with him? Can't exactly let him be in town with it being full of zombies. He could escape and.."

Informing how he could possibly harm others since he was a experienced monster hunter, they felt a thumb on the ground along looking at Revenant. To which his amulet was glowing, which meant something was coming towards them. Soon enough near the tall tree's was of a familiar house, Baba Yaga's sight which Carcer got up still had fight in him.

Carcer: "Go ahead, give me up to the witch. No matter where I am, I will not stop until your kind is eradicated from.."

Before he could say anything, the chicken legs stomped on the ground. Along making everyone step back away from him, they see the house open upwards as well a wicked laughter coming inside. It was Baba Yaga as well stretching out a carpet like tongue, as well grabs Carcer to which it soon gulps him in one bite. The house soon walks away as well leaves the four, along looking at the zombie boy seeing how what just happened.

Revenant: "I knew that if he could infiltrate the Big House then Addison's dad's cops couldn't stop him. So, I offered Baba Yaga a deal. I offer her a person who's full of crimes of killing monsters both good and bad. In exchange, she makes sure he gets punished."

Explaining to them about his ideal plan about this, this made everyone a bit surprised by Rev for coming up this let alone giving a monster killer to a Russian witch.

Waylon: "You know, I think Wynter was right to choose you as her mate. Cause that possibly cold blooded."

Complimenting him as well walking off, along of Eliza since their job was done. Night wing, merely looked at the blood stain on the ground as well merely lowered his head as he could have drank him. Though the moment was interrupted by Rev, seeing how that no matter what kind of people thought of him as a creature of the night. Rev, as well the others saw him differently.

Revenant: "Come on, I think there's a store open for us to have a. Fruit salad, I'll buy."

Offering him a treat which Night wing nodded to him accepting the offer, as the two head off to take a break from this rather tense moment. As well enjoy the night, along of how even if they were both mentor and student, they were friends as well.


	25. Fireworks can bring everyone together

_** Willa Pov: **_

_**"As Leader of the pack let alone alpha, it's not so easy to look over several wolves that have a lot of personality let alone emotions for more things. Along the lines of adjusting to Seabrook as well the school, seeing how I thought we leave this place as soon as we got the moonstone. Though with how the chance of individuals like that rock giant might be after it, the logical as well simple choice is to keep it here around people who understand us as well protect us. Not like we need it, but also how there's been something else that's been going on. Such as Wyatt and Wynter, who have gotten a bit to close with the people. Including how Wynter chose her own boyfriend, which happens to be a zombie who specializes in stopping monsters and other stuff. I'm concern about her choice, not like she's in danger or anything. But with how much excitement is going on, just don't want her to end up biting off more she could chew."**_

* * *

_**Zombie town**_

Within the zombie neighborhood, was that of Rev who was in standard normal clothing as well checking himself near a mirror as he was right now checking out his clothing seeing how he was right now going on a date with Wynter. Let alone how this was considered to be their first actual date, as well not a mission. Tapping his foot he soon found a certain rhythm as well imagining how the date would go, seeing how this was still new for him to have a werewolf girlfriend.

Revenant:_ "I met somebody new and I'm excited. Gotta spit it out 'cause I can't hide it, friendly like wolf, feisty like a fighter. I really think I'm falling for her."_

Describing much about Wynter as well how that when he first met her, the zombie boy couldn't but find her unique like no one else. As well how that she was ready for anything, as well could be exciting. Checking himself one more time, he soon walks out onto the block as well walks down with a certain stepping that put him in a groove,

Revenant: _"A lady who's always looking for excitement, A smile so bright it's amazing. Staring in her eyes, gets me every time. You can tell she's ready for some fun."_

Smiling at the thought along getting some attention from several zombies, as they noticed the glasses wearing zombie enjoying himself. Soon enough they join him on walk, along following his movement as Revenant smiled them as he continue this walk to see Wynter.

Revenant: _"We go out on walks under the full moonlight, we both stay up talking every single night. Yeah, we got something special I think this one's got potential She's so different, maybe she could be the one."_

Thinking about it at what they have been doing, along how the time they spent with one another. Felt much like Zed and Addison, except for them had a lot of excitement as well getting into trouble. Walking in the middle of the road, he as well the other zombies soon get into a synchronized like dance as well moved down the street getting some attention from the other zombies.

Revenant: _"I've never met someone so perfect, There ain't no other way to word it. My heart's locked down 'cause I'm all about. 'Bout the new kid in town."_

Nodding his head to the singing as well doing a bit of sliding movement as well feeling the music takeover him, the zombies did some freestyle movement following him as Revenant merely snapped his fingers continuing his walk to where he would meet Wynter.

Revenant: _"She's got me crazy like a circus, turned upside down and I'm nervous. There's no doubt, that I'm all about. About the new kid in town."_

Stopping near several diners as well seeing how this was going to be the place where he would meet Wynter, in which he waits outside as well quickly tries to find something for her that she might like. Meanwhile at the Werewolf den, was Wynter who was right now getting her coat on as well checking out her makeup. Especially where she sharpened both of her fangs and claws to show her werewolf side, as well how some of her pack mates noticed the wolf girl getting ready as well.

Wynter: _"Got the good looks of a model, he's magic like a genie in a bottle. Sneaker game popping, loves to take me out for a walk. And he never tells me no."_

Telling the other werewolves about he is whenever she was around him, Rev would make sure she was having fun as well got a bit of excitement. Standing from her seat as well finished checking herself out, she soon proceeds to head out to head into town.

Wynter: _"He's smart, sweet, and sophisticated. What we got is anything but basic, opens every door. All I want is more, never gonna let him go."_

Explaining that a zombie as well boy like that was quite rare, along that shouldn't be out all alone. Meaning that she was going make sure no one took him away from her, soon enough she made it outside to the forest as well saw how most of the tree's blocked the sunlight as well that of several wolves going to join her for a walk into town.

Wynter: _"He takes me on walks under the full moonlight, we both stay up talking every single night. Yeah, we got something special, I think this one's got potential. He's so different, maybe he could be the one."_

She thought to herself as well how this was a new feeling for her, seeing how that this was all came at her fast. Along how she enjoyed the feeling, as well that she soon runs throughout the forest as well the other werewolves follow her.

Wynter: _"I've never met someone so perfect, there ain't no other way to word it. My heart's locked down 'cause I'm all about, 'Bout the new kid in town."_

Singing out through the forest as well doing some dancing, which the other wolves do along with her seeing how she sang was quite positive let alone could get into.

Wynter: _"He's got me crazy like a circus, turned upside down and I'm nervous. There's no doubt, that I'm all about, about the new kid in town."_

Reaching the edge to that of the zombie neighborhood, the wolves soon walked in along with Wynter. As she herself noticed the zombie diner that was there, soon enough the two teens were standing outside of the building not noticing one another. As well getting ready not knowing what would happen once they would enter the small eating establishment.

Revenant: _"She's perfect, don't know it. Looking for my heart, she stole it. We shining, we golden. Up in the clouds I'm floating."_

He spoke as he was able to get something for just the occasion such as a small like spiked bracelet, that was for her left wrist. One the other side was Wynter, who looked at the door a bit shy herself seeing how this was going to be a simple date and nothing crazy.

Wynter: _"Irresistible, he ain't typical. Letting him go is unthinkable and it's all real, not fictional. Original."_

Telling herself how that letting go of him go would be unthinkable, soon enough the two open the door for most of the customers to notice the two of them. As well of how both Rev and Wynter looked at each other, sure it was simple since they've hanged out with one another. But it was still a surprise to see them face to face, along how whenever they met up. Felt extremely special as well made their hearts beat fast.

_"I've never met someone so perfect, There ain't no other way to word it. My heart's locked down 'cause I'm all about. 'Bout the new kid in town, Got me crazy like a circus. Turned upside down and I'm nervous, there's no doubt. That I'm all about, about the new kid in town."_

The two sang in complete sync as well of quickly greeting one another, soon enough they found a table as well seat down. The zombie, smiled a bit along with Wynter as they were quickly given the usual whenever customers would come into the diner. Two burgers as well a pair of milkshakes, they quickly dive in and enjoy their meal.

Revenant: "Talk about a breath of relaxation, after what happened yesterday with Night wing and his whole. 'Arch enemy' deal, it's good to see you again."

Complimenting on how out of his time dealing with events that threaten the town or his friends, it was good to spend time with Wynter. Though she merely smiles a bit along the lines of not trying to act nervous at the compliment.

Wynter: "Well it would have been fun if you brought me along, from how he told me. The guy wasn't much, I could have taken him if.."

Continuing on how that if she was there, the werewolf could have torn him to shreds. Though as she continue to talk, the zombie merely pulled out the spiked bracelet that was just for her. Let alone looked both fierce, as well were sharp like her teeth. The wolf girl merely got excited as well hugged him, it was always strange whenever she hugged him. The zombie could feel both the fur as well warmth from Wynter, while she felt a cold like feeling from him as if he was dead.

Wynter: "I love it, but this isn't going get you out from me not joining in on the action."

Informing him about the gift that may have surprised her, but not entirely making her forget about her helping out with the strangeness of Seabrook. Rev, nodded as well how things started to dye down a bit. Seeing how that Brit along Night wing had a firm grasp on whatever was coming to the town, let alone of the sightings of creatures being friendly.

Revenant: "Yes, but so far nothings happening. It's not like I want some kind of supernatural threat to come knocking on the doors. It's sometimes good that things, settle. Otherwise we should just travel the country to go and face them."

Making up a idea about how they should just leave Seabrook and find the strange phenomenon's for themselves, that only made Wynter smile at the idea. Though before they could continue this conversation about doing something exciting, the door opened up showing that of Addison who came in with a hurry as well holding a flyer.

Addison: "Glad I could find you Rev, there's something that I know you have to see since you've been here in Seabrook for a while. Tonight is the annual fireworks display of light, we host it once every year. And right now, zombies and now even werewolves to attend the event."

Sounding excited let alone how she soon displayed the paper, the zombie boy looked at the paper seeing how the last person that was on it. Was none other then Bucky, to which he was right now doing a performance let alone how that the fireworks would be tonight. Let alone in a park with many picnics set up, let alone that many people would go there.

Wynter: "I never got to see fireworks, so far from what the others said that they lite up in the sky. As well made beautiful colors."

She spoke out as if it sounded like if it was myth, or a shooting star happening once. Addison, looked to Revenant as the zombie didn't seem so pleased with the idea of Bucky. Attending there, though where it was going be got his interest. Looking at the flyer again, Westward park. A small part near a lake as well a open wide area that was the perfect spot to see the sky as well several stars.

Addison: "Zed and the others will be attending, and I thought. Maybe you could come with us."

Seeing if he could go, while the white hair cheerleader waited for a response from her friend. Rev was fascinated with the area let alone how the name gave him a deja vu, shaking his head he merely confirmed that he would attend it let alone that he would come to the celebration. Addison smiled as well left to possibly get ready for the evening, however Wynter saw how his face looked when he saw the paper.

Wynter: "I'm starting to understand that look, there going be some trouble?"

Getting both a little concern as well of curious which meant this could be exciting, Rev could say nothing but finish his burger as well milkshake seeing how this seemed strange to him.

Revenant: "I don't think so, I should just head to Night wing to see if there is something that happened there."

He spoke out feeling it be safe then sorry to attend a evening where three races would spend time together as well watch fireworks. Seeing how it would be a smart move, she was going head back to the den and get ready. The two said their goodbyes as well left the diner, Wynter soon took her time to enjoy herself in the woods as well seeing how things became peaceful.

"How was your date?"

Spoke out a familiar voice which spooked the wolf girl to where Wynter, bares her fangs as well show she'd werewolf eyes at the person. Though it was to that of Willa, who apparently was hiding behind a tree let alone could tell that she wasn't exactly on her toes seeing as how she was coming back to the den.

Wynter: "Fine, just had to stop early. Rev is heading to the bat if there was anything going happen tonight at the fireworks tonight."

Explaining it to her alpha about what might be going on, let alone of how if it being something or someone might ruin it. This, was one of the things Wynter seem to care about. Ever since she as well the other werewolves settled in Seabrook, a lot of weird things have been going on. Let alone that Wynter has been brought along to help it out, the two girls begun to walk together back towards the den.

Willa: "Oh, well. Might it involve something that might attack you? Get kidnap? Or possibly lead to a type of event that would doom the town."

Saying it like if it sounded normal for her, or rather that it didn't sound like if it was a major deal. Wynter, looked at her alpha noticing something up let alone of if there was something wrong. Willa, merely sighs as Alpha let alone that of had to tell her seeing how Wynter was giving her a curious like expression like if she was still new.

Willa: "Alright. With how much that has happened, let alone with the scarecrow attack. I don't want you to end up hurt, especially because of a zombie dragging you into it."

Sounding like a older sister to Wynter, but the wolf girl looked at her alpha a bit upset seeing how that this was her choice as well her life.

Wynter: "I don't let him drag me, I come because I want excitement. Ever since we came here, there's always something fun to do. As well that I get to see it up close, I don't want to see the usual werewolf stuff. I love being a werewolf as well part of the pack, but sometimes. I just want, more."

Explaining it in a tone which sounded up right as well serious, seeing how this was her choice along with that this was her decision. Willa, could see how honest her friend was speaking how that whenever she sounded threating. She took it back as well didn't mean it, her friend had a lot of fight in her along of how that Wynter wanted to express it.

Willa: "I'm sorry, it's just. I'm not use to the idea you going off getting hurt, as well me not looking over you. A alpha has to look over all the wolves, even her friends."

Apologizing to her about how she reacted along that with the responsibilities of a alpha, it was hard to see wolves of her own pack choose their own lifestyle. Wynter, looked at Willa seeing how she herself may have reacted a bit to much. In which she gives a hug to Willa to apologize for how she spoke back at her. Willa, merely smiled seeing that they could find a way to make it up to each other seeing how they had a strong trust.

Wynter: "Me to, but maybe we can enjoy tonight. As well see nothing bad is going happen at the fireworks show tonight."

Smiling up to her as well showing a rather cute like expression on her face, Willa. Looked at her friend seeing that Wynter wanted her to come, seeing how it was the least she could do. The alpha merely agreed making Wynter smile, the two wolf girls soon headed out back to the den where they could get ready. As well possibly be alert if there is going happen at the park tonight.

* * *

_**Westward Park-Night time**_

It was a peaceful as well pleasant evening within the park as half of the town had come, several humans, zombies, werewolves as well some insectoids and a fruitpire attended the evening. It was a rare sight to see so many people gathered here to enjoy the event, right by a near spot where it was by a tree as well near some concession stands. Was Zed, who was with his dad along Zoey and Puppy as they were looking around how many people had gathered here.

Zevon: "I'd never believe the day that I see humans, zombies as well other types of people joining together. As well to enjoy something like this, makes you feel proud to make it this far."

The father said as well noticing Zoey getting comfortable by Puppy, who was right now snacking on several sandwiches that the zombie girl was able to get. Let alone of Zed, who was waiting for Addison as well his friends seeing how they would meet him here.

"Hey Zed!"

A voice cried out to him as the zombie boy looked over to see Addison, let alone Eliza, Bonzo along with Bree as the four waved to him. Let alone walked over to see him as the zombie smiled at his girlfriend and friends making it in time.

Zed: "Hey guys, so far they didn't start yet. But I have also noticed the mayor getting extra help from Queen's hive, she's taking it. Quite well."

Pointing out that with how many people were attending the event let alone of the zombies, the mayor need a extra set of happy. Which Queen, as well several of her bug like people were able to help if they could get some sugar like meals. As this went on, they noticed some of the werewolves coming towards them. They noticed Willa, as well the others wearing that of some causal summer attire clothing which stick to their color palette.

Waylon: "There to many people here, as well wearing pink and blue. Do you people have..."

He was complaining a bit until suddenly coming from behind him was Night wing, along Brit as they escorted the pack making sure no one would mess with them. Also that it be cool to socialize with another race then just zombies and humans.

Brit: "Easy there wolfy, the fireworks will help you forget all the colors. Along of Bucky, who's being that of a drama queen as usual."

Pointing at how the cheer captain was right now performing along with his squad getting the people' attention, it wasn't that much but that of a decent show. The real attraction was the fireworks, which sure enough the people were starting to set it up as well prepare to let the rockets fly up in the air. Addison, noticed half of them here as Rev was not present.

Addison: "Wynter? Did you happen to see Rev? He said he come by."

Asking Wynter since she started to know him quite well, though right now she didn't know. Soon enough, hearing some stuff falling on the ground was Rev. Who was in shorts as well had some bags with him, he didn't look ready for much that of a fight but more of a vacation.

Revenant: "Sorry I was late, just had to do a little bit of food collecting. As well see if the park didn't have anything since Night wing informed me how this place was normal, nothing bad happened here. So, thought I get something for us to eat."

Turning over to Night wing as the bat did nod to that response, nothing here let alone anything that resulted in anything strange or abnormal didn't happen. So Rev got some food then the usual things that would be sold here at the fireworks event, everyone soon set up around the tree as well looked at the mayor. Who was up near the fireworks stand as well had everyone's attention upon her.

Mallory: "Hello, and welcome to the Seabrook firework show of light. This, is also the first event ever. That not only humans are hosting the event, we now welcome our new friends such as zombies, werewolves, a fruitpire as well the Insectoids. who helped in setting up the fireworks as well making sure this went off with no problems."

Explaining the situation let alone how she guides her right hand to Queen as well several of her bug people, who was soon given a warm reception let alone applauded for them. Zed and the others cheered for them as Queen merely blushed a bit from how she and the others were being thanked for helping them for setting up the event. With the talk now down, she grabbed a sparkler from the side as well walked over to the rockets in which she placed it near the fuss. Soon enough, the fireworks went up into the air exploding like stars as well covering the sky in color.

Zoey: "Pretty."

The small zombie girl said as Puppy got a bit nervous seeing how this was his first time seeing it, let alone of the werewolves as they watched n the sky of the rockets exploding. Everyone watching it, Wynter soon noticed that of Rev getting a bit closer to her as well tried not to get to close.

Addison: "I think, she can tell your near her."

The cheerleader said as the zombie boy merely groans a bit, but soon notices how Wynter didn't mind as she got close to him. Zed as well Addison did the same as they all enjoyed the fireworks, along how that on a day like this everyone could take in the peace. Especially Willa, who could see most of her pack enjoying it as well that there wasn't that much to fear. Though for tomorrow as well the other days? May take in under consideration.


	26. New school year, new problems

_**Revenant Pov:**_

_**"School time, after a long summer of dealing with the strangeness of the outside world as well possibly settling with the fact I'm dating a werewolf. I'm possibly enjoying the idea that I'm coming back to school with the idea I'm possibly popular, not exactly Bucky related which I'm glad I'm not. But that this gives Addison the chance to support that of the monster society, to which it's been doing alright since the summer began. Along Zed who has also been doing some football games on the side since he's now a captain of a human team, he's also trying to get more zombies on the team. Which I'm not doing again! Since it was a massive pain the back side, I'm not exactly the sportsman to be in public activities. However I'm glad that I can help the others fit in with school, seeing how this school year might take it easy on me."**_

* * *

_**Seabrook High School-Morning**_

It was a bright and sunny day upon the high school, all around the educational institute was humans as well zombies along with several werewolves entering the school with hopes of new things to do in this new year. Walking to the front of the school was none other then Rev, who had that of a long sleeve jacket which was burgundy along with a side of black and grey. As well had light brown pants plus having a book bag behind his back, he smiled at the sight different species of people going into the school.

Revenant: "Nothing beats coming back to school after a summer of fighting as well possibly living in a town of normal and freaky people."

Saying to himself as it true, with how much had happen with the summer along taking it easy. He's somehow gotten use to how things were with everyone living in harmony, especially that Zed. Of all people had been able to do so much with Addison due to their relationship, he decides to head into the school where he see's the couple right now greeting each other.

Zed: "So I was thinking maybe, after a few classes we could seat at lunch? Maybe talk about going somewhere on a date?"

He spoke to her trying to be the boyfriend who tried to be both nice, as well trying to spend time with her. Addison, could only laugh at how he was somewhat trying to not be embarrassed by the choice of words.

Addison: "Well we can decide that this weekend, cause after school we need to head to the society to talk about activities for us to do together."

Reminding him that their both apart of a club that relied on them to help others, different from town as well to make it known for others that different is the new thing for Seabrook. The two heard some whistling from the side seeing that of Rev coming up to them as well smiling as it was good to see them after the summer they had, with them enjoying their time off as well having other things to do.

Revenant: "Well if it isn't the prawn king and queen, and as always. Happy as ever."

Making a somewhat humorous comment which the two make a rather odd look at him seeing how that wasn't exactly funny. Rev, merely shrugs his shoulders seeing how he was trying to be somewhat funny.

Zed: "Yeah, and your the monster hunter without the social skills. Glad to see you Rev."

Responding back to him as the two boys merely chuckled at each other as well slapped hands greeting one another. Addison, smiled at how the two had become good friends seeing how the two were different zombies. The three soon began to walk as well decided to check out the fliers of classes that showed the student listing.

Addison: "Glad to see you trying to have a fun side, with how much work you've been doing with Brittney and Sentinel, I thought you be a bit. Grouchy."

Feeling a little concern for her friend as him working with a group of agents that's sole purpose in the town to keep a monitor on monster activity as well things threaten the town might take a lot out of him. However Rev, merely showed that of a confident like look plus gives them that of a smile to them.

Revenant: "Please, it's going take a lot to ruin me. With how things are going, I got a feeling this year will turn out great."

Getting confident to which it was true, with how his time in Seabrook has been. Things looked pretty well, the three soon arrived to that of fliers to see which classes they be in. So far Zed got the usual standard classes that involved English, history as well gym. Rev, had that of science, chemistry as well of geometry. Addison, was a bit different as how while she had the standard classes. There was one that had the two zombies a bit curious about, astrology.

Zed: "Astrology? You want to learn about space?"

He asked her seeing how this might involve their apparent visit with a certain witch in the forest, the white haired cheerleader's smile to that of curiosity to where it seemed rather important.

Addison: "Well, a little bit. From what I saw from Baba Yaga, I know there's something more to me. As well the reason for my white hair, and especially for me not turning into a werewolf."

Expressing how she was still interested with her backgrounds, as well how her hair meant something. Especially about how she couldn't become a werewolf, unknowing to the two. The only who was curious about it was Revenant, cause no one in town had that type of hairstyle. As well her personality, Addison was unique to every human in the town.

Zed: "Well I know one thing, your special. Whether your hair is blonde, white or even black."

Cheering her up as well making sure that she didn't feel confused by this search of who she truly was, the two hugged each other as well kissed each other. Rev, merely nodded giving them a thumbs up for how they were acting like a true couple. The bell soon rung as they had to get going to class, as they proceeded to class Rev begun to feel his phone ringing to which he heads to the side of the lockers. He was curious to see who was calling him, to which he checks it out seeing that of Brit.

_"Hey there Zombie, how's your first day being 'normal'?"_

Asking from the phone to which Rev merely did a fake laugh seeing how she was messing with him how with that he wasn't like every human and zombie, to which Rev could clearly hear Brittney laughing. Seeing how that would get to him, especially on the idea of that him being back in school wasn't going last that much.

Revenant: "Alright Brit, what's going on? Wanted to see if anything bad had happened? Or better yet, call me right in the middle of me going to my first class. Cause of some type of danger happening."

Thinking about the reasons why she, the leader of Sentinel as well his somewhat tomboy friend was calling him in this exact moment of him going start a new year. He waited a few seconds before she would respond, to which he tapped his foot to where he got some people looking at the strange zombie waiting for a answer as well him tapping his foot.

_"Well, mr. grumpy. I wanted to tell you that I made some modifications for your Z gun, as well that Night wing has some new books to read. Just hope that school doesn't make you tired, still got a job here."_

Still making jokes with him as she hangs up on him, the zombie merely sighs as he closes his phone and heads inside. So far most of the students were split down the middle between humans, zombies as well werewolves. Along a surprising sight to which the teacher who was the janitor, apparently he had become that of the English teacher.

"Alright ugh, everyone. Welcome back after a rather, interesting summer. Right now were just going do some reading in our textbooks about, whatever is in these books."

The janitor turn teacher zombie spoke out to which everyone did their best to possibly not try and laugh at how he seemed to not exactly care, or rather not know how to proceed with class. As this happened, Zed along his friends merely looked at the books proceeding with class. Along how that it seemed to be dull, though which was good seeing as how this was what he wanted. Zombies being normal, on the side was Addison as she was still wondering about her astrology class. As well hopping that it wouldn't be like this class, she wanted to know about the stars and sky.

Addison: _"Just one more hour, then things could be interesting."_

She hopes as the girl continued to write down the notes within her book, while for Revenant. Was enjoying the time that didn't exactly come to him so often, the peace as well quietness of the day. He continued to write more notes trying to stay focus, however he felt his amulet glowing. To which something was possibly going on to which he knew that there was something happening.

Revenant: "Excuse me? I think I might need to go to the bathroom."

Thinking of a quick lie to get out of the class, however the teacher merely allowed him to go seeing as how nothing important was going on. To which Rev thanked him, Zed saw how his friend needed to get out as well his amulet around his neck glowing. He gestures to him about what was going on, though the glasses wearing zombie didn't know himself. He soon proceeds to leave the classroom to possibly check out what was possibly happening.

Revenant: "This is really not fair, it's suppose to be a new start. Nothing bad happening, nothing crazy or anything freaky. But no, as soon as Brit calls it all goes down the.."

Complaining about how he was just enjoying a possible normal day, he heard a subtle like stir within the basement. Like if someone was downstairs as well doing something, it was alright. To which it might have been something normal like a new janitor working downstairs. Revenant, looked at his amulet to see if it was still glowing but had stopped it's strange like glow.

Revenant: "You know what? I'm sending you right back to Baba Yaga, your clearly doing this on.."

He saw how that his amulet was doing this to mess with him, let alone how that it might be fooling his mind. Except it quickly was changed to that of a crash, a loud one which he heard as there had to be a accident, growling at himself for thinking that the amulet was messing with him. He removed his glasses to that of his combat classes feeling like he was going be tangling with something big and angry.

Revenant: "I really this part."

Feeling like he knew what would come next, he be tossed around the place like a rag doll as well possibly chewed up. Along possibly get blame for something that happened which wasn't his fault, deciding to head to the door he opens the door as well locks it from the outside. Feeling like it be best for no one to come down here and deal with 'whatever' was here within the basement. Turning on his night vision within his glasses, as well hope that whatever it was could be small as well possibly peaceful.

_**Within the basement floor**_

As Revenant was walking down the basement, he noticed that of most of the words that was sprayed on in the past to be painted over. As well showing how that zombies were good, along with that they could blend with the humans. It had been a while since he's been here in the basement. As well the short memories of him and the other zombies students being here, as well how that they wanted to be on the surface with other students.

Revenant: "Feel's like only yesterday when Eliza was talking about zombies fighting back, never knew it lead to leaving the past."

Talking about how that with things changing, he thought this place would be the same. Though from how it looked the basement was getting that of a subtly makeover, which was good thing. What wasn't was that of a certain smell that went through his nostrils, like if the garbage came to live and was walking around.

Revenant: "Gross, on the fact that I'm a zombie. That's saying something."

He thought about how most zombies were used to gross stuff, but whatever it was is not so friendly if it smelt this bad. Continuing to walk he noticed that of the lights flickering, which meant it was near the power lines. As he continued to walk the zombie boy noticed something, a mucky like trail as he walked over towards it. It glowed rather strange like as well was a footprint.

Revenant: "Ok, so it's relying in the dark. Metal pipes all around, as well apparently. Has claws."

Opening his hand to see it had that of four fingers, it didn't look like a strange monster. But of a animal, to which he heard that of a hissing. From how it sounded, whatever this was is defiantly a animal. Looking at the side was that of a tail, a long one with dark marine green reptilian skin with spikes on the top.

Revenant: "No, oh no. Please don't tell me..."

Feeling like he knew what this possible aggressive animal was, taking no exception as well hopping it wasn't what he was dreading. Coming right around the corner was that of a frightening sight, to his eyes he saw a medium size large crocodile. Though it was a Nile crocodile, one of the aggressive crocodiles on earth as well not to take lightly. It was right now eating some of the metal pipes as well drooling over it like a wolf, to which it was hungry.

Revenant: "Out of all the things in the world to come to Seabrook, it had to be a dang crocodile."

Whispering it as well saw how it's saliva was somehow melting the metal within it's jaws, this made it even shocking to him as he remain quiet until he soon steps on that of glass. The crocodile's eyes widen to where it slowly lurked his head around the side to notice that of the zombie teen, as well directly at Rev with a hunger within it's eyes. Hissing at him along moving it's large claw hands and feet, Rev merely kept still and looked at the reptile.

Revenant: "Ok, easy big guy. I don't know what your story is, but maybe. I can help you, cause you could be a human transformed into this. Or, maybe.."

Thinking that it could have been that of a transformed human or a animal gone mad, it roars right at the zombie and head rushes him. Rev, panicked as well leapt to the side where it crashed right into the concrete wall making some cracks. The zombie saw how it snapped it's jaws at the boy as Revenant moved back avoiding it's powerful bites. The zombie looked to the side as well saw a paint can and decided to hurl it into his mouth, the wet paint caused the crocodile to get angry as well slam it's head around.

Revenant: "I think that new color will make you a bit calmer right?"

Asking the crocodile to which the reptile merely tail whipped him to the ground as well made him hit that of a metal cabinet. The immense strength of the reptile was like his as well mixed with that of Waylon's, the animal merely runs out through a window it broke through as well melting it's way out due to it's large size. Rev, still feeling a bit hurt walked over to see the reptile going right into that of the ground as well a tunnel it's made.

Revenant: "A underground dwelling crocodile? Why?"

Thinking along asking himself about out of all the creatures, the people as well anything that could have ruin his first day of school. It had to be something he was afraid off when growing up, especially that of it coming from his childhood.

* * *

**_The Big House-Other side of Seabrook lake_**

After the rather, 'big' day of school that Rev and the others had. The zombie immediately headed to the place where Brit was along with several other's who helped out with keeping Seabrook safe, they were in the main room where the people would meet to discuss the situation. Along Brittney, who had discovered something about the encounter Revenant had with the large crocodile.

Brittney: "When Rev told me about the creature, I looked into that of the general's profiles on the experiments that happen that included the zombies. I, found that of a hidden file that discussed. This."

Having a rather hard time to talk about since it shocked her, placing it on the table everyone took a look at it. The title on top was 'Apex', a secret project to see the side effects of zombie DNA as well different chemicals mixed with animal DNA.

Night wing: "This is, unforgivable."

The fruitpire spoke out as this was horrible, let alone that it happened without anyone knowing. Eliza, the zombie teen girl who supported zombies was disgusted by this along wanting to punch Quill in his face, if he wasn't contain in a unknown location.

Eliza: "And this is why I go against humans, no offense."

Telling Brit and some of the other agents in the room as their assignment was to keep a eye on anywhere that it could possibly appear. Brittney, merely nodded at this seeing how she herself couldn't even imagine how the man could have hidden this from Seabrook.

Brittney: "I found out that he was using most of the resources to transport animals from half of the area's, he kept this. Crocodile in the deeper parts of the lab where he injected it several aggressive zombies blood, along how that it caused a rather external anger within it to go rabid and escape. It hasn't been sighted since it was small during the experimentation, as well now returned."

Explaining the situation as well how the history behind it was quite messed up, though for Revenant was right now rubbing the side of his eyes. The others noticed the zombie looked stressed out as well that he didn't exactly like this, not at all.

Revenant: "Crocodiles, one of the animals that are not friendly, can be peaceful as well no doubt enjoy breaking bones."

Stating as most crocodiles are harmless, as well would avoid contact. Though certain crocodiles, loved a good tussle as well were apex predators that enjoyed hunting it's prey. Wynter, by his side as well now a full member of Sentinel, looked a bit concern sense she has never seen him rather afraid or annoyed at this.

Wynter: "What's wrong? Isn't a crocodile seem rather easy then the usual things that pop out of nowhere?"

She asked seeing how this was different, along nudging to his side to which the zombie looked at his werewolf girlfriend. Who was comforting him as he thanked her, to which he rubs his forehead against her's like if he was a wolf as well. Though he gets up, to which he was going state this reason.

Revenant: "Well, because although I'v faced giants as well some bad people and monsters. Crocodiles, are on the top ten most dangerous killer animals. Their cold blooded, sees in the dark. Can survive on land and water, not mention that it's bite can break a human rib cage in one bites. As well, it's stomach acid is strong enough to melt bones. Which i saw, cause it ate metal pipes. As well that I saw a small documentary about it when I was little, which terrified me up to this day."

Giving a rather full explanation about what a crocodile scares him, which made most of them nod to him about how the facts of the creature was true. In which the zombie boy seats down as well see's Wynter feel sorry for him seeing how even he knew what it meant to be scared. Brit, merely breathes in as well looks up on the monitor on the possible sightings of the crocodile.

Brittney: "I think we should possibly make sure no other little kid get's terrified by a large as well possible man eating crocodile."

Stating that they should stop it at any cost, to which Night wing being the smart one of the group looked at the landscape of the town. To where his eyes looked at each area as well spot that a animal as large as a crocodile could head to. He noticed that the lake had a rather strange like area, to where there was a building by the side of it.

Night wing: "This part of the river, 'Seabrook Cookout'? What is that?"

Eliza: "It's a new place that was made for both humans and zombies, it just opened last weak after the summer ended. So far the place has been backed, along has the best place to get meat at a warm temperature."

Answering him to which her expression as well the other's got rather spoken at the thought, to which crocodiles as well large reptiles enjoy heat environment as well near that of a large area of food. The cookout was the perfect spot for this predator to come and chow down on this buffet of meat and people.

Wynter: "Oh wolf."

She spoke out understanding what was happening, as well how the five quickly got up in a hurry as well possibly got their gear and anything else they need. To possible wrangle this large reptile before it could sink it's fangs as well claws upon any innocent folks. Revenant, gulped at how this was going be hard to handle seeing how that whatever happens, he needed to be brave.


	27. Teen zombie vs monstrous crocodile

**_Wynter Pov: _**

**_"I've never seen Revenant this scared before because of a reptile, let alone something that's been around for about a long time. Even I know what their like as well not afraid of them, maybe because they are not exactly social animals as well prefer to be isolated from the public. Which I totally understand since Willa and Wyatt wanted to keep the wolves away from Seabrook since the town was, 'terrible' when we first arrived. Though with a little bit of help as well that of some punching and violence, we made things good. I just hope that we can handle this problem as well get on with the school year, it's actually been a while since I've attended a actual school. As well want to make sure it all goes well and doesn't get interrupted by this wild animal, still. It's a exciting way to start a new year."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook Cookout-Afternoon_**

On the busy side of town was that of several people enjoying their day at the establishment, especially how after a long day of work as well making sure the town was steady as well functioning. Right at the eating establish was of mostly humans and zombies who were right now getting inside as well enjoying the meals they were getting, things seemed alright as they didn't know that of a large crocodile slithering underneath them as well returning home from possibly hunting for food. Right at the doorway was Revenant as well of Wynter and Brit who were looking around the place.

Brittney: "Not exactly good with getting people to leave, let alone having them not panic of a large like carnivore that's probably underneath them."

Whispering to the others as Rev nodded to which they had to think, seeing how they can't cause a massive panic. Otherwise it could stir up a whole lot of problems, looking around the place he tried to find someone who owns the establishment.

Revenant: "I think, we just need to be subtle. As well see if we can't talk to the boss of the place."

Coming up with a plan as they saw the eyes around them, seeing how it appeared that something might happen. The trio decide to head to a table as well keep a rather low profile, however with how they were dressed as well appear for something important it was going to be hard to draw the people's attention away. Wynter, merely grabbed some menu's so they could talk in privacy.

Wynter: "How exactly are we going find this crocodile? Do we have some type of detecting device or a locator?"

Asking the two thinking that in most searches for creatures or monsters, it be possible to track down a large reptile. To which was true as Rev removed his amulet to show it in front of them, so far they had to wait for this creature to come towards them.

Revenant: "We can only wait for our large friend to appear. When that crocodile came to the school, it was glowing like crazy. Let alone made me know there was something off."

Stating that the amulet could detect something either supernatural as well could be dangerous, though that confused Brit seeing how it was made in a lab. As well within Seabrook along in the time that Quill didn't believe in magic, or anything that could defy that of modern technology.

Brittney: "Seriously? Because I don't think there no monster stories about a large glowing crocodile. Unless it's somewhere else in the world that I haven't been to."

Responding to Rev's explanation about how she hasn't heard any kind of stories of a large reptile creature, she could have heard a story from Night wing. However the stubborn fruitpire hasn't told her or any other humans at the base his stories or any other type of monster. Rev, didn't know either as he couldn't even answer this himself.

Revenant: "All I know is this, it caused my amulet to glow. It's snarling as well is going bite someone if we don't stop it. But until then, we have to wait."

Rubbing the side of his forehead feeling like this was going to take a while, Wynter thought it might be good for the to talk since there was nothing happening.

Wynter: "So, since we're not fighting anything and just. Waiting, is there a chance that. Maybe if, I could get something cool to wear?"

Asking for it which made the two a bit surprised by the favor she desired, let alone how that the werewolf girl wanted her own type of combat uniform to have on for anything serious. Both of them took a moment to think about it as Wynter, merely raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend seeing what the big deal was.

Brittney: "Well, that's kind of a big suggestion since the whole school year started. I thought maybe it be best to wait until October? Cause that's when Halloween comes and all the spooky stuff happens."

Suggesting a point where it be right to issue her a special design suit enabling her to handle serious moments. Wynter, merely bares her fangs at the human girl seeing how she didn't seem so patient or wanted to wait that long.

Wynter: "I've already showed you two as well Waylon and Night wing that I can handle myself. What's the problem?"

Asking rather annoyed since she did help save Rev from being hurt from that scarecrow. As well able to stand with her fellow wolfs in a fight, the zombie merely nodded seeing how she was right.

Revenant: "There's no problem, it's just. It takes a time to settle, as well to understand that since if you want to do this. You have to be ready, and I. Just want to know if you are."

He spoke to Wynter explaining how that this would be her life, as well that she would have to know what she be facing. The wolf girl took a moment to think about it, seeing now that it be true. She'd be throwing her life into the fray as well facing off whatever beast or man that might come into Seabrook. Looking at Rev, she licked his nose making him a bit nervous while Brit remained silent at how cute that was.

Wynter: "I know, it was after when I made you mine. As well know I'd be doing a lot of weird things, so I got it."

Showing a confident smile to the zombie as this stunned him, Rev wasn't going regret how she was impulsively ready for anything. That might have been the reason why he was attracted to her, Brittney. Merely smiled at them to which the two noticed the human with a proud like look on her face for the couple.

Brittney: "What? I like a good love story between a boy and girl. Even if they aren't human."

Not helping herself but comment on them, as the two sigh a little in a embarrassed like expression. They soon notice something, Rev's amulet slowly glowing as well that the crocodile was coming. Brit's smile soon lowered to that of a serious look to which she pulled out her phone and directly called Eliza since she was outside waiting for the right moment.

Brittney: "Any signs of the reptile?"

Talking directly through the wires as on the other side was Eliza, who was right in her armored suit Tombstone. As well above a rooftop looking around at the area, her helmet was off as well that she had a scanner activated. So far there was no signs of the crocodile, which made no sense due to it being able to detect heart beats.

Eliza: _"Nothing, all I'm seeing you guys and the others. No sign of him, my suit would have picked up any strange substance coming from it's jaws."_

Responding back to her as her scanners showed nothing, while that was going on Rev could see his amulet glowing more to which he places it around his neck. The girls saw him getting up but he gestured them to wait here, as well possibly evacuate the people since it might come out. Passing by several customers, a waiter walked by as well noticed the zombie heading into a bathroom.

"Is he alright? Seems a bit jumpy like if he had the shrimp special."

The waiter spoke at the two teen girls at the table in which they did a nervous like smile seeing how that might not be the thing to worry about this very evening. Meanwhile for Rev, he was checking out the men's room where he saw how no one was in it. Which was good thing until he saw his amulet glowing more, this made him a bit concern as he noticed in the last line of stalls was a water stirring sound.

Revenant: "Gross..."

Telling himself as he somehow knew that the beast would be breaking out of the stall, or maybe a toilet seeing how crocodiles prefer water above anything else. Slowly walking to the doors he quickly opens it to see if there was anything coming out of the toilets, lucky there was nothing. He kept continuing until he reached that of the stalls where he saw how the water was slowly moving.

Revenant: "Oh you son of a..."

Just as he was about to finish his story, there was a cracking sound underneath the water as well the floor starting to break. Surely enough leaping right out of the ground was that of the large snarling crocodile, landing on top of him. It's large jaws was snapping at him as the zombie did his best to hold it back, as well possibly push it back down into it's hole.

Revenant: "Your staying in that hole you crazed monster!"

He shouted at the reptile while on the outside, the people thought something was going on. To which Brit had enough as well pulled out her Sentinel badge, it was like the police only it dealt with a different problem as well the resides of monsters. Most of them didn't understood this as Wynter merely growled at them which got their attention.

Wynter: "There's a man eating crocodile here, run!"

Giving them a simple as well direct answer to which they headed out for the door and ran out in a hurry. The two look at the bathroom to see that there was still a ruffling going on as well that Revenant was still busy with the crocodile. That was until it stopped, the girls slowly walked to the door and opened it to see that both the reptile and zombie boy were gone. Only to find a large hole within the ground as well half of the tiles and bathroom destroyed in the process.

Brittney: "So, I guess they left. Do you think you can, sniff him out?"

Doing her best to not make it sound like a request since she was a wolf, Wynter merry focused her nose on Rev then the stench around the place. As well that it was outside, the two soon saw through the outside window of some rampant noises going on.

Wynter: "Lets try and join him on the fun."

Getting excited as well heading out through the back as well exactly having a hard time of explaining it to the mayor about this damage. She takes out a card that was the Sentinels phone call and would repair the damages. Putting it in the tip jar, she follows in pursuit of Wynter. The girls were following after Revenant as well possibly wearing down the crocodile.

* * *

**_Seabrook Park_**

Still traveling underground, the large crocodile saw how it wasn't losing Revenant as he was right on top of its back as well trying to stop him.

Revenant: "I'm still on your back you giant lizard reject!"

He spoke out from how much dirt was getting into his eyes, feeling a soft spot above its head. The creature leapt right upwards to where the zombie flew right off its back as well came right out of the crowd, landing on that of grass he saw himself within the park. Luckily there was no one in sight, which gave him the opportunity to handle this without no one getting hurt or injured.

Revenant: "Ok big boy, you don't wanna be nice? Fine by me, I wasn't exactly planning on being nice with you anyway."

Speaking at the ground feeling like the creature was still here, to which he pulled out his 'Z' gun. Loading it up with a smoke bullet, he finds the hole as well fired it right below. The ignition started a medium size smoke screen to fill the tunnel the reptile was making, as well flaring up his nose since the smoke. Was actually crushed up spices and peppers mixed together. In a matter of seconds, the crocodile leapt out of the ground covered in grass and dirt looking around as well hissed at the zombie with its acidic like drool hitting the ground.

Revenant: "Well aren't you just a adorable pet? Don't worry, I'm going make sure you ain't going give no one glowing rabies."

Promising the croc as well loading up that of a tranquilizer bullet strong enough to put the reptile to sleep. Though just before it could, the reptile spews that of acid right at him. However Rev dodges it in a nick of time to see it burn that of a swing set, the zombie got upset as well about to shoot at the creature. However as he prepared to fire off, coming out of the air was none other than Eliza's armored suit Tombstone as she crashed right to the side of the croc and wraps her metallic arms around it.

Eliza: _"What the heck were you doing with this thing? Waltzing?!"_

Holding onto the crocodile as well making sure to not let go, seeing how that it's immense strength as well rampant like anger was going to be used upon the park. Rev, decided to try and aim at the neck of the crocodile to see if it might work. Letting off a round into the creatures neck, the bullet was able to penetrate it's durable like skin. The crocodile seemed to look rather calm, though it quickly ended as well became full of rage.

Eliza: _"This isn't good!"_

Speaking through her armored suit as well losing her grip to which she saw how the crocodile tail swiped her as well sent her to the ground. Especially how that it's drool was able to burn through her arms, Eliza moved back as well fired that of electric like line to the reptile to see if she could put him to sleep. Though the acid melt through her wires, removing them from her arms. Eliza moved back as well kept her optics on her as well made sure to keep it from not escaping.

Eliza: _"We have to take this thing down without being burned."_

Seeing how this could take a while, in which Rev merely got upset. He slowly allowed his anger to takeover seeing how he needed to get serious, his eyes turned white as well his veins showed of black. Rushing directly towards the croc, he begun hitting the side of it's stomach trying to keep it down. Especially how the two seemed at a stand still. Coming to the park was both Brittney and Wynter, who saw the two rather strong like beings fighting each other.

Brittney: "Mallory is seriously going to pass out from this park damage, I thought that bullet was going make the croc go to sleep?"

Seemingly confused on how this creation was able to withstand the bullet, while Revenant was still wrestling with the creature. The zombie heard that of what she meant, which gave him a idea that could help him. Losing his anger as well allowing the crocodile to overwhelm him, Wynter was about to go in and help out. However Eliza stopped her seeing that her boyfriend had a plan.

Revenant: "How's about a light snack scaly?!"

He spoke out to the crocodile as well had a another pullet that could stun him, hopping it could work. He makes a solid fist as well smashed his fist right into the jaws of the beast, dropping the bullet within it's throat. He also felt the acid coming right on his arm, making the zombie scream as Wynter rushed over as well Brittney pulled him back seeing how the jacket he had on around his sleeve was able to withstand it.

Brittney: "That, was a genius get dumb thing I have ever seen since I grew up here."

Responding to his rather frightening attempt to stop the crocodile, as it looked dazed at them. It wanted to try one more time with a acidic like spit. Though leaping off from that of a light pole, was of Night wing who jumped onto the jaws of the reptile closing him shut. Unable to spit, it's acid remain in its mouth as well had its eyes go drifting off, the fruitpire looked at the crocodile as it slowly passes right onto the ground making a thump like sound.

Night wing: "Are you all alright?"

He asked looking concern for the four teens as they seem to had gone through a lot, especially Eliza and Rev since they were almost half burnt. Walking off the croc's head as well seeing it passed out, the five looked at the park to see it half destroyed.

Wynter: "Well, at least we saved the day. Right?"

Looking a bit nervous at the sight seeing how although they had stopped the experimented crocodile from terrorizing most of Seabrook. Except with the fact that a restaurant, as well most of the grass. As well park had been totaled from the rampage it had done, leaving the zombie boy to sigh at this. Along looking at his somewhat sizzling arm as it was able to survive the acid. Though his jacket was burnt, he still had his arm.

Revenant: "Yep, but I can see we could be doing something to repair this. Right?"

Sounding a bit annoyed to which Brit nodded, seeing how that he would have to clean up this mess which sounded like a drag. Eliza as well Night wing walked over to the passed out crocodile as well lift him up, so that it could be taken to the big house. While the others called in for several Sentinels to help clean up the area, as well make sure no one would enter. The group soon leaves in the mist of the night, hopping that tomorrow was a bit easier then this night.

_**Next Morning-Seabrook Park**_

With most of the park being fixed as well damages take care of, there was still the matter of the remaining things left on the ground that the sentinels weren't able to take care off. So, Revenant as well the Monster society went to help clean up anything that might have been missed, especially that they would help out with the cookout restaurant that had been messed up as well.

Willa: "I never considered my self cleaning up after my pack members mess's, when it was werepups. It was small stuff, but this is basically construction work."

The alpha wolf spoke as she saw how much damage that the suppose 'crocodile' had cause, though it was mostly Revenant who wrestled it. Though it didn't seem that bad since it gave them time to show how monsters as well humans could work together in a much more constructive manner.

Zed: "At least it gets us out of school work, from what I've seen in the books. Seems like the same old thing, I find it good to do something different."

The zombie football leader said as everyone, while did thought it was good to hear Zed's optimistic like tone as well to see him cheer up everyone. Was not exactly needed here, to which they had to pick up some rocks. A few pieces of garbage pieces on the ground as well make sure the place looked nice. Rev, on the side was leaning against a pole passed out as well snoring. Bonzo, who was near the zombie boy taps on his shoulder to see if he was alright.

Bonzo: "Sleepy?"

Asking Wynter to which she nodded to the zombie as he went through a lot, to which she growls in Rev's ear making him wake up as well look a bit startled to which he saw the others noticing him waking up in a startled like manner.

Addison: "Come on guys, we should keep going. The cookout said if we get there as well get everything done, we could get a free lunch."

Expressing how while this may not be exciting, it be good to get motivated by something. Especially how everyone noticed the small group cleaning the park, to which was a good thing. As they proceeded to clean up, the white hair cheerleader could tell they might experience different types of misadventures in the new school. As well for herself, to learn about her white hair. Though she keep this to herself as well hope things don't get to hectic, however with what might be happening. The cheerleader could only smile at her friends at how they could handle it, together.

* * *

_**No large crocodiles were harm in the making of this episode, as well there will be more to come. Like, comment as well see you soon everybody! Great to be back doing this story!**_


	28. Mysterious arrival

**_Addison Pov: _**

_**"It was a surprise to see something freaky happen right at the beginning of the new school year, a large alligator attack as well me being in a club of extraordinary people that I never dreamed of working with. Plus me dating a zombie which while my parents have gotten used to, still feel a bit worried since it's not exactly normal for a human girl to date a possible brain eating zombie. But that time is over, so why do I feel like that there's something wrong with me? I want to go to Night wing and Brit at Sentinel to possibly try to figure it out, but I feel worried cause they might not help me. Not that they couldn't since the pair are members to the monster society, it just feels like this is something I have to figure out. Or maybe get a good night sleep, that's what most people do when they feel stressed out or possibly feel a bit confused. Just hope I can not think about anything, freaky."**_

* * *

**_Addison Dream_**

_It was a cold as well eerie night upon Addison's home, the full moon rising to the window of her room. The whitehaired human was sleeping peacefully along moving in her bed trying to get comfortable, however as she does so. The window blissfully open up for something to fly in, a small bat. It squeaked peacefully along going right under her bed to which the sound made her woke up. Looking forward she saw the bat smiling at her as well heading towards her closest. Leaping right out of her bed she went to check on it, only to open the door seeing not her clothes. But of a long hallway with huge white squares and extending onwards down. Feeling a bit scared, she wanted to know why the bat was here. To which, she embraces her fear and walks right through as the door behind her closes as well disappears._

_Addison: "Feeling lost on the inside, w__hile the outside's cool and collected. __Thought I knew me the whole time, b__ut the truth is so unexpected."_

_Slowly singing to help her continue this walk, though as she continued this journey through the hallways. Her pajamas as well hairstyle quickly changed, passing each square her appearance reverted to of her werewolf like style. Along of her hair which Addison notices when she notices her look, along a door changing size on her right side._

_Addison: "I know, I know, I know, I know. __Something in me ain't typical, a__ll of my answers turn into questions."_

_Breathing in deep, she holds the handle and opens it. To her eyes Addison saw a whole cavern full of crystals, dark pink as well light blue shined across the area as it looked like a cave. It amazed her on how there was so much space, along that the door behind her shrunk down. Looking back she saw the small bat as well flying away from her, which Addison went after._

_Addison: "I know I've got the best of me, b__ut where's the rest of me? __Where's the rest of me?"_

_Continuing her chase after the bat, it continued to flap it's wings along changing it's color in a fascinating like sight. Addison continued to follow the small mammal to where it took a turn. In which where in another part in the cavern, was purple with crystals growing from all around her._

_Addison: "Been looking for the missing piece __'Cause I'm missing me __'Cause I'm missing me, yeah."_

_As she almost caught the bat, she soon stops near of a strange coffin shape which glowed dark purple. This got her a bit weirded out to which she saw her reflection. Touching her reflection, she saw how the glass made a vibrating like wave as if it was water. _

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally see myself __Live the dream, not the nightmare __I'm gonna get there someday, only time will tell."_

_Asking herself as this felt mysterious to her along how she was trying to look for herself within this strange like cavern along of the bat, to which her surprise she see's the bat flying above her. It glowed like a star as her reflection didn't move._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally feel like __The real me, and be more than a mystery."_

_Which she turns seeing the bat going into the mirror as well her reflection smiling to her, as well opening her palm which showed a 'V' shaped crystal rock. Addison, looked freaked out to which she looks in her hand seeing the crystal in her hand as well glowing. Holding it close, she walks through the coffin shape to finder herself in a glowing green cavern as she see's the bat still flying._

_Addison: "Yeah, it's hard feeling different. __When your heart is built like a puzzle, t__hough the pieces ain't fitting. __There's a light at the end of the tunnel."_

_Noticing where the bat was heading showed a bright light, running towards the tunnel she saw that of two large shadows which looked like herself which made her feel a bit nervous._

_Addison: "I know, I know, I know, I know. __Something inside knows where to go a__nd I'll find the lightning inside the bottle."_

_The two shadows soon slowly changed to that of a werewolf and a zombie, this confused her as was it suppose to mean something to her? Shaking her head, she walks pass the shadows to see the bat continuing to fly forward down the cave._

_Addison: "I know I've got the best of me b__ut where's the rest of me? __Where's the rest of me? __Been looking for the missing piece c__ause I'm missing me, c__ause I'm missing me."_

_Continuing her run through the cave following the bat, as it continued to fly higher to another part of the cave. Which stunned her as she soon arrived to that of a large bat area where a mixture of purple and green crystals and rocks were collided together._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally see myself __Live the dream, not the nightmare. __I'm gonna get there someday, only time will tell."_

_Asking herself all around her as she soon noticed her 'V' shaped rock glowing, as if her melody of the song was making it shine more. Looking at it closer, she held it close continuing her song as the human could feel it._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally feel like __The real me, and be more than a mystery."_

_Looking straight she noticed something, her shadow slowly glowing pink as well coming right off. Addison moved back to which she saw how it moved like her, it scared her at first but wanted to try something out._

_Addison: "More than a mystery."_

_Extending both of her hands, her shadow soon changes into five shadows of her as Addison quickly does some dance movements. The shadows followed her movement to which made her smile, they were like backup dancers as the cave around her was reacting to the vibrant movement._

_Addison: "Stars spell out my name so I'll chase the letters. __Past and future me belong together, s__tars spell out my name. I'll chase the letters, __past and future me belong together."_

_Continuing her movement as the shadows spin in a tornado making Addison smile, doing a spin herself enjoying herself. The shadows shoot up like shooting stars making her gasp at the sight, the shadows go around the cavern lighting up different rocks and crystals, they soon show her a way down the tunnel as Addison follows it._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally see myself. __Live the dream, not the nightmare __I'm gonna get there someday."_

_Heading down she noticed the same bat but glowing pink, arriving back in the dark pink cavern to which she runs towards the bat now wanting to know where it was heading._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally see myself. __Live the dream, not the nightmare, __I'm gonna get there someday, only time will tell."_

_Closer to the bat, she notices that she was upside down which freaked her out. However her curiosity didn't make her that afraid as she continued, moving forward she saw how the area was shifting back to normal along how she saw how closer Addison was to the glowing bat._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally feel like. __The real me, and be more than a mystery."_

_Stopping right in front of a dead end Addison saw how there was a large 'V' shaped crystal like the one in her hand, looking at the one she had in her hand. It glowed light blue making her curious._

_Addison: "More than a mystery."_

_Lifting up the small rock shaped 'V' it glowed together making her eyes widen at how they were the same, along not noticing the glowing bat looking at her in a curious manner. At how the human wasn't afraid but curious of the crystal._

_Addison: "Is there anyone out there? __I'm trying to find where I can finally feel like. __The real me, and be more than a mystery."_

_Lowering the rock crystal, she doesn't notice the small bat going to her shoulder which made her scared. Which caused her to fall but not to the ground, to which she felt no floor but saw smoke covering her image as well the bat turning it's head as well being the last thing she see's._

**_Addison's bedroom_**

Waking up in a sweat of fear along not knowing what just happen, Addison how she was still in her bedroom. Confused along seeing the window open, Addison quickly got up to her closet thinking about what she just witnessed. However when she opened the door it was just her clothes, which made Addison a bit relived at it was a dream.

Addison: "It was just a dream."

Telling herself along going head back to bed, that was until she noticed something at the end of her comforter. It was the same rock crystal from her suppose 'dream', quickly picking up Addison seats on her bed crossing her legs now questioning what she witness was real. Though as Addison pondered, the 'V' shaped crystal rock glowed slowly making her fascinated at it. Along noticing it appeared to be a broken piece, meaning it was part of something bigger.

Addison: "I need to find my missing piece."

Thinking that whatever she had experienced was something she needed to figure out, placing the crystal shaped letter on the side of her bed. Addison knew that she had to do some researching about this piece, as well not tell the others. Thinking about if this could be part of something bigger as well, mysterious. Then it could possibly bring one thing to her as well everyone else, trouble.

* * *

_**Next Day-Seabrook High**_

It was a typical morning at the school which everyone was attending, especially in the monster society room which right now was none other then Zed. Who was talking about a matter that was rather important which could help them get attention, which involved something that Rev was not a fan of.

Zed: "The welcoming prep rally is going come up in a few days and principal Lee, has asked us to attend it along allow us to do our own type of performance."

The football zombie captain spoke to the gang which most of them got excited, except for the glasses wearing zombie Rev since the last time they went to a prep rally. It was a shocking scene that lead them to him and Zed being drafted into the football team and quickly went into a chain of more unfortunate things that lead up to where they were now.

Bree: "The cheer team is already on board, plus Bonzo who made a lot of musical instruments. I think it's cute."

Addison's friend spoke out which she couldn't help but make smile, which it was nice since Bonzo had clearly showed he liked her and especially wanted to be with her. Willa, was a bit confident seeing how while she may have not been a fan at the high and cheery prep rally. With her werewolves coming to help out, it be better.

Willa: "Well as long I know any of the pact don't have to wear something that's all bright and me looking like a flower. We can make everyone cheer for us."

Agreeing with Bree on how they could help out, Rev still smiled at how they wanted to be apart of the school. However he was right now thinking about his necklace, hopping that it didn't glow. Waylon, notices it along barks at him making the zombie teen jump a bit frightened like.

Waylon: "Hey, it doesn't talk or come alive. Besides that I thought you get into this, you a fan of these things?"

He asked making conversation since the big werewolf beta was rather tired since he worked out in the gym, to which he wanted to nap a bit. Rev, merely sighs as Zed and the others notice the two talking in which Revenant slaps his forehead at how he was in the spotlight.

Revenant: "Ok, my opinion? Is that after the bizarre crocodile attack. I think we should be prepared, along watch our surroundings. Call me a bit 'sceptic'. But I don't wanna see the pact, my friends as well my fierce and brave Wynter deal with something that could ruin this rally."

Explaining how that it's been a few days since the gator attack and things have been calm, the zombie wanted to make sure everyone would be safe as well enjoy this rally. Wynter, the most unpredictable werewolf in the pack walked over and place a arm over his shoulder to comfort him. In which everyone saw how she had grown much close to him, and also rubbing her nose to him.

Wynter: "No one is going do it with us here, cause we're tough as well smart when we're all together. Right?"

Asking him along her pack leader Wyatt to which the confident wolf teen nodded to her, seeing how while the zombie could be nervous at this. He and the others weren't, since they could handle anything.

Wyatt: "Of course, werewolves don't run from anything. We show our fangs and claws to anyone who wants trouble, as well help our friends."

Smiling to Zed and the other Seabrook students to which they smiled to confirm this, as well seeing how they wouldn't let anything surprise them. That was until the door opened up showing Addison, not wearing her usual school attire but that of her werewolf clothing look.

Addison: "Who's feeling excited for the welcome prep rally?"

Having a positive like morning smile on her face to which the wolves merely howled to her response seeing how it was good to see her look on that they gave Addison. Zed, walked over and hugs her welcoming her to which he seats down as she does the same.

Zed: "You know Eliza, we need to come up with our thing. How come we don't have something like that?"

Eliza: "Because, we have brains!"

Responding to him and making a joke which he as well the others chuckled at the comment, to which they also noticed Addison with a book full of different types of sketches which got everyone curious.

Addison: "Last night I got inspired about what we could do at the back to school prep rally, and thought we could customize our look. Adding both fierceness of the monster society with a mix of prawn spirit."

Opening her book which showed different clothing designs for them, they all got curious to how the zombies and werewolves got their own unique looks. Even Waylon notice his since it had him wearing spike bracelets and making him look quite fierce.

Willa: "Nice, did you think about this cause under a full moon? Cause the moon always inspires creativity."

Thinking it could happen as she and Addison had gotten quite well together, to which they did a friends hug as they all clapped together. Seconds later the bell rung as lunch was about to begin, they all grabbed their bookbags as well about to head to get a quick bite to eat. The only ones left was Zed and Revenant as the two zombies friend saw the others heading out.

Zed: "We're lucky to have friends like those."

Smiling at how his life had changed, especially for Rev which was true since he'd never imagine having a life here. Being a watchful protector of Seabrook and especially started a club that welcomed different types of people here, however there was a thing going around in his mind right now that he had to share with Zed.

Revenant: "Ten dollars."

He spoke out breaking the rather nice as well swell moment which made Zed give him a rather strange look on his face at how Revenant just asked for ten dollars.

Revenant: "Just a small bet, cause while I dig the new look on Addison. I wanna see if nothing weird happens, if it doesn't. I give you ten bucks, deal?"

Making a simple wager on how while things were getting good, he still had a bit of a doubt which Zed sighs at how this could be amusing. The two shook hands as well rushed with the others to head for lunch, with Zed thinking nothing was going happen.

_**Cafeteria **_

In the cafeteria was most of the students getting something to eat, seeing how the several weeks of school have been a lot for them. Addison, getting her tray of food still had the rock piece from her dream. Along noticed of her friends gathering together at a circle table, not going think about it she seats with Zed as the others talk about the plan for the rally.

Eliza: "If were all going do this I wanted to try out this new program on my laptop, it can project some cool shadows of zombies dancing on the walls. Might make Bucky freak out a little eh?"

Thinking it could be exciting for them since it was going be there own performance, it seemed rather a good idea as Wynter got curious of that added feature.

Wynter: "I have a lot of faith in you, but this could really make or break you. Since Bucky could say something to us which could get us annoyed and not do the performance. No pressure."

Making a long conversation which they all merely laughed at how Addison could handle it, along how they all would be amazing in doing this rally performance. Though as the nice moment between the friends was going last. They heard of a rampant foot movement through the hallway as well coming to the cafeteria, it was both the insectoid teen Queen. Along Bonzo as they had finished with their classes along how they were out of breath.

Zed: "Bonzo? Queen? Did you guys just got out of a pop quiz or something?"

Asking since the two looked out of breath as Eliza grabbed a bottle of water and handed to the two of them, taking a moment to slow down their lungs. Bonzo showed tried to figure out what to say as he was speaking in zombie dialect which everyone had a bit trouble understand.

Bonzo: "New."

Saying a signal word which got everyone a bit confused to where they turn to Queen, who could explain what happen as this seemed important due to how they came in like a bolt of lighting.

Queen: "We just had come out of class, along noticed the students moving away. We thought it was until my antenna's were clicking, I turn to.."

Just as she was explaining what was going on, the doors opened in a dramatic like sense to which the group turn to see who was at the entrance. It was a girl, possibly the same size as Eliza and Addison. Her hair style was black with one strip of hair purple and red, along wearing a black leather jacket. She also had wear fishnet gloves, along her shirt with a 'V' style as it was black and purple. She had a red type neck cover around her as well a necklace with a metallic 'V' symbol. As well had on a red skirt showing two brown belts and having red shoes. One thing that they noticed was her eyes, which seemed light brown as well cold like. The wolves noses went up sniffing that there was something up, in which Revenant opened his hand up to Zed.

Zed: "Seriously?"

Asking his friend at how this seemed new along suspicious, to which the football captain hands him a ten which Rev looked at her seeing the light purple haired girl noticing them.

Zed: "Well, here we go again."

Speaking out like if this was a normal thing, however for Addison she noticed how the necklace around the new girl's neck was just like her stone shape 'V' she got from her dream. Slowly checking her bag, it didn't seem to glow as it was a good sign. However this and the girl might have a connection, but the question was what it could be?

* * *

**_And now begins the Mystery of the strange moonstone, I will be going at the same pace as the shorts. Along making sure to add in a few things to make it unique. To where we're all wondering, what is the new girl? the mysterious crystal stone, and importantly does it connect to Addison. See you soon folks!_**


	29. Werewolf noses are never wrong

**_Revenant Pov:_**

**_"We looked at her, the strange girl that had entered the cafeteria making quite the commotion. So far everyone was on their toes with how she came into the room, I was confused about the 'V' shaped necklace she had upon her. While it was stylish, along how her personality seemed cool and confident as well not reacting to the werewolves sniffing her out like if she was fresh meat. I happened to notice Addison a bit alarmed, like if there was something about the new girl that may have gotten her startled. I can't complain, with how her eyes were calmed as well not frightened by the zombies and wolves. There was something either brave of her, or a possible feature that makes her 'unique'. Not I don't judge because everyone in Seabrook is special in their own way, but I want to be sure their nice as well want a good time here."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook High Cafeteria_**

The gang saw this mysterious girl walk right into the cafeteria causing quite the scene, not exactly a hectic one but a curious one at that since there werewolves eyes lite up in a instant. Like if they were about to engage in a fight, or rather face a territorial enemy. Addison on the side, looked at her crystal like rock that was just the same as the new girl's necklace.

Addison: "She seems lonely, maybe we should go and greet her."

Looking rather concern for her as well wanting to be a friend to her, in which she was going meet her. However, Waylon being the big wolf picked her up by the collar and lifted her up. Putting her back with the others as the white haired cheer captain looked a little confused.

Waylon: "While most of the pack enjoy seeing your heart shine like a full moon, there's something off about her. I smell it."

The beta wolf said as well the other wolves did, to which was a bit weird since while they were getting used to people. This stranger was making them reconsider, to which the group tried to not look weird and look at the new girl.

Eliza: "Well, your not exactly wrong. She seems kind of both, shy as well too cool for school. If there was ever such a thing."

Thinking that those are the standard types of students seeing how they could be either cool and want to try and not care, or seemed nervous to not say anything and mind their own business. In which they all looked at their zombie slash protector friend seeing what he might have to say.

Revenant: "What? She seems alright, my amulet isn't exactly a detector of bad things. Only supernatural, as well possibly big bad monsters. And she seems alright."

Informing them that he himself didn't think the new girl was anything abnormal, though as they continued their lunch. The new girl notices them as the gang quickly turned away trying to not look weird towards her.

Zed: "Well that's great, she just comes in and might feel like she can't make friends. We can't be like that, besides I'm sure she's normal. Or better yet different, which is what we all are right?"

Seeing how they were reacting to her like if they saw a stranger come in, to which the group felt a little bit guilty which they agreed. Soon enough the bell rung which ended lunch as everyone was heading out, especially the new girl who kept her distance which made Addison's heart sink from how lonely she must be.

Addison: "Then maybe she needs a friend to be with. Maybe in the hallways when we post of the flyers for the prep rally we can meet her."

Thinking about while they were spreading the word out about the rally, she and the others could have a chance to meet up with her. While Zed and the zombies plus Queen along Bree thought it was a good idea, the werewolves however were still a bit puzzled at this girl. They proceed to leave as Rev, notices the wolves noses going off.

Revenant: "Ok then, maybe you can share the information on why you guys might not want to meet her?"

Asking the pack to which Wyatt, merely huffs a bit along pointing at his nose to which. The nose of a wolf can sometimes determine whether a new person can be a friend, or possibly a foe.

Wyatt: "It's her scent, smells really off. Not like she stinks since her style is good. But there's just something that makes my fur go up."

The wolf boy spoke to which Rev could clearly see there was something up, however it was the morning and right now. They needed to help out with Addison with the flyers and spreading the word about the prep rally. They soon leave the cafeteria as the glasses wearing zombie begun to think about this girl, was she possibly a outsider? Or maybe of another species of monsters that no one has even seen. The questions went off in his head like fireworks, but he would need to think about it later when school might end.

**_Later in the hallways_**

After lunch along of finishing up two classes, Addison as well several of her friends were putting up papers showing her as well the monster society performing for the welcome back school rally.

Addison: "This is seriously looking amazing guys. I never imagined myself being a cheer captain before. Especially having my friends join in on it as well."

Smiling at everyone who would help out, in which Eliza was setting up another flyer showing the zombies going help out in the performance.

Eliza: "Yeah, as well we can add a bit more than Bucky's. While your cousin is a bit more, flamboyant. We can try to out do it then have you jump through a poster of your face."

Making a dramatic like look to which was almost the same as her cousin, in which coming from the side of the hallway was Rev. Who thought they needed a full poster of Addison which was of her face, everyone looked at the zombie seeing how they were just talking about it.

Revenant: "This was not my idea, I thought this is what Seabrook cheer captains do."

Coming up with something quick to avoid the embarrassment, however they merely smiled amused at Rev getting into the school spirit. To which Zed couldn't help but smile at the poster of Addison who looked amazing.

Zed: "Well if the thought that counts, as well how we're going rock this rally. With our fearless leader showing the way."

Smiling towards his girlfriend which Addison couldn't help but blush at the comment, especially how there was a lot of pressure on her plus the ideal of how this could go. Willa, walked over and gives her friend a strong hug making sure Addison didn't look afraid.

Willa: "True, as well with how several of the pack could help out. It's going really get people freaked out, in a good way I mean."

Thinking how the students here were a still a bit spooked on how werewolves greeted them, to which Addison assured them that they'd be alright. In which the two girls smiled, as Wynter got the last paper up on the wall. Her nose caught a strange like scent from around the group, looking to Addison she walked over smelling the scent on her.

Zed: "Hey Wynter? While it is normal for people to have a strong nose and smell people's perfumes or deodorant. I think you might be going over the limit."

He saw how the rather active werewolf was smelling her friend, along of Eliza which meant it was from a girl. Willa got the same scent as it wasn't so clean along of the cheerleader smell. It was different in every way.

Wynter: "This is a big one, and a rather chilling smell at that."

Narrowing it down to which she turn along the others to notice the new girl, who was apparently keeping her distance. While she seemed normal in a sense, Addison saw how the new girl was being by herself along not talking to anyone.

Eliza: "Apparently she seems to cool and lonely, strange mix."

Examining her movement in which Addison, having the right moment to decide and meet the new girl face to face. Willa and Wynter seemed a bit concern seeing their new human friend being friendly towards the strange, possibly not knowing what she could be. Addison, showing a radiant smile as well a positive expression walked up to the new girl as well showed her a hand in welcoming her.

Addison: "Hello, my name is Addison. Welcome to Seabrook."

Introducing herself which the new girl got a bit startled by her excited like personality, which was both friendly and a bit weird at the same time.

"Wow, that's a lot of energy. In a good way I mean, my name is Vanya."

She introduced herself back to the cheer captain being polite along not speaking up that much, Addison could tell she new to the school and maybe to the town. Everyone else in the back saw how the two were talking, along keeping quiet.

Zed: "And just like that, our captain and my girlfriend paves a way to welcoming anyone new to school. No matter how different they are."

Supporting Addison which Willa, seemed a bit iffy on it seeing how the scent on her was still bothering her. In which Willa merely shook her head at Zed's agreeing sentence for Addison.

Willa: "That's because it's the new school year, along that you don't have the nose to clearly sniff out what could be really going on."

Debating with Zed as the two looked at each other debating about Vanya, in which Revenant stepped in trying to not have them question whether or not this was a good or bad thing.

Revenant: "Ugh zombies and werewolves? Your possibly forgetting that I handle the weirdness on a daily basis, and besides. Look at them, their just talking. Nothing off happening. I think we just need some refreshments from my locker."

Quickly ending Zed and Willa's squabble as he walked over to his locker to grab some bottles of water. As he does so, Wynter catches a quick glimpse into a mirror he had that had a photo of his adoptive parents. She saw Addison talking to no one, in which she quickly turned to see Vanya and turn back not seeing her reflection.

Wynter: _"What the what?"_

Looking rather shocked at how her boyfriend's mirror didn't show a reflection of Vanya, back with Addison and Vanya. They were talking about how her parents were coming in a bit as well how she just transferred here.

Addison: "Wow, you came here by yourself. You must miss your parents."

Vanya: "Yeah, it feels like it's been over a thousand and twelve years. But they'll be coming soon, just after Halloween. I have to get going now, nice meeting you."

Quickly making a goodbye to Addison as he heads out seeing how school was almost over. The cheer captain felt a bit sad on how quick Vanya reacted, and possibly being alone without her family here. Zed and the others walk over to see if she was alright from talking to the new girl.

Eliza: "So, is she cool or anything?"

Asking out right away as she didn't hear that much from their conversation. Addison informed her how Vanya was alright, a bit nervous of the surroundings but nice all the same.

Addison: "Well I think she's just lonely, and maybe in need of friends. We could invite her to the prep rally so she feels welcome."

Coming up with a sure plan to get Vanya some friends as well making sure she had a great time in Seabrook high. Zed and Eliza agreed thinking it be good for Vanya to be with a group when her parents arrived, as the three left off. Only Willa, Wynter and Revenant remained as Wynter wanted to tell them something while not having Addison and the others around.

Wynter: "I didn't want to say this cause it might sound a bit, weird or strange. But, I didn't see her reflection in Rev's mirror."

Telling the two in which Willa got suspicious along of Rev, who's mind was pondering at the thought. A person with no reflection? Could be something to look into, along Willa know knowing there was a detail about Vanya.

Willa: "Ok then, I suppose you can figure this out. Mr. protector?"

Asking sarcastically towards Revenant, in which the zombie boy had a rather obscure look on his face looking at Willa seeing if he could get a grip on this.

Revenant: "Fine, me and Wynter will head to the big house. Talk to Brittney and Night wing to get a grasp on this. And to confirm that she isn't some bad omen, it's a new school year and I'd like to avoid another problem."

Sounding a bit stress after the crocodile incident he had several weeks ago as he grabbed his bag and was heading out. Wynter, shrugs her shoulders at how her boyfriend was still desiring a bit of a normal school week. To which she runs after as Willa would want the same thing, but in this very moment. Normal would have to be taken out due to this sudden appearance of Vanya

* * *

**_the big house_**

On the other side of Seabrook lake was that of Sentinel base, the big house to make it short seeing that it housed the unnatural species that has come into Brittney, the commander in charge was overseeing several creatures transportations to a place where they could find home and aiding them when they arrived here.

Brit: "And to think Friday's was suppose to be easy."

The brown haired girl said as she was checking out several of her men handling most of the creatures and individuals here. Walking pass that of the same leech being Eliza and Wyatt encountered, it was still chewing on a large electrical battery she gave it. Although seemed impossible to get him onboard a truck to take him back to his designated area.

Brit: "Come on buddy, you've drank that battery long enough. We're sending you to a place where there's a energy plant that no one will bother you."

Saying it to the electrical like creature which it smarts at it on how it was absorbing the energy. Brit, sighs as well show several batteries in her hand for the leech to see. Tossing them up she hurls them into the truck for it to rush right into the back of the truck. Whistling to close it up, the leech snarls at the human as Brittney gives it a look back making it go back to chewing on the batteries.

Brit: "Hey, we already gave you a clean set of teeth as well a place to call home. Don't need to act like a pit bull."

Talking to him about how she and the others helped him, along patting its head before the truck started up as well driving off to the leech's new home. Smiling at the sight, she heard that of a cough from behind her seeing her friends. Revenant and Wynter who just came from a long day at school.

Brit: "Nice to see you here, being cooped up with agents and the company here makes me miss having somewhat of a life with humans."

Joking with them on she missed a bit of social life with them sense she's been busy here. The three hug it out as well soon walk from the transportation section of the area to down the hall, in which Wynter brings up the case about the new girl at school along her strange smell and no reflection.

Brit: "Your serious? Zombie, your girlfriend is clearly smarter than you to know that Vanya isn't human."

Saying it to the point to which Wynter smiled at the compliment, however Rev merely breathes in at how Brit started it. As well heading to the other side of the building to meet up with Night wing.

Revenant: "I'm just trying to look at it in a positive way, and avoid the none sense of me getting smacked around. So we came to you, to see you can agree there's something up. And now to our 'mentor' who can truly put a end at this at how Vanya isn't bad."

Making a long comeback at he still thinks the new girl isn't that all bad cause of the new school year and how Vanya didn't exactly have the sign 'I'm pure evil and bad to the bone'. Walking up to a set of doors, was leading into Night wing's room to which was the same as ever. A whole book room along a set of fruits, along maps across the worlds and parts which were unpronounceable. The three saw their fruitpire companion working on that of a painting, which showed of Notre Dame.

Night wing: "My friends, quite the welcoming. Just in time to see my portrait of the bell tower of Norte Dame. As well having some home made apple juice. Freshen to the core."

Offering them that of a drink, plus how the bat like male was twitching his ears seeing how he seemed in a good mood. Rev, took the chance and drank some of the juice along the others as they soon seat down. Placing his paints away, Night wing soon seats down with his friends to see what was going on.

Revenant: "Glad to see you in a good mood, but. Apparently the wolves here and Brittney believe, we might have. Not exactly a big problem, but a new student in Seabrook which may have gotten them a bit spooked."

Trying to not make it sound so serious as Night wing could tell there was something off, he turned to the girls looking for a answers as Wynter. Turned to Brit so she could sum it up in a sentence that be short, simple along that they get right to the point.

Brit: "Seabrook high as a exchange vampire student."

Breaking the tension as well looking to the fruitpire which made Night wing's look of calm as well pleasant tone, into that of a serious one. To which he silently stood up, and quietly walks over to his shelf of books. Rev, not liking this soon had to admit that it could be possible Vanya wasn't human and could possibly something else from how Night wing reacted.

Revenant: "Ok, going right for the bullet. But it doesn't exactly prove she's bad, while Wynter and Willa smelled a bad scent on her. It doesn't mean she'll start trouble."

Stating how he himself thinks she was good, while Wynter still had her hunch as well wanted to be ready. Though with how Addison confronted her, as well how she reacted may seem that Vanya was ok.

Wynter: "But you did say we should be prepared, and when my alpha can sense something is wrong. It's serious, but on the side your right. I bet Night wing can aid us in how to see if she's.."

Agreeing with her boyfriend on the fact Vanya might be good, a heavy book dropped on the ground to which the three teens looked at. It was a fully published book on the one topic that had been brought up, the title was Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'. It had a hard press cover along was quite old, however the information contain the full story of the original vampire. The son of the dragon, the Impaler of armies, the first of many.

Night wing: "This book, contains the information of what a vampire is. As well to fight one."

Stating in a serious tone seeing how the story while it was made by a human, the passages along the story behind Dracula was gruesome along how there were actual monsters and different types of creatures in the world. This book is a dictionary on how to handle vampires, but Brit kind of got nervous since it was quite gruesome.

Brit: "Well, I don't think she's exactly a princess of darkness. We should just keep a eye on her, if she does something. Then we can stop her without the hardcore way."

Seeing that she had read the book herself, not for any type of sightings but of fascination with the unknown. Night wing, merely closes his eyes at how while it was true. They all lacked the ideal of what a vampire was, especially how they were the definition of 'fear'. However Revenant, raised a finger to stop the serious moment between them.

Revenant: "If she is, a vampire. How come she survived the sunlight? They burn up right? It was morning when she was arrived."

Bringing up a crucial fact that Vanya, possibly being a vampire would have turn to ash. Night wing, nodded at how he was smart along pulled up a small diary of facts of creatures that were bizarre and were real.

Night wing: "Most vampire are allergic to the sun, however. During the generations of vampires changing and evolving, they can. Adapt, but they need protection. Which is to say, sunscreen. Lazy as may be, it works. But they need apply it daily."

Opening the book as it was true, the three looked into the book as most centuries of vampire culture. Their skin had toughen, but not to much in which they needed high resistant sunscreen to protect them from the sunlight. Night wing, remained quiet as Rev looked at his mentor and friend at how tense he was about this. Though can agree that they'll be careful, as well keep a eye out.

Revenant: "Well right now Addison wants to be her friend, and will be by her side if anything happens. If you want you can join, as Shrimpy of course."

Joking him as Night wing could clearly smile at his friend at how he could see this being a big mistake, along how Vanya could be good. Though his eyes turned to the book, if Vanya was a vampire, along her parents. Then they might need to be ready for what's to come, as well Addison as she might not know what's she's heading into.


	30. The frightening Halloween House Party

**_Night wing Pov:_**

**_"Halloween, a season of evil that most of humanity still believe in. Such as in spirits rising from the grave to observe how the centuries have changed, along the fact that the holiday has changed to that of becoming something else. My species had also grew a fondness for it seeing how it was a special evening where we could join the humans and see how much things have changed. However, it could dangerous since I wasn't in my old country. But of Seabrook, where it's full of humans, zombies and especially werewolves. Especially since this town has become a vortex of the strange and abnormal, however with my friend Revenant along his allies being on their toes. We can be ready for whatever type of mischief would come to on this night, lord knows I will have to oblige myself into the night as well walk among the humans."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook-Zombie town_**

It was a few hours away before Halloween, and right now across the zombie neighborhood was the kids and teenagers getting ready. All of them having their own styled costumes and decorations, all seemed fine and alright with how everyone was preparing for the holiday. Within that of Zed's home, was the football captain as he was checking himself at a mirror preparing for his first Halloween with Addison along being able to see the other houses. Before the zombies could travel to the human part of Seabrook, they would mostly have Halloween parties in their part of the town and would trick or treat in their neighborhood.

Zed: "Tonight is the night, where all of Seabrook is going get to see this zombie stalk the streets."

Smiling at how he was going to enjoy the night, especially at how this would be the night he travel all across Seabrook with his friends. He walked over to check out his costume which would be a football uniform that was torn up, along him appearing as a ghastly like monster player. He had that of horns and other attachments to it so he looked scary, as he was about to get dressed he heard that of a creaking near his door.

Zed: "Dad? Is that you?"

Asking seeing if it was him checking to see if he was ready for the afternoon, except he didn't hear anything else. Feeling a bit worried he looked to the corner of the door thinking that it could have been just the wind, except there was a slow breathing.

Zed: "Ok, I get it. Halloween is suppose to be scary but. I'm still not exactly scared of a eerie opening of a door."

Calling out to whoever might be trying to scare him, deciding to skip the drama and tension he quickly opened the door to see who it was. Though there was no one, as well noticed the window opened as it was just as he thought. As Zed was going get ready, he saw a fast as well heavy being jumped right on top of him surprising him out of nowhere. It was Pup, Zoey's mutant zombie dog that Revenant gave to him. The large dog slobbered over the zombie teenager making Zed both laugh and grossed out as he tried to lift up the dog.

Zed: "Ok Pup, good scare. Now please get off!"

Laughing at how the dog continued to show affection to the zombie boy, however the dog heard that of a whistle. Which from his little sister Zoey, who was dressed up in that of a cheerleader uniform. Along holding in a chuckle from how she was able to scare her big brother.

Zoey: "Got ya Zed, I've been training Pup for several weeks in keeping quiet. Since he hid in your closet last night, he likes you a lot."

Explaining that the dog was inside of Zed's closet which the teen looked at seeing how Pup had been resting there. Along chewing on some of his clothing which was a bit not cool, as well hearing a small laughter from their dad Zevon. Who came right upstairs seeing his kids mess around.

Zevon: "Glad to see everyone is preparing, as well myself with my worker costume."

He smile showing off his uniform but a bit torn up as well showing a frightening face to his kids, which they laughed as they seemed ready. The door bell rung as it seemed that they were the first to get a trick or treater. Zevon, walked over to the door with some candy as well went to see who was there. Opening the door he saw none other than Revenant, who was dressed up in that of a scientist costume with fake white hair as well a lab coat.

Revenant: "Dr. Revenant, at your service. As well trick or treat."

Showing him a back to which it was a small grocery bag, Zevon smiled at the young man as he leads him inside to see that of Zed and Zoey all dressed up. Even Pup who was had of a dog shaped football shirt for him as he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Though he notices Zed in a football uniform as well him looked a bit messed up to make his look more scary.

Revenant: "Seriously Zed? A zombie football player? This is my first Halloween with actual people then my foster parents. And you wear a football costume? This is a night for everyone to be, scary?"

Making his fingers twitch to where he was acting a bit scary, however Zed gives him a look to which there he had fake monster gloves showing long claws. Rev merely smiled at that seeing how he was getting into the role of being scary tonight. Zevon notices outside how everyone was walking about, in which the night had slowly started with people coming around. Especially human children being guided by their parents, which was quite a side for sore eyes.

Zevon: "Well me and Zoey are going go out, as well possibly explore the neighborhood. Now I want you back here at night time, not midnight. Ok?"

Asking Zed to which the boy nodded, Zoey hugged her brother along with Rev as she whistles to Pup to follow. Not before the dog could lick up to Rev's face making the zombie boy smile, along easing him off as Pup joins up with his owner and Zevon. The three walked off to enjoy the night as well placed the bowl of candy on the front porch, Zed smiled at how this was incredible seeing everyone enjoy the holiday.

Zed: "So, since this is your first Halloween. Me and the others have formulated a detailed plan about the houses we're going head to, as well the good spots. Eliza came up with it when we were little."

Explaining to Rev as he walked over to the side of the living room which he pulled out a hand made map that looked wrinkled, especially had designated area's where they would visit houses for candy. The glasses wearing teen saw how Zed and his friends pin pointed each home in which they had the best candy, along a area to rest as well trade up.

Revenant: "Well detailed, as well very planned out. Are we going meet up with the others now? Cause the faster we do this, the faster we could avoid Bucky. I heard he be tagging up with Addison."

Bringing up of a heads up to which Zed got a little sad at how he thought Bucky wouldn't want to do something like this, however it wouldn't bother him. His plan for a Halloween exploration would be epic, the two got their bags as well soon head out of the house to start of their trick or treating. They begun their walk as the two saw how the humans were coming to their part of town as well the zombies traveling to theirs.

Zed: "I promise you buddy, tonight is going be possibly the best night ever with friends. Who knows? Maybe we can actual see something nice as well supernatural."

In which Revenant stops him by the chest making Zed cough a bit, at how Zed didn't exactly want nothing supernatural at this. Along how that Halloween was specifically aimed for the unnatural and wicked beings, so he possibly hope that Zed might have not jinxed them or the others.

**_Addison's home_**

On the human side of Seabrook was the neighborhood Addison was in as her neighbors were already getting candy from left to right. Their costumes however weren't exactly monsters but of a majority of daily jobs and other types of things. Addison, had decided to go as a adventurer. Bree was stylizing her hair as well making sure her clothes looked rugged plus brave like some stories she read.

Bree: "You really look quite heroic, and thank you for letting me be a cheer captain for tonight. Even if it it's not real."

Her best friend spoke as Addison was able to find some suitable clothes to match her, as well with how Bree was able to fit them. In return Addison looked in the mirror to see herself with beaded hair as well all around her shoulder showing a wild side.

Addison: "It's Halloween, and we can be anything we want. Besides, I know you'll be a cheer captain like me."

Believing that Bree will be able to become a cheer captain, as the two smiled they head someone come in which it was none other then Bucky. Who apparently wasn't dressed up in which the best thing to be on Halloween, was himself.

Bucky: "Well it's good to imagine something that will take years of work. While I am school president and top cheerleader of course."

Sounding high and mighty which Bree smiled a bit, as well didn't getting sad over since today was different. Due to how she be spending time with her very own zombie boyfriend as well going to explore with a huge group then just Addison. Her friend chuckled at Bucky as she went over to check up on her phone, seeing how several of her friends would be coming over to start of their trick or treating trip.

Addison: "Well then, as the president of Seabrook high school. You should have the privilege of leading the first ever zombie slash werewolf candy hunt."

Informing him how Bucky would be joining her along with the others in their candy hunt across the neighborhood, this startled the rather charismatic like teen as he saw Addison heading downstairs. A bit panicking at the thought of him leading a group of monsters to get candy was defiantly not his style, especially that his Acy's team was doing their own trick or treating.

Bucky: "Yeah Addison, when I agreed to go with you to enjoy the night. I imagine it be us. not exactly your. Zombie friends as well the others."

Feeling grossed out by the idea of him being with a group of strange people, let alone the idea of him hanging with them for one night. Addison, chuckled at how while her cousin was now president. He still was a scaredy cat of new things, to which she was grabbing some carved pumpkins and placing out to the front. As well making sure the kids would be welcome here to get candy.

Addison: "Yes, but it's always good to try something else. Especially that I'm bringing over Vanya over to join, who is right now new to the school and might like some company."

Explaining to Bucky that he, the most popular student in school as well now president should do more interacting with the other individuals then just humans. To which the doorbell rang, thinking it could be some trick or treaters. Bucky put on his best smile to appease possible fans of his, however instead of kids fan of him. He saw that of two zombies which was Eliza and Bonzo. Eliza was dressed up like if she was a robot while for her friend was a conductor, which made Bucky move back afraid of them not expecting zombies to be at the house.

Bonzo: "Scary?"

Asking Eliza which the zombie girl seeing the panicked look on Bucky's face as both frightened and upset from how he didn't see that coming, which made her smile agreeing how he was scary. Addison notices Eliza and Bonzo as she greets them for coming as well looking ready for tonight.

Eliza: "For once you seem normal Addison, not like your not since your unique as ever. But the costume makes you look like a explore."

Confirming her costume was amazing which Addison thanked her, along notices her costumes as they were unique. To which before Bucky could say anything, let anyone could make a comment. The door bell rang in he was not going to be frighten, going to pull off a rather intimidating like look. He opened the door to make a scary face, however he saw a petrifying look which came from Willa. As well her werewolf pack which include her brother Willa, Wyatt and Waylon who let out a frightening roar with their eyes glowing yellow and snarling at him making Bucky yelp in a frightened manner and run upstairs in mere seconds. Along wearing Viking costumes since it match their fierce personality and had fur around them.

Wyatt: "I see were already getting the first screams before anyone else."

He spoke trying to hold in a laughter as the werewolves came in to see the decorations as well get comfortable, however they soon notice behind them was Zed and Revenant. Who had also with them surprisingly was Brit and Night wing, who were in the neighborhood as well in their own type of costumes. Brit was dressed up like a biker while her fruitpire companion was still dressed up like a Victorian gentleman.

Brit: "The gang's all here, great. Because this is possibly the one day I might have a day off so what's the game plan?"

Sounding very excited along how this was a moment she could relax without anything happening to her, Zed nodded as the gang went to a table in which Zed. Places his trick or treating map out for everyone to look at.

Zed: "Alright, so this is how we normal head to houses. For most people they would go to the best houses which would be the most visited ones, however. Eliza pointed that the lowly houses are often the best ones since they have the most candy."

Pin pointing at most of the houses Zed and the others had visited when they grew up in, along now they can explore most of the places in the rest of Seabrook. Addison along Bree could aid them in finding different houses with new candy's to taste. They all glossed at how they would start off near the human side of the neighborhood and work down to zombie town. Until they heard of a cool breeze from the door as everyone turned seeing a costumed person by the entrance, as well wearing a white sheet over them which meant it could be Vanya.

Addison: "Vanya, you made it!"

Sounding rather excited as she rushed up to her as well hug her, the girl looked at the cheer captain a bit nervous along how there was a lot of people here.

Vanya: "Yes, with how you were asking me to come. Along that my parents aren't here yet, I'd give it a try."

Responding to her kindness in being invited here, as well everyone seeming welcoming her to join them. Except for the wolves who remain silent as well not saying anything but keeping a cool tone, especially Brit and Night wing since they believed she could be a vampire. However not right now, either Vanya would tell them or they would figure it out themselves. Bree came down along with a nervous Bucky who tried to not let the group scare him, as they were all here.

Willa: "Well, if were all done. I'd like to get my scare on as well enjoy some sweets."

The alpha spoke out seeing how they had talked enough in which the trick or treating party was ready to move out, as everyone got their bags as well flashlights along anything else to prepare them for the long night. Rev, walked up to Night wing since he was the last one in the house.

Revenant: "Ok, are you here cause of Vanya? Cause she's wearing ghost sheet and I think she's nervous enough being around everyone."

Night wing: "I've notice, but tonight is different. I'm here to aid you, seeing how you might need assistance since you've never handled a Halloween before."

Informing him that tonight was much more then a simple watch over of Vanya, as well of that the zombie needed help. Rev merely shrugs his head and ignored it. He could handle whatever might happen, seeing how he watch plenty of movies about terrifying things with his parents. The two soon to proceed to join up with the group to enjoy the holiday as well see where the night would go.

* * *

**_Night time-several hours later_**

After a long and exhausted walking from house to house getting their bags full of candy, the gang apparently had their fill for tonight. As well going to spot to trade up Candy.

Waylon: "Everyone still thinks I'm a animal, one those humans gave me a doggie treat. Really?!"

Asking a bit insulted how he was a proud beta that looked over his pack, however he notices Wyatt looking quite fond of the snack in which he trades the larger wolf with a lollipop. Rev, on the other side was tired along going near Wynter for comfort seeing how he had done enough waking.

Revenant: "Well at least we can stop here to rest, my feet are killing me. And that's saying something."

He said feeling his feet were sore, Zed pointed out the area where they could rest up as it was near some old cars as well a perfect spot for them to catch up on their candy. Each of them placed out their bags showing different types of sweets they'd be given, while for Bonzo handed some to Bree who was surprised at the kind gesture.

Eliza: "Bonzo usually takes the lollipops and gives the rest to us, wants to keep his teeth clean for his instruments."

Explaining why Bonzo wasn't eating that much candy making Bree smile at him, while this was going on along of how everyone was trading pieces of candy. He was bored, so far he noticed several of the students see him hang out with the gang. As well thought he do something to mess with them, in which he notices something in the distance. A shadowy like house that made him smirk, seeing how he could mess with Addison's friends.

Bucky: "Well, this is all good and dull. But I thought it was suppose to be a night of scaring."

Brit: "Yeah. But we've done enough and heard from how Willa and Night wing did when you tried to get first dibs on candy."

Informing him making the group chuckle a bit at the tease, however Bucky had a smirk on his face which got Zed a bit concern seeing how he was good in making it about himself or something involving him.

Bucky: "Well, cause of my team was with me. We'd end this small walk, by going up to the Blair mansion."

He spoke pointing right behind them as they look to notice a few houses away, along no one going near it. It was tall and looked forbidden, no one went near it as the strange house gave off a eerie like expression.

Bucky: "Every year, I try to find the most fearless cheerleaders to join my squad. By staying a full hour in the mansion, cause long ago. A writer name Blair Alister live up there, frustrated at her work in making scary stories. Died of a angered heart, you can hear her wails of anger if you listen."

Giving them all a rather spooky story that could frighten them, however most of them showed a strange like expression of not buying it. Especially Willa who scuffs starts it, at how a ghost could scare humans as well possibly zombies. But never a werewolf, or a alpha such as herself.

Willa: "Yeah, a ghost. Like that is scary, I bet you a full bag of candy that I can do it. All alone."

Seeing how it wasn't that much making most of the people a bit nervous, including that of Revenant and Night wing since it could possibly be true. As well how the house never appeared on Sentinel's radar, even Brittney thought it seemed like a bad idea.

Addison: "Hey guys, we should possibly not make it into a competition. We should be heading back anyway, it's getting late."

Trying to be the voice of reason until her cousin agreed on the terms, however if he won Willa would have to wear pink and light green clothing as well a jacket with his face. Willa, gave him a growl confirming on the deal as well of Bucky nodding in a frighten look, but agreeing as well.

Zed: "Well we have a few minutes left, just have to go to the house and get this over. Right?"

The zombie asked as to which Willa howls in the air to the other wolves in which they follow her to join her on this challenge. Bucky, smirked and follow as the others do so. Vanya, turned her head a bit confused while wearing her ghost sheet over her.

Vanya: "Is this what it's like all the time?"

The newcomer spoke out as Addison nor Zed didn't say anything since it was new for them, grabbing their bags and following them. Rev looked up to the house where it spelled all kinds of danger, let alone frightening like events that could be displayed. Night wing, merely shows his cane which had his sword seeing how he was ready while the zombie wasn't.

Revenant: "Fine, your ready I'm not. I can still hold out on my own."

Responding to him as the two follow the others towards the eerie home of the suppose ghost writer, as well see who's win this bet.

**_At Blair Mansion _**

When the group arrived to the front of the house, Willa instructed her pack to remain out her so she could show how wolves are more brave than cheerleaders. As she headed inside, everyone waited outside for her to come out since they had to wait one hour. It's been several minutes since the alpha leader went inside, along of how that they didn't hear anything. Bucky, merely was sharpening his nails seeing how there be no way for her to stay in the house for a full hour.

Bucky: "I know that all werewolves are fierce and wild, but I bet she might not make it within the next few minutes."

Saying with a smile until he saw both Wyatt and Waylon by his side baring their fangs looking upset at how he was talking ill of their alpha. As well Wyatt not liking Bucky talking like he was better then his little sister, while this was going on. Night wing along Brit looked at the house if they could notice anything off, let alone a sighting of Willa.

Night wing: "Humans, you desire to explore into the unknown to not understand what's best to stay uncovered."

He spoke sounding upset at this, in which Addison could see this was going to far. Along how that suddenly they heard a crashing sound, in which not standing it. Revenant decided to rush in seeing how he knew there had be something wrong.

Revenant: "If anyone wants to end the dramatic tension, now's the.."

Before asking for assistance, the whole group rushed in to see if Willa was alright or possibly hurt. Bucky, got dragged by Brit seeing how it was his idea for this. The last person not entering was Vanya who was quiet and didn't want to come in, Addison saw from how she stood thinking she could be afraid.

Addison: "If your afraid it's fine, we'll be back in a few seconds."

Assuring her friend they'd return which Vanya nodded, remaining outside Addison followed the others inside of the house to see what was going on. Entering the old mansion, she as well the small party group noticed how old it was along of a organ down the hallway. Everyone's eyes glanced at the sight of old photo's of individuals, books of literature stories of horror.

Eliza: "You know that moment when that person say's in every movie that they got a bad feeling? Nobody say that."

She stated which was a common trait, however just as they were keeping their wits about them as well keeping close to not split up. They heard a soft as well sinister laughter, in which a gust of air blew through the house making everyone a bit frightened. As well the doors behind them slammed shut tight, along the candle lights flickering up as well they noticed someone walking above the staircase.

Zed: "Alright, anyone know how to possibly get out of a haunted house and find our friend?"

A bit nervous to where walking up to the edge of the second floor of the mansion was none other than Willa, who wasn't exactly herself. In which the alpha had clothing of a witch, especially with a top pointy black hat along glowing green eyes. Brit, looking close at how she appeared made the Sentinel girl think she was possessed.

Brit: "Ok, I hope your all ready for this but. I think the ghost of Blair Alister is here and um, in your sister."

Trying to make it not gross as Waylon roars at the possible possessed Willa, who smirked as snapped her fingers making the large wolf's mouth close. This spirit had quite the powers, as well saw the group along Bucky out of them.

Blair Alister:_ "You, your the one that sends those pesky cheerleaders. As well make them frighten to the point where I can take a body to host, to afraid. While this one, is brave as well strong. Seems to be a perfect fit, along a good way to start off my new story with a fresh cast of people to make afraid. And finally be free to make more frightening stories!"_

The voice of Blair spoke threw Willa's body as she still had a story for them, before the gang could react to this along possibly get the spirit out of Willa. They heard the organ play loudly as the curtains blowing, everyone stayed close not knowing what would happen as a darken laughter came through the doors as she wasn't alone in this old mansion.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

Blair sang using Willa's voice as the zombies, humans and wolves saw how they saw several light blue like ghosts fly past them. Cackling in a mad manner as well floating in the air, Blair was summoning them to help her out in scaring them.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

Repeating it again summoning whatever dark forces was within the house, Zed informs everyone to scatter from the sight so Blair didn't get them. Splitting up into groups as well running throughout the house, Blair smirked as this would be fun chasing them down. Floating down as well using several instruments to make the music, she soon begins her chase after them.

Willa: _"Соmе оn еvеrуbоdу whеrе mу ghоulѕ аt? Zоmbіеѕ аnd thе wіtсhеѕ, whеrе mу wоlvеѕ аt? Full mооn rіѕіng іt'ѕ thе thіrtееnth hоur. Тіmе tо turn іt uр, јuѕt а lіttlе bіt lоudеr."_

Acting rather petrifying as well waving her hand across several clocks making the hands spin out of control, to which they break in a instant. Bucky, who was by himself rushed into that of a closet as well saw a black cat as well several rats inside. He heads inside and closes the door frightened along hears Blair coming close a he could hear her.

Willa:_ "Оut thе ѕhаdоwѕ thеrе'ѕ а blасk саt and rats соmіng run fаѕt. Јuѕt а lіttlе bіt оf hосuѕ росuѕ, sоmеthіng'ѕ іn thе dаrk dоn't уоu lооk bасk."_

Continuing to listen to her song in the dark, Bucky didn't even think about the sudden chill behind his neck as he noticed a pair of eyes behind him which showed several ghouls behind him. The school president screamed in fear as well falling out of the closet, to which Blair notices right behind her.

Willa: _"Dоn't nееd tо trісk оr trеаt, tо kеер thе раrtу gоіng ѕtrоng. Іt'ѕ ѕtіll а ѕсrеаm but thіѕ уеаr, yоu саn kеер уоur mаѕk оn."_

Showing a reflection of Bucky his reflection in a mirror, before the human could admire himself. It slowly turned into a skeleton with flaming eyes making Bucky run in fear, Blair laughed at the sight as she chases after him. While the others rushed through the hallways trying to regroup.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

Her voice went through the mansion as in the hallways was Revenant, Wynter with Night wing and Brittney. They saw the doors open showing a row of skeletons dancing towards them, from how they appeared they were glowing green along other variety of colors.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

The skeletons begun to dance in sync marching right towards them, the four moved back from them as well tried to watch behind them. Though they didn't notice behind them was a skeleton holding a lever, which sent them down a trap door. The four screamed as it was heard through the kitchen, where Bonzo, Eliza and Bree were when they heard the screaming.

Willa: _"Сrееру сrаwlеrѕ аll аrоund уоu. Вlасk mаgіс, аnd ѕоmе vооdоо, hаuntеd hоuѕеѕ wіth thе сrеаkу ѕtаіrѕ evеrуbоdу wеlсоmе but уоu ѕhоuld bе ѕсаrеd!"_

The three checked around the kitchen possibly looking for something to defend themselves, however as Bonzo went to check the fridge for something they could use. A creepy crawler was inside with a small grill as it lights it up in flaming style, making the zombie run away screaming. Eliza and Bree rushed after their friend trying to not let him go off on his own, passing by several paints was of Zed, Addison and Wyatt who noticed the basement door.

Willa: _"Whаt'ѕ thаt іn thе bаѕеmеnt? Неаrtѕ аlrеаdу rасіng, bоnеѕ ѕhаkіng 'cаuѕе іt'ѕ Наllоwееn nіght. Соmе оn јоіn іn саn't еѕсаре іt."_

Warning them something could be in the basement, Zed grabs a vase ready for anything until the door opened. A light came from within it showing that of Willa, holding a jack o lantern pail that had some candy within it.

Willa:_ "Dоn't nееd tо trісk оr trеаt, tо kеер thе раrtу gоіng ѕtrоng. It'ѕ ѕtіll а ѕсrеаm but thіѕ уеаr yоu саn kеер уоur mаѕk оn."_

Looking at them and presenting the three some candy, however as Wyatt looked inside. A large like monster hand came out scaring the wolf boy and the others, running away Blair laughs wickedly as well throws the pumpkin as it turned into a collection of candy bats as they chase after Addison and the two boys.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

Counting her song while in the main entrance was Waylon, who tried to open his mouth still as it was closed by the ghost's magic. Using all his mouth he tried to open his lips, as well not noticing the active as well screaming that was happening around the large beta wolf.

Willa: _"Аll mу ghоulѕ іn thе hоuѕе lеt mе hеаr уоu ѕhоut ѕау.."_

Asking her ghouls to act like ghosts and say 'Boo', to which Waylon notices as they were also teasing him. The large wolf tried to chase them however he trips due to the ghouls playing him like a game of cat and mouse.

Willa: _"Аll mу ghоulѕ іn thе hоuѕе lеt mе hеаr уоu ѕhоut ѕау.."_

The ghost asking in which the ghouls do it again, frustrating the werewolf as he still tried to get his mouth open. As well see's the ghouls land right on top of his back pulling his hair and acting like flea's, making him run unable to handle two things at the same time.

Willa: _"Аll mу ghоulѕ іn thе hоuѕе lеt mе hеаr уоu ѕhоut ѕау.."_

Blair asking one last time in which before the ghouls could do it, Waylon was able to open his mouth and let out a large howl which went through the entire house. Making the ghouls and everything go away, he hears something coming which above him, a trap door opened showing Revenant and his group landing on top of him. Through the commotion was Zed and the rest of the gang coming together as they noticed Willa. With a whole collection of ghouls, spirits and skeletons stalking them which seemed they were surrounded.

Willa: _"Аrе уоu rеаdу fоr а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу? Аll mу ghоulѕ, іt'ѕ а Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу. Gеt rеаdу fоr thе Наllоwееn hоuѕе раrtу, wе іn thе hоuѕе аnd wе ѕсаrіng еvеrуbоdу!"_

Finishing her song as well all her creatures surrounding them, along that they all held close to each other as it seemed the ghost writer was going have her way and frighten them to death. Except, before Blair could the door opens showing that of Vanya, who looked around the inside seeing of the large group as well creatures.

Vanya: "I heard a lot of singing and screaming, I wanted to see what was happening."

Responding to the movement going across the mansion plus of how it could be heard outside, before anyone could say. Blair, still possessing Willa laughed along the other beings in the house, seeing how ridiculous the new girl's costume was. Especially of how it wasn't creative like the others.

Blair Alister: _"That, is rather the most original and none unique costume. Well, at least you can be my last person before freeing myself to scare more people."_

Mocking Vanya's costume as the possessed werewolf girl walked over to remove her ghost sheet, however just as she did so. Vanya, who was underneath it was wearing her regular school clothing. However from the sight of the girl's appearance, made Blair scream out of fear from how the new girl appeared. To the point where the actual spirit of Blair Alister came out, the small group saw her spirit in a elderly dress as well wearing glasses as well still afraid. Flying right out of the house faster than a bat, the other creatures noticed her in which they scream in fear as well running away to the darkness where they belong. Everyone, looked at Vanya not knowing how she did it. Willa, was a bit dazed at not understanding what happen.

Willa: "Hey guys, why does everyone look scared? Did I win?"

The confused alpha spoke to which Wyatt and the others rushed over to hug her, as well thank Vanya for what happened. While for Night wing, could only confirm Vanya wasn't human. Seeing how a higher monster or unnatural being could scare a ghost like Blair, though right now he wouldn't bother them. Rev, knew as well and hope if she was a vampire, she could be a friendly one.

* * *

_**This was quite the chapter to make, especially for this holiday and how it's been. Halloween may not be celebrated like before, we should still enjoy a good scare or two. 'Halloween house party' belongs to Chandler Kinney and the writers behind it. The next chapter will see what Vanya is, and if there is more to her.**_


	31. Conflict between friends?

**_Revenant Pov: _**

**_"Last night was so messed up, Willa getting possessed by a ghost author to make horrifying stories. Us being in a Halloween party filled with all kinds of ghouls and creeps, and to top it all off. Vanya, the new girl as well possibly someone the werewolves and Night wing could barely trust. Scare the spirit out of Willa as well saving us, talk about getting help from the unnatural. Right now Brittney is having the Blair mansion quarantine as well making sure no other types of weird creatures would come out of there. However what was worse was Zed's dad losing it, feel sorry for him. But I blame Bucky for what happened, seriously the times I want to tie him up to be with Waylon in a room for a night would make me relax. Though that's a bit mean, for the werewolf I mean."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook Highschool-Football field_**

It was a bright and shinning morning to which was the perfect spot for Addison to start the trials of the back to school prep rally. The cheer captain was looking at her friends who were right now practicing their moves, while on the side was Revenant. Who was laying on the benches with his glasses shaded along resting from last night. Eliza, was by his side enjoy a slice of veggie pizza which she brought over for anyone that could come to the prep rally.

Eliza: "I still don't understand why you came out if your tired, I mean last night wasn't that bad."

Seeing her friend rather sleepy, along having a bottle of water from how tired he seem. However, what she didn't know was that he had to help with Brittney and Night wing with securing the mansion along whatever could be in there.

Revenant: "Well while you had to head home to a nice bed as well a place to sleep. I had to spend most of all night in making sure whatever was in the mansion didn't get out. I almost got strangled by some tentacle from a closet."

Responding why he was like this, in which it didn't answer another part of her question of why he came here if he was this tired. Rev, slowly got up to see Wynter going to Wyatt and Waylon as well helping her up to try and do a cheerleader throw. As they proceed to throw her up, Wynter did one spin as well had both of the male wolves catch her. Revenant, claps for her for the performance which Wynter waved to her boyfriend.

Revenant: "As well support Wynter, one of the things that a 'normal' boyfriend does yes?"

Smiling to Eliza as the zombie girl chuckled at him, as the two looked to Addison still cheering for her friends. From how Willa and the pack were doing great, things were looking amazing.

Addison: "Go Seabrook! Way to go guys, love the enthusiasm. Just need to practice on the moves and we're going wow the crowd."

She spoke encouraging everyone as Zed was checking out how it would be done, along of Shrimpy. Who was Night wing in disguise moving about as well sighing at this seeing how he had to help out with this gathering.

Night wing: "I seriously don't understand why anyone else can't do this. There are better things I must do, such as reading a history of the moon as well possible spirits that could be looming around your town."

The fruitpire spoke as while he did use the costume to study human nature as well see how much they had changed. He did get uncomfortable with how he moved around in a large shrimp suit. Especially that he gets crowded by a group of fans that want autographs.

Zed: "It helps encourage others to join up, as well maybe you can as well. Not everyone has seen you before, I can have a friend help out with the costume so you can tryout as well."

Explaining why he was here along offering a spot to join them for the cheering, in which Night wing humbly declines on how the that he already got use to hanging out with people. He didn't need a whole audience with them, as things were turning out well. Addison noticed that of a certain person not making it, Vanya. All around the field she didn't see the new girl after last night after the event that happened.

Addison: "Did anyone happen to see Vanya? I offered her a invitation to come and join up."

Looking a bit worried about her new friend not coming, to which Willa and the other wolves noticed the cheer captain looking distress. While Addison may be kind to them as well accepting when everyone wasn't, this special type of emotion could be misused as well could hurt Addison if someone views it as a weakness.

Willa: "Maybe she didn't want to show up, from how last night went she might want some space."

Speaking out to try and get Addison's attention on them then Vanya as while the new girl did help them out last night, there was still something wrong with her. Rev noticed the sight as this wasn't going be good, especially Wynter since she might know what Vanya truly is.

Addison: "I think everyone should be included, even her. I mean she did save us, as well you."

Bringing up a important fact that if Vanya didn't show up, they would still have a possessed werewolf trying to terrify half of Seabrook. The Alpha, huffs at this as Wyatt could tell his sister was steaming at the sight of Addison's positive like side.

Wyatt: "Ok, well if she doesn't show up. Or you can't find her, then just come back so we can.."

The wolf brother spoke out trying to calm things down, as Zed was going to do the same thing. However Willa merely growls at Wyatt seeing how that wasn't going do anything, to which most of the people around the two female leaders noticed a strong tension. Even Night wing as he could saw the dispute between Addison's perspective on Vanya.

Willa: "I didn't want to say it, but there's something off about her. I can smell it, Wyatt, Wynter as well Waylon. Heck even Revenant, and he's the weird one of the bunch!"

Exclaiming that while Vanya seemed normal, there was clearly something wrong with her. As well pointing out who could tell it, as most of them checked on Revenant since he dealt with the situations revolving around the town. To which the glasses zombie tried to not look like a suspect and whistle to the sidelines, but it wasn't helping him. Addison, hearing this got upset how Willa admits she didn't trust Vanya or the others in the pack.

Addison: "Is that why you've been giving her a hard time? Sniffing her around like if she's a threat?"

Talking back at her like if she was a opposing alpha as the wolves merely growled at her like if this was stand off for leadership, Zed as well the others got concern at how this could end bad. Including the fact that Willa could let loose her werewolf side, while Zed and the others could let their zombie sides out to stop this from proceeding any further.

Addison: "How would that make you feel, if I started sniffing you?"

Asking her which most of her pack merely looked shocked at suggesting that fact, to which Willa's eyes glowed yellow in spite of the comment. Trying to keep her cool, she turns back to her pack trying to relax. Rev, as well Eliza walked over to Addison and Zed to stop this from proceeding to something bad.

Zed: "I think we should possibly end this quick? We're trying to have a welcome rally, not a 'disband' rally."

Trying to calm down Addison to which the white haired cheerleader agreed, though she was to upset at what Willa said about not trusting Vanya or possibly letting her join them.

Revenant: "And it's not exactly a good idea to talk back at a alpha, cause it can lead to a very fierce stand off."

Explaining that in the wild, when a strong wolf insults a pack leader. It could lead to a fight for control over the others, to which soon enough they noticed Willa and the other wolves looking back them. In which they didn't seem to back down, along that they were all together which meant the pack wasn't going back down from this argument.

Willa: _"I'm not trying to be mean. Girl, you're just way too naïve. Yeah, your world is sugar sweet but you tripping, you asleep."_

Slowly singing to making it into a beat as the other wolves backed her up, Addison stood her ground nervously along the zombies seeing how that this a music like fight. To which Addison would have to not back down, while listening to Willa's words.

Willa: _"When you gotta wake up? When the bubble gon' bust? Your wide-eyed ways ain't working, but you just go and think that everyone's perfect."_

Informing her how her positive like emotion could get the better of her, along how it could end possibly badly. Plus of how the world really is, to which Willa got close together. However Addison stops her friend to which she looked confident, as well walking right towards her.

Addison: _"Hold up, wait a minute. Willa got my vibe all twisted, slow up on that gas pedal. Girl, it's you that's too judgmental."_

Talking back as well not going let Willa keep talking bad at her, as Zed and the other zombies had no choice but to help her. The two groups circled around each other not going to lose towards one another.

Addison:_ "Hm, glass half-empty much? Too suspicious, just a touch I'm open-minded, don't throw shade you've got nothing nice to say."_

Thinking of a comeback to which both human and werewolf girls begun to start a dance off, the teens reacting to one's moves towards the others showing off their skill and talent. While in the background, Night wing was in his shrimp suit shaking his head at this strange like dance battle.

_"I'll be running all day, you still see it your way. Nothing I could say, say. Guess you do gon' do you!"_

They sang at each other seeing how they shared their point of view for one new girl that seemed normal as well different. Along how they sync their danced move trying to show off in a effort to win.

_"You don't wanna listen, not my fault you tripping. I will ditch this mission cause you gon' do you, hey!"_

Stating how they be themselves, Willa snaps her fingers making her pack move back looking to Addison as she did the same. The two leaders of their own groups walked to each other looking at one another clearly matching both vocals and confidence.

Willa: _"Can't tell me that I'm wrong, when you don't even got a clue."_

Waving her finger to Addison at how she knew better then Addison, as Wyatt walked over to assist her sister. Even if he didn't want to, she was the alpha along how he also agreed with her on how Vanya seemed different then the usual students in school.

Wyatt: _"She could drop these bars all day and teach you something like it's school."_

Telling her right off how his sister could tell that she was right, however Addison didn't get it since there was no evidence along how Vanya didn't show any strange like sightings from Vanya.

Addison: _"So what's the lesson? You got questions? Yeah, I get it, what's your deal?"_

Crossing her arms as well question Willa's doubt in Vanya, as Eliza walked up like her second in command supporting her friend as well not going back down from this argument.

Eliza: _"I don't get why it's a problem for my girl to keep it real."_

Going up to Willa not showing any fear from her, however. The only one that could possibly intimidate her was Waylon, which the beta wolf walked over as well showing his yellow eyes. Along a snarl at how it was unwise to talk back at his alpha in a opposing manner.

Waylon: _"People take advantage of you cause you're way too nice. Not her fault if you don't see it, she can't make you recognize."_

Looking directly at Addison, as the cheer captain still was a bit nervous of being friends with Waylon. Seeing how he was the only werewolf to prove he's more animal then man, to which Zed moved up helping his girlfriend and bring Waylon to the side.

Zed: "_Calm down, calm down. You're starting to growl, you don't gotta show your teeth."_

Saying with a smile not afraid of Waylon as it was true, the large wolf was showing his fangs which got him upset. Before Waylon could respond at the charismatic werewolf. Revenant, came from the side throwing a towel over his head which Zed tried to not laugh at seeing how it help cover the large wolf's frightening teeth.

Revenant: _"You should just throw in the towel!"_

Helping out Zed to which they soon begun to dance again, as well of making Waylon howl in a upsetting like tone. As well how that the two groups resumed to dance battle one another, as Night wing just nod his head at how it was getting a bit catchy to a fruitpire by him.

_"You got your opinion, but lyrically I'm winning. Guess you just don't get it 'Cause you gon' do you!"_

Singing towards each other not stopping to see who the winner would be. As they continued this melody fight, Vanya came around the bleachers noticing the commotion. Along holding a flyer for the rally, as well how anyone was welcomed. To which she noticed how they seemed like they were practicing.

_"You can see it your way, I don't want an essay, You can stay in your lane. Cause you gon' do you!"_

Seemingly finishing their song, as Vanya got caught up in the moment and decided to join in. To which she leapt up in the air with incredible grace, Night wing noticed this along seeing Vanya in the air spinning like a cannonball. Which in the moment of the session, Vanya landed right on top of Zed and Addison's hands like a cheerleader position. To which at that signal moment, a strange like shaking occurred upon the field.

Wyatt: "Earthquake!"

He spoke out as everyone felt the ground tremble, especially how that they fell to the ground not understanding how it happened. It continued for five seconds, however the only one that shaken by this was Vanya. Stood in the same spot as well looking at everyone, in which made the wolves questioning of Vanya more clear that she wasn't like everyone else.

Vanya: "Tada?"

Trying to show some high energy to which that Addison did for her, as the earthquake passed and everyone got up confused by the site. Even Night wing as he didn't even feel it it coming or Vanya performing that acrobatic stunt.

Addison: "Nice on Vanya, as well. That was off."

Stating how it was strange for Seabrook to even have a earthquake, especially on a day like this when nothing is happening. Wynter, checked on Rev who on the ground from how the quake made him hit the grass hard.

Wynter: "You ok?"

Revenant: "Yeah, on the count that we just felt a small earthquake happen out of nowhere."

Answering the wolf girl as she got him up, seeing how things seemed a bit shady. Willa decide to call it day, as well head back to the den to cool off as Addison noticed her friend leaving.

Willa: "I'm sorry, but if I can't convince you something is wrong. Then you have to figure it out on your own."

Trying her best to not sound mean but truthful to Addison, the wolves head off as well Wynter since she was still with Willa. Hugging Rev she heads off to join Willa as they return back to their home in the forbidden forest.

Vanya: "Did, I do something bad?"

Looking a bit nervous that something happened, however Zed decline it along Addison as they would possibly talk about it inside. As the three head off, Eliza looked at both Rev and Night wing to figure it out while she joins the others.

Night wing: "You realize that it wasn't a earthquake yes?"

Asking the zombie boy which he nodded, sense that they needed to be on different seismic plates to happen. And this whole town never had a earthquake, before. To which Revenant looked at his amulet to notice it glowing off, as well sensing a type of entity being here.

Revenant: "And I guess we should be exploring it tonight?"

Thinking it be the right moment to check around the fields where no one would bother them. As the fruitpire could agree with the smart decision, he heard some school students walking by as well cheering for him.

"Go mighty shrimps!"

Cheering for the shrimp mascot as Night wing merely acts positive like and moves his arms around. Rev, couldn't help but chuckle at who they were actually praising. As well how his friend and mentor was dreading the moment, but he knew he'd get back him tonight once they do a small investigation.

* * *

**_Seabrook High School football field-Night Time_**

It was silent night on school grounds with no one there, expect for Revenant and Night wing. As the two were exploring around the grass as well area trying to find any traces of residual waves that happened this morning.

Night wing: "On the counts of her being vampire with Vanya scaring the specter as well having no reflection. There has to be a explication behind that ground movement, then just your dancing of course."

Remarking about his zombie pupil's dance sequence making Rev groan, as he had his glasses on. Especially how he added a special feature that involved seeing any residue left from the people that came here.

Revenant: "Well I can say I had no control over that, along how that I didn't notice you nodding to the rhythm. So we're both victims of embarrassment."

He spoke to him about how they felt a bit embarrassed this morning, to which they continue to explore around the area. Rev, walked to the same spot where Vanya appeared to which there was no type of strange energy going off.

Revenant: "As far as I can tell, Vanya was normal when she arrived. Let alone of two foot prints, to which they were hers, along seemed much lighter then the girls in the school."

Grabbing that of a small vile he was able to get from the Sentinel's lab, he poured it on the ground which made a hissing sound. Mixed with several herbals, he saw how they glowed slowly showing that of Vanya's feet. Which was at the starting point at the field, along where Zed and Addison was at.

Revenant: "She had possibly a good length of how far she jumped, which is fifth teen feet long."

Studying how far she must have jumped, to which Night wing nodded at how this was true. When he first witnessed Vanya leaping in the air, was the same manner that the zombie was able to find out. As they continued to do this investigate this strange like incident, they were also being watched from the side by someone else. To which Night wing's ears quickly went up, to which he turns as well leaps upwards in the air. The same manner of that the new girl did, to which the fruitpire saw none other than Willa. Who growls at him trying to intimidate him, however Night wing stood there seeing how she was doing her own type of investigation.

Willa: "What exactly are you doing out here?"

Night wing: "Watching the zombie figure out about what happened this morning, you can see yourself."

Responding to the alpha wolf as she saw how Revenant was investigating the foot prints across the grass, especially there's. Sometimes Willa forgot about that Rev, while considered that of a fighter. Was also a smart zombie since his adoptive parents were scientists, to which he picked up a thing or two. Walking over, she kneels to the side seeing if she could help out.

Revenant: "I guess Wynter informed you about what Vanya is?"

Asking her seeing how it be possibly she told her, Willa. Slowly nods at that it's possibly for Vanya being a vampire, which could mean trouble for Addison as well the others.

Willa: "Yes, as well it doesn't make sense you haven't told anybody. Sure the people here, a bit. Ok you know what your right to keep it secret, but that doesn't mean you should keep me or the pack out of it since you are dating Wynter."

Thinking about how Revenant as well Nightwing have kept it a secret so that it doesn't cause a panic, along that how people in Seabrook could get freaked out over the smallest of things. As well that she should have been informed since Rev is somewhat in her pack, in a manner such to say seeing how he was dating a wolf from her group. The zombie looked stress as well going to agree, but had obligations to the town as well everyone's safety.

Revenant: "As well I'm grateful since I've never imagine myself being with a girl like Wynter. Which she's amazing, as well full of heart. However what matters if what could.."

Trying to finish his sentence, his amulet begun to glow like if it was detecting powerful. He looked around the place as Willa got alerted to which her eyes went yellow, to which she didn't know what was happening. Night wing, saw how the two teens reacted as he looked around as well. There was nothing in sight, calming his breathing he let his ears try to hone in someone around them. Except they didn't hear anything, to which they saw Rev's amulet losing it's glow.

Night wing: "Since you know, this can't be spread to anyone. Have to keep quiet until it's time, as well be by Addison's side. Seeing as you care for her."

He spoke to Willa as the alpha had grown fond of Addison as a friend, as well not wanting to see her hurt. Along with Revenant as he didn't want her hurt, the three decide to call it a night as well get some sleep. Not knowing behind some of the trees, was Addison who apparently was trying to figure out herself what happened. As well took out of her pocket that of the rock like piece from her dream, as it slowly glowed light blue upon her hand.

Addison: "What exactly is going on?"

Asking herself feeling there was much more to this mystery, involving the stone and Vanya. Which she believed that Vanya was good, but the stone had something to do with her. She just didn't know what, placing it back in her pocket she decides to head home. Not knowing what will come tomorrow for her, or her friends. Along of if this could separate her friends, or something worse.


	32. Perspectives from different sides

**_Willa Pov:_**

**_"Vampires, which possibly brings up a lot of history with that of bloodsucking, bat changing and mind controlling beings. The one time I heard about them was when me and my brother saw this 'drive thru' movie about them, how sinister they were along with the fact they could hide under a false identity to blend in into the new crowd. And now what Wynter as well Rev suspect, Vanya is one of them and could possibly be with Addison. I still feel a bit upset at how I acted at her, but what I said was true. The world isn't exactly sugar and spice, seeing that she as well possibly her zombie friends were right now hanging out with a creature of the night. Not myself which is the much relaxed type as well leader, but that of the mysterious and not so trusting."_**

* * *

**_Forbidden Forest-Wolf Den_**

It was a bright morning within the home of the werewolves as the pack were getting their things, the only ones that didn't head out was Willa and her brother who were talking with Wynter and Waylon talking about what their alpha just learned last night. As well having a talk about it since they had to keep it low as well make sure none of the other wolves heard about what happened.

Wyatt: "A vampire? As in 'I want to suck your blood' type? The type that changes into bats as well hang upside down?"

Summing up the basic terms of what they do, to which Willa nods at his question making her brother a bit spooked at this. Waylon, growled at the mention since in most legends across other parts of the world. They themselves were considered dangerous as well not to take lightly, as well could swarm a entire town if given the right opportunity.

Waylon: "Then why is Revenant not saying this to the human, or at least Addison?"

Asking his alpha on why the humans haven't been notified along of how nothing was being done. In which Willa, could agree however looked upset as well dumbfounded at this herself.

Willa: "Because the last time we something new and frightening came to Seabrook, the town went nuts. Remind you of anyone?"

Looking at him as well the others making them remember how they came, which freaked out everyone as well put up the anti monster law as well cause a whole lot of trouble. Remembering how the humans reacted to them made it seem clear if they or the others spoke out at how a vampire was in school, it would start all over again.

Wyatt: "Then what do we do? Addison won't possibly listen to us seeing how you started that argument yesterday."

Also bringing up a moment which made Willa a bit sadden at how she possibly acted towards Addison, it may had been to much but it was the truth. However it still messed with her since Addison was the first human she considered a good friend as well leader.

Wynter: "Well she still sees you as a friend, we should just make sure to keep her safe. Along with the others."

Being the voice of positivity in the group which made Willa smile at the comment, knowing how Addison could forgive her. Though the fact remain was that she didn't know what Vanya might be, as the wolf girl continued to feel still upset at herself. Waylon, looked at the watch on Wyatt's wrist seeing they could be late for school.

Waylon: "While I think that this is important, we have school. Which is something can't believe I said since I dislike being in a building full of sheep."

The beta wolf spoke out as well alerting his leader which Willa looked at the watch on her brothers wrist seeing it was true. Annoyed by that they had to attend school, she informs everyone to get their bags as well head out so they could join the others. Heading out seeing the sun, the four wolves made their way through the forest to make it to school. Willa, walked over to Wynter with a smile showing a grateful look on her face.

Willa: "Thank you for the words back there, I needed something to cheer me up from what happened."

Thanking her packmate for helping her think about something that wasn't bad, as well could help her think about something else. Wynter, smiled as the two girls continued there walk as they kept talking to each other.

Wynter: "Well you are our leader, and I don't want to see you upset. Besides, I still want to do the. Welcome rally."

Saying that last part of her sentence with a bit of embarrassment which had Willa look at her friend with a smirk, not thinking that Wynter would be interested in cheerleading. As well noticed how Wynter looked when she said it.

Wynter: "I just want to have a bit of fun, as well. Kind of impress Revenant, with something different."

Admitting how that the rally could be a way to show off her skills to her boyfriend as well the others, Willa couldn't help put laugh in a playful manner seeing her friend who would act tough for the pack. Sound nervous at this, to which she hugged to give her some confidence about as well how she had thought about it to much.

Willa: "Trust me Wynter, Rev is already into you as well will like whatever you do. On that I can confirm."

Giving Wynter some stress relief as she merely smiled at the thought as the two girls walked more forward, meanwhile in the back was Wyatt and Waylon making tracks as well following the wolf girls.

Wyatt: "So, if there was a chance that. We could get back into the rally since there's a chance Willa might not to join since Vanya is stalking around Addison. Still want to help out with the performance?"

Bringing up a topic on how all three of the werewolves had a part in the welcome rally, in which Waylon didn't exactly join since he wasn't that agile. Let alone how he mostly didn't want to wear any type of cheerleading uniform that the wolf would wear.

Waylon: "Wyatt, I've been loyal to the pack. As well risk my life to keep everyone safe, but if there's one thing I will never do, is perform in front of those sheep. I made a reputation you know."

Stating that while he's been in school, he made sure the humans know he was a no nonsense werewolf who talks with his fist then with words. Along not wearing a shirt but a vest since he likes his fur to show. Along that he wasn't a dog to entertain the whole school, which Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting like the strong silent type.

Wyatt: "It's just for fun guy, nothing serious. As well, your pretty big to mess with. The only person I can think of trying to mess with you is Revenant. And he isn't cause he's dating Wynter."

Bringing up a reason why he wouldn't be laughed at due to him being much bigger than everyone, along how he was intimidating with his wolf eyes and claws. Along how that if he had anyone that could try to upstage him as the toughest would be Rev. Though he wouldn't since he was with Wynter and he respected the werewolf.

Waylon: "Yeah, but I'd win for sure if the zombie did anything."

Quickly saying stating that he would win in a fist fight, or any type of competition that Revenant would suggest. He'd win as Wyatt, chuckles knowing how Waylon was a bit still sore on how the zombie boy won the duel of the pack. While the wolf conceded with Rev winning, it still stung his pride on how he lost to the zombie. The four werewolves were looking at Seabrook High as well that they made it in time. Walking inside they noticed that of some posters of the welcome rally coming soon, along with Willa noticing her image with that of Addison which made her a bit sadden.

Wyatt: "Sis?"

He asked noticing how Willa was feeling still upset at this, seeing how she would enjoy helping out with Addison and the others. But right with Addison not seeing Vanya being trouble, she wouldn't risk her pack being involved with the participation.

Willa: "Right now we have to be on the look out for Addison and the others, I may not be going be in the rally with her and the others. But I'm not going let that new girl mess with her."

Having her eyes quickly changing to that of her werewolf self, seeing how she was still protective over her new friends. The others agreed on that as well let out a howl which got most of the students around them spooked and nervous seeing how the students were getting used to werewolves being in the school. The first bell rung meaning it was time to head to class, as the four proceed. Waylon turned to the side seeing if anyone was looking on them, as he felt things might be a bit shaky since there might be a problem in the school.

_**Later**_

After several classes in the day, Addison. The captain of the cheer team was right now upset with herself, seeing how that her argument with Willa still affected her. Right now she was in the library doing some homework as well making a small sketch, which was with that of herself and Willa walking away from each other. However the one thing that the white hair girl was questioning was what Revenant as well Night wing were doing in the field last night, as well with Willa.

_"What were they doing that late last night, were they looking into the earthquake? And what does it have to do with this?"_

Asking herself questions about what happened then just her argument with Willa, keeping it close as well hidden from any the sights of any other people around her. Was the same 'V' shaped rock, ever since this stone came out of nowhere from her dream. Things have happened with questions not being answered, along the fact that it was making her stressed out.

"Hey Addison!"

Shouted out none other then Zed, who was with Eliza and Bree as the three walked over to her showing a smile to her. Addison quickly took the stone in her hand and placed it into her bookbag before her friends could see.

Addison: "Hi guys, did you get to speak with Wyatt or the others? Willa maybe?"

Sounding nervous for them since Willa hasn't talk to her, or haven't seen her that much since yesterday. Zed merely shook his head while the others, to that of Eliza could confirm they were alright.

Eliza: "They seem alright, but seem upset that you sided with Vanya then them. I saw them keeping to themselves, they don't seem to be in a talking mood."

Answering her on how the wolves were keeping to themselves and not associating with her or the other zombies, this made Addison more sadden at this news since she as well Zed had spent weeks helping the wolves get comfortable in Seabrook. To now fall apart cause of a misunderstanding. Zed, saw her upset as well pats her on the back trying to not put her in a sadden position.

Zed: "Don't worry about them, they'll come back. And you do got us."

Informing her that she had Zed, Eliza as well the others to which Bree nodded in a excited tone with how things are going.

Bree: "Exactly, because right now most of the school is talking about the rally your putting together. Even if the first practice was possibly disastrous, you can still make it the best rally performance ever."

Trying to not make it sound like Addison had possibly ruin the practice, to which made the cheer captain smile a bit more. Though it still made her question some other things that's been happening, which she couldn't tell them since it could ruin their performance even more.

Addison: "Thanks Bree, I'll talk with Willa once I get to know Vanya a bit more. Once Willa understands that she isn't bad, we can have a full on welcome back rally performance that will amaze the whole school."

Thinking about the bright side of how things could turn up for the better, she quickly hugs Bree as well the others for giving her confidence as well some help to make her feel better. The three soon had to head out to their own classes as Addison got up to get her things, going to leave the library. She noticed Vanya by the drinking fountain, as well looking at her coming out of the library.

Vanya: "Hi Addison, are your friends still upset with me interrupting the cheerleading practice?"

Apologizing for might had happened, to which Addison shook her head at that it wasn't her fault for what happened yesterday.

Addison: "No, I'm sorry about Willa. I've been trying to help her show to see the good in people, has a bit of trouble since she doesn't trust everybody."

Informing her about how Willa could be towards new people coming to her, which Vanya could agree on that. Though for Addison's case, she seemed alright since Vanya had started to like her positive like personality.

Vanya: "Well, it is hard being different when coming somewhere else. Especially meeting different people that might see you in a other way."

Thinking about it was trouble to try and fit in, which Addison agreed since she had to find a place to belong. Though as the two had begun to talk more, Addison noticed something. Vanya's crystal, which was hanging by her neck like a necklace.

Addison: "You know, I've never noticed that around your neck. It's beautiful."

Commenting on her jewelry which Vanya smiled, looking down on it as well how it shine when the light went towards it. Especially how Vanya touched it seeing how it seemed like a family heirloom.

Vanya: "Well it's been in my family for a hundreds of, well. Actually dozens, like passed down I mean."

Trying to not make it sound weird to which Addison nodded seeing how it looked special, as well that it seemed familiar. Though she couldn't put a pin on it as the thought slipped out of her head.

Vanya: "Don't worry Addison, I bet your squad will be ready for that performance. As well get what you want soon."

Giving her support as Addison thanked her as the white haired cheer captain soon left, Vanya slowly showed a smiled along turning to the side. In which as soon there was no one left, her seemingly normal light brown pupils changed into that of red. Glowing red which made her seem intimidating, along the lines of something not human.

Vanya: "We both will."

Smirking with a rather wicked like smirk, as well heading down the hallway. However not noticing was Revenant, who had just came out of the bathroom who was washing his hands. As well what he heard from Vanya to where he rushed back into the bathroom so he wouldn't get noticed. The girl quickly turns to see if anyone was there, Vanya didn't see no one there as well decides to head out, to which Rev opens the door to see her gone.

Revenant: "Dang it, I hate it when Night wing is right."

Whispering to himself at how that Vanya might now be exactly all sugar and spice, to which he would have to visit his mentor to possibly agree that Vanya might have a alternate motive. To who knows what as he silently walks out of the bathroom and decides to make a run for it to the Big house to see what Night wing found out about last night.

* * *

**_Sentinel's Big House-Afternoon_**

At the Sentinel's base was Night wing, who was right now in the science lab who was studying about the earthquake that happened. Being given several technologies to aid him in this investigation, however with how much he was given it seemed a lot. Especially with that how science has increased, he could clearly see that the earthquake wasn't normal. The doors opened up showing Brittney, who came in wearing some normal clothing as she walked over to him with some papers that showed seismic activity at the school.

Brittney: "Ok, so I had most of the guys here scan out the field. Disguised as goal keepers no less, as well janitors. And they can confirm, it wasn't normal. So can you mind telling me how vampires are involved with earthquakes?"

Asking him since it made no sense how Vanya, a possible vampire could make a earthquake happen. Along how near Night wing's studies was of legends of vampires that revolved around supernatural abilities, especially unique vampires that had talents like no other.

Night wing: "Because there aren't, most vampires are unique due to their bloodline. As well having different abilities, such as shapeshifting. Incredible speed, let alone of turning into mist. It could be possible that she could have enhanced strength, but it would have broken Addison and Zed's arms with that much force."

The fruitpire explaining the case with how Vanya couldn't be connected, or possibly have such abilities that were unique to her. Brit, looked a bit nervous at how he didn't seem so alarm that her friends arms could have broken.

Brittney: "Well, good that she might not have super strength. But it doesn't add up to the earthquake, which is irritating since that's a normal thing and this is. Not a normal thing?"

Making air quotes at how that in this moment, she needed a possible answer why out of nowhere. A earthquake occurs when someone appears, though as the two ponders about this investigation. The doors opened up showing Revenant, who seemed out of breath as well coughing a bit from how much he ran.

Night wing: "I've been telling you about going easy on those yogurts. Froyo's may be tasty, but not exactly food to help you run."

Bringing up a lesson how Rev should eat meals that help him move faster, along not needing to feel tired from a long run. Revenant, merely gave him a look of not wanting another teaching lesson as he walked over to get a cup of water.

Revenant: "Came from school, long run. Vanya, she's up to something."

Speaking slowly as well huffing as he possibly ran from school all the way to here, in which they could tell has how he still had his bag with him. Seating down, he slowly calms his lungs so that he could make solid sentences. Night wing and Brit looked at him seeing how the word 'Vanya' came up when he spoke.

Brittney: "Vanya? What about her?"

Asking out since now Revenant was here, the zombie could give them some knowledge about what happened at school along the fact of the aftermath of the practice that happened.

Revenant: "Well, I had just happened to finish my gym glass. Possibly tired from the comments of Bucky's cheer team on how I have a 'advantage' due to my strength. I was going go see Wynter and the wolves to see if they were alright."

Slowly explaining the case as well telling them what happened, especially how that the two nodded at Addison's cousin's team could be tiring at times. Though they listened to him continuing his story, to where the important part came up.

Revenant: "After I cleaned up, I heard something. Addison and Vanya talking, basically being nice stuff. As well of Vanya saying, 'You'll get what you want soon'. As well saying that in a rather 'sinister' tone."

Explaining how that most people who talk like that were hiding something, especially how that when she tried to see if she was being followed which he hid in the bathroom again. As well how before he headed to find a place to hide, he saw her threw the crack of the door. Seeing Vanya's eyes, which were red like if she was upset.

Night wing: "So, what your saying is. I'm right?"

Looking at his friend with a smile seeing how that Vanya was much more, to which the zombie sighs as well sadly nodding to him. Brit groans annoyed like at how the boys were acting like this was a competition to see if the new girl was good or bad.

Brittney: "Ok, so miss nervous could be bad. Now what are you planning to do? Cause I can't exactly go to school and put her in cuffs, that's not how things work."

Explaining that it be pretty messed up for her to put Vanya in cuffs, to which Rev merely looks to Night wing if he had any idea's to handle the situation. Pondering at this moment, the fruitpire merely walked over to that of Revenant as well hands him something. A small bag of beans, regular seeds no less which made the zombie give him a look at this rather strange gift.

Brittney: "So, what exactly does the beans do? Are they covered in garlic or something."

Confused at how the seeds, which she could tell that they are poppy seeds could help them handle this situation as Revenant could answer his friend's question.

Revenant: "Since we're talking about old school vampires, I read in Night wing's books. That it's rare for them to have a Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, meaning they need to count. Which poppy seeds, are like kibble to them. Though I don't this will help since we're not in the old country."

Turning to Night wing who was merely questioning the zombie's response at this, seeing how that he was right about Vanya being much more than a nice girl. As well showing a smile with his fang teeth towards Rev.

Night wing: "Because, if she is from the old country. I could find a way to stop her in a peaceful manner, and possibly figure out who her parents are. Cause when your fighting a vampire, you will have to fight their home."

Insisting to Revenant how that if they could learn who her parents are as well a way to stop them in a manner of non violence. Especially be ready if her family would be coming here, which could mean trouble for not just Addison and the others. But for the whole town if they aren't cancel.


	33. People are strange

**_Addison Pov:_**

**_"Ever since I tried to start the welcome rally everything has been getting strange by the second, from my dream to getting this 'V' shaped rock. To Vanya coming here causing the werewolves to freak out, as well of Revenant doing some investigation. I may be a fan of some mystery but not when it comes to secrets, so far the only ones not effected by this is Zed and Eliza. Who have been supporting on getting the rally going, which is good. But it was suppose to be everyone together to make the rally, that's the whole purpose of the monster society club. To have different people join up to make something different and unique, I'm going get to the bottom of this. Even if, I have to get serious as well be assertive. That's one of the things of being a cheer captain I haven't used since I'm nice to everyone, but right now this is a emergency."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook High school-Morning_**

It was a pleasant morning since nothing was happening, right now coming into school was none other then Revenant**_. _**Who right now coming in to see more flyers for Addison's welcome rally, while it was good to see them. It still felt wrong that this was possibly going to be ruin by a vampire who first seemed nervous to now possibly have some evil plan for his friends.

Revenant: "Poppy seeds, out of all the ways to make a vampire come out. It had to be seeds."

Shaking his head at this, so far he along with Willa, Wynter, Night wing and even Brittney knew about it. Though so far the only ones who didn't was everyone else, it was a pain to possibly do this since he never tried to force someone to show their true nature.

"Hey Rev!"

Shouted none other then Zed as this startled like greeting made him jump in a frighten like experienced, to which he dropped his bag of seeds on the ground.

Revenant: "Oh, hey Zed. How's it going?"

Trying to not look weird or possibly show off a suspicious side to which he grabs the back quickly, the zombie football captain looked at him rather complexed with how he looked a bit weirded out.

Zed: "So, I went to see Vanya and she's really friendly. As well wants to do something fun with us and the others."

Bringing up Vanya as well how that she wanted to do something well for them, while it did seem odd. Rev noticed something up with Zed, his eyes looked much brighter along of a hint of light red. To which there was a small spot of white, they spiraled like a peppermint.

Revenant: "Really? Somewhere fun, like where?"

Doing his best to not exactly get freaked out by his eyes, seeing how they were somehow related to Vanya's red eyes. Which was a bad side, to which he hides the bag of seeds behind him so Zed didn't see. Along keeping up with the fact that it could be possible that Zed, had been turned into a vampire lackey.

Zed: "A trip into the forbidden in forest. She wants to show us something really great, as well a way for us to truly bond together. Especially with the werewolves."

He went on about a visit into the forest, along somewhere that Vanya wanted to take them to. Rev's skin begun to crawl as well having that 'bad feeling' grow more as Zed noticed something. The bag of seeds behind Rev, to which the green eyed zombie looked a bit surprised and did his best to play stupid for his 'controlled' friend.

Revenant: "Oh this? It's. Sunflowers! Apparently they help with moving faster. As well, there something new."

Showing a sheepish smile to his friend as Zed merely gave him a creepy smile, along waiting for Rev to eat one. Rev, hating this had no choice but to keep up with it. Especially as he pulled out a seed as well eats it, having crunch onto it to keep up with the act. It didn't exactly tasted that well, along making him gag a bit. However he tried with all his might to not look like he disliked it, sadly enough he swallowed the seed which made Zed smiled.

Zed: "Ok, well make sure to bring some snacks. Will need it for the trip."

Advising to his friend about how he might need to bring some meals for them if they would go on this fun trip, Zed walks away from Rev as well be noticed by the students. Not in the manner of him being of a zombie, but of how polite he was. Rev, quickly seeing go gags a bit along rushes to a nearby water fountain to spit out the taste of poppy seed on his tongue.

Revenant: "Can't believe I ate a seed, and not even a edible seed."

Wiping his mouth trying to get on track as well now saw how Vanya could be proceeding with some type of plan. Keeping the seeds close to him, he decides to check out with the others. Feeling like she could have gone to the others, he tried to contact Brittney however it went to voicemail as well not answering him.

Revenant: "A bad time to playing a joke on me Brit."

Getting rather upset at this timing as he decided to find a place to hide, seeing how if Vanya could hypnotize people. Then there might be a chance he couldn't trust anyone, calling Wynter he waits for a signal. Tapping on the side of the small room, he turns on the light to see Wynter on her facetime phone.

Wynter: _"Hi Rev, what are you doing in a closet?"_

Asking him a very strange question not knowing what her boyfriend doing in there, however Rev removed his glasses to show that of a serious look hopping that Wynter wasn't under Vanya's influence.

Revenant: "What did you say, when you saved me from the scarecrow?"

Speaking to her as well thinking about a memory of them being together, which had Wynter curious at the question. To which Rev kept silent until she gave him a answer, Wynter didn't know what was wrong as she thought about her answer as well what happened in the crops field. The zombie, begged for her to remember as Wynter soon realized what it was.

Wynter: _"You hurt, my zombie."_

Remembering what she said when the scarecrow had almost beaten the zombie, at that moment Rev merely made a sigh of relief seeing how she was still her. Wynter, could see threw the screen that something seemed wrong.

Wynter: _"You look scared, is something wrong. Did Vanya do something?"_

Getting a bit over protective as well showing her yellow eyes and fangs ready to go all wolf, however Rev stopped her before she could do something could get attention on her. The werewolf girl looked around to which she decides to head to her locker as well talk to him in private.

Revenant: "No, but she did something to Zed. Which, I think we could be in some trouble."

Warning her about the fact that Zed has now become a lackey to her control, which had this made Wynter get worried at how the fact that her friends could be in danger.

Revenant: "I think we can confirm she's a full vampire. Along the fact that she hypnotized Zed, and she could with the others."

Explaining that this was an ability of a natural vampire, the complete control of someone's free will. Wynter wanted to go after Vanya, but she saw how Rev didn't want her to get in danger. To which she looked at him as well wanted to know what to do next, seeing how that this was effecting everyone.

Revenant: "I'm going find Willa as well Night wing, I didn't see her in school and maybe their looking into Vanya's background."

Thinking about how a leader like her would want to check out a potential enemy, along Night wing since the two didn't exactly trust Vanya. Wynter, nodded as well of growled at the fact Vanya, a seemingly nice person would now use the people that have been nice to her.

Wynter: _"I'm going make sure everyone is here, just please look after my alpha. Although we're dating. I won't hesitate to lose it if Willa is hurt."_

Making a threat in a nice way of how if Willa got hurt, Wynter would possibly try and scratch her zombie if anything bad happened. Rev chuckled along promised to make sure that nothing will happen to Willa. The two hang up as Revenant got out of the closet deciding to try and find Willa, knowing her she would be in the old Seabrook Library that had the old recordings of the town's history. As he head out, he sees none other then Bree and Bonzo standing out making him freak out as they themselves. Had been hypnotized into vampire lackeys as well had a smile on their faces.

Bonzo: "Ready?"

Able to speak one word as Rev seemed confused, to which Rev didn't understand what was going on as he turned to Bree. Same like her boyfriend to which she would explain Bonzo's question to him.

Bree: "We were able to get out of class early, as well are heading to the forest to begin our trip? Are you done with class?"

She asked which made caused Rev to think of something, seeing how that Vanya was possibly going to start with her trip. Rev, merely shook his head at how he was faking about having a class.

Revenant: "Well actually, I have one last class to attend. Health, which requires my attention."

Informing them as he slowly moved to the side avoiding them, to which they turned in a sync movement looking at their zombie friend to which he slowly moved back.

Bree: "Then let's walk with you to class, we can help with your assignment."

Wanting to help him out as the two walked towards him, Rev merely puts his hands up trying to stop them as they did so. Turning their heads at him, Rev merely showed a nervous smile.

Revenant: "No it's alright, I'll go by myself. And, handle health class. Cause the subject is, how to get the lungs nice and pumping."

Not thinking enough due to how creeped out he was at the two in which he quickly runs out to the exit of the building leaving the two hypnotized teenagers standing there. As well not reacting to this, they proceed to prepare for their trip to the forest not thinking where Revenant was heading to.

**_Later at the old Seabrook Library_**

A couple of blocks away from the school, was Willa who was in the old records section of the building looking for any type of information of people before werewolves. There was nothing, sniffing any book out like a bloodhound. The only thing Willa could smell was dust, a few vases of flowers as well that of fresh air spray. This got Willa frustrated as she kept continuing her search for a book.

Willa: "Why do these humans have to hide the most ancient of books in cobs of webs?"

Getting frustrated as well checking each shelf for a sign of a book she could read. The alpha continued to look until she heard something behind her, her ears picked up that of someone behind her. Slowly taking her time, Willa noticed a definition of words that Bucky used which got her annoyed.

Willa: "Hey, I have a library card. As well going check out this book. Maybe, you want to see it for yourself."

Pretending to check out a book not knowing who was spying on her, her eyes glowing yellow along gripping the book tight. Willa let's put a growl and uses the book as a weapon, but she accidentally whacks Revenants face making him yelp in pain from how hard she hit him.

Revenant: "Willa?! What the heck? You swing harder then Babe Ruth."

He stated as well holding his nose, before Willa could apologize for that attack. The zombie stumbled behind a shelf which caused a book to fall right onto his hands. The pair looked stunned at this sudden surprise as Willa sniffs at it seeing how this could be the book she was looking for.

Revenant: "A sorry would be nice thank you."

Still a bit in pain from the whack to his nose, Willa merely smiled to him as well gave him a hug. This made up for the attack as she now could search up on Vanya or possibly something that could help her out. The two decided to head to a table to read, as well noticed a lock on the book. Rev, a bit angry from the book attack got angry and grips the iron lock. Removing it clean off, he throws it to the garbage can as well looks to Willa for her to read it.

Willa: "Hope you don't have to pay for that."

Seeing how this book could be expensive, however they soon to begin to read through the book. Going through the pages, they soon saw what the true history of Seabrook was before the werewolves coming here.

Willa: "Long before any settlers or creatures roamed Seabrook, a group of night creatures would harness the power of the crystals found in a cavern. That would allow them to walk into daylight."

Reading the passage as well Rev and her realizing that these were vampires, as well that the necklace around Vanya's neck allowed her to roam the day time. They continued to read on within the book to which it got much more deeper.

Revenant: "During the time, a comet passed by the town that shined so bright. It forced the nocturnal beings into the cave, to which caused a collapse of rocks imprisoning them. To where it is said, they fell into a deep slumber."

He spoke looking at the words as well seeing the individuals within the page fleeing into the cave, as well being trapped. They turn to a page where they saw a familiar sight, a moonstone mixed with a 'V' shaped crystal. Along a bright light blasting at a cavern within the caves.

Willa: "Legend says that if a moonstone and the V crystal combined together. The light would shine upon them, freeing them from their sleep. Letting the dead return."

Finishing the line as well how the zombie noticed something, that if the creatures were free. A shaking to the ground will cause destruction, as well showing the way of something powerful to emerge with the vampires.

Revenant: "I'm no witch, but I think we just figured out what Vanya wants with our friends."

Willa: "And where the cave is, in our cave."

Responding together as this secret cave was possibly the wolf den, thinking that the others are in danger. They grab the book as well we're about to head off, until they noticed entrance door showing that of Queen and Brittney. Who had also become hypnotized by the vampire teen.

Brittney: "Your heading out to meet Vanya and go on the trip? We came to make it faster."

Telling them about the trip as they seem to be here to take them to her as well join up to the others. Seemingly being trapped in a hard spot, Rev pulled out his phone and decided to do something.

Revenant: "Yeah, I have to say something. Queen? Do you like music?"

Asking the insectoid as the four armored girl didn't understand as well proceeded to walk towards them. Turning up the volume, he played that of a loud rock and roll song which made her screech like a ant. Her wings went buzzing as Brittney went to help her, this gave him and Willa the chance to escape and get to the others as fast as possible.

Willa: "I want to ask how'd you know about that, but we got things to do."

Thinking how Queen's antennas might not be able to handle loud and crashing music, which Revenant nodded along that they needed to get to the school and find Addison. Before she could be hypnotized along possibly being lead to a rather dangerous place.

* * *

**_Back at Seabrook High-Hallway_**

In the hallways was both Eliza and Wyatt, who were right now talking to each other about the cheer tryouts along how things were going.

Wyatt**_: _**"After what happened? Willa decided to have some alone time, I haven't seen her in a while."

Explaining that after the incident, his sister went off on her own doing something he didn't know about. Eliza could tell that she seemed a bit to judge mental to Vanya, along that she acted a bit off.

Eliza: "I hope she's cooling off, out most of the students here. She's cool to hang out, as well not like the girls who like to get all happy."

Making a joke which made Wyatt laugh, however the two heard that of a huffing sound. Running through the hallways in a flash was Wynter, who looked out of breath as well able to calm herself.

Wynter: "Hi guys, listen. I know this might be strange since it's still school time. But we got to go, like if it was a full moon."

Insisting along making the two confused, in which as she tried to get them out of the hallways and somewhere safe. Her nose picked up a scent, not like before when it was nervous as well mysterious but something not human. Turning over to see Vanya behind her, she lets out a growl long showed the new girl her fangs.

Eliza: "Wynter? What are you doing? Vanya's a friend."

Looking rather surprised at this as well Wyatt, however her scent seemed different. Vanya smelled off as well went to Eliza in a protective manner seeing how Wynter knew something was wrong.

Vanya: "Yes, and like Addison. We're going get what we want, and that's a promise."

Stating in a serious manner getting Eliza and Wyatt confused at her her shy and nervous personality, changed to that of a commanding tone. Before they could react, Vanya's eyes soon changed to that of light red. Entrancing them into a hypnotized like state. All three of them were now under her control, Vanya soon thinks with what her next move would be.

Vanya: "Now that we got that under way, here's the deal. You two wolves are going use your heighten eyes as well senses to check out these books about the caves across the forbidden forest. And you."

Handing several books about the landscape of Seabrook to Wyatt and Wynter, while Eliza. Waited for a possible command as Vanya took a minute to think about what she could have her do.

Vanya: "Once we find the cave, I'll need your armored suit. Tombstone I think, but right now since Addison seems down from the tryouts as well is down. I want you to cheer her up."

Thinking about Addison since she's been the only one that hasn't judged her, let alone that the human was special. Vanya went off to get ready for the trip as the others soon begun to do what the girl commanded. In a little while, Addison was walking through the hallway after her astronomy class to notice her friends acting up. From the rather wild werewolves to be reading books, to Eliza practicing cheerleading.

Addison: "Guys? Why are you reading near the lockers?"

Looking rather confused at the sight, while for Eliza. Who noticed her white haired friend, rushed over with a pair of pom poms as well did a small cheer routine for her.

Eliza: "Addison! Addison! She's the best, cheering is better then all the rest! Go Addison!"

Acting rather positive as well excited like, which made Addison abut weirded about it since Eliza wasn't that much of a cheer fan but a supporter. As well noticed that the zombie girl continued to cheer for her more as Addison walked over to the wolves.

Wyatt: "Hey Addison? Do you know any types of caves across the town? Something really hidden and possibly far away from the public?"

Asking her a question about caves which made Addison now questioning about this, feeling uncomfortable. She noticed Zed coming, as well Shrimpy. Who was Night wing in disguise walking over to her as the human looked relieved at them.

Addison: "Guys, I think something is wrong with them. I've never seen them like this before."

Feeling worried for her friends as she looked to her boyfriend for advice, in which he nods in a dramatic sense as well showing a positive smile.

Zed: "Your right! There is something wrong, we're not going be able to find a cave here and reading books. We should do it on the trip!"

Sounding excited as well acting strange making Addison gasp at the sight of him, the others cheered along noticed Night wing. Who was in the mascot suit jumping around as well moving in a excited manner.

Night wing: "Yes! But let's do it in a line of music and chanting!"

Acting extremely different then his calm self as the two and the others formed up into a line, as well shouting out 'secret cave' while heading out the door. Addison, was left speechless at the sight and noticed Vanya coming over to her.

Addison: "Vanya, everyone is acting strange! I don't know what's happening."

Beginning to worry there was something going on, the girl nodded as well played along with Addison's concern personality trying to not get surprised at this.

Vanya: "Well, maybe their just excited for a trip to the forest. Maybe, we should join them. It could help us be more friendly."

Explaining as Addison didn't know what she meant, though just before she could say something. The doors busted open showing Revenant and Willa making a dramatic entrance. Addison and Vanya looked surprised as the zombie boy raised up a bag to which still had some poppy seeds.

Revenant: "Hey Vanya! Count these seeds!"

He spoke out as well throwing them into the air, spiraling like a football. The two girls saw the bag land right at the ground away from them, spilling across the area. Vanya, felt her eyes twitching along how there were so many. To which having no control, rushed over and begun to count like a mathematician.

Addison: "Rev? Willa? What's going on? Where have you been and why did you throw a back of seeds on the ground."

Both glad to see them as well of confused at the fact that the zombie boy had a bag of seeds on him. Will, merely hugs her glad she wasn't hypnotized and not acting strange.

Willa: "Because there's a problem going on and Vanya is the source of it."

Making a accusation to the new girl as Addison looked at her, as Vanya continued to count the numerous seeds on the ground trying to make sure each one was accounted for.

Revenant: "It's true, think about it. The earthquake that happened when she at the field? The ghosts on Halloween being afraid of her? Our friends acting like it's spring break?"

Listing the evidence of what has been happening, along of how the three noticed everyone still being happy as well chanting. Addison soon begun to realize it was true, there was something happening and didn't even notice.

Addison: "But what does this have to do with Vanya? How is she involved in this?"

Having trouble as well trying to put the pieces together, Willa showed her the book as well the history in a manner. Plus pointing to one thing that could help Addison figure out what Vanya is, a symbol right at the end of the page. A letter 'V', as well it being on that of a necklace which was similar to the one Vanya had.

Addison: "Then, that means she's a..."

Going to say the word, but soon stopped by of someone right behind them. Which was Vanya, who merely looked upset at the counting as the girl had counted up to two hundred seeds.

Vanya: "Vampire, how clever of you to figure it out."

Admitting to what she was, along looking at Revenant and Willa for interrupting her conversation with Addison. Her eyes slowly turned red as well her teeth, started to grow bat like fangs. Hissing at the sight, the three stepped back not knowing what would happen next with this frightening situation.


	34. Vanyaized is the new Hypnotized

**_Addison Pov:_**

**_"Vampires, a myth my parents told me once about. They were suppose to be gothic like beings who reside in the dark, as well not so nice since. They would conquer kingdoms, act like queens and kings of humans. Some people say that it was humans who had a desire for, conquest and were called that. But I think the teachers here in Seabrook high can throw that out of the window, cause I'm looking at a actual vampire right now. As well not know what can happen, Revenant seemed quite sure she could do something to us. As well Willa, who I should have listen to from the start that Vanya was not to be trusted. All in the while the crystal 'V' in my pocket felt cold, I didn't know if I could show them or Vanya the rock. But right now all I know, is that it could be bad if she wasn't good. Or worst, cause it could possibly lead to something that can stir up trouble for all of Seabrook."_**

* * *

**_Seabrook High School-Hallways _**

Right in the middle of the hallway was Addison with Revenant and Willa, who were looking at a rather upset Vanya. Who exposed her her true side out, as well a pair of white fangs and red eyes. Willa, not backing down from this does the same with her yellow eyes glowing along of her claws coming out and her growling.

Revenant: "Addison, you might want to use that nice personality to stop this. Cause in movies shown, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. And the history is not pretty."

Informing the human cheer captain since that it could cause a fight between them, Addison seeing how there could still be a way to resolve this. Stepped in the middle between the two as both Willa and Vanya stopped seeing the human stand right between their stance.

Addison: "Vanya, why are you doing this? Turning my friends into servants? After all that's happened?"

Sounding upset to which Vanya, merely looked a bit wounded by that remark since she was nice to her along the zombies. However, her resolve as well duty was more important that that of Addison.

Vanya: "I have to, I need assistance in which Zed and the others were strong enough to aid me. So, I Vanyaized them."

Admitting to her reason, as well the word which got the three rather confused since it was a vampire word. While that was going on, Rev tried to figure something out as this went deeper than just finding the vampires.

Revenant: "So then how'd you ever get out, let alone awaken from your beauty nap?"

Asking a important question of how that after all these years and century's locked away. How was it a signal vampire was able to wake up, Vanya merely kept silent as well looked at the zombie with her red eyes. In which they at least deserved to know how she was return to the surface.

Vanya: "All I remember was darkness, as well being with my parents.."

**_Flashback-Forbidden Forest_**

_In a dark a cryptic like cavern was that of several vampires in a deep slumber. Most of them hanging upside down as well others crossing their hands. Amongst the bodies was Vanya, who was close to her family as well resting. However in a surprised moment, the ground started to shake as well open to a small light. The hole showed a moon light of the outside, as well of a comet passing over them. The light from it went down upon the vampire girl, waking her from her slumber._

_Vanya: "Mom? Dad?"_

_Asking confused at what had happened let alone where she was, as well saw how her parents were still in their sleep. _

_Vanya: "Wake up, there's a hole. We can get out of here!"_

_Shaking the side of their bodies but to no avail, there was nothing she could do as they still were asleep. Along the rest of the vampires around her, seeing how morning was coming, she had no choice but to take her chance and escape. Turning into a bat, she made her way through the small hole and made it outside. However as she made it out, the hole submerged filling it in._

_Vanya: "No!"_

_Getting upset as she turned back into her human form and tried to dig it out, however it had been fully covered. Trying to look around for where the others might be, she saw nothing but tree's all around her. Making a fist, she lets out a yell in sadness and anger feeling like she could be alone. However, that was until she heard something. _

_Vanya: "Huh?"_

_Curious as she moved into the shadows as well went to see what was going on, outside of the forest was several students heading into a high school. Most of them were zombies, werewolves as well humans. Soon enough a plan begun to form in her head, a way for her to figure out where her vampire clan was as well how to free them from their sleep._

_Vanya: "I'll make sure to free you all soon, I promise."_

_Vowing to do whatever it took to free them from their darken prison, looking at her 'V' shaped necklace. She closed her eyes and turned into a bat where she flew fast into a clothes store, grabbing several types of garments and fashioning herself a look. Vanya took her chance and waited for everyone to head inside of the school, surely enough she transformed back and walked inside to begin her plan."_

**_Flashback ends_**

After explaining her story, Addison felt sad for her since she wants her family back. Revenant as well since Vanya wasn't evil but lonely, Willa however didn't share her empathy since she hypnotized her pack.

Revenant: "Vanya, I'm willing to not start a fight. Cause you miss your family. So let everyone go, and we can help you. Sentinel would have, we help monsters."

Explaining that Brit as well himself could aid her in rescuing her parents as well possibly finding a way for them to live here in peace. Willa, merely growled at the thought of the peace talk as both he and Addison looked to the alpha.

Willa: "Are you two serious? She's also the reason why that earthquake happened. If she did that, who knows what could with a whole army of vampires. Especially that 'something' with them."

Telling them how one vampire was bad enough to scare a ghost that possessed her and to cause the earthquake. They didn't know what could happen at the idea of all of them being freed, especially with them able to survive day time.

Addison: "But that doesn't mean she's bad, all she wants is her family back. There has to be a way for all of us to get what we want, including our friends back."

Looking to Willa and Vanya, in which the vampire girl merely moved back seeing how the talk was going nowhere. In which she was wasting time, her eyes still glowed red as well something strange started to happen.

Vanya: "I'm sorry Addison, but Willa is right. Being nice isn't going helped anyone. It's better to do things by force."

She spoke as her voice sounded deep, purple light energy begun to glow as the three teenagers moved back. Vanya's body begun to change into something other worldly, her body grew that of the same size of Waylon's natural werewolf body. Her arms grew sprouting that of long dark blue bat wings, her body color had changed to that of dark blue with black fur on her body. She looked like that of humanoid bat like Night wing, only with huge wings as well fangs. Still having her 'V' necklace around her, she lets out a screech making the three cover their ears at how powerful her scream was.

Revenant: "Great, now you start glowing."

Looking at the amulet as it was shining bright, however it was interrupted by the vampire bat as Vanya flew right at the three. Back handing Revenant to the side, as well bumping into Addison. Vanya went directly towards Willa as well took her by her shoulders with her bat like feet.

Willa: "Help!"

Shouting out loud as Vanya crashed through the windows and flew outside heading directly to the forest to regroup with the others. Addison, quickly got up and saw the two flying away as Rev stood up seeing that as well.

Revenant: "Alright, that was new."

He spoke out surprised that a vampire could turn into, that. As the two tried to think about how to save their friends, they happened to noticed that of something else behind them. Growing in a animalistic manner, Waylon had appeared being vanyaized as well acting like a attack dog.

Waylon: "Protect, the vampire."

Speaking in a hypnotic like manner as this was possibly a backup plan just in case someone stood in Vanya's way. Revenant saw how this was his part, he removes his jacket so he could handle this.

Revenant: "Ok, Addison. You may want to leave, I think the wolf here needs to wake up from this. Vanyaized state."

Seeing how talking wasn't going to affect him, the large wolf walked over on all four having no control over his action. As Revenant, got ready as he slowly gestured him to come over. Waylon, let's put a howl and charges at him. Tackling the zombie, the two engage in a fight between monsters as they tumbled and turn to that of the hallway getting this fight away from Addison. The cheer captain looked down to see them leaving as she was now all alone.

Addison: "There has to be something I can do, but what?"

Asking herself needing to help out then just run away, sure enough she noticed that of a commotion. It was Zed, the other zombies and Bree who were still acting up as well in their hypnotic state.

Zed: "Hi Addison! Vanya told us to leave since we couldn't help her find a cave, but we're going cheer!"

He spoke out still in a rather strange sight as this made the girl sadden, she didn't care about the cheering. She wanted her friends back, Addison got the four's attention as their eyes were showing that of a spiral like shape.

Addison: "Stop! I want you all to return back right now. Vanya doesn't control you."

Her voice echoed into their ears as it somehow was able to break the control, the four soon regain their conscious as well looked around both confused and feeling rather strange.

Bonzo: "Freaky."

Sounding like his old self as Addison smiled as she hugged them all, each of them felt like a puppet along Eliza. Who still had the Pom poms in her hands as she quickly dropped them to the ground.

Eliza: "Did I, just cheer? Gross."

Getting freaked out and rubbing her hands across her pants and jacket. Zed, looked at Addison and noticed how she was both upset and sadden at the same time.

Zed: "Addison? What happened? The last thing I remember was checking out on Waylon who was talking to Vanya. Soon enough it became a blur."

Trying to recollect what happened, which Addison nodded as she explained they had all become hypnotized because of Vanya.

Addison: "Willa was right, Vanya isn't normal. She's a vampire, she Vanyaized you into helping her find a cave. As well cheer apparently, maybe that was for me."

Thinking that Vanya could still be good, even if she just took Willa and flew out of the school.

Bree: "The last thing I could remember was all of us following Brittney and Queen, as well a large like bat coming out of nowhere and taking Wyatt and Willa. And letting us head back to the school."

Doing her best to remember what happened in her hypnotic state, Addison could tell that she was going take the wolves to the den so she could awaken the other vampires.

Eliza: "So then why are we still standing here? Let me get my tombstone suit and rescue the others."

Wanting to help out, but soon enough a large like crash and roar came from the other side of the school. To which Addison points out they had a another problem to deal with before going to the wolf den.

Addison: "But first things first, we need to stop Waylon from making Rev into a chew toy. And seeing how I was able to free you all from the spell, I think I can do it to Waylon. Come on."

Informing them as she rushed down the hallway to see where the two monsters were fighting, as Zed got the others to follow. Feeling like if they were going to stop Waylon, they all need to help out with this.

Zed: "Not exactly sure how to handle a rampant wolf, but sure enough. We got a plan."

Looking to Addison as she nodded, the small group continue their search for Revenant hopping that the controlled werewolf didn't tear him apart.

* * *

**_Seabrook High Gymnasium _**

Continuing to punch one another, Waylon threw the zombie into the wall landing him into the gym. Sliding to the ground, he groans at how hard he got tosses. As well that Waylon wasn't holding back, walking out of the hole. Waylon cracked his neck, as if he hadn't even start the fight. The zombie got up not getting angry as he had to weaken him.

Revenant: "Can't believe a loyal wolf like you would be turn, but. Knowing you, you'd want me to beat the control out of you. So, let's get this rumble started."

Tempting him as Waylon quickly rushed at him, Revenant held his ground taking the momentum of him with full force. Gritting his teeth as well not moving, Revenant kicked Waylon in the stomach to get him to stop. Except it only got Waylon angry, raising him up. He slams him across the ground like a bag of potatoes, to which he looks at the wounded zombie.

Revenant: "Bad dog!"

He spoke grabbing the side of his head and delivered a strong head butt, making the werewolf move back. Dropping on the ground, he noticed that of a weight bar. As well it being silver, rushing over to the side. He removed the dumbbells as well looked at Waylon, seeing how he could handle a beating. Roaring at the zombie like a rabid dog, he rushed at him as well tried to bite him. However his teeth gnawed on the silver beam, making him yell in pain as well moving back.

Revenant: "Time for a wake up call."

Gripping the weight like a bat as he delivers a strong whack into his face, Waylon. Didn't even fell it as he tried to attack the zombie, though Revenant continued to attack the large werewolf with the silver weight. It burned him a bit, however as it took several whacks. However upon the third one, Waylon stopped it as well removed the silver bar from the zombie's hand. Still standing as well not going down from the harden thwacks, his hands were burning as he merely showed he was able to ignore the pain. To which, he presents it more by bending the bar like if it was nothing to him.

Revenant: "Ok, maybe that hitting was a bit to much."

Claiming as he merely got ready for whatever might happen next, to which Waylon delivered a strong punch to Rev as well the zombie doing it back towards him. Both were evenly match in that of ferocity and brute force. both getting angrier as well not acting like their normal selves. Like animals of anger and slowly becoming more beast, pushing each other away from one another. Rev's body showed of black veins as well his eyes becoming dark green as his zombie side took over, not thinking as well wanting to end him. The two let out that of a savage roar as they charged at each other, however a loud whistle stopped them as they saw Addison standing there.

Addison: "Enough!"

Holding a cheer whistle to which, at the moment Zed and the others came in. Seeing the damage done in the gym, he guided his friends over to Revenant to try and get him back to his normal self. Waylon, merely looked at Addison as he went on all four snarling like a wolf.

Eliza: "Trust her, she's got this."

Confirming to Zed and Revenant that Addison could stop the werewolf, Addison standing there showing no fear. Looked at the werewolf as it soon rushed her at all four, stopping in front of her he lets out a terrifying like roar which Addison tried to not show any fear like a alpha would when making a packmate stand down. Still terrified, she knew there was more things to be afraid. This moment, wasn't the time as she gave him a intimidating like look like if Willa would have done.

Addison: "I said that's enough Waylon!"

Making her voice more dominate as well in a commanding tone, somehow the voice echoed within his heighten ears as the tone of her voice made him snap out of his controlled state. The werewolf, shaking his head as well holding his head tried to gain control. Letting out a painful like howl, he soon was able to break free as well gain his control back. Collapsing on the ground on both knee's, he felt like he was a puppet.

Waylon: "What, what happened?"

Asking barely remembering anything except for him meeting Vanya in the hallways, looking around he saw the fighting he and Revenant had done. As well the others looking in concern how their wolf like friend had turned into a full monster.

Addison: "You became Vanyaized by Vanya, she's a vampire. As well made you a attack dog to distract Revenant and us from coming after her."

Explaining why he became so violent, to which made him growl at how a proud werewolf like him could succumb to a girl like her. Revenant, slowly getting back control. Breathed in deep and silent as he saw how things got under control, as well walked over to Waylon showing a weak smile at how things got better.

Revenant: "I guess whacking did some good for you, as well how. We need to get to Vanya, and the rest of the pack. And possibly have some kind of plan if we're going stop her."

He thought as the zombie tried to figure out something, as the others went over to help. Bree, out of the group noticed his amulet glowing as well it being near Addison.

Bree: "Addison?"

Asking rather worried not knowing what was going on, as Zed walked over and asked for Rev's amulet. The zombie handed it to him as Zed guided it over to his girlfriend, in which it continued to glow. Addison, looked into her pocket as well pulled out the crystal like shaped 'V' rock inside as it glowed blue as well.

Zed: "Now what, is that?"

Confused at the sight of this mysterious rock which Addison seem to have in her possession, apparently she herself had her own secret. Before the white haired human could explain them about this, Rev's phone was buzzing as it was ringing. It was Brit's number, turning it on to speaker he and the others listen to what was happening on the other side.

_"It's Night wing, I'm not controlled at the moment. But we're near the cave. I can't talk for long, Brit will know her phone will be gone. Vanya has brought the wolves to the den and are about to begin, Queen will dig them out. Find Bram Stokers book in Rev's locker."_

Whispering quietly as well not trying to speak to loud as he hung up, hearing that conversation from the fruitpire sounded down right scary. However the book about vampires could aid them, and he placed it into Rev's locker.

Eliza: "Bram Stoker? The author of the Dracula book?"

Asking about that as well how it could that as well the crystal in Addison's hand could help them, seeing how they didn't have much time. Rev rushed to the locker as Waylon and the others followed him, leaving Zed and Addison in the half destroyed gymnasium as the zombie looked to the human concern.

Zed: "I think maybe this can help us, as well save the others."

Addison: "I hope so, for the werewolves sake."

Acknowledging his optimism and thinking that this could be somehow going help her friends, and possibly stop Vanya. As well hoped that it didn't end badly, she wanted back her family. The two quickly rushed down out of the gymnasium to join the others, going to possibly prepare for what might happen next for them when they meet up with Vanya and her Vanyaized victims.


	35. Journey to the secret cave

**_Revenant Pov: _**

**_"Can't believe we're going up against Vanya, the same nervous girl who didn't want to talk to anyone. Who is now using the werewolves, my girlfriend to open up a passage to possibly a whole clan of vampires ready to come out and take over Seabrook. To make this rather messed up, Addison. Out of all people, has something that could help us which involves a crystal shaped 'V' rock. As well got it from a dream, which could possibly help us. Seeing how for most people, dreams are deja vu like scenarios that can show us the way. Though we know that this 'secret cave' is in the werewolf den, there has to be a passage way that not even Willa has entered. However, I don't think we should go there unprepared since Vanya has Brit and Queen under her control. Meaning that she could have Sentinel agents guarding the area, as well possibly wolves. Luckily, Night wing was able to send a message to me since he's undercover. As well placed something in the Bram Stoker's book that could help us, and I have to say. I'm grateful."_**

* * *

**_Far side of the big house_**

A few miles away from the Sentinel's base, was no one there since Brit must have brought them along for Vanya to manipulate. Rev, as well the small group that involved the zombies, two human cheerleaders and Waylon. Went quietly pass the base not alerting anyone, especially of the security who were looking for them.

Zed: "This just like out of a those old war movies my dad watched, betrayed by our comrades. And now to become a militia to stop the enemies before they could enact their plans."

Remembering when he was little, as well seeing his dad watch old movies about groups of soldiers going on their own against inevitable odds. While Rev could agree on that, there was still the case of how they were going to handle everyone who might be standing in their way. Along the crystal rock that Addison had, to which she was pretty quiet herself. Walking near at a old looking metal shack, which apparently had some different seals written on the side to ward off any intruders.

Bree: "Is, this the place where we can get what we need to help the others?"

Asking Rev seeing how he had the book which led here, the zombie boy walked over to the lock seeing how it was quite strong with chains wrapped around it. The zombie, quietly held the chains as well about to rip it apart. While everyone else waited in quiet for Revenant to open the shack, Addison was looking at the 'V' shaped crystal rock which Zed noticed and walked over to see how she looked worried.

Addison: "I was going to tell you before Vanya came, that I got this. From a dream, as well how it could help me find out where I belong."

She said to him as well going to inform him right away, Zed believed her as well still got curious about this search for where Addison belonged. Holding her hand, she looked to him as well felt like this was her fault for what has happened.

Zed: "But you already have a group, the cheerleader squad. The monster society, and. Me?"

Looking a concern how there was something else more for her, Addison showed a small smile feeling rather grateful for Zed's words. The moment between the two was interrupted by a loud snapping sound. The two looked at the sight seeing Rev breaking the chain, Waylon hearing some foot steps coming their way. He guides them along into the shack, keeping quiet as well not making a sound they saw threw the crack. Several sentinel agents with hypnotized like eyes, meaning they were Vanyaized.

Waylon: "Guess the bat girl got your friends, hope you have a plan to..."

Before the beta wolf was going to talk more the lights within the shack turned on, the gang looked all around them several anti vampire gadgets. It involved specialized suits fit for them, along of equipment to handle vampire activity. Everyone looked amazed at the sight as Bonzo walked over to noticed of a cross shaped staff that could ward off the vampires.

Bonzo: "Shiny."

Looking at how it have several jewels within it, Revenant. Looked at the back of the shack seeing that of his 'Z' gun. Which Night wing took as well modified it, near the gun was several bullets that had been blessed in holy water as well a jacket that would protect him from their attacks as well a pair of custom like goggles that would ward off any hypnotism that would effect him.

Revenant: "Now this, is a upgrade."

Showing a smile as he soon gets the jacket on as well prepares himself, Bree noticed how they weren't harmful as well that there were several things for the bats. Garlic bombs, holy water spray bottles as well UV flashlights. Eliza, could tell Night wing wasn't going take any chances in which the zombie didn't know what would happen next.

Eliza: "I think we might be over prepared, as well how we aren't facing vampires. Just hypnotized agents plus a four armed insectoid ant that will possibly give us a fight, so I guess my tombstone suit is out. Cause I can't exactly fight them."

Explaining that the vampires were still locked in the safe within the cave, the only blockage in their way was several hypnotized humans as well their friends. This caused a bit of tension seeing how this was unlike anything they dealt with, standing up to others. This was a rescue mission, Addison saw how that this could be dangerous as well need a captain.

Addison: "This was my fault for not listening to Willa when she was right, or come out with this crystal rock. And now the wolves are about to do something, as well I don't know what's going happen. But we are not going to harm anyone, we need to wake them up."

Informing everyone in a stern tone about what they might be heading into, especially on how that what will happen when they encounter the hypnotized agents and werewolves. It was like a big game, Addison giving the team a speech before the play as well them all the football players. Revenant, made a clicking sound ready as well looked fully ready for this.

Revenant: "I know one thing, Vanya is determine to break her family out. So we need to be ready, as well Night wing is with them. So what happens next, we need to be ready. As well safe."

Acknowledging Addison's response to them, as well how it was slowly becoming night time. A perfect moment for Vanya to free the vampires, as well having the night on their side. Tonight was going be dangerous as well have them on their toes like never before, which meant they need to be ready for whatever will occur for them.

**_Within the forbidden forest-Night time_**

Right underneath the full moon in the forest was several sentinel agents who were hypnotized, as well keeping watch on anyone who would try to come near the wolf den. Near the bushes was that of Zed and the others, who were spying on the humans as well making sure to stay out of sight. They split up keeping in the dark as the hypnotized like guards noticed that of a shuffling going on around them.

Zed: _"You're walking home alone at night/and feel like someone's creeping up behind."_

He sang through the bushes as one of the guards turned around to see if someone was behind him. Holding a electrical rod stick, he kept it close going to check it out. He didn't find anything as he sighs in relief.

Zed: _"You turn around, there's no one there. Then tell yourself it's only in your mind."_

Scaring the guard as he turns to the side of a bush as well tries to shock whatever was by his side. He saw nothing or shocked anything that was in the bushes, however from behind him was Revenant. As he came right behind a large rock and surprised the human agent.

Revenant: _"Then out of the night comes a shrill! That sends chills down your spine."_

Scaring him as well covering his mouth, not letting him scream out to warn the others. He slowly puts him in a arm lock making him go to sleep. However he notices some other guards coming to the spot where they heard the muffled like scream. Flashing their lights at the spot, they didn't see there fellow agent. Except from right behind them, was Revenant as he held two UV flashlights along putting on a scary like face.

Revenant: _"Your heat beat starts racing. they're chasing, your out of time!"_

Seeing the zombie they were about to shock him, except the others came out of the dark and hiding spots to which they flash their UV lights on them. Blinding them along causing confusion, Waylon plus Revenant quickly put them in arm locks making sure they were taken down in a non violent manner.

_"So if your sitting alone, don't pick up the phone. Cause there's a stranger on the other side and things that go bump in the night!"_

The small group singing as they made sure their walkie talkies were taken out, as well making sure to keep out of the shadows as more guards came. In which they saw them rushing right towards them.

_"If you hear a sound don't go poking around, just one mistake and it's too late. Cause there's things that go bump in the night!"_

Continuing their singing as well seeing how they were going to be surrounded, quickly taking that of the garlic bombs from their belts. They all smashed it to the ground letting out a strong whiff of garlic. It made the agents move back as well dropping their electric rods onto the ground unable to see or smell.

_"Don't run and hide, cause you're safer inside. so lock the door they're coming' for ya! Things that go bump in the night!"_

Trying to hold in on the laughter, the small squad quickly separated so the agents couldn't catch them. One of them went to a large rock as well going to call in some backup, however before he could. The male heard of a howl right above him, his sight clearing he saw Waylon right on the rock as well looking down at him with his fangs baring in a frightening manner.

Waylon: _"The full moon rises high, the wind is still you feel the terror in the air!"_

Growling in a low manner towards him causing the human to pass out in a frighten manner, quickly running all four. Bree, was left alone trying to not get spotted as well held her flashlight close. Wandering through the tree's she saw how one of the guards caught found her.

Bree: _"There's someone out that's watching and you want to scream, but only if you dare. Don't you dare!_

Moving back seeing how she was cornered, luckily for her she pulled out her phone which made a flash towards his face. Apologizing quick she makes a run towards the wolf den as the others made their run, continuing their journey to the wolf den. They saw how several wolves were guarding the perimeter, sniffing as well howling out.

Eliza:_ "There's no one around then the sound makes your knees start to shake."_

Pointing out how it was quiet since the wolves were guarding the entrance, to which they took a peak. Addison, looking at her wardrobe of having werewolf clothing. Decides a risky move, leaping out for the werewolves to catch her. They go right towards her, as well in stalking manner which Addison stood her ground.

Addison: _"Your mind tells you run, but you're done for cause now it's too late!"_

Letting out a high note as the wolves moved back from her, Zed whistles to the others as they rushed out. Joining up with the cheer captain, they decide to try to make the pack break free of their control. Performing a synchronized dance, this caused the werewolf teens to get a bit hesitate at how they were standing up against them.

_"So if your sitting alone, don't pick up the phone. Cause there's a stranger on the other side and things that go bump in the night!"_

The small group of Seabrook students sang towards the werewolves, however they themselves did some freestyle movement to intimidate Addison and the others. Zed, soon moves up to use some zombie dance moves as well let Bonzo join in as the boys were making the wolves confused by their dancing.

_"If you hear a sound don't go poking around, just one mistake and it's too late. Cause there's things that go bump in the night!"_

Both zombies showing off their moves along Eliza sliding in with a wink plus smirking towards them. Their dancing made some of the werewolves to shake their hands, with Addison's voice mixed with the singing. The control that Vanya placed on them was slowly going away, but not to the point where they had free will.

_"Don't run and hide, cause you're safer inside. so lock the door they're coming' for ya! Things that go bump in the night!"_

Letting out their voices to the wolves till in mere seconds, the werewolves hypnotized eyes changed. They regain their conscious to see what was happening, the pack looked to them not understanding what happened. Though the moment was ruin by of wings fluttering, Revenant turns to see that of Queen flying over the tree's with Brittney leading the mind controlled agents towards them.

Revenant: _"There's a chill in the air, so you better beware. There's things that go bump, will give you a scare!"_

Looking at the two Vanyaized girls leading the agents, seeing how they now had a pack. Addison, put on a rather dominate look as well leads the pack and her friends towards Brit. The sentinel leader does the same as they all glared at one another, not knowing what to do next. Both leaders of the group perform that of dance movement which caused the two groups to do the same.

_"So if your sitting alone, don't pick up the phone. Cause there's a stranger on the other side and things that go bump in the night!_

Now both groups were having a somewhat human and monster dance off, they were evenly match with movement as well singing. Addison, kept up seeing how they needed to free them as well Brittney and Queen. Though the two seemed to controlled as the group kept dancing to break the control over the girls and agents.

_"If you hear a sound don't go poking around, just one mistake and it's too late. Cause there's things that go bump in the night!"_

Continuing the large dance battle, from the side of the rocks was Night wing. Still in his Shrimpy suit, he was able to get out of the group with Vanya who was with the wolves. While it was a strange way to handle a group of Vanyaized victims, the fruitpire could see the control over the sentinel agents plus Brittney and Queen's fading away. Which meant there was something that needed to end it, as he decides to do something rather risky.

_"Don't run and hide, cause you're safer inside. so lock the door they're coming' for ya! Right outside, they're waiting for you. Don't you say I didn't warn you. Things that go bump in the night!"_

Addison's group plus the pack sang making Brit's group move back, right at that very moment. Making several flips to the spot, Night wing performed a incredible feat of cheerleader acrobatic, leaping right in the middle of the groups. He performed a split right in front of Brittney and the others while still in his Shrimpy suit. Everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance, along that it aided in breaking the control over the others. Now free, the humans plus Brit and Queen looked dazed not knowing what had just happened.

Queen: "My head, hurts. Why, is it night time?"

She asked rather confused along Brit seeing how they didn't know how they got here, Rev chuckled at his mentor aiding them to where he helps up Night wing. Having trouble walking straight, he looks to Addison and the others curious about one thing.

Zed: "I don't suppose you know where Vanya is with Willa and the others?"

Seeing how during the ruckus they didn't see Vanya, Night wing pointed upwards within the cave as that's where Vanya and the others were at. Rev, looked to Waylon and Eliza as they were getting everyone to calm down along take it easy from being victims under Vanya's control.

Revenant: "We're going head into the cave, think you can help the others?"

Asking the two as Bonzo and Bree were doing their part to explain what happen, while Eliza agreed in helping out the pack. Waylon, growled at how he couldn't join in. Though he looks at him, plus Addison and the other three that would encounter Vanya.

Waylon: "Make sure you give her something from me."

To which sounded like he was still upset, Addison could promise she would make Vanya stop. As well free his alpha, Addison leading Zed, Revenant and Night wing who was removing his Shrimpy mascot uniform. The four rushed right inside to the den to face off Vanya, and possibly see if she would release her family as well a whole clan of vampires.

* * *

**_Wolves Den-Secret passage _**

Within the large den, Vanya had Willa under her control along the other werewolves finding a entrance to her cave. With how much was happening, Vanya felt a bit guilty for what had happen. However, it wasn't going blind her from free her family. Not noticing, she heard the wolves let out a howl alerting her about the entrance. Looking up, Willa and the others showed her a rock like doorway leading to the secret cave.

Vanya: "The entrance to the secret cave, well done wolves."

Thanking them as she looked to her necklace, removing it from her neck she walked over to the same symbol on top of the doorway. It was a shaped 'V' hole, as well the perfect spot her to place her necklace in. Moving back as well the other wolves, they saw how the rocks slowly begun to move. Blinded by a flash of light, they saw a light purple entrance that was covered in diamonds and crystals. Right by the outside door was Addison and the others, who saw Vanya guiding the werewolves within the cave.

Addison: "Vanya! No!"

Crying out as well trying to convince her to stop, however before they could get to her. The entrance quickly closed shut making it impossible for them to get it, seeing how while the blockage seemed to be a pile of rocks. They were stuck together, no matter how strong they could remove one piece.

Zed: "Well this makes things complicated."

Trying to figure out what to do, Night wing suggested to find a certain spot they could press so they could enter. With how many symbols were around the rocks, any of them would be the way in. Addison, taking a moment to think she noticed the 'V' shaped symbol on top of the doorway.

_"I need to find my missing piece."_

Remembering what she said that night, along the large 'V' within her dream. Removing the crystal rock out of her pocket, she wanted to try something that could help them get to Vanya.

Addison: "Zed, give me a boost."

Asking him as her boyfriend did so, kneeling down as well helping her up. Addison, placed her rock near the symbol which glowed. Zed helps her down as they moved back from the rock doors as it slowly opened, they soon seen within the entrance along the diamonds that they saw when Vanya entered.

Revenant: "That's cool."

Not helping it since he has never seen something like this, however the moment was interrupted by the werewolves howling. Rushing inside, the others followed Revenant since one of the wolves was his girlfriend. Heading lower as well away from the den, the four entered a large passage way showing more crystals around them. Plus they noticed near at the lower end of the crystal cavern, was Vanya who using the wolves moonstones to awaken them.

Vanya: "Ok, time to start the light show."

Anxious to free her parents and the others, in which she was about to grab that of Wynter's moonstone. However before she could, there was a sudden stomp which showed Revenant looking upset at how he hypnotized the group as well were going use their moonstones.

Night wing: "I suggest you stop this, the zombie is quite protective of Wynter."

Advising Vanya as the vampire girl saw how they were here, as well got pass her group. Her eyes glowed red as well tried to Vanyaized them, though the only one that got it was Zed. The only ones that weren't affected was Night wing since he was a bat, Revenant with his non hypnotism googles as well surprisingly enough Addison who had nothing that made her go under Vanya's control.

Addison: "Let, our friends go now. Before things escalate to far. Trust me"

Trying to reason with her, however Vanya merely hissed at Revenant and Night wing keeping them back. The two didn't know what to do as Addison, reframed them from causing a escalation to occur.

Vanya: "No, I can't. Not when I'm close, especially how I will not let you or them get in the way. My family comes first."

Looking serious as she used her hypnotizing like vision again, however nothing happened. Night wing noticed this plus of Revenant which got them and Vanya confused, Addison didn't know why they were looking at her in a suspicious like act.

Night wing: "That's impossible, no human without the proper training or equipment could resist a vampire's glare. What, are you."

He asked as well having all the attention on her, not knowing how to respond in this moment. Especially how that in the very moment, a sudden shake within the cavern made them all unable to stand. Across the side, Vanya made a quick run for it as well used her necklace again near a side. To which it opened a small doorway, they all heard a small growl to where a pair of red eyes opened up staring at the three intruders.

Revenant: "What, is that?"

Not knowing what might be within the secret cave, as well what Vanya would unleash upon them if they were to stand in their way. Whether or not, Addison saw Vanya determine to free her family, no matter what she would do.

* * *

**_'Bump in the night' belongs to Pattycake Productions as well the owners. What exactly has Vanya unleash to handle Addison and the others? What exactly is she? Will this end peaceful? The next chapter will be posted up? Stay tune for the conclusion of the moonstone mystery._**


	36. Feelin the power

_**Night wing Pov: **_

_**"Of course, right when things seemed to go from argument to conflict. Vanya is the one to discover that Addison, isn't human. Rev himself found it a startle since that she out of the whole human was different. The white hair, accepting different people whether they be human or creature, as well this strength to block out vampiric hypnotism. Not exactly easy for humans due their emotions and grief, thought this wasn't the time since another quake had happen. We were able to not get crushed by the crystals around us, however. We weren't alone, I was informed by Revenant and Addison when coming to the entrance of the secret cave. That something else was buried with the vampires, something dangerous. Which Vanya has awaken, as well letting out something to handle us. Whatever it is, it's coming. And don't think even I'm able to handle this."**_

* * *

_**Secret Cave-Wolf Den**_

Within the cave where moments away where Vanya was about to free her parents and fellow vampires, she awaken a creature within the cavern to aid in stopping Addison as well both Revenant and Night wing. The others however didn't know what to expect as the creature's red eyes blinked at them in a hostile manner. The zombie got ready for anything while Night wing was still shocked at what Addison could be, however as the tension was growing. The creature made it's way out as it just a small bat, rather young one as it flew to Vanya's shoulder squeaking at them in a intimidating manner.

Revenant: "Oh, he is kinda sweet."

Not thinking it seemed like a major problem, however Vanya's eyes glowed red to which she sends the bat towards them. However, flying to the ground. It's body begun to change rapidly from it's innocent bat form. It become a monstrous like form with legs having black and red shorts, fully muscled arms as well it's wings going to it's back. It's face became much more hybrid like, with his ears fully grown along his eyes appearing bat like as well bright blue. Snarling at them, it let out a powerful roar making the crystals shake along the ground rumble.

Vanya: "Say hello to my family's familiar, Viktoria."

Introducing the bat to them, she ordered the bat creature to handle Revenant and Night wing as the bat creature flew at them with incredible speed. The immense strength of it made the two go right through the wall sending them down into the cavern. Addison as well Vanya took cover from the attack, they looked at each other as Vanya merely kept a aggressive like look on her face. Addison, not going to let this intimidate her saw the V necklace around her. In which she soon charges at her to try and take it.

Vanya: "No!"

Shouting in anger as the two were in a struggle, Vanya continued to try and control Addison. However the will coming from Addison ignored the hypnotism, Vanya felt like she was loosing which in the right moment. The white haired human snatches the necklace leaving Vanya to move back frighten at if Addison could break it.

Addison: "It's over Vanya."

Claiming as she wasn't afraid to destroy Vanya's necklace, looking to Zed and the wolves she asked them to wake up from their control. To which they did so in a surprising manner as Vanya couldn't believe she was able to break her control over the zombie and werewolves. Dazed and confused, they looked to see they were in the cave as well Addison facing off against Vanya.

Willa: "Addison be careful, she's after the moonstone."

Claiming how that was what Vanya was after, Addison knew it in which everyone moved back away from Vanya as they didn't know what could happen. However, there was something wrong. All across them there was no sight of Vanya's family, which got them curious since they should be here.

Wynter: "I'm not a vampire expert, but. Shouldn't they be here. Hanging upside down or anything?"

The werewolf asked confused to which Addison turned to Vanya as it was true, there was no sight of them. Vanya, noticed this along how none of the moonstones the werewolves had worked. Which made her move back rather sadden with this, as well not understanding what was wrong.

Vanya: "I don't know, I used all the moonstones plus my amulet to wake them. But nothing happened, it didn't work. I'm all alone."

Feeling like she had lost as well everything that she did was all for nothing, collapsing on the ground. Vanya covered her eyes as well silently cried to herself not showing her tears to the others, everyone thought she deserved it for turning half of their friends and innocent people into her victims. Except for Addison, who felt sorry for her since she wanted to be reunited with her family.

Addison: "Your not alone, I know what it's like to question who you are. As well to do whatever it takes to find out, and. I wouldn't wish anyone to hurt themselves in the process."

Showing that of a empathy like side to Vanya, the vampire girl looked to Addison surprised by the kindness of her words. However everyone claimed to not trust her, seeing how with how much Vanya caused. It wasn't worth it, Addison however knew that as well didn't trust her. The only thing she would do is help her reunite with her family, but in the right way.

Addison: "I may not know what I am, but I'm not someone to turn away from people in need. Especially when it involves reuniting with family."

Explaining that while she didn't know what she was herself, but right now the person she is will be someone to help a person in need. Zed, looked to his girlfriend confirming that he had her back no matter what. The werewolves however were a different story since she Vanyaized them. Wyatt and Wynter looked to Willa who still wasn't on board with it, but she remembered how she herself acted when they were finding the moonstone. Threatening people as well not trusting anyone, which made her feel like the humans in a strange manner. Walking to Addison, the alpha merely showed a expression of grief seeing how there was no point in objecting to this request.

Willa: "I am not trust new people, but. I trust you Addison."

Agreeing to help her with Vanya's situation as Addison hugged her werewolf friend, Vanya merely smiled as well whipped her tears away as things might turn out for the better. As they all looked like they were ready to help out, Addison realized something. Pulling out her moonstone it begun to glow in a bright manner as everyone moved back.

Zed: "If the werewolves moonstone's wouldn't work with Vanya's crystal, what if. Addison's did?"

The zombie asked as it seemed something to try out, handing back her crystal to the vampire. Both her and Addison combined their piece's together which activated a bright light within the cave. Everyone, moved back as the crystals around them begun to spark out. They soon started to hum in a synchronized manner leading to three of the crystals breaking, as well several others as it showed several bats.

Wyatt: "Duck!"

The wolf boy cried out as the small gathering of bats fled out of the cavern and through the hole Damien made. They soon flew outwards into the night sky and away from Seabrook, seeing how they were free. Turning back, they saw three bats that stayed with them. Two male and female bats as well a young male with blonde hair and a pacifier.

Vanya: "Mom! Dad! Vinnie!"

Crying out as she hugged them, the three bats soon hugged their daughter glad to see Vanya alright. Everyone thought it was a touching moment, as well noticed the group behind her. Vanya, looked nervous to introduce them since vampires never made friends with other species.

Vanya: "Mom, dad. These are, my friends."

Introducing them to her family as Addison and the others greet them, while it was a touching moment. Wynter, sniffed around to smell of her zombie boyfriend as well Night wing who were here a few minutes ago. Along noticing the hole in the wall which got her a bit curious.

Wynter: "Where's Rev? I bet he would like this."

Sounding rather happy since it was a wonderful moment, however Vanya merely got nervous as well Addison. Seeing how they were in trouble, which the vampire would explain to her parents of what happened. In which, they would need to stop the familiar before Viktoria caused some destruction.

_**Later in the forbidden forest**_

Right outside of the cave was Brittney and Queen being informed about what happened, as well of having the sentinel agents helping the werewolves who were controlled back into the right minds.

Brit: "She came to the big house where me and Queen were talking about having more insectoids coming to the school. Soon enough, were here. And I can see how I was duped into thinking she was nice."

Feeling both embarrassed that girl like her who was always on her toes, had got played by a vampire. Waylon, nodded seeing how he himself felt humiliated in the same manner. Though right now things seemed to be taken care off, while Bonzo was handing out Bree seeing everyone was taken care off. Night wing, from out of no where was dropped from the tree's with his clothes half torn and looked hurt.

Bonzo and Bree: "Night wing!"

Looking shocked at the sight of the fruitpire wounded and hurt, to which they rushed over to help him up. However, before he could explain to them. Everyone around the sight soon heard a horrifying screech, everyone covered their ears not knowing what made that sound. Looking up at the moon, they saw a large like bat shaped figure. Eliza, pulled out her phone to try and get a better look at it as well saw something attached to it.

Eliza: "There's something on that, thing. It looks like..."

Trying to figure it out what was holding on to it, swooping down like a bird of prey. They saw the large vampiric familiar as well Revenant holding on, looking both upset as well panicking.

Revenant: "Get down!"

Shouting to everyone as the humans and wolves panicked at the sight of it, the large bat scared almost everyone making them run away. The zombie protector help on to the bat creature in which he climbed onto it's back, seeing how it was like riding a horse. He grabbed the bat's long ears holding onto them while stirring across the forest.

Revenant: "Your not, sucking anyone's blood!"

Calling out to the large bat as well making sure it stir away from the public as well making sure it didn't fly into Seabrook. Crashing near some long tree's, the two hit the ground in a rough manner causing both of them to collapse. Getting up from the rough ride, the zombie boy saw how the large bat creature standing up as well snarling at him. As it looked at him, Rev could hear it's cold breath leaving it's mouth as if it was hungry.

Revenant: "Ok, I know that look anywhere. So maybe we should get you some meat, cause I've had a fair share of fighting some menacing looking folks. So, what makes you different?"

Asking the bat as it stood upwards extending it's large like wings in a intimidating like form, as well showing it's hands to him. Flexing it's fingers, the nails turned to that of long harden claws. Revenant looked at the claws at they were freshly sharpen like if they were swords, that made the confidence of the zombie go down to zero.

Revenant: "Alright, that's pretty terrifying."

Admitting he's never seen those types of claws before since the type her saw were werewolves, and they were only used for hunting and intimidation. Combat if necessary, the large bat swung it's arms towards Rev with great speed as the zombie did his best to avoid the attacks. Continuing to do so, he was trying to remember the weakness of a vampire. Having a moment, it soon picked him up as well raising him upwards to that of a bark tree. Ready to attack him with it's claws, Revenant pulled out a cross that he took from Night wing's shake. Aiming it at it's face, the bat lets go of the zombie as it moved back.

Revenant: "My parents may have not believed in supernatural feats, they still had faith. Same as I do. Which is against you right?"

Looking towards the large bat creature as it hissed at the sight of the cross, seeing how it burned the gaze of it's sight. Continuing to move back, Viktoria soon used the tree's to it's advantage as it ripped down one with it's hand. Bringing it down, the zombie moved away as well dropping the cross. Revenant, saw how the bat pounced on him as Revenant decided to not mess around. Holding his ground, he grabbed the wrists of the bat as the two were at great strengths.

Revenant: "Back off!"

Now showing off his strength as his eyes begun to change, as well his black veins showing. Growling at the bat, they stared at each other not given in as well how that his strength was able to support it's unnatural pross.

_"Give, up."_

It spoke in a raspy as well female voice, it caused Revenant to be taken by surprise as the bat quickly threw him up into the air as well used it's wings to push him to the ground. Rev, seeing how he had no choice was about to shoot at the bat. However, it was stopped by a fast like figure. Stopping between them was a adult male, a vampire male wearing that of eighteenth century clothing by the looks of it. As well having the same skin color as Vanya, it was her father.

"Stand down, Viktoria."

Ordering the familiar as it moved back, nodding to her master. It's form quickly changed into something else, rather than it's cute like bat form. It was a young female adult, having that of armor across her body she seemed to look like a warrior. Her hair tied into a pony tail, having strands of red within it. It appeared this vampire woman was loyal to Vanya's family. The father walked over to Revenant as well helped him up, the zombie looked shocked at the sudden welcome.

Revenant: "Ok, so suppose your the dad. Mr.."

"Vincent, young one."

Being polite to the zombie as he looks behind the zombie as the others soon came over, Wynter rushed over on all four to her boyfriend as she hugged him tight thinking he could have been torn to shreds. Along growling at the vampire Viktoria since she could smell the bat fur on Rev. Night wing, walked over to Vincent as the two looked at each other. Bowing his head to respect, he was taken by how he thought they would try and take over. To now learn that her daughter wanted them back.

Night wing: "I apologize for how rash I thought about your race possibly going to harm others."

Apologizing for how he acted, in which the vampire father nodded to him accepting it. The fruitpire wanted to protect the others, which the father would do for his family if anything happened to them. Seeing everyone gathered, was a splendid sight as Zed walked up to the father being rather friendly to him.

Zed: "Well, if you want to see how much is change. You should come to the monster society prep rally. Cause I think we have a crowd to watch the show."

Offering him a invite to attend it, along how Vanya would be in it as well. The father merely looked a bit confused by what it meant, in which Vanya insisted on him and the others to join. Seeing how it has been ages since they enjoyed something together as a family, it be nice to see how much the world has changed. Especially for their daughter to show them something new and exciting, Addison nodded at this as it was going to be a spectacular prep rally.

* * *

**_Seabrook High football field-Night time_**

After the event in the forest, half of the town as well most of the zombies plus several vampires in bat form that wanted to watch the show. Went to the bleachers to watch the rally that the monster society had set up, right in the center of the field was that of Addison. Who was in her cheer uniform, along being added by Bree as well Brittney. Who were helping out with the performance, while on the side was Bonzo having the band hit their drums to begin the music.

Addison: _"Moonstone's a mystery, all of our secrets revealed."_

Singing as well leading her two friends while the crowd cheered for them, as well how they were linking their movement together. Bree and Brit smiled to Addison at how confident the cheer captain was to everyone who was watching them.

Addison: _"Crystal clear history and now we're keeping it real."_

Continuing to sing, she saw how her friends were coming to the field. Zed leading the zombies while Willa with her wolves, having their own type of cheer uniform to help with the performance. They came to her waiting for what was the next move, as it be quite the surprise.

Addison: _"And if we wanna wake up what's been sleeping so long. We gotta get up, we all need to be strong."_

Having them come together, they helped her up into a pyramid like formation where the crowd looked to sky seeing a bat flying towards her. Changing it's appearance, it was Vanya. With her very own Seabrook high cheer uniform that matched her own color pattern, her parents and little brother cheered for how their daughter was performing in the cheer as well the rest of the crowd. Changing the pyramid formation, the group soon begun to dance together.

_"Let the stars align, they're all around us. This is where we shine, lucky we found us. Got to see the sings and shout it out out loud! Feeling the power when we get together!"_

Everyone singing together as well showing their own dance style, while for Eliza going to the side. She activated something on her laptop which showed several holograms of zombies, as well werewolves across the area making everyone gasp at shock and awe. Even Bucky who was in the crowd, but passed out thinking they were ghosts or something else.

_"Let the stars align, they're all around us. This is where we shine, lucky we found us. Got to see the sings and shout it out out loud! Feeling the power when we get together!_

Continuing their part as Addison and the others moved back, Willa was leading her two packmates to where they did their own dance movements. Leading up to a howl which most of the crowd in the bleachers were werewolves as they howled to their alpha.

Willa and the werewolves: _"Howl at the moon! Hang out like a bat!"_

The three sang as well Waylon, doing a spin with his bone weapon. Showing off his talent, he stops letting out a howl into the air. Though he soon moves letting Zed with Revenant and Eliza coming, to help out with the dance as they did their type of freestyle.

Zed and the zombies: _"Rock your z-band! 'Cause we know where it's at!"_

Showing off their Z bands in which Revenant clapped his hands Vanya to come up, with the ant girl Queen along Shrimpy. Which Night wing was in as he was doing some dance movement making the crowd freak out as well Queen helping Vanya showing off her to everyone.

Queen: _"She's your unusual. Different, and super cool. We're making all-new rules just for the pack."_

Singing as well making Vanya a bit nervous as well smile at how many people cheered for her, even her family who were glad to see her with friends. They moved showing Zed, as he was leading the boys in the group in a slow manner with them snapping their fingers.

Zed: _"To find your truth, you gotta trust in what's weird."_

Doing their slow walk, they moved their hips left to right keeping a groove on as well sliding to the side showing off their skill. The girls merely chuckled at how the boys were trying to act cool.

Zed: _"Let's hear it for our group, 'cause we got nothing to fear."_

Turning to Rev, he moves to the side as well the others letting the protector sing. The zombie saw everyone looking at him as the glasses wearing teen turned to Zed as he groan at the football captain for putting him in the spot. Turning the audience, he had no choice but show off his singing talent.

Revenant: _"And if we wanna wake up. What's been sleeping so long. We gotta get up, we all need to be strong."_

Smirking at the sight of the people watching him as well deciding to flex for the crowd as they cheered for him, moving back Addison soon came up as the whole team came together continuing their sync dance like a team.

_"Let the stars align, they're all around us. This is where we shine, lucky we found us. Got to see the sings and shout it out out loud! Feeling the power when we get together!"_

Continuing their song, Eliza changed the holograms of zombies and werewolves to that of a light purple bat. The vampires gazed at the sight as how it shined brightly for them, even the Seabrook audience cheered at how beautiful the sight was. Vanya, cried a bit rather happy at how her kind were being accepted. To which she joins the others to continue the performance.

_"Let the stars align, they're all around us. This is where we shine, lucky we found us. Got to see the sings and shout it out out loud! Feeling the power when we get together!"_

As they were all huddled together, Waylon along Revenant helped with forming a proper pyramid. Each person within the group started to help out as well build a formation with different species united in harmony, as the audience could only enjoy the sight of them all being together.

_"Let the stars align, they're all around us. This is where we shine, lucky we found us. Got to see the sings and shout it out out loud! Feeling the power when we get together!"_

Fully forming the pyramid, Addison had Vanya stand by her side having the view to see her family and the crowd. The audience applauded at them as they enjoyed the rally, slowly coming down from the pyramid. They came together in a group hug for how much has happened, seeing how in the end everyone got what they wanted.

_**Later after the rally**_

When it had finished, Vanya informed Addison that she and her parents would travel the world a bit. Seeing how much has change, they had much exploring to do. Saying their goodbyes, the five vampires flew off into the night to being their trip. Soon enough everyone was heading home, such as herself as she had to get her belongings. Heading out of the cheer room. She saw Revenant and Night wing, who were by the seats seeing how it had been a long night. However there was one thing that needed to be solved.

Revenant: "Sorry for the visit, Night wing wanted to see you. Cause of, what happened."

Talking about how she was able to resist the vampire gaze, Addison herself knew that would come up. Walking over to the human teen, Addison could see a serious look in his eyes. Along how that he would keep a eye on her, or want to bring her to the big house.

Night wing: "Your strong, Addison. As well someone who would help anyone, even to Vanya for what she had done. Which makes you special."

Commenting her on how she forgave Vanya for what has happened, Addison felt there was more to this as Night wing continued his talk to her due to how important what was next to say.

Night wing: "Revenant's journey to protect others as well help others is a task I add, but if you wish for any assistance. I will help. This is your journey, and I will not stand in your way."

Bowing his head to her on Addison going to learn about what or who is she by herself, Addison smiled grateful like as well hugged him. Revenant chuckled at the sight as Addison thanked the two for how much help they did, heading home. The two look at the human head off, as Rev looked to his mentor seeing how he was cautious.

Revenant: "You never gave me that talk, what for?"

Sounding a bit jealous at how the fruitpire spoke wise to her, however not to the zombie. Night wing, holding the side of his flute merely smiled to him where they looked at the bright moon over their heads.

Night wing: "Cause your journeys are different. Hers is to that of peace, finding hope for herself and others that seek it. You, made your own journey to helping others. By fighting, there is much darkness coming to this down. So be ready."

Informing him how that Addison was much different to him, as her journey will be of self discovery. His, would have to struggle through hardships that he might even see coming.

Revenant: "Seriously?!"

Saying that to him as he followed the bat back to the big house, seeing how that was his supportive talk. As there was much going to happen in Seabrook, good or bad, he would need to be ready for what would come to see them.

* * *

**_That ends the season of the vampire arc, while the show confirmed of being a season 2. I will wait for it, possibly make some more episodes if you all want. Like and comment for more, until then. Be unique as well yourselves._**


End file.
